Home
by T2Boy2
Summary: Elsa finds love, friendship and a new purpose that makes her happy! But foes seem to be everywhere, threatening her new home. Luckily she is not alone! I know I am so late for elsamaren week but I saw the titles for each prompt and an idea hit me over the head. I will see where this takes me. Along for the ride? Be my guest ;-) P.s this is barley prove read so bear with me!
1. Dance

After fowling the voice, meeting her mother's people, finding Ahtohallan, turning into the fifth spirit, nearly dying, being saved by her sister and in turn saving Arendelle from certain doom, Elsa thought that little could surprise her. But had she been wrong, so wrong! Right now she was surprised by how much her sister seemed to fit in the role of queen, confidently preparing her own coronation, with little help of Elsa by the way. Anna did really well in the private lessons she got from her big sister, in which she passed all her knowledge to the redhead, giving her insight's in the day to day hustle and bustle that was needed to rule a Kingdom and only someone who had done it for some time would know. It was remarkable how well her little sister was keeping track of complicated trade agreements, taxes, council meetings, the rules of holding curt and so on and so on. Not to mention that Anna seemed to easily remember ALL the names of any given king, queen, princess, prince, lord, knight, dame, diplomate and ALL of their respective family members - with ease. A task Elsa had struggled greatly with!

As she watched her sister giving Kai orders in a confident yet kind manner a lot of rulers Elsa had met in her time, including herself, could only dream of, she knew her sister was born for all this.

Like she was born to live like the Northuldra, in nature, as her mother had. To her surprise adjusting was no problem. It was only one month before Anna was going to be an official queen and Elsa was traveling back and forth between the enchanted forest and Arendelle, never spending more than a few nights in one place. She wanted to make the transition as smooth as possible for everyone. Not just the transition of power but also the change in living agreements. Elsa would live far away from Anna and she tried to ease both of them into that by not staying away for too long at first. But if she was honest with herself, Elsa would not have returned so quickly to Arendell if it was not for her sister, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and her own sense of duty for that matter.

For one there was the forest in its self, even more, beautiful with the mist gone, and her spirit comrades. She loved roaming around the trees, Bruni on her shoulder and Gale chasing them, discovering secret places, visiting the earth giants and riding on Nokk across the dark sea, sometimes with Ahtohallan as goal sometimes just for the sheer joy it brought them both.

They showed her what it meant to be the fifth spirit and slowly she grasped what her purpose really was.

And the Northuldra tribe had all but conquered her heart after her first day with them. Any doubts she might had where forgotten at her first arrival. The whole camp welcomed her with open arms. The children had made little welcome gifts for her out of chestnuts and pinecones. One girl of maybe four was holding an especially well-made figure of a reindeer in one hand and had her younger sister of maybe two years at the other. Elsa felt reminded of another pair of sisters so long ago and smiled warmly at the two. She approached them, kneeled down and asked: "Is this for me?"

The girl nodded, blushed deeply and gave the figure to Elsa, who was more than a little impressed that a child this age had such a good eye for proportions.

"I love it! Thank you." Elsa's eyes where soft and her smile warm and inviting.

That broke the respectful hesitation of the young ones and soon all children pushed forward to show Elsa what there had made, admiring her beautiful white dress and begging for some examples of her magic. The young woman found her arms full of little figures, more or less skillful made. For each child, she had kind words and an even kinder smile and the little ones seemed smitten with the new addition to their tribe. Even as her arms were full she managed to wave her hand a little, casting some small snowflakes that took the form of miniature reindeer that, with a little help of Gale, chased the children around in an exciting game of tag. The laughter of the adults that stood by mixed with the jubilation of the children and Elsa felt warmth fill her heart. True she had trouble standing up now taking into account how loaded she was - but still the gesture was adorable.

The rescue was close by in the form of Honeymaren with a bag in her hand. The young woman easily relived Elsa of her burden and offered Elsa her hand, helping her stand. Not letting go right away she gave her hand a fond squeeze.

"Welcome home Elsa." Simple words were spoken with an honest smile that reached her eyes and Elsa found herself smiling back openly, feeling a funny little tug in her chest that was entirely new to her.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, welcome home!" She hadn't even noticed that Ryder had stood at her other side and jumped a little as the excitable young man gave her a friendly pad on the back.

"Thank you." She replied kindly to make up for not noticing him sooner but he seemed not offended at all.

"Come. We show you where you can stay!" Honeymaren laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder and led her to the goahti that they had prepared for her. Touched by the gesture that a permanent home had been build extra for her she stepped inside. It was one room that smelled of fresh wood and there was no bed but a mattress padded wit dry moos and covered with fur blankets. A small fireplace was in the middle of the room, for making tea ore heating up a little bit of water to freshen up in the morning. It was humbler than everything she ever had lived in and Elsa grew immediately fond of it. At dinner, she sat between Yelena and Honeymaren, a great honor as she later learned, with Yelena being the current leader and Honeymaren her successor. Both women going out of their way to make her feel at ease, telling interesting stories of the Northuldra and live in the forest and took great care that her cup was always full and her plate never empty. Slowly one by one the tribe had gone to sleep, tired after a long day of work until Yelena, Honeymaren and Elsa were the only ones left at the fire.

"Well, you two young ones may work with little sleep but I need to get my rest. Elsa, if you wish so, Honeymaren is freed from her duties during your stay to show you around. When will you return to Arendelle?"

"In five days. A diplomat of Arrington will arrive for a meeting and I want to prepare Anna and guide her through it."

"Ah, teaching by example, very wise. Good then. See you in the morning." Yelena stood and walked silently like a shadow to her lavvu.

Elsa took a deep breath looking up at the sky, alight with stars and exhaled with content.

"Happy?" a short question but there was a smile in that deep voice.

'_Straight to the point'_ Elsa thought as she turned to look at her companion. There were sitting similar to the first time there had sat at a campfire and talked about the voice that had called her. Honeymaren looked at her the same way as she had back then, smiling – one eyebrow raised slightly. The little tug in Elsa's chest came back.

"Very." she said honestly.

Both turned their gaze back to the sky - sitting in silence for a while longer. Elsa was surprised that it was not an awkward silence, more like the ones she shared with her sister, but not quite the same either. A thought came to her.

"Sorry that you have to babysit me tomorrow but I really think I need a guide. Without Gale, I would never found the camp to be honest. "

At that Honeymaren laughed. It was the first time Elsa heard the other woman laugh. It was a great sound - carefree and light - another tug in Elsa's chest.

"You are kidding, right? It's a great honor to assist the fifth spirit who brought us back the sky." Honeymaren had stood up and gestured dramatically to the stars.

'_A playful side too? Interesting.' _

"Then I may accept your assistance." Elsa answered regally, straighten her back, trying and succeeding to like the feared ice queen some thought she was. But Honeymaren only laughed more and Elsa's face melted with a light chuckle.

"Really though, you don't have to worry that you keep me from something important, Elsa." Honeymaren spoke after her laughter had calmed down.

"Right now there is nothing more important than the relationship between the Northuldra and Arendelle. Old wounds must be healed and the new alliance must be strengthened, not just by words but by actions that are not as dramatic as destroying a dam ore nearly flooding a kingdom - normal stuff. Nice stuff. Like a celebration ore something of that kind. Stuff people like to remember. No one likes to remember nearly dying ore losing home and livelihood. So what is more important to show you everything I know about our culture so you can represent us properly when you have to go to all these parties, balls or whatever they called? You have to at least be able to show them how to build a fire from nothing ore how to gut a fish." she said simply.

"But Yelena was right. It is late and there is a lot to see. We should get some rest. Need help to find your goahti? They're pretty much look the same, it can be hard to tell them apart in the dark." Honeymaren spoke calmly, her lips tucked up slightly and her eyes smiling.

'_She had said our culture. Not hers. Ours.' _

Again - a tug in her chest.

"The most diplomates and lords I know would trough up when I show them how to gut a fish." Elsa said smiling, accepting the help to find her little hut.

Honeymaren smirked, her eyes shining: "But isn't that the point?" Elsa nearly snorted as she laughed.

There reached her new little home.

"Thank you. I would have been lost without you."

"No problem at all. We have to cover each other's back I guess." Honeymaren spoke simply.

Elsa's face must have spoken volumes because the other woman quickly offered an explanation.

"I think Yelena and your sister are writing to each other. I saw Gale carry a letter roughly in the direction of Arendelle. That can only mean trouble for both of us. Yelena is a sly one and what I have seen and heard of your sister, she is too. We have to be careful!" the Northuldra spoke jestingly, and then with an easy chuckle added: "Good night, Elsa. I see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Honeymaren." Elsa spoke softly

The five days that followed were some of the best in Elsa's life. She was nearly overwhelmed at how much there was to learn. But Honeymaren, always close by, was a patient and competent teacher. She was not only a trained protector of her people but also knew a lot about nature, surviving in the forest, about Northuldra history and she had a way of explaining things that did not make Elsa think she was a complete idiot. But what impressed Elsa the most was Maren's way with people. When the two of them would walk through the camp, heading for the forest, the river ore the reindeer herd, it was clear by the way the others greeted Maren or asked her something, that they not only respected but loved her greatly. It was no surprise to Elsa that Yelena had chosen Maren as her successor.

What did surprise her was that after the diplomat of Arrington had happily left Arendelle again, three new guests arrived. The two sisters and Kristoff had tea and Elsa nearly choked on hers as Kai lead Yelena, Honeymaren and Ryder in. Her eyes darted to Ryder and Kristoff who, after a loud and happy hello, were already in a deep conversation about something reindeer related, to Anna who looked not surprised in the slightest and greeted Yelena like an old friend and at this point she didn't even need to see the dry look on Honeymaren's face to know she was in trouble. The young Northuldra slumped in the chair next to Elsa, arms crossed, that little smile of hers tugging at her lips.

"Told you!" she whispered and gave the taller woman a sympathetic shove with her shoulder.

Elsa could feel the restrained power of the body next to her and be not surprised at the little tug in her chest, but more about the fact that she had been missing it a little in the time the two had been apart. She returned the small smile that was offered to her, looked on last time at the back of sisters' head and with a great sigh accepted her fate, whatever it may be.

"Tea?" she asked her companion, reaching for the pot.

Maren's eyes were laughing.

Elsa's fate was, as is turned out, mundane yet terrifying. At least for her. It was….

"Dancing? Anna I don't know about this."

She sat with Yelena, Honeymaren, and Anna in her old study. Well, Anna's study now. Kristoff, Ryder, and Olaf had gone off with Sven to harvest ice. A skill that Honeymaren's younger brother had been dying to learn.

"Don't worry Elsa. I have thought this trough. You crown me, the priest hands me the scepter and imperial orb and my first dance as queen goes to the Northuldra, in this case, Honeymaren, to strengthen our alliance and as a statement for the other Kingdoms. After that we two dance and I give you back for a dance with the representative of the Northuldra , Honeymaren again.

Get it!? Like symbolic. That it is totally ok for you to head your calling and stay in the forest. It's perfect. A simple and clear gesture - without someone destroying a dam or sacrificing themselves. You know normal stuff. People like normal stuff and I want them to like you and not think you have turned into some elusive ice witch that has gathered a tribe of crazy tree- worshipers around her or something like that. And doing normal stuff like a nice little dance is a good way to start doing exactly that."

Elsa felt a small smile tug at her lips at Anna's choice of words, had not long ago another future leader spoken nearly the same. She could not oppose it. It was a good plan and Anna had spoken like a true queen. Pride bloomed in her chest for her little sister.

"It would help us greatly Elsa." Yelena spoke, obviously thinking she still needed convincing.

"A good political standing is important and could protect the forest and the tribe from great harm and it will lessen rumors about you and our people, I am sure. How are they calling us again, Anna?"

"Elusive ice witch and crazy tree-worshipers." Anna offered and joined in Yelena's and Honeymaren's laughter.

"Well, there are kind of right about the tree-worship-thing." Honeymaren said, shrugging.

"True." Yelena admitted still chuckling.

Elsa smiled at the three and suddenly something important crossed her mind.

"I hate to be the spoilsport but I am not exactly the most experienced dancer and Honeymaren had never danced any kind of Arendelle dance at all, not to mention that your coronation is in three weeks. Is this enough time to practice?"

"Relax sis. Honeymaren is leading so all you have to do is look beautiful and spirit-like. Easy! As for Honeymaren, Yelena told me she is a great dancer and a quick learner."

"She is! Don't worry, child." Yelena confirmed

"And I have the best dance instructor there is. Ilse could even teach Sven how to waltz!" Anna resourced her sister further. Elsa wanted to add more concerns but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"We got this." Honeymaren said simply, her eyes full of trust in…her?

'_She said we. Not I got this' _

Elsa could only nod in response.

After two lessons with Ilse, the praised dance instructor, Elsa was sure that they indeed 'got this'. All Yelena had said about Honeymaren's dancing and learning abilities proofed to be true and more. As Elsa watched her and Anna glide over the dance floor and could barely believe that the young Northuldra had been shown these dance steps two days ago. It was their last rehearsal for the day and the soon to be ex-queen waited for her cue. Like Anna, she had to wear the dress that she would be wearing at the coronation so Honeymaren could practice not to step on it.

Like she weighed nothing Anna was lifted into the air while Maren made an elegant half-turn, sat Anna on her feet again and without missing a beat proceeded their elegant glide over the dancefloor. It all looked spectacular Elsa had to admit. The onlookers in the form of Kristoff, Yelena, Ryder, Sven, and Olaf must have thought so too. At least by the looks on their faces and the excited clapping of little stick hands. Was this a tear on Kristoff's face?

The Anna and Honeymaren part came to an end with Honeymaren spinning Anna, letting her go so Elsa could take over. Elsa did not know how this part of the dance looked. It was not much of an eye-catcher that was certain. None of the sisters had the physical strength to lift the other up or something similar fancy, but it felt amazing. Like a free day spend with one another, playing and maybe building a snowman together when everyone else was asleep. Again with an elegant spin, Elsa was given over to Northuldra.

Dancing with the other woman was surprising, to say the least. She was excellent and Elsa could blindly trust her lead but what confused Elsa more was the weird things she would focus on. Like when Honeymaren lift her just as easily as she had Anna, she could feel the muscles in warriors arms contract. Or that she was so strongly aware of the hand that was resting on her hip. But what baffled her most was the fact that it absolutely did not bother her to be this close to Honeymaren. She had come a long way when it came to physical contact but how much time she spent with this person again? Eight days? And yet here she was, held close by someone that was basically a stranger and just dance ….danced….danced.

"Kristoff?! Are you crying, dear?" Anna looked like she couldn't decide if wanted to laugh or hug the burly men. The royal family and their guests had sat down for dinner. A healthy soup together with the last of the days bread been served. A simple meal. Dinner was always a less formal affair – no staff around.

'_Lucky for us'_ Elsa thought as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"No" Kristoff sniffed, clearly crying.

"**I am** crying!" Ryder, who was sitting to Kristoff's left startled all with his outburst.

"And I am not ashamed to admit it."

Honeymaren looked up from her soup, took a brief glance at her brother at her right, taking in his wet cheeks and running nose, before looking down on her meal again but not without a kind hand on his shoulder .

"Ry, please calm down." she said, not unfriendly.

"I….I can't! It was just so beautiful…the way you danced I…..when you and Anna had your part it made me so proud to be Northuldra. We….we are making a step forward to a better future. Forgiving our enemies…it is so… so" now he really started bawling, face in his hands.

"Ryder it was just a dance." Honeymaren tried to bring at least a little common sense to this conversation.

"Yelena, could you please help me here?" the young Northuldra turned to her leader. Yelena sat straight, eyes closed, her hands on her legs, looking every bit the proud chief but as she opened her eyes there were swimming in tears.

"So touching." she whispered, struggling to keep her voice steady. At the dumbfounded look on Honeymaren's face, Elsa quickly looked away to avoid dying of laughter and turned to Anna who tried consoling her completely distraught fiancé.

"Dear, it's alright! Sure it was tuff growing up but look at us now! Elsa and I are doing fine."

"I know…It's just….you two looked so happy. You must have looked like this when you were small girls. Little Anna and little Elsa all happy and cheerful and then….then …" he could not finish the sentence as a new wave of tears overtook him.

"Oh sweetheart, please stop crying. When you cry, I have to cry." Anna turned to her sister, already sounding like she had a bad cold.

"It was really fun to dance with you though. And you looked so at ease with Honeymaren. It was so nice to see you like this….…"

Wordlessly Elsa folded her arms around her sister, holding her close as Anna's shoulders shook with silent sobs. Helplessly she looked around the table, from Kristoff and Ryder to Yelena, still sitting like a statue while Olaf gave her a warm hug, finally meeting Honeymaren's gaze.

The Northuldra leaned a little over the table so Elsa could hear her whispered words.

"Run! I distract them." her face was dead serious, eyes shining.

This time Elsa snorted while she laughed.

Even though Honeymaren, Ryder, and Yelena stayed in Arendelle till, after the coronation, Elsa still fluctuated between the Forest and her old home, checking in with the other spirits and passing messages from Yelena to Rue, the head of the healing hut and stand-in as leader. The woman was ancient, blind as a mole but still sharp like a knife and friendly like a soft breeze in spring. She and all too old, too young or too sick to travel would stay behind, protected by a group of warriors Yelena had handpicked. But a big delegation was preparing to make the long way to Arendelle, older children and teenagers who were allowed to come could barely contain their excitement and bombarded Elsa with questions as soon she entered the camp. To be fair not just the younger ones were nearly losing it. Aru, tall and thin like a willow, always shooed Elsa away when she came to close to his workplace. He was a very talented tailor of the tribe and, by Yelena's order, made the clothes Honeymaren was going to wear at coronation himself.

"Oh no, go the other way around Elsa! I warn you. Not the chance of a glimpse for you! I want to see the look on Honeymaren's face when she sees this masterpiece for the first time. I will not risk you spoiling everything by telling her how it looks. So off you go." he said looking stern and making a dismissive gesture with his hand. Elsa rolled her eyes dramatically and groaned, but did go the other way around to get to Rue, not showing how much she loved that the others felt comfortable enough to talk to her like that like she was one of them. No queen, no spirit, just Elsa.

Quickly informing Rue that the "special surprise for the future queen" - Yelena had refused to say what it was - had to be warped extra careful or the sea wind in Arendelle would destroy it. Rue had only nodded, assuring it would be done. Finished with her task Elsa rushed to her goahti to grab some things before leaving for Arendelle, the last time before the coronation. Carefully avoiding Aru's line of sight she left the camp, reached out for Nokk and rushed back to her old home. She was late the sky already growing dark; it would be around midnight when she would arrive at the castle. Well, sleep did not come easy to her these days anyway. It was one week before the coronation and Elsa started to feel a little anxious. It was not nearly as bad as she had felt before her own, but still, she was going to dance in front of a lot of strangers that were all looking at her. It was enough for troubled dreams of gloves and shekels binding her.

Not to wake anyone she quietly entered the castle grounds, nodding a greeting to the guards on duty. But to her surprise, she found she was not the only one awake at this hour. Brushing Vakker, her deer, near the stables, all alone, shoulders tight and her usual aura of confidence somewhat dimmed stood Honeymaren. The animal seemed to feel the distress of her rider, softly nibbling at her clothes, holding extra still as her owner worked. In the past weeks, Elsa had spent a lot of time with the other woman. They had talked, got to know each other and it felt like the most natural thing in the world - a fact that absolutely baffled her. Thanks to that she was pretty sure what was bothering the warrior. She acted before she could overthink it. Intuition told her what was bothering the other and the tug in her chest pushed her forward.

"Hey." she spoke to the smaller woman, greeting Vakker by softly stroking her neck. The big and hefty reindeer was obviously enjoying the attention so she turned her head a little to nibble at Elsa's travel gown fondly.

"Hey." a guarded smile was given – one that did not reach her eyes.

"Nervous?" straight to the point was always best with Honeymaren.

"What gave me away?" the other asked a twisted shadow of her usual humor in her voice.

"That it's the middle of the night? Or that I am all alone and brooding? Both?" still that guarded smile – false protection like gloves once had been for a younger Elsa.

'_She is trying to look brave! Make it seem like not that big of a deal. Don't let her!'_ something inside Elsa spoke urgently. A soft hand found its place on Honeymaren's shoulder and blue and brown eyes met, silently communicating.

'_You don't have to hide what you feel'_ Elsa tried to communicate to her companion.

"Very nervous!" Honeymaren confessed with a sigh, breaking eye contact, leaning her forehead against Vakker's side.

"There will be so many people, from lands I've never even heard of and all will be watching me doing something I just learned three weeks ago. So much depends on this. It's crazy!" her voice was slightly muffled by the dark fur of her reindeer.

It was surprising to see the strong, sometimes stoic warrior loose her cool like this, and weirdly alluring.

'_What else makes you lose your composure Honeymaren?'_

The tug in Elsa's chest grew stronger and a slight blush tried to fight its way up.

'_Not the time!' _

"I am nervous too. But we got this. Besides even if you fall I just do what Anna said and look all spirit-like and none will even notice what you are doing."

'_Where was that even coming from?'_

"Really?" Honeymaren asked trying to stifle her laughter.

"I promise I walk right over you!"

At that Honeymaren lost her battle, bent over and laughed until tears were in her eyes and breath became a much needed resource.

"Tha…thank for your help then." She said a little breathless after she calmed down a bit.

"Well, let's get Vakker tugged in before I brush her fur of. Come, girl."

Practiced hands took quick care of the tasked at hand and soon Elsa found herself walking next to the other woman in dark halls, early quite only light by the moon.

Elsa's companion stopped, turning slightly to look at her, they had reached Elsa's room.

"Thank you. I needed that!" there it was again, that genuine smile that reached her eyes and made them talk.

"Anytime." Elsa spoke and hoped her tone conveyed how much she meant that.

"Goodnight Elsa." the warrior said and walked past Elsa to her own room

"Goodnight Honeymaren."

"Maren." the other said, looking over shoulder at Elsa.

"Uh?"

"Just Maren. All my friends call me that." simple words, spoken with smiling eyes and gone she was.

'_Friends.' _Elsa thought dumbfounded. The tug in her chest made itself known again.

The Northuldra delegation arrived two days before the coronation among the other guests. Mounted on reindeer, proudly singing an old travel song - there were a sight to behold, easily catching the eye of everyone. Some were laden with mysterious warped bundles and not even Maren would tell Elsa what was in them.

"When the time has come you will know." the Maren would speak, arms crossed over her chest - in that suddenly very annoying sagely ton of hers and then laugh when the taller woman would blow a raspberry at her. Something more akin to Anna but it was so easy to be playful around Maren. Elsa enjoyed every moment of it. The coronation was nearly upon them and she would feel anything but playful then.

'_How fast can two days go by?'_ Elsa wondered.

Coronation day was finally at hand. And being surprised yet again everything was going smoothly. No hiccups, no accidents. Anna looked radiant and moved through the day with such grace and confidence that Elsa was sure her chest would burst with love and pride at some point. As she crowned her little sister she thought of that sweet little girl, so feisty yet so compassionate and as Anna roused as queen of Arendelle, locking eyes with Elsa for a second before turning to the priest, she saw that this girl was still there – in this courageous, strong woman who had risked everything for her - twice! Elsa knew she made the right choice.

Elsa had thought that she would not feel playful at all at the coronation, specifically the dance. But she found herself to be wrong. Anna's first dance as queen was a more open affair than it was tradition but the queen didn't care. She wanted as much of her people witness and enjoy the festivities, not just some selected guests. The coronation itself had been for a small circle to be feasible at all but after this, the rest of the celebration was held out in the open, on the castle grounds, for everyone who wished to be there.

One moment Elsa had been in a boring conversation with duke what's -his -name and the other she found herself hearing the music to the dance she had rehearsed so many times. With subtle steps, Elsa took her position, looked and was nearly overwhelmed by the feeling in her chest - no small tug any more but a strong and constant pull, nearly painful but exhilarating at the same time.

Honeymaren had stepped forward and there was no denying it – Aru was a master in his craft. The young warrior wore a mostly black tunic, not unifiliar to her usual clothes but made of much finer thread. Only the collar and the rims of her tunic dyed in bold colors – red and blue. It was hugging Maren's strong body well, much like a uniform would have done. Her inevitable hat discarded, her thick dark brown hair had been braided in a similar fashion as Yelena's, almost looking like a crown. To put it simply – she looked dashing and mysterious, straight out of the mythical tails of old. With adoring eyes on her, Maren greeted the queen by putting her right fist to her heart, the tradition for a Northudra warrior, then offering her hand to the young queen – a clear request to dance. As soon the queen and Maren start Elsa finally gets to know what was in the carefully warped bundles. From trees, the rampant, from everywhere that was high up a skilled hidden climber of the Northuldra deftly opened the bundles with a great swish and it starts raining beautiful flowers, light blue and gifted with an intoxicating scent. It was a stunning side to behold and a good thing Maren was such a confident dancer because Anna nearly faulted in her steps a little as she saw what was happening around her.

Gale had appeared. Elsa could feel her roaming nearby, letting the flowers fall slower, picking some up and weaving them into braids of little girls and young women.

'_Show of!'_ the spirit in human form thought and rolled her eyes a little, barely containing a smile.

As she headed her cue for Anna's and her part of the dance she elegantly yet playful flicked with her hand, adding some frozen highlights to the flowers making the whole scene even more spectacular to look at. She grabs the hands of her sister and while they turn and circle each other she briefly wonders how the flowers kept so fresh for so long and when she spins away from Anna she is pretty sure that Samantha or Nokk have something to do with it.

'_Or both?'_

Then Maren is with her, holding her, gliding to the music, eyes shining brightly and all thoughts vanished from her mind. A nice feeling, especially when you tend to have a thousand thoughts at once like Elsa still does sometimes. She barely registers that the Northuldra were losing it at this point – cheering, starting a chant fitting to the music, and as Anna pulled Kristoff on the dancefloor - opening it for everyone - the whole delegation of the enchanted forest practically storms it. To Elsa's delight she could see that some of the tribe had a citizen of Arendelle or even an important diplomat as a dance partner, a friend made over the course of the day. Children of both sides mingling happily.

The Northuldra, dressed in bold colors certainly stood out but as that seemed to bother no one.

As Elsa changed partners - from Maren to Kristoff, to Olaf, to Ryder, to Yelena, to Anna and back to Maren -clarity had overcome her mind.

The future was bright – like the brown eyes meeting hers.

But for now, she would just dance….dance…..dance.


	2. Sweet

Slowly, very slowly Elsa woke up. It had been a sweet dream that had visited her that night - of rustling leaves, a soft breeze, moonlight on her face - and someone standing next to her, a warm presence, familiar and cherished, yet so exhilarating. But she could not remember who it was.

_'Even if I have a pretty good guess'_ she thought and a small smile tugged at her lips. Covered under fur blankets and embedded on a surprisingly soft straw mat, padded with dry moss – sleeping, once a daunting task, had become something absolutely delightful. With a content sigh, Elsa turned from her side on her back stretched arms and legs, relished in the feeling the motion gave her. She exhaled deeply and laid one arm over eyes the other resting at her side – simply enjoying the peacefulness around her. It was still early she could tell – barley the break of dawn. The noise outside told her that. Not much sound except for the melodic song of some birds whispered conversations of the little group on breakfast duty, the muffled wailing of baby's and small children - woken up by hunger or a bad dream – and the soothing words of parents, grandparents and older siblings to put little minds and hearts at ease again. All done quietly as humanly possible so still sleeping neighbors were not wakened before their time ore some who had guard duty last night could find some hours of rest.

_'There are all so considerate. So kind!'_ Elsa thought fondly of her people as she laid and listened.

Her people – not just her mother's – hers! Four months had passed since the coronation of her sister, four months she had lived with the northuldra – only interrupted by game nights with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven – and to her delight, she uncovered something endearing about them every day.

For one how they treated their children with endless patience and understanding

– without the sometimes stifling social norms that still could be found in arendelle. It was not like parents in arendelle where cruel to their offspring, far from it but there were still some old behavior rules in power that could be at best be a nuisance, at worst do quite a lot of damage. There was a great improvement since her grandfather's days as king – her father had set changes in motion to get rid of some these old burdens, she herself had continued this trend and with Anna on the throne a lot had been done for the better but here there was none of that.

Right now she could hear a woman sing a familiar lullaby.

_"Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found_…. and she sleeps. See, it works every time." the quit song and whispered words were close and the voice familiar.

_'Must be Venling with Fen and…_

"Uhh, did that trick worked on me too?!" the loud voice of a small girl priced the tranquility of the morning, in the distance some birds flew up into the sky, loudly complaining about being wakened so roughly.

"Shhhh, Linga not so loud. Trad had just gone to bed and Elsa is still all sleep too." The woman reminded her daughter softly.

"Oh sorry!" whispered the young girl, sounding a little crestfallen that she forgot to be quite.

"It's fine. Besides the trick still works on you, my sweet." There were rustling sounds and the delighted but muffled giggles of Linga and a small laugh of Venling. Elsa didn't have to see the two to know what was going on outside – the young mother was probably tickling her daughter and the girl tried to stifle her jubilation with her small hands.

Venling and her two daughters were Elsa's direct neighbors since she started to live with the northuldra. Trad was a relatively new addition to the small family, he had moved in about two months ago. Venling's first husband had been much older than her and had died not long after Fen's birth, two years back. The woman, who was a bit older than Elsa, had gotten a little misty-eyed as she told Elsa about the father of her daughter's, clearly still missing him but Trad was obviously great support. The tall, burly warrior had surprised Elsa. At first sight he looked rough and unfriendly. He always made a strict face and came across as quite unapproachable. But he had a soft side for children and whenever he would lift little Fen high in the air so the girl nearly shouted with delight, he would laugh just as much. When he was not on duty the warrior would catch up on some chores, vital for home and hearth- like sewing damaged clothes or carve flatware skillfully out of wood. While he did that, he had the most adorable conversations with Linga. The little girl would plaster him with questions about being a warrior, about plants, reindeer, hunting and simply everything the child could think of. Trad would answer her best he could, with great patience and even greater endurance – no matter how tired he might be of the day's work. Whenever he was out to gather supplies, to fish or on boarder patrol he never failed to bring something for Linga to craft or mix her colors with. The girl was very artistic and quite a talent in Elsa's opinion. She herself had proof of this in the form of this delightful reindeer figure that served as her head peace of her little collection of small gifts made by the children upon her first day at camp. To make it short – this mountain of a man was an absolute sweetheart. And the way he looked at Venling….well, there was no misinterpreting that. They were not married yet but the young woman had a feeling she would attend her first northuldra wedding soon.

_'Never judge a book by its cover' _

"Come now Linga. Why don't you work a little on your painting while I finish these?"

"Yes, mama."

_A _smile found its way on Elsa's face as she heard how Linga tried to head the reminder of her mother to be very quiet – successful must be added.

Inhaling deeply the young woman lifted her arm of her face and raised to a sitting position with relish. With a lazy flick of her hand, she summoned an ice mirror and started her morning routine, discarding her nightgown, washing herself quickly with water out of bucket, placed there the day before, deftly braided her hair and choosing a simple outfit that looked much like normal northuldra clothes but with some changes to the legs and sleeves – making it a hybrid of the outfit she had worn when she first arrived at the forest and a traditional tunic. Her spirit dress, even if very beautiful, was not really wearable when there were no spirit matters to attend to or a visit in ahtohallan was in order. For her day to day life with the northuldra, a more practical attire was much better suited. With one last look in the mirror, she dismissed it out of existence, grabbed the tea kettle on her way out and left her goahti. The sight she anticipated greeted her – Venling stitching a very small, quite tattered shirt – with Fen, the culprit for this senseless destruction of once perfectly good clothes, sleeping peacefully, covered in fur blankets close to her mother. And Linga, her hands and most of her face covered in blue paint, the tip of her tongue sticking out at one side of her mouth, face scrunched in concentration as she worked. The two sisters looked a lot like their mother. Same brown, shiny, thick hair, dark skin, slim face, and kind dark brown eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

Still, Elsa found herself be completely blown away! On big peace of rasped bark – a courtesy of Trad – Linga had started to draw a big Panorama of the forest and all its spirits.

"A gift for your sister when she marries Kristoff." the little girl had answered when Elsa had asked for whom it was and Linga, normally a very confident child had become very shy, like always when she talked about her art. That was two weeks ago and now Elsa stood before a masterpiece – half-finished but still a masterpiece! The forest made up the background was made up by the forest, and even though it was not a realistic image of it, the colors of the trees, leaves and the ground were a joy to look at. And there was already a Nook standing proudly on little lake, all majestic, the earth giants were there to look over the treetops close by and in the middle of the drawing was a small Elsa, standing tall in her white spirit dress and hair flowing in the breeze…wait, were there leaves and some flower petals in the breeze? Gael was finished too as it seems. The whole drawing reminded her of some of her favorite picture books when she was a child, but she doubted that hers had been drawn by a four-year-old.

"Linga, I…that is so beautiful! Every time I think you could not do better you come around with something like this!" Elsa meant every word she said.

"Really!?" the little girl nearly burst with pride. The fifth spirit had said her painting was beautiful after all!

"I just finished the sky and the leaves on the trees. Trad found some berries that made just the right color for the sky. But I still need a brighter red!"

"What for?"

"For Bruni when he's burning! The roots Honeymaren gave me were good for the brown-red of the leaves but not for fire!"

Like he had waited for his name to be said out loud the little fire-lizard appeared on Elsa's knee looking intensely at the painting, then his tongue shot out and licked over his left eye, earning a laugh from Linga.

"Hey, there little guy. Do you wanna have look? Linga drew it herself." The snow queen explained.

A happy 'gurgel' and a jump of off Elsa's knee to the still colorless parts of the bark followed. Clearly pleased about what he saw the little lizard carefully walked to pictured Nokk, admired the mini giants, let out an impressed 'breep' when he saw how clever Linga had portrait the formless Gale and mad trip-trap-dance of happiness as he reached the image of Elsa. Then he roamed the picture, obviously looking for something else until he suddenly stopped in his tracks, like he had realized something. Elsa watched as his whole happy demeanor changed, sad little eyes shot Linga a hurt look, then averting his gaze to his little feet, his throat bloating and deflating in quick succession. It took Elsa only a second to understand what was wrong with her fellow spirit but Linga was still faster.

Without missing a beat she cradled the lizard in her arms that by all means could be live threatening for her. Bruni was small but he commanded the destroying powers of fire yet there was no fear in the girl. Elsa shoot a quick glance at Venling – the woman was totally relaxed; no scream that her daughter should put him down. Was this pride in her eyes as she watched Linga talk to the spirit, to something magical?

Yet another thing she loved about her people was the complete lack of mistrust against something new or different. They got to know you first and judged you later and celebrated differences instead of condemning them. Not for the first time, Elsa asked herself what her childhood would have been like when she had been born here.

"Don't be sad Bruni. I have not forgotten you. I just need something extra special to get you just right!

At that the fire spirits head perked up, his little face all hopeful as he looked at Linga a clear question in his eyes and the girl had not to be a spirit herself to understand it.

"That's right, just for you!" at the word 'you' Linga gave Bruni a little tip on the nose with her index finger in a very Elsa like fashion, clearly having adopted the gesture. A rush of affection and warmth for the girl hit the snow queen.

_'Is it possible for me to melt?"_

"I need a very bright red! I want to draw you with your flames. There are so beautiful!"

At that Bruni's good mood was more than restored. Happily 'breeping' he slipped into her sleeve, reappearing at the collar of her tunic crawling over the right side of her face only to sit enthroned on top of Lingas head – all the while leaving little blue footprints everywhere. Linga's hands had been quite spotted with paint. But she didn't seem to mind at all - she laughed loudly – her mother not bothering to tell her to be quiet again. The morning had arrived in all his glory and all-around people had breakfast ore started their day's work. Elsa remembered the teapot she had brought with her, grabbing it and put it next to the fireplace giving Venling an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for not saying hello but I was just so surprised by what Linga had drawn. She is truly gifted!"

"Don't worry about it. And I know what you mean. I would not believe it that she is really doing it all by herself if I would not see it with my own eyes." The woman spoke, pride in her voice.

Elsa quickly finished piling the wood for the fire. She placed the pot above it and with an easy wave of her hand, she filled the pot with snow only to melt it a second later – leaving it full with fresh clean water.

"Brunni, if you could spare a moment?" she asked her fellow spirit with a smile, pointing with her head to the fireplace. Linga froze to the spot, Bruni shot a lazy look at the wood under the kettle and in seconds a fire was burning there as if had done so for hours already before both resumed their game.

"Oh, Elsa! What would Honeymaren say if she were here? That is cheating." Venling scolded her, though her tone was light.

The warriors of the tribe were quite busy these days. The old outposts at the north-west border, that had been outside the mist had to be repaired, 34 years had taken quite a toll forcing the warrior's to head out much more often to repair them. It made a meeting with Maren quite difficult, sometimes downright impossible and Elsa hit a pang of longing.

_'Damn, I miss that woman.'_

"Well, she** is** **not** here right now, is she?" Elsa said sheepishly.

That earned playful shove from the older woman. A smile found its way on Elsa's face and another wave of affection spreading in her chest. Over the time she had lived here the two had become good friends, Venling making it a point to share tea in the morning and talk whenever they could - a sweet gesture to ensure that Elsa would feel welcome in her new home.

"Not anymore!" Venling said a small, somewhat knowing smile on her face, and pointed behind Elsa. She turned and found a plate full of fruits, roots and nuts placed on the tree stump Elsa had put there to have something if she wanted to sit outside of her goahti. Awestruck by Lingas painting she had walked right past it.

Another wave of longing hit her, but different - stronger, more potent, leaving her mouth dry and catching her breath in her throat. She got up, happy that she could turn her back on Venling for a moment - a little embarrassed how strongly Honeymaren's little gesture had affected her. She took the plate returned to her friend, not quite trusting her voice she popped one of the berries blindly into her mouth. A raspberry – Elsa loved them. Of course Maren would remember something like that. She always paid attention to the little things, always attentive and ready to help.

_'How often had she brought me food? ….'_

"Those were two weeks." Venling interrupted her thoughts.

"Mmhh?" Elsa sat a little straighter. How long had she spaced out?

"Two whole weeks she brought you breakfast."

_'Can she read minds now?'_ It was scary how good she could guess Elsa's thoughts sometimes.

"Really?"

"Really." Venling's voice was free of any leading tone - no teasing or pushing the other woman. Dark brown eyes holding a clear invitation for Elsa to share if she so desired. The snow queen wasn't quite sure if she wanted to face that pile of confusing emotions right now. Her throat felt dry again and she was happy as the water boiled giving her an reprieve as she prepared the tea. She passed a full cup to Venling before filling her own. Taking a sip to clear her throat, careful to not burn herself, she faced the older woman again – her fingers nervously turning the cup in her hands.

"Maren knows I tend to skip breakfast. Old habits die hard I guess." Elsa carefully offered, trying to convey with her eyes that she was not quite there yet to have this talk.

Venling seemed to understand. Choosing not to point out that raspberries were hard to come by around this time of year (so Maren had to search quite a bit to get some) or that two weeks of extra work for something that wasn't really necessary (there was breakfast made for all who wished to have some of the central fire pit after all) ore that Elsa had said 'Maren' (a short form of the warriors name only family and some friends used) the northuldra mother simply said:

"Our Honeymaren is considerate like that." Elsa gave her a thankful look.

Fen chose this moment to turn in her sleep – happily mumbling something but pushing the blanket off her upper body in the process. Venling smiled fondly, her eyes soft as she covered her daughter back up, combing through the little mop of black hair.

"How is the fever? Better?" Elsa asked. The little girl had a bad cold with high temperature and an ugly cough that made sleep for nearly impossible – for someone so young quite concerning.

"Much better. Your idea with the rose hip and willow bark broth helped a lot. She can rest much easier when she had some. Not to mention the smell is quite pleasing. Trad loves it too. Thank you!" there was honest gratitude in Venlings voice and Elsa had felt a little bubble of pride that her idea had worked.

"You better thank Rue. She was kind enough to teach me what plant is good against what malady." she said modestly.

"It was your idea to mix them tough. So I thank you both."

A grateful hand found its way on Elsa's shoulder and in Venling's eyes she could see the relief that her youngest was on her way back to health.

A loud and happy shriek cut their conversation short and woke Fen, who luckily didn't seem to mind that her nap had been cut short. She got up yawned, rubbed her eyes and let herself fall on her mother's lap, right on the torn clothes her Venling had been trying to fix.

"Hey there my dear. Slept well?" Venling asked feeling the forehead of the small girl to see if the fever was still at work. The pleased expression on Venling's face gave Elsa the answer to her unspoken question.

"Yes. Brad?" the little girl said, face all grumpy but her voice still held a friendly tone. Elsa had to stifle a giggle. Fen always tried to look very serious and grown up, clearly mimicking Trad.

"No sweetie, its 'bread' and yes we go get breakfast soon."

Another happy lough made them turn slightly to see Linga, now not only spotted with blue food prints but also yellow, brown-read and green ones and Bruni, dipping each of his feet in a different bowl, which each held a different color Linga had used before. Linga held out her hand for the fire spirit and he deftly, but still very cutely, jumped on her palm, vanishing into her sleeve again, earning another giggle, only to quickly repair at her cheek. With great concentration Bruni began to work, setting his feet in a deliberate pattern. Linga was holding very still and whispered: "Look! Bruni is drawing too! I am his canvas." Her mouth was barely moving, so she would not disturb the spirit while he worked.

"I can see that, my dear!" Venling had clearly trouble to hold in her laughter.

"Bruni!" Fen called loudly – her serious face gone in a second as she happily tumbled over to her sister and the little lizard greeting both with great enthusiasm. The little guy had become a favorite among the young ones and as if to prove his magnetism one by one children of all ages started to appear. It nearly looked like they had come out of thin air and soon Bruni found himself surrounded, all pleading that he should draw something on them too! The little spirit seemed to enjoy this a lot Elsa could tell. She smiled, eyes soft until a thought hit her.

"Bruni!" she said, stopping the little lizard dead in his tracks. He had been about to jump on a little boys arm; clearly about to give him the same treatment he had given Linga. About twenty children plus a fire spirit, who had the same expression Anna always made when she was caught stealing chocolate out of the kitchen, turned to her – all holding their breath.

Elsa kept her face stern, back strait looking al regal, even in her simple clothes.

"Make sure not to paint on the clothes. It's quite hard to get the color out. Only on the skin!" she said pointing her finger at Bruni like she had seen her mother doo so long ago when she had scolded her lightly. A relieved sigh went through the whole group and Bruni's head bobbed up and down frantically. Since he started to interact more with humans he had adapted some mannerisms that looked quite adorable. With gusto the lizard started his work, to the great joy for the group surrounding him.

"Well, that is going to be a colorful breakfast." Venling said drily.

"No, a colorful day, I hope!" this time Elsa gave the other woman a playful shove.

"I help bathing them later. But now I have to meet Rue. She said I could join the lesson today if I wanted and no spirit duties are calling me."

"See you for dinner then?" Venling asked.

"I will be there." She got up, grabbed some nuts from her plate, left the rest for Venling and her family and made her way to the healing hut.

Rue had been the head healer since even the oldest of the northuldra could remember. The woman was ancient, the oldest person Elsa had ever seen. No one knew her exact age because anytime someone would ask her, she gave a different answer.

Her back was bent by the weight of so many years. Her skin was dark, nearly black and time had mined deep wrinkles in it. Her hair, still surprisingly long was white like Yelena's and always in two braids that hung over each of her shoulders. Age had also taken her eyesight, leaving them milky white and at times quite scary looking – a fact Rue used in dark moonless nights when she told ghosts story's at the campfire. But besides all that the old healers mind had not suffered. No one knew as much about healing plants as Rue – being still able to distinct them by smell and touch alone. She was wise beyond measure, while still full of mirth and kindness.

Next to Rue, there were Alvor, Iloh and Flippan.

Alvor, already a fully trained healer was about three years older than Elsa, taller than the snow queen and very thin. Her face had something strict and closed off to it, she rarely smiled or laughed, her nose was straight and long and she had eyes in such a dark brown that it nearly looked black – giving her gaze an intensity that could scare you if you did not know her. But as Elsa had started to work more often in the healing hut she learned that Alvor was a loyal friend, patient and strong at your side. Someone you could count on when things got dire and besides Rue there was no better healer around. When the head-healer would find her last rest eventually Alvor was going to take her place.

Iloh was about two years younger than Elsa, one of the apprentices and in nearly every way Alvor's complete opposite. She was small barley reaching Elsa's shoulder, had a curvy body that suited her well and in combination with her full lips, shiny hair, cute bottom nose and, most unusual for a northuldra, green eyes she got many admirers, a fact she enjoyed immensely. It was easy to become friends with her, for she was open and quite funny – even though she tended to get a bit noisy sometimes.

Flippan, the second apprentice, had just turned 18 and started his training two months before Elsa had come to the forest heading the voice. Outside of his work, the stocky young men could be somewhat unreliable. He could be quite the prankster - his eyes often had glint of coming mischief in them. Especially put together with Iloh there was always trouble close by. But when he worked he showed a concentration and discipline that came close to Alvor's.

As Elsa stood before the big goahti at the center of the camp, she only allowed herself a second to admire the skillfully crafted hut. It was one of the few lavvu's that had been painted in soft blue and green colors- a little trick Rue had thought of to make the hut more appealing for children.

Smoke came out of the chimney - a clear sign that the lesson had started already. Slipping in she got into a little anteroom. She switched footwear, putting on comfortable moccasins sandals, cleaned her hands thoroughly with hot water cleverly provided in a large deep stone bowl that was placed on a thick stone plate and packed underneath with hot coals before entering the main hut. Elsa loved it in her! It was large round room, never to cold or to warm even though a fire burned in its center. It was meticulously clean and form the thousand little shelves an enticing aroma rose up. A mix of honeysuckle, fresh peppermint lavender and many more Elsa could not name yet.

Close to the fire Rue, Alvor and their students sat in a circle.

"Sorry I am late. Bruni discovered his artistic side this morning." Elsa said as she quickly took her place. Iloh and Flippan had left one free between them.

"Oh did he?" Rues voice surprisingly deep and strong for such an old woman. She let out a low raspy chuckle.

"Don't worry little spirit. We were about to start a bit late anyway. We met earlier this morning to recreate your broth, Alvor and I. We were quite successful I might add." She pointed with her finger to her left. A small pot stood there, steam rising off it.

"We added some balm and chamomile for a calming effect. Ven had taken very good too it. He is resting peacefully know." Alvor added.

Ven must be nearly as old as Rue, Elsa had decided as she has seen the old man for the first time. But other than the healer, Ven wasn't spry anymore. Day by day he got weaker and now he has gotten an ugly cough on top. Elsa was happy that she had done something that helped to lessen his suffering.

"Now, let's get back to the task at hand shall we." Rue said matter of factly.

Today's lesson was something Elsa would not forget so fast. Learning to set a broken bone seemed more complicated than she could have imagined. She had grasped the concept but learning everything about something and doing something - well, that was two different stories altogether. Elsa was relieved that today's subject had been strictly theoretical. With the lesson finished Iloh turned to Elsa: "We need more meadowsweet. Want to help me get some? I also need to check upon Ven."

"Sure."

"Great. Oh before I forget: we four want to cook dinner later. Care to join us?"

"Yes little spirit, join us. I want to hear everything of this 'artistic side' Bruni has discovered." Rue seemed really interested.

"Of course." Elsa said, a warm feeling flooding her chest at the sweet gesture. Since she moved in the forest she had never had a lonely meal. She said her goodbyes to three and followed Iloh, leaving the others to their work.

Close to the healing hut some smaller goahti's, all northuldra called resting-huts, had been set up, painted in the same green and blue colors. These were for the very sick, the badly wounded ore, like in Ven's case – the dying. As Elsa entered the resting-hut after Iloh and looked at Ven, compassion and the strong need to help him nearly overcome her. Even in his deep peaceful sleep, he looked exhausted. Age and sickness were taking their tolls. Rue had told her that there was no cure for Ven anymore. All the healers could do was to ease his pain and make him comfortable.

"Hey, how is he doing?" Iloh whispered to Aru.

"No changes. Sleeps peacefully like a baby. I am glad. He really needs the rest." The tailor answered just as quietly.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him!"

"No problem. I can work here or in my hut! Makes no difference to me." He said simply, lifting a tunic he was working on.

It had not surprised Elsa that Aru had offered to help with the care of Ven. The snow queen had learned some while ago that the brisk men was all bark but no bite. As Iloh carefully checked on him Elsa watched her attentively – trying to memorize what exactly she was doing. She was not the only one watching Iloh like a hawk though. Sitting on the foot end of the bed, silent like a ghost was Gelwa, Vens great-granddaughter and only living member of his family. The rest had died two years before the mist had been lifted. A bad disease, only contained trough the quick thinking of Yelena and Rue had befallen the tribe. It had not taken many lives but some families were hit harder than others.

She was four like Linga but taller and stronger. In the beginner combat lessons all kids attended she showed great promise –Honeymaren had told her so. Like with most northuldra her hair was black, her skin dark and someone probably Flippan had woven it into single braid that hung over her shoulder. Her cheeks were covered in freckles and her eyes were the lightest brown she had ever seen. She was a very quiet child, not shy but barley opening up to people – withdrawn as if to save herself from harm after losing so much. To get a smile or laugh out of her was no easy task. Yet she was always polite when spoken to and did as she was bidden.

Elsa felt her heart break a little as she watched this young girl, that had to grow up to fast – and yet trying so hard as another great loss was dawning at her horizon.

"He seems fine for now. I will check on him before dinner. Aru, can you stay with him till then?" Iloh asked.

"Like I said! No problem."

Elsa's barely listen, her eyes on Gelwa who in turn didn't leave Ven out of her sight – like he could vanish any moment. How long had she been sitting her, silently keeping vigil on her dying great-grandfathers bead, nearly unmoving?

Aru must have similar thoughts. With a look at the baskets they had brought he spoke to Iloh: "You are out gathering." No question but a brisk statement.

"Yes, we need more meadowsweet." Iloh said her gaze gracing the girl as well.

"Why don't you join them Gelwa? I can take care of your Gran-Ven for a while." Aru said trying to sound casual.

"No. Thank you." came the polite but distant answer.

Intuition hit Elsa like charging Nokk. Suddenly she knew what to do.

"Ah shoot! I really hoped you would come with us." She said, giving her face a disappointed look, her shoulders hanging in defeat, hands on her hips.

At that Gelwa's eyes left her great-grandfather for the first time Elsa had entered the hut.

"Really?" she asked honestly surprised.

"Yes. It's still hard for me to identify meadowsweet. You know, Maren had showed me those two months ago, and only once. I was really hoping you would help me find some so Iloh has not to do all the work. Maren told me you are very good at finding herbs." A little lie but the snow queen knew that Gelwa admired the warrior greatly. Elsa offered Gelwa her hand.

For a long moment just looked at back at her, not making any move to take her it. Suddenly Gale flew by outside, calling something that only Elsa could understand.

"Your great grandfather likes the smell of meadowsweet, doesn't he? Wouldn't it be nice if you could bring him some?"

"Who told you that?" Gelwa asked, her eyes narrowing the slightest bit as if to make out if Elsa was tricking her somehow.

The fifth spirit raised one of her eyebrows and gave the girl a small smile: "Only ahthoallan knows."

Was that the faintest ghost of a smile on Gelwa's face?

A little hand found Elsa's and held on tight.

Gelwa had run a little ahead of Elsa and Iloh, both women were laden with a full basket each. They took their time to get back to camp - the weather was very enjoyable indeed. Elsa watched as the young girl jump skillfully from a rock, grabbing onto a very low hanging branch, swinging two, three times then letting go – flying, her hair gleaming in the sun that shone through the leaves of the trees – before landing deftly on her feet and started to run again without a stumble. The fifth spirit started to get what Honeymaren meant with 'showing great promise'. When Gelwa moved it was very controlled and smooth besides her young age and she really was strong and fast for a four-year-old. Her heart contracted painfully as she thought of the dire situation the girl was in.

"How long has Ven left?"

"We don't know. Rue said it could be a week, a month, a year. He might recover from his cough, regain a little strength and stay with us a while longer, he might not and leave us. Only athohallan knows." Ilho answered her beautiful green eyes unusually dull.

"Were will she stay? Who will take care of her?"

"Yelena is trying to find someone. A lot are willing but….well, there two sides to this. She doesn't want anyone but Ven and she completely shuts Yelena or Rue out when their try to talk to her about it."

Elsa face must have shown her worry because Iloh quickly added: "She will never be alone though. She is a northuldra. She is one of us. We will take care of her!"

Elsa smiled at the resourcing pat on her shoulder. The two young women caught up with Gelwa who was crouching now, hands and knees on the ground, her intense gaze fixed on a beautiful flower with purple petals Elsa didn't recognize.

"Oh you found fireweed!" Iloh said with a kind smile.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Why don't you pick it for your Gran-Ven?"

"He loves purple." The girl offered carefully, her face and eyes not revealing anything.

"But if I pick it, it's going to die. I don't want that." She said simply, as if not caring. But Elsa saw that Gelwa's eyes had lingered a little too long on the flower before she got up and for second it was like former queen of arendelle could see herself a little girl again, only slightly older, deprived of everything that brought her joy and comfort because of circumstances that she had no power over – only, with time, to think that life had to be this way, an endless string off cold regrets, dark dreams and lonely, sleepless nights.

_'No! Not this time!'_ Elsa's screamed that thought in her head, her whole being vibrating with it and she surprised that Iloh could not hear her. And somewhere one of the Earth Giants seemed to think so too. With soft rustling sound a hole in the ground appeared direct in front of Gelwa, stopping her dead in her tracks. Slowly the girl leaned carefully over the hole, peeking into the darkness only to jump back as a perfectly crafted flowerpot out of stone was thrown out of the depths of the earth high into the air, landing smoothly in her arms. The hole vanished. All looked as if nothing had happened.

Slowly Gelwa turned around facing the fifth spirit, her eyes holding an odd gleam. Elsa simply looked back at these light brown eyes, which seemed to belong to a much older person than the little girl that stood facing her, all grown up before her time.

_'Suffering would do that to you.'_ Elsa thought, offered Gelwa a small smile and summoned a little shovel of ice. She didn't turn as the child came silently to her side, helping her dig out the plant with her bare hands.

The three returned in the early afternoon. The camp was still quite empty for most were still out working. Iloh quickly checked on Ven, only to find his condition unchanged – while Gelwa placed the flowerpot with the fireweed close to her great grandfather's bed so he would see it right away if he woke up and placed some meadowsweet under his pillow so the smell would surround him while sleeping. To Elsa's and Iloh's surprise Gelwa joined them as they headed the cry for help of Venling and Trad, both trying to tame and bath an excited group of children that still carried signs of Brunis artistic endeavors. It was quite warm so the river had been the chosen bathtub. Elsa saw Linga, with the little fire spirit still sitting proudly on top of her head, in a whispered conversation with five other children – clearly planning something, their eyes shining with mischief. She tucked Iloh along and the two of them intervened before anything reckless could be done. Flippan's appearance strengthened the numbers of the grown-ups to five and together there were able to settle all kids down – soon the river was as colorful as Linga's painting.

Like everything the northuldra made, the paint was not harmful for nature and Nokk seemed quite interested in them. She formed herself out of the colored water, clearly enjoying the admiring 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of her young audience. Elsa could sympathies – Nokk looked like a beautiful autumn day in the forest. The nice weather seemed to bring out the playful side of the water spirit and soon she let herself be chased, appearing and reappearing at will, splashing water and parcened around like a young foal. Elsa smiled and couldn't believe that the so aloof and proud Nokk could be such a dork at times.

The whole mop of children had joined the spirit in her game – all but two. That Gelwa did not join in was no surprise, she rarely did these days - but Linga?

Yet here she was, sitting next to Gelwa and, it must be said, talking the other's girl's ears off. Linga seemed to need no breath at all as she babbled on about her painting, how she made the colors for said painting, how many words Fen could say by now, what kind of food she liked most, how Trad had told her the scariest story and got trouble with Venling has she could not sleep afterward and on and on and on!

At first Elsa thought that Gelwa was ignoring the sheer onslaught of words as she stoically washed her dirty hands in the water but sometimes she would give a curt nod ore a very short and precise question – showing that she was listening carefully.

The sun started to sink lower, time to head back and prepare dinner. Nokk bowed playfully before the now clean children but before she vanished she trotted over to Gelwa and Linga – lowering her head so the small artist could reach out and pat her snout.

"Bye Nokk, I play with you next time, ok? You know what? I am nearly finished with my painting! I'll show you after dinner if you want." Linga turned to her silent companion, her eyes shining: "Gelwa, can you help me carry the big bucket? Nokk needs to be closer to see and I want her to comfortable. Gelwa is really strong you know!" Linga explained proudly to the water spirit, her eyes still on the other girl – obviously trying to look endearing. Gelwa simply looked back at Linga – face and eyes not giving away what she was thinking. Then her light brown eyes seemed to soften for a second but it was so fast that Elsa could not be sure that it really had happened.

"Ok. I'll help." Was the short answer and Gelwa turned to Nokk, both ignoring the happy squeal Linga let out as she run to her mother to tell her that she would have a guest this evening.

There they stood, facing each other - the spirit and the human girl, one standing on water and the other on solid ground, watching each other carefully, searching for something in the other's eyes. Nokks beautiful, yet somewhat wild gaze softened as she pushed her snout forward only for it to be met halfway by Gelwa's hand, softly stroking her – eyes never were leaving each other.

"Bye Nokk." The girl said, eyes lacking there intense sadness for a moment. The water spirit fondly nipped at her braid and was about to leave as she became aware of the dry smile Elsa gave her. The snow queen thanked her fellow spirit for her kindness but not with a little friendly jib to it!

'Softy' she thought, teasing the proud Nokk. The graceful spirit threw her head back, it nearly looked like she was rolling her eyes – then she tapped gently with her front hove on the surface and vanished.

A big wave hit Elsa – only her, mind you – drenched her completely and pulled her further into the river. Venling and Iloh were not the only ones that laughed so hard that they had tears in there eyes as both women reached out to Elsa and pulled her back on her feet.

Cooking had been completely new for Elsa, being a former queen and it had taken Maren a good portion of her time living in the forest to teach her the basics. To Elsa's shame (and delight) they had spent hours in front of a fire, Maren trying to stifle her laughter when the great fifth spirit managed to burn her stew yet again only to be silenced by a snowball that hit her on the shoulder. But eventually, Elsa had managed to cook something eatable herself and found the task enjoyable even. She made a point to help when she had the time. What she loved most about it was the easy camaraderie it would bring. There was always someone to talk to if this was your wish.

Just like now. Elsa sat close to a fire on a tree log, cutting some parsley root into a pot and talked to Rue – the old woman chuckled at the tale of Bruni's exploits. Gelwa and Linga, under the watchful eyes of Flippan, did their share. At least Gelwa and Flippan were helping - Linga was back at talking like a waterfall with the taller girl as her newfound faithful listener.

Bruni was still on Linga's head, snoring quietly in his sleep.

Trad, already fully prepared for his night guard duty, sat with Venling and took care of the fire so it would be just right for cooking, Fen was happily sitting in her mother's lap, while Alvor and Iloh grinded some herbs and chopped up roots and mixed the result with water to a spicy paste that, in Elsa's opinion, gave even the simplest meal a rich flavor. Both were absorbed in a lively, yet whispered conversation and as Venling, who sat next to them, leaned over and shared something Elsa could not hear Venling and Iloh broke out in hysteric giggles. And was that a smile on Alvor's face? What was going on!?

A moment later she got her answer. Vakker had arrived. Maren's very big, strong and nearly black-furred reindeer loved to make a short visit at the camp after returning with her rider, meeting some of the children and let herself be cuddled before returning to the herd for the night. The friendly animal had already an older boy on her bag that happily hugged her while three or four other children stood around and patted her. That could only mean that Maren had returned home – a fact that Iloh did not miss.

_'Oh Uh'_

"What are you talking about? Care to share?" Flippan asked smugly as he through a little piece of root at Iloh. The young woman caught it deftly with one hand.

"Oh, nothing special." Her eyes darted to Elsa – gleaming in way that only could mean trouble for the spirit.

"I was just saying that the arendelle way of dancing is very fun. I really enjoyed it at the coronation but it's been awhile and I was wondering if Honeymaren could show me again. She is sooo good at it, right Elsa?" Iloh looked like a cat ready to pounce.

_'Say something - anything!" _Elsa's mouth felt dry.

"Sure." She offered in a voice that was only a little higher than normal but it was enough for Iloh to know she hit a nerve. Her smile grew bigger, she opened her mouth to say more but then something behind Elsa caught her eye.

"Speaking of the devil there she…" she stopped abruptly, all playfulness gone, eyes wide she yelled: "Honeymaren! Are you hurt?" Iloh was already up, Alvor close on her heels, as Elsa stood herself and turned around – Iloh's words were ringing in her ear! As Elsa's eyes found Maren cold terror was griping her heart. The warrior was covered in blood. It was on her clothes, half of her face was soiled, her left hand all read.

But why was Maren so calm? Was she smiling? Her arms were raised in a reassuring gesture as she said something. Elsa had to use all her self-control to calm herself down and listen.

"Relax everyone. I am fine. It was just the 'helpful hand' of Gale that that gave me a little push."

_'Alright? How can she be alright? Is she….wait, is that…?'_

"Paint!?" Elsa spoke out loud as she stepped closer, inspecting Maren's face and clothes. What she had mistaken for blood was defiantly something else.

Maren smiled kindly at her, brown eyes shining warmly and Elsa felt a pang in her chest.

_'Damn, I missed that woman all day!'_

"Not quite but I know someone who can make some out of these." she said holding a carefully warped bundle in her uncolored hand so Elsa could see, before walking past her to Linga. The little girl stood still with a now awake Bruni on her head, Gelwa still at her side, looking somewhat fearful until she saw that Maren was smiling, telling the girl it all was well.

"Here little paintbrush, I think Gale wanted you to have these. They should solve your Bruni problem." Maren said simply and placed the bundle in Linga's outstretched hands. With big eyes the girl opened it and revealed a handful of small, deep black mushrooms – Linga's eyes were sparkling as she gave Gelwa the mushrooms, hugged Maren so tight that it forced the air out of her lungs and rushed off to finally finish her masterpiece, now just as covered in squashed mushrooms as her benefactor. Maren smiled after the exited little artist then turned her attention to Gelwa who still held on faithfully to the bundle, holding Honeymaren's gaze as she respectfully bowed her head a little, the greeting of a student to her teacher.

"Good evening Honeymaren."

"Gelwa, it's good to see you! How are you doing?

"Fine. Thank you. Will you be teaching classes again soon?"

"Soon. We are nearly finished. Give us a week and then we return to or normal schedule."

Both were straight to the point but friendly and simply adorable interacting with each other, Elsa decided.

_'I have to watch a lesson with these two! So cute.' _

Alvor seemed smitten with Maren's find as she took one of the small mushrooms and inspected it closely: "There are perfect! Where did you find these? Are there more?"

"Oh, just about a thousand! There is little cave close to the dam and it's full of those little guys."

"Uhhh you have to show us where it is tomorrow!" Iloh nearly jumped with joy, in a very Anna like way.

"What makes them so special?" Elsa asked.

"They're called 'black rubies'. There are very good for disinfecting wounds and as you can see, make a beautiful red color when you squash them." Maren explained dryly, turning back to Elsa gesturing at her clothes and face.

Elsa had to fight hard that her smile did not grow too big. With one eyebrow raised, she looked at the warrior.

"And when you say 'Gale's helping' hand you mean…"

"Jepp, she thought the best way to show me was to push me right into the flipping cave. It was quite the fall, let me tell you. I REALLY COULD HAVE HURT MYSELF!" she yelled the last words loud into the air and in the distance there was sound, familiar to little bells ringing, only it sounded much like a laugh.

Maren sighed deeply, hung her head, arms crossed over her chest, mumbling to herself: "Spirits."

She had been quite but Elsa was standing close to her.

"Ahh come one. Not all of us are bad!" the snow queen said so only Maren would hear her.

_'What would Anna say if she heard me talking like this?'_

The warrior lifted her head, meeting Elsa's gaze, smiling that smile of hers. Some while ago the little tug in her chest would have had a comeback at this point but it had long since transformed into a constant, not unpleasant pressure close to her heart, that would intensive when she saw Maren or thought about her. Now, as she looked into these molten pools of dark honey that were Maren's eyes she felt it was incredibly hard to breathe all of the sudden.

_'Molten pools of dark honey?!Really!? Get a grip, Elsa!'_

"GELWA! COME QUICK! I NEED THE MUSHROOMS." Linga bellowed, scaring a flog of birds out of the trees close by yet again and made the whole camp flinch. That girl could scream!

"You better go." Maren chuckled lightly and ruffled Gelwa's head fondly, so her hat slipped a little over her eyes. Elsa could swear that there was that ghost of a smile again she had seen early that day as the girl reaches out to fix her hat.

_'Maybe I just am imaging thing. Maybe not.'_ But Linga cut Elsa's thoughts short.

Like a flash she appeared at Gelwa's side, a manic gleam in her eyes, gripping the taller girl's arm and tried to drag her off to her goahti but Gelwa dug in her heels, her eyes on the uncut vegetables that they had discarded at Maren's arrival.

"And the big bucket! We need the big…. one ….for Nokk." Linga said voice strained because of the effort she had to put in - the smaller girl was nearly hanging horizontally at Gelwa's side, teeth gritted, giving it her all but to no avail.

"Oh come on! You….didn't even…. budge?!" poor Linga had to give up and with her head hung, hands on her knees and heavy breathing she was the picture of utter defeat. Elsa had to work really hard not to laugh and as she turned to hide her smile she could see that she was not the only one.

"It's fine Gelwa. I just wash up and then I help with dinner. You two run along, we get you when food is ready." Maren said casually, waving them of friendly. An offended 'breep' later and the warrior was made aware of the fire spirit himself sitting on top of Linga's head.

"Oh forgive me, great spirit. I meant you three run along, of course!" Maren bowed to Bruni. He accepted it like a king, earning a giggle from Linga.

Gelwa simply looked for a moment at Maren, as if estimating her.

"Thank you." she said simply, grabbing Linga, easily dragging her along with one hand.

Maren's eyes were soft as she watched the two girls wander of – Linga had caught herself, took the lead again, the determent gleam in her eyes had returned. As both were out of sight Maren turned to the little group around the campfire that had started to prepare dinner again.

"Ok! Who managed to get Gelwa out of this hut? I have been trying for weeks and all I could manage was that she would come for training." The young warrior seemed clearly impressed.

"Elsa did!" Iloh was quick to answer.

Warm brown eyes, that held a hint of adoration found Elsa's.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh she was great! You know, all like 'I don't know what meadowsweet looks like' and 'only ahtohallan knows' and of we went into the woods for a nice sunny day outside. It was perfect!" Iloh explained further; clearly proud of Elsa and the snow queen felt yet another wave of affection hit her hard.

"Well done Elsa!" Rue added stroking her hand like a grandmother would and as Alvor, Flippan, Venling and Trad agreed silently by nodding their approval Elsa was sure she would drown in friendship and love.

_'Ok, you are getting all emotional now. Hold it together!"_

"How long do you think we can leave Gelwa alone with Linga before her ears fall off?" Maren whispered so only Elsa could hear her, causing the taller woman to nearly snort-laugh. Leave it to Maren to break the tension.

"You are evil!" she said just as quietly hitting the other playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh, I better go before the wrath of the ice witch hits me with all its might. Be right back!" and off she was to clean herself and change clothes. Elsa smile stayed as Maren left but quickly vanished as the spirits gaze met Iloh's, who gifted her a knowing smirk.

_'Uh Oh!" _

"Say Elsa wouldn't you agree with me that Homeymaren, even in this tattered tunic has a really nice piece of..!" the stern look of Alvor interrupted the apprentice.

"What? I wanted to say really nice piece, of….big...heart." Iloh ended somewhat lamely while clearly trying to look as endearing as possible. Trad and Flippan roared with laughter, Venling fought a gallant battle against her chuckle while Alvor was rolling her eyes, clearly trying to cover a smile. Elsa's face was feeling quite hot all of a sudden.

"Our Honeymaren is very kind and she has indeed a very big heart." Rue's words were not harsh, but her tone conveyed clearly that this subject was done with and all should find something else to talk about.

"Yes, Rue." All answered as one.

A pause in which all worked silently. And just as Elsa's face started to feel normal again -

"And she sure has a nice rear end, you don't need eyes to know that!" Rue cackled dirtily. For a mere second there was stunned silence, then all but Elsa exploded with laughter, joining Rue in her fun, laughing so hard that breathing became hard soon. The spirit hide her face in her hands, red like a squashed 'black ruby', whishing that one of the Earth Giants had mercy and let the ground swallowed her.

Surprisingly, even after being utterly humiliated, dinner turned out to be quite nice. Especially now that Iloh had stopped teasing her. Fara, the wife of Alvor and a comrade of Maren, had joined them, contributing a flask of blueberry frizz. The tall, lean woman with the scar on her left cheek smiled at the happy face of Linga and the polite 'thank you' Gelwa offred. Children loved that drink.

"Where are your boys, you two?" Rue asked after greeting Fara.

"Staying with the grandparents." Alvor answered.

Elsa had nearly choked on her own spit when she first heard that Alvor was a mother of two boys! But the strict woman could be just as sweet as Venling when it came to them. And the bond she had with Fara was simply endearing, both claimed there had loved each other since there were very young and when Elsa watched them interact...well, one could get the impression.

A clean Honeymaren had returned with Ryder close behind. The young men gave Elsa a big hello, swopping her of her feet in a bone-crushing hug, claiming how much he had missed her. If Elsa was completely honest she had missed him too. A great deal even. Honeymaren's younger brother had become a dear friend and both had been so busy that they had barely seen each other. A lot of the reindeer had calves and that meant more work for Ryder, causing him to spent long hours with his charges.

"You know what! Come with me tomorrow. Clover is close to giving birth and is it like they say: 'You are not a true northuldra if you have not brought at least one reindeer into this world'."

Maren snorted but Elsa asked: "Who is saying that?"

"Me." He said simply, arms crossed in a way that reminded Elsa of Maren, a smile on his face that was a mix of Kristoff's kindness, Anna's goofiness and something that was so Ryder that she found herself laughing, even if the joke was more than mediocre.

"I can't wait." Elsa said and Ryder's smile grew even bigger, if this was at all possible.

It was getting late, Rue assisted by Iloh and Flippan had gone to bed, Alvor and Fara wandered off too, Trad was long gone on his night watch, Venling had brought Fen and a very colorful and very asleep Linga to bed. The little artist had sat with Gelwa to her right, AND WAS STILL TALKING, but the taller girl seemed to have endless patience when came to the waterfall that was Linga. Deftly Gelwa had saved the other girl and Bruni as Linga had drowsed off, she had held her so she would not fall flat on her face, preventing a rude wake-up call for the smaller girl and the lizard. As Linga was carried away Gelwa got up, thanked everyone for the meal and speed of to the resting-huts. Ryder yawned shamelessly, whished his sister good night, said to Elsa he would wake her at the crack of dawn and left for his hut.

As it seemed to happen a lot, Elsa and Maren found each other alone togehter. The fire had dimed already making the stars above them shine even brighter. Conversation was always easy with Maren. It flowed like a creek between them, sometimes swift, sometimes slow but always pleasant and refreshing.

"You can be proud Elsa! Get Gelwa to spend nearly the whole day outside is not easy!"

"Thank you! I was glad I could help. She is such a sweet girl…I hope she is going to be ok." Elsa could not keep her voice from faltering a little.

"Don't worry. She is northuldra. We take care of each other. She never will be alone!" Maren said - everything about her screamed determination to make her words come true. Elsa felt herself smiling.

"Iloh said something like that too."

"Well, when Iloh said it must be true!" brown eyes were laughing at her.

"Oh you ARE evil!" another light hit to the shoulder was the warrior's reward. Maren held her arm dramatically, claiming she would not able to fulfiller her duties tomorrow. Elsa chuckled lightly; Maren could be such a dork sometimes - the pressure in her chest intensified.

"Thank you for breakfast by the way." She averted her eyes, her hands clasped together.

"My pleasure." A warm hand found its way on Elsa's shoulder and as the taller woman turned to Maren she found even warmer eyes holding her gaze.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" the warrior asked, her hands now on her sides as she looked up into the night sky, only coals remain gleaming of the once proud fire. Elsa also turned her eyes upwards, taking in the beauty of the sparkling black above them as she thought about the question. She saw Venling before her inner eye, kind and patient and understanding, Linga that comforted a sad Bruni, Rue wisely teaching and quick-witted, Iloh that could be caring but also full of mirth, Flippan's playful eyes, serious Alvor being all dutiful, gaze softening when she talked to Fara, poor Gelwa who was so brave, taking care of her great-grandfather, her fellow spirits, each kind in their own way, lovable and dorky Ryder and then Maren, bringing her breakfast in the morning, getting Linga the plants she needed to finish her picture, Maren whom she missed all day, Maren with the kind eyes who always knew what to say to make her feel better.

The last coals diminished, leaving the two women in total darkness, only the light from above remained.

Elsa smiled at the stars – long, so long ago she had believed loving Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and herself was all she would ever have, a gift already worth so much she could barely believe she had in her life. But now she found herself gifted yet again with so much more than she ever imagined.

The warrior sat so close that she could feel the warmth radiating off her skin.

"Oh, you know..." Elsa turned slightly to catch Maren's gaze: "It was simply the sweetest!"

Maren's eyes sparkled like the stars.


	3. Comfort

It was in Elsa's nature to worry. Even the constant reassurance of everyone she cared for did not change that –she left no room for doubt on this matter as she walked with her sister through the royal gardens, feeling quite somber even on this glorious sunny day!

"By ship, Anna?! Really! Is there no other way?" the spirit wrung her hands together, a nervous habit she barely had to rely on these days.

"Elsa, how else I am going to get to Corona? I don't have a water horse that carries me over the ocean and this meeting is important for Arendelle! It could mean great trade possibilities and an alliance in case of trouble. You know! Good stuff!" Anna tried to ease her mind, giving Elsa's shoulder gentle squeeze.

"You still travel by ship, Anna. By. Ship. Anna!" Elsa said the very clear and punctuated in case Anna did not understand them.

_'BY SHIP! How can she be so relaxed?'_

"I know, I know, believe me. And I would be lying if it did not make me a little anxious too but it needs to be done. And we have the best captain and crew you could wish for. It's going to be just fine." Elsa looked at her sister, saw the determination in her eyes and knew she fought a lost battle. She let out a deep sigh and wrung her hands tighter together.

"Can I ask Gale and Nokk to look out for you while you at sea? Gael could bring messages from you every day. I go insane if I don't know what is going on when you and Kristoff are out there!" At first, Elsa had thought that Anna would refuse but the loving hug she received told her differently.

"Thanks. That actually makes me feel safer and it will be nice to hear from you too." There was genuine relief in Anna's voice and Elsa held on tight, thankful that out of all humans this one got to be her sister.

"So, now that we get that out of the way." Anna said, wiping a tear of her face.

"You really helped with the birth of a reindeer?"

"Yes." Elsa answered, not without pride.

"And you called the poor guy Jorgenbjorgen? Really?" Anna asked, raising one eyebrow at her sister.

"**Sir** Jorgenbjorgen!"

"You are such a dork!"

Two weeks later Elsa had returned to Arendelle, wishing Anna and Kristoff save travel, standing at the peer until the ship, that carried two of the most important people in her life with it, was out of sight, lost on the far horizon. Nokk and Gale had agreed to travel with the queen and her fiancé, the proud water spirit reassuring Elsa with a soft nudge of her snout that everything would go well, and Gale promising to bring one letter each day back to the forest. Elsa thanked them profoundly. She knew it was a lot of effort for them but there had been more than willing to help.

With Nokk gone Maren had borrowed her Vakker, her faithful reindeer, for the trip to Arendelle and back. Like her rider, Vakker was a delightful travel-companion – strong, untiring and for an animal of her size surprisingly swift, the powerful deer had a save step on any terrain, always mindful of her load. Even an inexperienced rider could feel confident on Vakker, no wonder that Maren liked to teach the more fearful children how to ride on the nearly black reindeer. She was calm, considerate and simply a sweetheart in general.

'Well, like rider, like reindeer?' Elsa had to smile at that thought and with a soft push in Vakker's sides, she let the reindeer run faster. It was not like riding Nokk, not as smooth or powerful but when it came to endurance this deer could give the water spirit a run for her money and soon the forest came into view, still some distance away as they stopped for the night, but they would reach home by noon tomorrow.

As Elsa lay with her back at Vakker's warm side, while the good-natured animal munched happily on some carrots the snow queen brought along for her, and a small fire burning brightly warming them both, the young woman wondered when exactly she started to think of the camp as 'home'.

In the early morning, Gale had found Elsa and Vakker still on the ride to the Northuldra-camp with Anna's first letter in tow. The queen assured her that everything was completely fine; Kristoff was taking well to sea life, while her sister herself had the seasickness but that was nothing to be worried about, she left no doubt about that. The crew had made her an old home-brewed remedy that had helped a lot already and the weather was an absolute dream for sea travel.

Elsa felt relive wash over her – all was fine….right?

_'I mean Nokk and Gale are with her and these two will not let Anna drown, no matter what happens. Right? But what if…'_

As she had predicted they reached the camp around noon. Like Maren had shown her she rubbed Vakker dry with some hey, brushed her fur and gave her water and food. All the while reindeer was very sweet, even for her high standard. She nibbled at Elsa's simple travel gown and was extraordinary cuddly, like she wanted to comfort the young woman, distract her from her worries.

"I am fine Vakker. Off you go! Tell Sir Jorgenbjorgen that I visit him soon!" and with a happy grunt the big animal trotted off to the herd.

With the desire to freshen up and to feed and water herself she heads straight for her goahti. Some of the tribe greeted her casually as Elsa walked by and she returned the greeting, still marveling at the fact how normal she felt here.

To her surprise it was warm in her hut, someone had been here and heated it a little with a small fire that was distinguished now but the warmth had remained. It also looked like someone had cleaned up – everything was dust free and her bedding was fresh. Water to wash, a bowl with tasty looking stew and a steaming cup of tea waited for her. Bruni laid sleeping next to the bowl and cup, keeping it tempered.

The stew was defiantly from Ryder, she recognized the smell immediately and her mouth watered a little - the young man was a good cook. The cup belonged to Venling - Linga had added a beautiful reindeer pattern to it and as she took a sip she tasted Venling's special family brew Elsa loved so.

And she knew that Maren would have been thoughtful and kind enough to brush off the dust, bring her freshwater and warm up her goahti, after she had been gone for five days. Elsa felt her heart melt a little. What had she done to deserve such kindness? What was the reason for all this?

After she washed up, changed clothes and had lunch very quietly, so the still sleeping Bruni would not be disturbed, she heads outside, running right into one of her benefactors.

"Elsa! Your back!" strong arms hugged her tight, lifting her up. She did not have to see Ryder know it was him.

"Good to see you Ryder!" Elsa said a little breathless after he had put her down on the ground again.

"Thank you for the stew. It was great."

"Hey, no problem. So, how was it? The weather was ok when they left right?" Ryder's blue eyes, so unusual for a Northuldra, showed compassion and worry…for Anna and Kristoff, yes, but there was more to it. The way his hand touched her shoulder and the attentive way he offered to go and check on Sir Jorgenbjorgen….she could not quite pit point it what it was.

Only after they had spent a delightful afternoon with the sweet reindeer calf and returned to dinner, prepared by Venling and Alvor consisting of her favorite soup and that delightful flatbread it hit her like a rock thrown by one of the Earth Giants. Her friends were trying to offer something so simple that Elsa had not understood it right away – comfort!

_'Of course! They all know how my parents died. And now they want to make sure I feel fine while Anna is traveling by ship.'_

Yelena was in the middle of telling her that, when she had been a young girl, she had seen Nokk tame a wave nearly as big as highest tower of Arendelle castle, clearly trying to put her mind at ease by pointing out the power of her fellow spirit, as Elsa fell in love with her tribe all over again.

The next days of Anna's and Kristoff's trip where a totally new experience for Elsa - never in her life she had so many people to take care of her, to ease the load of her worries and fears. Combined with the reassuring letters Gael brought in every morning Elsa's concerns fought a losing battle.

Ryder barely left her side, offering easy companionship, making her laugh when he talked for every reindeer they came across, reminding Elsa so much of her future brother-in-law, telling her of his and Maren's misadventures as kids, well mostly his misadventures and Maren's desperate attempt to help him – she nearly snort-laughed at the tale of little Ryder, who over-eager to help Rue drenched the poor old woman and himself in wild-garlic sud, a great remedy for an upset stomach but also very odorous.

"Our parents were so embarrassed but Rue was great. You know her! She just laughed and said she could scare the Earth Giants away just by standing close to them. And Maren…well she pretty much saved me hearing 'here comes Ry, hold your breath or you will die' for the rest of my life!" he told her as they sat on a beautiful clearing, basking in the sun, both taking full advantage that they had not much to do today.

"Awww, you poor thing." Elsa said, only half teasing while patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, kids can be brutal. But it really helps to have a big sister that can pummel the older kids into the ground even when she was only eight! That shuts everyone up." There was pride and love in Ryder's voice, and Elsa felt the familiar pressure in her chest turn somewhat tender as she imagined a young Maren, standing bravely before an even younger Ryder, arms crossed over her chest, starring everyone down who dared to make fun of her brother.

"Sounds like she has not changed much since then." Elsa said smiling; fiddling with a strand of her hair, gaze turned inwards on something only she could see. "Yeah. Well, her teenage years where kind of…..wild …" Ryder trailed off, turning his head a little to look at Elsa, wanting to add more, but the soft expression of the spirit stopped him. The former queen was clearly not listening anymore, missing the knowing, yet kind smile that appeared on the young man's face.

"Who was kind of wild?" a voice close behind them casually asked, making both jump.

_'Damn the Northuldra and their ability to sneak up on you like cats.'_

"By the spirits, Maren! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Huh…." Ryder scolded is sister, one hand on his chest.

"You need to pay more attention to your surroundings. Heads up, little brother!" Maren playfully hit him on the shoulder, starting a pretend fight that Ryder enthusiastically joined and suddenly Elsa could nearly see the children their once had been, goofing around and getting into trouble –what had the bold warrior looked like when she was a little girl? She made a note to herself to ask Ahtohallan for a peek at her next visit.

The Nattura sister joined them as often as she could (sadly it was not as much Elsa would have liked) but the north-west border still occupied much of her time and strength – which was a little strange. Had she not overheard whispered conversation between Alvor and Fara yesterday that the repairs on the outposts were finished, so why had the warriors still such a tight schedule? Elsa felt still a little guilty for eavesdropping like this but it was kind of inevitable. She had needed Alvor's professional advice, so she had gone to her goahti and found Fara and her talking. Elsa had not really listened but before she had made her presence know she had heard Fara whisper 'were done at the border but..'. Elsa's knock had interrupted the tall warrior.

Maren chose this moment to end her little play fight, laid one arm around her brother's shoulder and the other one around the snow queen's, hugging them close, in a casual manner.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Even if Elsa had remembered to ask Maren anything at all she would have not trusted her voice at that moment. Instead, they told her how much Sir Jorgenbjorgen had grown, spending the rest of the day lazing around in the warm sun, talking and weaving flowers into each other's hair – a skill Ryder had perfected to a degree that Elsa thought impossible for someone with such short hair.

When brother and sister could not be there, the presence of Venling, Iloh, Alvor or Flippan would cover her like a warm blanket. Even Aru pitched in once, not only surprising the snow queen how well the two could fill the hours as Elsa clumsily helped the tailor with his work.

Rue, knowing how much Elsa enjoyed learning about herbs and healing plants, made room for their private lesson-walks through the forest so often Elsa was sure she was neglecting some of her duties as a healer.

Yelena had started to research interesting facts of Elsa's lost family line, revealing in rapid succession interesting details of long lost relatives, even going so far to teach the snow queen to read the Northuldra runes, something Elsa did with relish. She always loved learning something new and the company of Yelena was certainly a win. The leader of the Northuldra was a no-nonsense person but welcoming and gifted with the driest humor Elsa had ever come across. Like Maren, Yelena was a good and patient teacher and had the ability to correct you without making you feel insufficient.

'I bet Maren learned that from her.'

Linga and her now constant companion Gelwa, ate breakfast with her every morning, while Linga would tell her what they had planned for the day, sometimes pulling Elsa along and often joined by Bruni who seemed to have grown very fond of the two girls – especially Linga. It was heartening for Elsa to see how much the serious and closed of Gelwa came alive around the little artist, still leaving most of the talking to the smaller girl but smiling and even laughing in a way that let her beautiful light-brown eyes shine like ambers in the sun.

It was on the way home of one of these excursions with the two girls - all three fully packed with berries, roots, and flowers Linga could make her colors with – that Elsa spotted a very tired looking Vakker, greedily drinking out of a hastily placed bucket. The poor animal was still gleaming with sweat, making her fur appear even darker than it already was, her legs shaking. Where was Honeymaren? She would never leave Vakker like this. And why would she push the reindeer so hard?

Maren loved that deer; she would never do that without a very good reason! Elsa looked around, searching for Maren, the faint sting of panic rising in her throat. Had something happened to the warrior? Was she in the healing hut, so hurt that she was unable to care for Vakker? But before Elsa's thoughts could spiral more out of control she saw Maren come out of Yelena's goahti, unhurt but looking just as tired as her reindeer. There was a worried expression on Maren's face – at least Elsa thought so, the warrior was a little distance away from her, so it was hard to tell.

Maren had spotted the snow queen, her usual smile returning, honest and bright as she waved before she made her way to Vakker, finally giving her the proper care. Elsa's racing heart had calmed somewhat but there was still something wrong and without thinking Elsa's feet carried her in the direction of the smaller woman, determent to help the other – only for Linga's very loud call to stop her dead in her tracks, make her turn, only to see about ten more children followed the two girls, begging Elsa to let the tiny snow-reindeers appear again, an all-time favorite of the young ones. As Elsa turned around again Maren and Vakker had vanished. Still packed with a diverse mix of wood plants she let herself be dragged off by the mob of children. She would find Maren as soon as possible and talk to her.

Elsa had to learn that 'soon 'could be a very flexible word, for Maren seemed to be even busier than the past days, always on the move, leaving camp at the crack of dawn and returning long after everyone slept, sometimes not at all. The view times Elsa saw the warrior talking to an equally busy Yelena only reinforced her suspicion that something serious was going on! The look on Maren's face, though well-controlled, was very telling.

To make things even tenser for Elsa Gael had brought the message that the royal ship was on its way back to Arendelle after a successful diplomatic visit - that meant one week before Anna and Kristoff would be on save land again. It was in Elsa's nature to worry and she would be lying if she said that she was totally relaxed knowing her sister was sitting on one of this orphan-makers, but everything had gone smoothly so far, that the snow queen decided to trust Nokk, Gale and the praised captain and his crew Anna had picked – they made it to Corona safely they can make it back. Maren and her strange behavior were a more pressing matter.

'Relax. It has not to mean anything bad. Right? But by Ahtohallan, why was it so hard to get hold of that woman!'

In the end, it was Maren that came to her.

Nearly a week later, in the middle of the night, Elsa laid on her bed, tired of long, busy day calming the Earth Giants who started to miss Nokk and Gael. She hearkens for any sound outside, hoping to hear Maren's arrival back at camp, nearly losing her battle against the drowsiness but a light knock on the outside of her goahti startled her back into wakefulness. There was a shadow at the entrance and for a mere second, Elsa felt threaten, reading her magic to defend herself.

"Elsa?"

"Maren?" The former queen would recognize the way Honeymaren said her name everywhere, not to mention the pleasing tingle it sends down her spine.

Quickly the spirit got to her feet, mentally patting herself on the back for not changing into her nightgown and stepped outside. There she was, a tired-looking Maren, a slim basket but over one shoulder, an excited smile gracing her lips, her eyes gleaming with something that Elsa could not quite name. All thoughts of a serious heart to heart with Maren, melted away as she met the warriors gaze, causing her breath to hitch in her throat, the pressure in her chest returned full force, making a clear statement to Elsa how much the presence of Maren had been missed.

"Come. I want to show you something!" Maren whispered, reached out her free hand for Elsa to hold and without thinking the spirit took it, let herself be dragged out of camp, quickly leaving the familiar huts behind, vanishing into the forest. A soft whistle from Maren was enough to call Vakker. With practiced ease she mounted the reindeer, pulling Elsa behind her like she weighed nothing, making her trusted stead go at a quick pace. They didn't go too far, Vakker skillfully wriggling through the trees until they reached a very small clearing with a big rock in the middle.

"You are going to love this!" Maren whispered, jumped of Vakker, stopping at the tree-line, her eyes still gleaming in that odd, yet enticing way. The warrior beckoned Elsa to come to her, offering her hand like before, and the snow queen found her feet walk on her own again, holding on to the hand, surprising herself how much she trusted this woman.

"Come. Carful like I showed you!" the warrior spoke, her front turned to Elsa so Maren had to walk backward as they stepped out on the clearing.

To say a Northuldra were god at sneaking would have been the understatement of the century. If they wanted to they could literally disappear, like there had never been there, to begin with, so fast and silent that Elsa was sure that they had to be some kind of magic involved. But as Maren started teaching her, the snow queen discovered that it was a skill that could be learned and not something you are born with. It was not easy and not needed anymore to avoid angry spirits that could squash you like a bug, burn you alive, drown you or steal the air out of your lungs when you came to close but it still came in handy with predators like wolves or bears.

Elsa had become quite good at it, well at least for someone who learned it in her twenties. But she must be doing well enough because Maren's smile did not falter as she witnessed her performance.

"Someone has been practicing." the warrior complemented quietly.

"I had a good teacher." Maren's smile widened at that, her eyes laughing.

"Oh, I bet she is great. Wait here and don't move." To see the normally so composed Maren nearly jumping with childlike excitement as she vanished into the high grass, barley moving it, was contagious and Elsa had trouble to do as she was told.

Elsa waited, enjoying the tingle of the high grass on her hands.

One minute, two minutes passed.

'What is she doing? Is she…Oh!' Elsa forgot how to breathe, her eyes wide in astonishment as she saw little lights rising up of the grass, first just one, then two, then a hundred and they got more by the second as something, or rather someone rushed through the grass, waking the lights while circling the spirit so Elsa found herself surrounded in a beautiful ring of glowing orbs.

'Fireflies!' was all she could think before Maren appeared next to her, eyes gleaming with a playful challenge Elsa could only accept. Both took off, this time not bothering to step lightly as they chased each other, laughing and crossing paths to form new patterns with the gleaming trace they left behind. Their wild game stopped on top of the rock with both looking down, judging the patterns while still breathing heavily.

"Awww….I like…. this one. Looks like a rabbit." Maren pointed at one close to the tree-line

"Mmmhh, when …..you tilt your head a bit it looks more like ….Ryder as he got stuck headfirst in the big pot ….by the healing hut." Elsa added, hands on her sides, leaning her head to the right, barely containing her giggle. Maren mimicked the movement, squinting her eyes. "By the spirits, your right!" Maren didn't bother to hide her laughter and Elsa let herself join in – it was so easy to be playful with Maren.

"Ryder and I loved it here when we were kids. We still do actually. We always thought that the stars must look like this." Maren said, somewhat shy revealing a silly childhood fantasy, but her smile never left her face, clearly remembering the time she spent here fondly.

"It's beautiful here. Thank you!"

"For what?" brown eyes looked at Elsa, and the snow queen felt warmth spread in her chest.

"For showing me this place." Maren's eyes were smiling at her.

"Your welcome!" the warrior said, giving the spirit a friendly shove with her shoulder in typical Maren fashion.

"You know, it is also a great place to be alone, to think or to relax. Not much Northuldra know about it. Just my brother, Rue and I, so….if you ever wanted to have a moment of quiet and you don't want to go all the way to Ahtohallan…." Maren made an inviting gesture to the clearing, and the familiar pressure in Elsa's chest got stronger.

_'How can one woman be so sweet!' _

"You mean so I can sulk and worry because Anna and Kristoff are at sea in private?" she raised an eyebrow and smiled, hiding how touched she was that Maren would share such a special place with her – a refuge if her introverted nature needed a break.

"Well….yes."

Elsa had to laugh at that, surprising herself how ungraded it sounded.

"Thank you but its fine!"

"Really?" Maren asked her, her eyes suddenly very serious, searching Elsa's for any signs of discomfort.

"Yes. It was a nice change to have so many taking care of me." The spirit offered, meeting the other woman's intense gaze, trying to convey that she really meant it. They stood like this, looking into each other's eyes for a moment too long to remain on purely platonic ground until Maren seemed to have found what she had been looking for.

"It's good that you let people help you then."

"What about you? Do you let people help you?" Elsa asked gently, sitting down at the edge of the rock, inviting Maren to join her, breathing in the clear night air.

"What do you mean?" there was confusion in the warriors voice but she sat down next to Elsa regardless. The snow queen turned to the other woman

"What are you doing exactly at the border? The repairs are finished, so why are you gone so often? Is something wrong?" The nearly shocked look on Maren's face told Elsa that she had caught her totally by surprise, but the warrior recovered quickly. Suddenly the kind Maren that she had gotten to know so well was gone, replaced by someone stoic and strong, a strict leader demanding an explanation, reminding Elsa for a spilt second of the unyielding Yelena.

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard Fara talk to Alvor. Accidently!" Elsa added quickly as Maren turned her head sharply, eyebrows nearly vanishing behind her bangs.

"I wanted to ask Alvor something and well.."

"Fara was not supposed to talk with anyone about this. Including Alvor!" Mare spoke, her voice unusually hard, rising quickly to her feet again, her body tens with carefully contained anger.

"She is her wife Maren."

Elsa nearly flinched as brown eyes, deprived of their usual warmth and patience, bore into her but she held her ground. For anyone else Maren would looked intimidating, threatening even, but for Elsa, it was just another confirmation that something was amiss –not to mention that this more forceful side of the smaller woman had something oddly enticing to it.

_'Ok… we do not think about that when she needs help!'_ Elsa scolded herself as she successfully fought a hot blush.

"Maybe I could help." She offered, trying to put as much honesty into her words as she could while still holding this ridiculous intense stare, not backing down. At that Maren's whole demeanor softened again as she sat back next to Elsa, arms on her knees, a deep, exhausted sigh escaping her. There was a silence Elsa knew she should not break.

_'Give her time.'_

Elsa's intuition seemed to know yet again what the best course of action was.

"Someone has been crossing our north-west border frequently for that last twelve days. Yelena thinks that it could be patrols from other tribes that live further in that direction or from some adventures from other kingdoms close by who are simply curious now that the mist is gone. But we can't be sure. Whoever it was, did not go far into our territory, I made sure of that!" Maren quickly reassured her and Elsa knew that the warrior must have had nearly searched the whole forest for any signs that someone foreign had been roaming it. No wonder she was barely at camp.

"But they have been watching our progress on the outposts or watching us more likely. To see how strong we are or what 34 years of isolation did to us. We don't know it yet."

Ü"Are the other tribes dangerous? Yelena said that they are on good terms with the Northuldra." Elsa remembered the practically talk with tribe leader well at one of her rune-lessons – the spirit had been absolutely fascinated that even further up in the mountains whole tribes managed to forge a life in this rough land.

"Yes and that makes it so concerning that, if it's them, they don't greet us openly but choose to sneak around like this. Maybe there are just careful, maybe there are planning an attack or anything in between. A lot can change in 34 years."

"But why did Yelena did not want you to tell anyone? You right, it's concerning but I think the tribe handled much worse. Why the big secret? "

"We have to move the tribe soon." Was all Maren said and everything about the warrior, from her posture to the little wrinkle between her eyes, showed distress.

Elsa didn't understand at first. What was wrong with moving the tribe? Most of her friends were pretty excited about it as far as Elsa knew. Especially Alvor and Iloh had nearly swooned about the hot springs there; the water had a healing effect and would be great for the still sick Ven to bathe in. Flippan already planned to build the resting-lavvu for the fragile old mean close to the spring so the soothing steam could ease the breathing permanently. Gelwa would love this and the spot the tribe used around this time of year was not far too. Only a little further north-west…

"Oh." Elsa understood.

"I know. To move to the healing springs is a risky move for all when trouble could be literally at our border. The spot is to close, too hard to defend, not a good choice. But…" "But here is also to close, we have to move further away." Elsa's chest tightened with sadness. It was very unlikely that Ven survived a long trip, even when going slow. And the nights would be soon growing cold again; the hot springs would have helped a great deal with that.

"Poor Gelwa." It broke Elsa's heart. The little girl had opened up so much now that she had become friends with Linga – to lose Ven, the last of her family left alive would be devastating for her.

"Exactly! Right now Yelena is stuck between a cruel choice and a foolish one. She hoped that whoever is tiptoeing around our border would have sought us out by now but no such luck. Yelena wanted us to stay quite so Gelwa would not hear about by accident and she could think of something else. She wants to spare the girl at least one traumatic experience in her life." The look on Maren's face told Elsa that she wanted the same as their leader. An Idea crossed her mind.

"You know, maybe telling everyone is the solution." Maren looked at her, eyes beckoning Elsa to say more.

"One of the others could have an idea or all are ready to take the risk with the hot spring. Maybe I can figure something out with one of the Earth Giants to make the spot easier to defend without disturbing nature. We will find a way to make this work." Elsa did not just say that to calm Maren down, it was her deepest conviction that the tribe would not let Ven die and leave Gelwa to her sad fate. Her voice most had carried her strong belief, for Maren's eyes regained their familiar and cherished warmth, that little smile of hers also returning.

"You are pretty good at that." the look on Maren's face made it hard to breathe all of the sudden, making it hard to speak.

"At what?" Elsa asked, only a little hitch in her voice.

"Comfort people, giving sound advice. I will talk to Yelena about your idea in the morning. " Elsa could not help the goofy smile that spread across her face – no one, not even her sister, had said that to her.

"Come. It's getting late, or early you might say and I still have to show you the real reason that I dragged you out here!"

"Uh?"

All the way back to Vakker Elsa tried to coax this mysterious 'real reason' out of the warrior, but she was stoically ignored, driving the former queen insane. There had to collect the slim basket Elsa had totally forgotten about on their way to the patient animal that peacefully munched on some grass not too far away. Maren had placed the basket close to the rock, top lifted and as Elsa took a closer look she saw that quite a few fireflies had settled on some twigs and leaves in the basket.

_'There are probably covered in Honey.'_ Elsa thought as she watched Maren nearly tenderly close the basket and carefully place it back over her shoulder.

"What do you need them for?"

"When the time has come you will know." Maren said, turning her back on Elsa and calling Vakker with a soft whistle. Elsa couldn't resist. The harsh sound of a raspberry disturbed the tranquility of the night.

"Very grown-up." Maren said drily without looking at Elsa, fastening the straps of the basket with great care. A snowball hit the back of Maren's head, making her cap slip over her eyes. In one smooth movement she fixed her hat and turned on the culprit, raising her index finger at Elsa, who gave her it her all to look like innocence herself, arms behind her back, eyes gazing anywhere but the other woman.

"If I were you I would stop that or I could decide to not show you at all!" Maren threatened but her smile never leaving her face.

"I don't know what you mean!" Elsa said sweetly, taking a few steps along the rock, her hand gliding over it as she walked, pretending to be very interested in its surface.

"Of course you don't." Elsa could hear that Maren tried to sound stern but failed miserably; her smile resonated clearly in her voice. The pressure in Elsa's chest was a mix of tender end exited – an odd feeling but she hoped it would stay a while. Behind her, she heard Vakker arrive and Maren greeting her but something in front of her caught her attention. From this angle, she could see a deep hollow in the ground so the rock stood over it like a roof. Nature had masterfully covered it so Elsa only found it while nearly stumbling into it. But there was more, the ground to her feet looked different. Elsa squinted her eyes as she bended down to touch it until her hand touched something very soft. So soft in fact that Elsa thought she had disturbed a fox or a wild cat in its den but a second look revealed that the soft thing under her hand was not fur but…

"Moss?!" Elsa said out loud.

"Oh, you found the hollow! One of the best hiding places you could wish for. I can barely count how many times Ryder and I hide her to avoid doing the dishes." Maren chuckled as she behind Elsa, already mounted her trusted reindeer.

"And yes its moss, very rare moss to be precise. We call it 'nouon'. It's impossible soft but hard to come by and dries up very quickly so it's not really practical to use for bedding. We have to spend the night here at one point; it's a nice feeling to sleep on this stuff but now we have to go! The sun will be up soon and what I want to show you only works in the dark." She offered Elsa her hand, and the snow queen quickly took it, happy to sit at the other woman's back so she could hide the blush that had spread across her face.

_'Spend the night here. With her…by Ahtohallan….get over yourself, she did not mean like this!' _

This time the ride on Vakker took longer - the distance was greater and Maren made her go at slow and steady pace so the fireflies where not tossed around inside basket. But Elsa didn't mind – the forest by night was just as beautiful it was by day and there was a lot to see if one had the eye for it. An owl looked at the three intruders in its hunting grounds, shoohooing softly before flying off to search for a more quiet place to try its luck, bats were swarming between the tress, there screams pricing Elsa's ears in a weirdly pleasant way. A big moth had landed on the spirit's hand, its wings gifted with a fascinating pattern that gleamed in the moonlight, colored in many shades of silver-gray that it seemed impossible to name them all.

_'I love to try though. This forest…I…I hope I can call it home for many years to come.'_

"Here we are." Maren's voice pulled her back to the here and now. Both dismounted Vakker and Elsa looked at the still intimidating ruin that once was a dam, sold as a gift but meant to drive her people into dependence– a curtesy of her grandfather. A pang of shame hit her to be descended from someone like the old king, cruel and ruled by fear. But Maren did not leave her time to dwell on that thought as she pulled her along - the childlike excitement had returned to the warrior. One moment later Elsa found herself at the entrance of a small cave, not wide enough for people to enter at once so the snow queen had to follow Maren as she led her in the darkness before them.

At first, Elsa could not see a thing but her eyes adjusted quickly. Now she could see when she looked over Maren's shoulder that there was precipice just a few steps after one entered the cave. The rope that was safely embattled at the rim told Elsa that they were not the first to visit that cave. Carefully the former queen followed as Maren had shown her, as the other woman deftly climbed the robe down – maybe not as fast but efficient enough. The descent was not deep but when Elsa thought it was dark before it was nothing compared to now! It seemed to make no difference if she had her eyes opened ore closed. She heard a rustling sound nearby and suddenly there was light. Maren had skillfully picked on firefly out of the basket, which now sat happily on her finger, slurping away at some honey the warrior had smeared on her finger and let its little light shine brightly. The spirit looked around and found herself surrounded by small deep black mushrooms.

"So, this is the cave Gale 'helped' you find?"

"When you mean by 'helped'… 'pushed in' then, yes." Was the dry response as Maren took her hand, leading her further down into the darkness, reaching their narrow path barely visible in the dim light of the firefly and easy to overlook if one was not vigilant. Elsa followed Maren in silence. It was hard to tell how long they had walked but suddenly…

"This is it!" Maren sounded excited as she stopped abruptly, causing Elsa to nearly run into her. Deftly the warrior put their little torch back into the basket, leaving them again in total darkness.

"Good. Now you stand here.." Maren led her out of the narrow passage into a wider cave – Elsa could not feel the walls when she stretched her arms.

"Are you ready?" the warrior asked and Elsa had to stifle a giggle. Maren could be such a dork.

"Yes."

And then Maren opened the basket, encouraging the fireflies with a gentle push to take flight. When Elsa was astounded at the clearing it was nothing compared to now! Hundreds of little lights took into the air but something on the walls of the cave reflected the light, drawing beautiful patterns everywhere, giving the impression of moonlight shimmering trough water. It was breathtaking! With the extra light, Elsa became aware of something else on the walls all around her. She stepped closer to have a better look. Handprints, some small, not bigger than the hand of an Infant, some bigger, belonging to a grownup and so many of them - hundreds, thousands everywhere, with small symbols drawn under them. Elsa recognized from Yelena's lessons that there were runes but she could not read the ones she was seeing.

"Maren, what is this?" A hand grabbed her's, pulling her along to the far end of the cave until they reached a collection of handprints that reached the ceiling and covered a wide span of the wall but got less and less as they came close to Elsa's eye-level, like a pyramid turned upside down. And as Elsa looked at the last pair of handprints, she saw the rune under it; tears welled up in her eyes.

One of the first things she had begged Yelena to teach her was how her name was written in the language of ancestors. Then Anna's, Kristoff's, then her parents…

Under the last pair of tiny handprints, stood the name 'Iduna'.

"Every Northuldra leaves two marks here, one at birth, and one when they reach adulthood. But we lost the cave the day the forest fell. Yelena thinks one of the Earth Giants was angry and closed it, or the construction of the dam made this place cave in, only Ahtohallan knows. Your mother could not add her mark when she came of age but you and your sister can when she comes back from Corona and…." Elsa did not let Maren finish the sentence – she knocked the wind out of the warrior with a bone-crushing hug, her arms slung so tightly around the other woman's neck so that breathing must be hard for her, but Maren did not complain. Elsa felt the strong arms of her friend hold her and what little control had remained crumbled - leaving her weeping mess, tears flowing freely.

It took a while for Elsa to calm down again – she was even to emotionally drained to care much that this hug had been quite intimate. Elsa felt she had crossed a border she had been tiptoeing around like the mysterious 'visitor' from the north-west, but Maren seemed not offended at all.

"We should head back. It's nearly dawn." Brown eyes were smiling kindly at her and Elsa realized she was right. Through some small cracks and holes in the sealing of the cave faint light was shining, relieving the fireflies of their purpose. The bugs found their way up, slipping through the cracks, flying home to the clearing.

Tired but happy Elsa followed Maren the way back to the mushrooms and up the rope, stopping the woman other with an attentive hand on her arm before she could step out into the open.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me….how much it will mean to Anna. I don't know how to thank you that you found this place again. I….Thank you." Elsa hoped that she conveyed the good portion of the immense complicated mix of feelings, which pushed against her chest, nearly letting tears fall again. There it was again. Maren's kind smile and the laughing eyes – Elsa would never get tired of them.

"You are welc…." A strong gust of wind pushed Maren back, over the edge and she fell back into the darkness, followed seconds later by a wet thud.

"Owww!"

"Maren!?"

"I am fine!" came the somewhat muffled reply.

Relive flooded trough Elsa as she heard the warrior already climbing back up, only to find herself pestered by an impatient Gael.

_'Wait! Gale!?'_ Eagerly she stepped outside, half pulled by Gael as the wind spirit happily pushed a letter in Elsa's hands. Anna had only written three words on the paper, all in proud capital letters.

**WE ARE HOME! **

"Maren! Anna is back home. She is ok and she is home! Maren?" she heard the other woman come out of the cave behind her and turned to her, so she could show her the letter but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the warrior.

The tunic of the woman was bright red, her hands, face, and hair looking equally gory, for the small black mushrooms, commonly known as black rubies, had brought honor to their name yet again. Elsa had to work really hard to stifle her laugh.

"Are you hurt?" she carefully offered; stepping closer to check for any injuries.

"No, just my pride." Maren gave her half-smile. Bell-like laughter was heard and an invisible hand tugged at the warrior's braid and clothes.

"GALE! COME ON! What did I ever do to you? "

"It's her way of showing affection." Elsa apologized for her wily fellow spirit. With a little swish of her magic, she requested Gale to stop being a pest and with another laugh the wind spirit left the poor Northuldra alone, swirling excitedly around Elsa's clothes.

"Thanks, but what are you still doing here! Anna is back. Off to Arendelle with you! I tell the others where you heading." Maren said, making a dismissive yet friendly gesture with her hand. Elsa gave her a thankful smile and tried to call Nokk but the water spirit was not answering. As she told Maren that the warrior whistled and Vakker came running.

"Take her until you find Nokk. Say hello to your sister and Kristoff for me!" Elsa could not say much more as Gale swept her off her feet, placed her on Vakker's back, startling the animal, which quickly broke into a swift run. As she turned around Maren waving her goodbye, grew gradually smaller and smaller until Vakker took a turn so Maren vanished out of her sight. For a second she wished that Maren would have come with her. Maybe another time - now she was going to visit her sister and tell her of the little trace their mother had left in this world, her heart pounding at that thought!


	4. Silly

In hindsight, Elsa had been lucky that on her rush back to see her sister, eager tell her about the cave and the treasure she had seen there, the snow queen had not been able to reach Nokk – for she could have one of her favorite reindeer as travel companion again.

Vakker, lent graciously again by Maren, had carried her the whole way to Arendelle only to find the proud water spirit playing happily with the local children in a big fountain at the town square - obviously, she had spent the last days frolicking around like this, not bothering to respond to Elsa's calls.

"Nokk." Elsa had said out loud, greeting the other spirit with a polite bow as she passes her – only to add 'Softie' in her head, fending off the little wave send her way with a casual flick of her hand without even looking. An amused snort and a wordless promise to be there for the ride back to the forest followed Elsa the last paces to her sister.

Like Elsa had predicted Anna was over the moon as she heard of the cave Honeymaren had rediscovered. The snow queen felt that her sister was ready to forget all protocol and storm off again, and her chest swelled with pride as Anna retrained herself, regulating her affairs and held council with Kai and Mattias before heading to the forest, making sure the chamberlain and the general were up to speed and knew what to do. An easy job as Elsa knew. Kai had been already a trustworthy aid for her father and herself and it seemed to be his intention to serve Anna just as well and Matias had proofed his loyalty more than once.

The preparations took still long enough and left Elsa with enough time to roam the kingdom, visit some of her favorite places in Arendelle and even set on a personal secret mission, purchasing a surprise for someone unsuspecting at home. Pleased with her choice she returned to the palace, settling down in the library to warp it neatly only for Anna to discovered her in the middle of choosing the ribbon, plastering her with questions!

"Uhh, you bought a gift? For whom is it?" her little sister asked her, endlessly curious.

"Only Ahtohallan knows."

"Ahh, come on! Let me see!"

"It does not concern you, your majesty." The snow queen teased, laughing as Anna reached for the gift like a little child, grabbing it off her hands, fleeing the library while ripping the paper to have look, leaving little parts of it on the floor, laughing maniacally as she went.

Elsa did not bother to follow her. Instead, she took her time, looking through the rows of books until she found the one she had been looking for. It was quite old and looked like it had been read a lot. A warm smile stole itself on the woman's face as she traced the troll that graced the cover lovingly, before warping it carefully in her mother's shall, fulfilling two purposes - hiding it from her sister's curious eyes and offering some extra protection while traveling. She just had packed into a small travel bag as Anna returned, clearly disappointed with her booty.

"Stitching needles?! They are boring. You can have them back." Her sister said, throwing the little case back at her. Elsa caught it deftly, a mock offended look on her face. "There are not boring! They are the perfect gift."

"For whom?" Elsa smiled at her sister, opening her mouth to answer but….

"I dare you to say 'Only Ahtohollan knows'! I swear…" Anna said, her hands on her hips. The snow queen raised an eyebrow, thinking for a second, and then accepting the challenge.

"Only Ahto…." she did not get further. Anna let out a battle cry and charged her, setting off a wild game of tag and Elsa could not resist, no matter how silly the fifth spirit and the queen of Arendelle may look.

Two days later Elsa found herself riding on a frozen Nokk, accompanied by Kristoff and Olaf on Sven, with the little snowmen full of 'interesting' facts, and Anna on Vakker, and it must be said - the red-haired woman and the big hefty reindeer were a match made in heaven. With Anna on her back, the reindeer seemed to become a calf again, jumping and sometimes running far and fast ahead, only to dash back like mad, nearly running Sven or Nokk over in the process, making the queen laugh like a little girl again. As much she loved to hear that sound and no matter that Vakker may be the picture reindeer of endurance, but at this rate, both were going to totally exhaust themselves.

Luckily it was not hard to convince Anna to set up camp for the night; for Elsa had promised to make dinner for them all– a thing Anna simply could not believe. The absolutely flabbergasted face of her sister after Elsa had skillfully built a fire from nothing, lit it and even manage to cook something quite tasty for dinner, made the countless hours she had spent with Maren walking her through the steps after failing yet again, even more, worth it!

Olaf had passed out the second he had stopped eating, a quick wave of Elsa's hand gave the little guy a comfy bed of snow, smiling softly as her creation started mumbling incoherently in his sleep. The three humans talked late into the night; between Anna sharing delightful stories of the trip to Corona and Kristoff bringing Elsa up to speed in everything troll-related, the snow queen spoke of the trouble with the north-west border and her worries regarding the move of the tribe. Her heart warmed at the sight of Anna making multiple proportions on how to help and Kristoff thinking loudly that trolls might know something that could help Ven. Elsa was surprised for a second.

_'Why did I not think of it?'_

"Kristoff, what a good idea!"

"Really?" the young ice harvester seemed even more surprised.

"Yes, I will talk with Maren and Yelena about it. Healing him is out of the question but maybe there have something that gives him a little more time. We can't bring Ven to the trolls but maybe Rue or Alvor could come with us or Gran Pebbie is willing to travel here. We will figure something out."

Kristoff pleased look grew somewhat dopey as Anna kissed his cheek and whispered a 'Well done dear!' in his ear.

The night was clear and not too cold so they didn't bother with a tent. Laid closed to the fire Anna and Kristoff had snuggled up under some blankets, peacefully sleeping, tired of the ride.

Nokk had vanished long ago into a small pond close by as soon as they had stopped for the night. Sven and Vakker laid side by side, heads close together. The normally greedy Sven had surprised Elsa today, showing off is gentleman qualities by sharing his carrots with Vakker and even going so far as to offer the last one to the much bigger female. The spirit sat there, needing no blankets to shield her from the slight chill as she watched over them all and suddenly her heart feel too big for her chest. With a soft smile she laid on her back on the comfy blanket Anna had brought with her, gazing upwards, looking at the stars and admiring the full moon only for pang of longing to fill her overflowing heart even more. What was Maren doing right now? Was she on patrol again or was she looking at the stars also? Did the warrior miss her just half as much as Elsa missed her? With a sigh, she closed her eyes, already drifting off.

'_Tomorrow you see her again. You see them all again. You will be home!'_

It felt like ten seconds ago that Elsa had fallen asleep but it must have been serval hours. The high noon sun woke her, shielding her face with her hand as she rose groggily to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. She was greeted by Kristoff, sitting by a relight fire, offering her a kind smile and a steaming cup of coffee. Grateful for both Elsa took the delicious brew, sighing with relish after her first sip, making Kristoff chuckle.

"Morning." Elsa offered, smiling at him, a little embarrassed that she had slept half the day away.

"Morning. Well, kind of." This time both chuckled.

"Sorry we didn't wake you but you looked like you could go with a little more sleep. No offense." He quickly added, looking really worried that he might insult his future sister-in-law. "It's not like you look bad, just tired…..which is not bad…you don't even look bad when you tired so…"

Elsa had to laugh again at that, sometimes this man was too cute for his own good.

"Kristoff, it's fine! Thank you, you were right by the way. I was really tired. The night you came back from Corona I didn't sleep at all." Elsa took another sip of the cup, appreciating the taste immensely. The Northuldra had coffee too but it lacked the strong rich flavor the Arendellian-Brand was gifted with. Elsa wondered if Anna had packed enough so Maren could have some as she noticed that Kristoff had a small but knowing smirk on his face, raising his eyebrows at her.

"So, the whole night? We send the letter in the early morning, so what could have kept you awake that long?" His smirk grew a little bigger as leaned forward and Elsa knew she was in trouble as she took another sip to hide her growing embarrassment.

"Or who?"

Even prepared Elsa still nearly choked on her coffee as she fought of most of a proud blush, only her pale cheeks coloring a little. Kristoff gently hit her on the back, smirk replaced with an understanding smile, conveying without words that he would not probe further. In the next second Anna and Olaf on Vakker and Sven made that impossible anyway has they stormed by so close to Kristoff that they nearly run the poor guy over. The four were obviously having a blast as they raced each other in wild game of tag, Anna's red hair flying behind her. Elsa smiled as she watched them go; witnessing the second reason she had not been woken up.

"These four goofballs have been at it all morning, haven't they?" Elsa said, not really asking.

"Jepp." Kristoff said drily as he put out the fire and started to pack the few supplies they had needed for the night.

_'Silly!'_ Elsa thought as she saw the four trotting over to them, exhausted but still gleaming with joy. _'But cute.'_

Olaf, happy to see his creator awake, jumped off the big animal, greeted her eagerly and gave Elsa's legs a warm hug. The fifth spirit smiled as she patted the snowmen's head affectionate. These days it was rare that Olaf was so cuddly – Elsa took it as a sign to make more time for her little creation. As Olaf wandered off to help Kristoff prepare their departure, Marshmallow and the snowgies crossed her mind - between her move to the forest, the coronation and getting accustomed to living with the Northuldra she had barely had the time to see them.

'I have to visit them again soon. I relay have been neglecting them somewhat.'

"Morning, sis. Slept well?" Anna spoke, as she also jumped of Vakker and moved in for a hug, but Elsa held her at arm's length, inspecting her critically, taking in her greasy face and dirty close. Were there little twigs in her hair?

"What?"

"Have you fallen off?"

"No, well….on time doesn't count right?" Elsa was astounded! Vakker never let her rider fall, she always took the most care so this could only mean….

"You tried to jump of Vakker while she still was running." Again, no question as she held the bridge of her nose between her index finger and her thumb, eyes closed.

"It looked so easy when Honeymaren did it…" Anna mumbled, trying to defend herself. Elsa remembered the time her little sister had witnessed Maren's riding skills.

In Arendelle before the coronation Yelena had, not allowing her prodigy to slack off during their stay, put her through a hard drill every morning that included some very impressive way's to mount and dismount her reindeer, a drill that became a local attraction quickly. First only the guards on duty would watch, later joined by the maids, the kitchen staff and soon half the town – all watching with awe and adoration what this foreign woman was capable of. Elsa had an inkling that Yelena had wanted to build up Honeymaren's reputation as the strong warrior, so she would look even more impressive at the dance. With a flash of hot anger, she remembered also that the plan had worked incredibly well. There had been more than one admirer at Maren's heels, be it a smitten guard or a love-struck townswoman making googly eyes at her- it had driven Elsa mad!

"Of course it looked easy Anna! Maren trained since she was very young to do all that and she is one of the best in the whole tribe. Please, don't try the stuff she does! You could really have hurt yourself." Elsa chastised her sister, a deep sigh escaping her lips. Anna had turned into such a strong and responsible woman, had become a great queen but sometimes she could still be so silly.

"Sorry."

Elsa opened her eyes, surprised to see a truly crestfallen Anna before her.

"I wanted to…you know….. try it because…maybe mother had been learning it too before…." Anna trailed of. Elsa's anger had lost all momentum – of course, Anna would want to feel close to the Northuldra, to the people of their mother, just like Elsa could never forsake Arendelle completely, home of their father. They were a part of her – of them both!

As Nokk did not answer her call, she helped Anna back on Vakker with a soft smile on her face, lifting herself up to sit behind her, holding her close, dirt and grime be damned. "You know, we could ask Maren to teach you." Anna's whole demeanor light up with childlike excitement.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. But first, we need to get there." Elsa chuckled Kristoff and Olaf on Sven appeared at their sides, the young man giving his fiancée a reassuring smile, while little stick-hands patted the queen's arm sympathetically.

"Well, let's go!" Kristoff said suddenly and let Sven set a quick peace – the two sisters hot on his heels.

They were not far from the campsite, riding in pleasant conversation as the setting sun drew delightful patterns on the ground before them, as its light passes through the leaves of the trees above them, that Elsa suddenly had the uneasy feeling of being watched. Carefully she scanned her surroundings with all her senses as Maren had taught her, but there was nothing out of the ordinary as far Elsa could tell.

"Something wrong?" Anna whispered, also looking around after she had seen her sister's concerned face.

"I don't know." Elsa answered, the uneasy feeling not leaving her, she barley could fight the urge to let Vakker rush the last paces to the camp, suddenly desperate to see that everyone was alright.

"Let's go. It's not far." Elsa said, trying to sound calm and giving Vakker a light push in the sides, letting her run at moderate speed, breaking through some bushes, finally reaching their destination. It was a testament how far Elsa had come in controlling her powers that she did not freeze everything around her to solid ice, as the four found the campsite abandoned. No trace left of the lively settlement like it never had been there, to begin with. Panic swelled in Elsa's chest, making her feel numb. What had happened? Where was everybody?

"Why did we stop?" Kristoff asked.

"We are here." Elsa answered.

"But there is nothing ….Ohhh!" was Olaf's helpful comment. Elsa dismounted Vakker and looked around, ignoring the ringing in her ears, taking elaborate breaths through the nose, deep into her stomach to calm the raging storm of her feelings, as Rue had taught her. She could hear the deep and calming voice of the old healer in her head.

_"You have to accept your fears, little spirit. Only things you accept, you can overcome, for the reindeer that does not accept the gorge in its path will always fall into it, again and again, instead of jumping over it. Fear is a part of us and we need it as we need it the air we breathe. Who else would warn us of the howling wolf on the hunt or the raging bear mother protecting her cubs? And what else could make us brave?"_

For a second Elsa closed her eyes, took on last deep breath, overcoming her panic, using its drive to act swifter.

Like Maren had shown her she carefully searched her surroundings for signs of a struggle or a hasty escape but could find none - lessen the spikes of fear even more.

_'Be circumspect and precise. One broken twig can change the whole picture, and sometimes the things you don't see tell you just as much as the things right before your eyes. Always be vigilant while you search. Maybe you are not the only one hunting.'_

Elsa nearly felt Maren's presence beside her, so familiar and cherished, drawing further reassurance of the fact that the capable warrior was with the tribe, protecting their people.

"There was no struggle." Elsa mumbles more to herself, as she quickly lets her memories guide her way to the place her lavvu had stood. The grass there was still somewhat flat, nothing of her belongings were scattered, no tools laid forgotten in the grass, clear signs of an orderly pack up without haste. They had moved. The tribe had simply moved! Relief flooded Elsa chest.

"What?" Anna asked tense close behind her, startling Elsa. The snow queen had forgotten about the others for a second.

"It's fine! The tribe has moved, that's all. We just have to go to the new location."

"How are supposed to get there? We got no clue which way they took." Anna asked. But Elsa already walked to the center of the former camp, eyes to the ground, close to where the healing hut had been. There she found faint tracks of many people and reindeer that had walked around. Most of them were well covered, but some less than others…false tracks for anyone that wanted to follow the tribe. Yelena had told her about them.

_'To cover the tracks of a whole tribe is nearly impossible, so we lay false ones. It's hard to go everywhere at once and attackers have to split their numbers to find us or choose one random path and hope they picked the right one. Not to mention that we lay false tracks at the false tracks and supervise these paths for a while and so on and so on. The forest is dangerous and it's so easy to get lost in the woods.'_

She remembered the cunning smile of the tribe leader and hoped to never get on Yelena's bad side. Elsa also remembered that there was always a hidden message close by for any Northuldra that might get separated from the others before the move. Eyes still glued to the ground, she ignored the curious looks of her companions as she searched for... _'There you are!'_ A flat stone discreetly marked with an arrowhead, easy to overlook for someone uninitiated.

"North-west?" she said out loud, surprise clearly showing on her face.

"See! That is so amazing!" Anna nearly shouted, shaking Kristoff with one hand, making him loose his balance somewhat. Elsa quirked one eyebrow up in question. "You just looked at the ground a bit, acting all mysterious, picked up a stone and just like this…..north-west! I want to be able to do that too!" the face of her little sister was such a wild mix of excited, impressed and desperate that Elsa could not help the laugh that escaped her. A branch snapping close behind Elsa made them all spin around, playfulness gone. Suddenly it seemed unnatural quite around them and the feeling of being watched was back again. She could feel Kristoff and Anna at her side, Olaf standing close behind her. "Stay close." Elsa whispered, shielding the others, her stone-less hand sizzling with magic. After a moment had passed and nothing had sprung at them, the fifth spirit carefully stepped closer to the undergrowth where she had heard the sound – the so familiar tree line suddenly unnatural dark; despise the sun above them, looking foreboding and somewhat threatening.

"Elsa, don't!" there was fear in Anna's voice, but Elsa already stepped into the darkness but as soon as she did it seemed to fade, the feeling of watchful eyes on her vanished, the sounds of nature returning to the woods around them.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked, suddenly next to her closely followed by Anna.

"I have no idea." Elsa admitted. Loud rustling in the tree to their right made them all jump again, turning to the new threat. Elsa nearly fired her ice blindly into the treetop as a very familiar voice called her.

"Elsa!"

"Maren?" Deftly the warrior landed right before them, closely followed by Trad, both fully armed with staff at the ready, bow and arrow over their shoulders and long knife fastened on their belts.

"I was hoping we could pick you up on the way home." Maren extended one hand and Elsa took it with her free one, squeezing it softly, her chest tightens pleasantly had the sight of the smaller woman, realizing how much she had missed her smile.

"Good timing, like always." Elsa spoke, only letting go as Trad side hugged her, pressing her into him, greeting her fondly with a deep rumble in his chest, as his hand rubbed the length of her upper arm a little roughly but affectionate.

"Doesn't look like you needed us to, though." He said in his soothing voice, as he let her go pointing at the stone in Elsa's hand.

"Well done!" Maren spoke, pride in her voice.

"Surprised?" Elsa asked teasingly.

"Nah, you obviously had a great teacher." All three laughed at that until a soft 'Ahem' interrupted them.

"Elsa, I think we really should take another look." Anna said urgently, her gaze switching uneasy around like she still accepted the attack of something monstrous at any moment. Like one Maren and Trad raised their staffs, scanning their surroundings, bodies tens, reading themselves for anything. Maren didn't speak but Elsa understood the wordless need for information. Quickly the spirit reported what had happened and to her great surprise, both warriors relaxed visibly.

"That was a huldred. A forest nymph, that calls for the brave and the bold to come to her and well….you know…." Trad trailed off, clearly embarrassed, rubbing his neck, his eyes pleading with Honeymaren to help him. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff looked like question signs.

"She seduces the physically strong and beautiful, sometimes the very smart. Everyone that she fancies for some reason or the other, but it's said that she has a preference for fighters. It's also said if you follow one of them, they bring you great pleasure beyond belief but also steel some of your strength, shortening your life span dramatically." Maren explained, patting the shoulder of the huge, madly blushing men reassuringly.

"That… sounds awful." Elsa said, surprised that both warriors were so calm about a life-sucking, pleasure-driven creature that lures unsuspecting people in its trap.

_'Maren is a fighter and very beautiful…..and smart.'_ Worry flooded her being, combined with a strong, possessive feeling that made Elsa very happy that no one could see what was boiling in her chest.

"Don't worry." Maren smiled warmly at Elsa, trying to put her at ease.

"A huldred is impossible picky, so much so that they mostly seduce other magical creatures, for they are the only ones that are reaching their impossibly high standard. And creatures of magic don't suffer the dire consequences a human would. It's been centuries that a huldred wanted a human lover." At the doubtful look on Elsa's face, the warrior added.

"There is nothing to worry about, really! The chances are much higher for a Corona horse to fall on my head right now than a huldred even give so much as a second glance. It's more likely that she was just curious about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Half-human, half spirit - must be a sight to behold, even for a creature that is basically immortal and must have seen a lot."

Elsa wrung her hands together, still looking quite worried, and Maren seemed inclined to give her light shove with her shoulder, a familiar gesture that made the snow queen smile.

"But why the sneaking and the darkness-thing?" Anna asked.

"It's also said that the huldred is a very dramatic creature. They love to impress us mere mortals with their magic." Maren jested, gesturing dramatically, making Anna giggle. "And? Were you impressed?" Maren asked further, concern in her eyes.

"I certainly was!" Anna said, still sounding a little spooked while Kristoff put a reassuring arm around her. Maren gave them a kind, understanding smile.

"I know something that will cheer you up!"

"What?"

"The reason you came here." Anna's face lights up like the sun, causing Maren to chuckle.

_'Of course, she knows why Anna has come along.'_

"And afterward a bath and a warm meal? There is nothing better after an encounter like this. Trad, why don't you go ahead and announce or high guests?" Maren spoke to her comrade. Trad nodded and swiftly he climbed the next tree, making fast pace trough the treetops, jumping from branch to branch like only a Northuldra could do, vanishing in the distance.

"Amazing!" Olaf whisper-yelled, Anna nodded in agreement, making Elsa and Kristoff smile at their awestruck faces. The laughter of Maren and Vakker's happy grunts made them all turn to the two. The reindeer had snatched Maren's hat and was now avoiding the warrior's attempts to get it back with a playful spring in her steps, nearly dancing around her rider.

"Awww, these two are just the cutest!" Anna cooed and Elsa couldn't agree more. The game was cut short as Maren jumped forward and hugged the animal's neck, burying her face in the soft fur, muffling her voice a little.

"I missed you, you big oaf!" Maren let go for her only to get her hat back, placing were it belonged. By the fond way, Vakker pushed her head forward to receive a good, long cuddle-time, it was clear that she shared that sentiment.

"I hope she behaved?" Maren asked Elsa but it was Anna who answered.

"Of course! She was lovely." The queen came to Vakkers other side, scratching her under the chin, earning a happy rumble from the animal.

"Glad to hear that." Maren said.

"Oh forgive my bad manners, queen of Arendelle, for I have not followed the etiquette at all." Maren said, suddenly remembering that proper hello was in order, offering a hug to Anna. Too late she realized her mistake. With surprising strength she was pulled into a bear hug, knocking all air out of her lungs and Elsa had to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Careful, feisty pants! The poor woman needs to breathe." Kristoff chuckled, freeing Maren of the vice grip his fiancée was famous for and giving one of his much more tender hugs. Elsa had to give it to the warrior that she only flinched a little as the cold body of Olaf pressed into her legs, giving one of his 'warm' hugs. Sven had trotted up to Maren, somewhat shyly greeting her.

"Hello Sven, I swear you get more handsome every time I see you."

The warrior padded Sven's head fondly and the reindeer happily leaned into the touch. It was clear to see that Vakker strongly agreed with her rider. As snow queen let her gaze wander between the little group, she found her heart swell ten times its size at how well Maren fitted in. Suddenly the feeling of being watched was back, for just a second and not threatening this time. Elsa turned around, looking to where she felt the gaze originated from – only to see nothing, just the peaceful forest around her.

"Come on, sis. Let's go!"

The fifth spirit turned to her companions - Kristoff and Olaf on Sven stood waiting, Maren had already helped a much exited Anna back on Vakker. The young Northuldra woman offered her hand to Elsa and with a small smile, the spirit closed the distance between them and allowed Maren to help her sit behind Anna, very much aware of how easy warrior managed to do that.

"You know the way?" Maren asked, and Elsa, just realizing that the other woman had no mount, already had half-opened her mouth to say something, but Maren just smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. I walk. It's not far. So, know the way?"

"Yes, but…"

"Elsa."

_'Damn, what is with that woman and how she says my name?!"_

Maren's voice was not scolding; more reassuring that it was really fine she would go by foot. The snow queen was really proud of herself, to fight off this mad blush was no easy feed! Maren's eyes were laughing and without further words, she climbed into a tree, maybe even faster and more elegant then Trad had done before, going incredibly fast, already few paces ahead.

"Woof, she calls this walking? That one really has the silent and strong warrior stick down. She so has to teach me!" Anna gave Vakker a push in her sights, a wild laugh escaping her as the animal gained speed and Elsa had to hold on tight as they rushed after the swift fighter.

_'It's like looking in the mirror.'_ Elsa thought as she watched her sister take in the cave and the particular print on the wall, going through the same wild storm of emotions she had felt that night. She even graced Maren with another of her bone-crushing hugs and Elsa hoped that, as she herself had hugged her friend, the warrior's face had not looked quite so pained. The only difference was that this time there were no fireflies. The material in the cave walls also reflected normal torchlight, even when looked less spectacular. She let her hand glide over the foreign material, turning and saw that her sister had let go of her victim, now holding on to Kristoff, while Olaf hugged her leg.

"Maren, what exactly is that?" she asked the warrior pointing at the wall surprised at herself that she had not bothered asking the first time around. The smaller woman joined her, raising her hand to touch the material too.

"To be honest, we don't really know. Yelena said it wasn't there before the mist and we had not the time to examine it. To find out that it reflects the light was kind of inventible here and I tested it with different light sources to…out of curiosity. Rue suspects it is from the earth giants. Have they mentioned something to you?"

Elsa didn't miss the slight stumble in her words and was there a slight pink on the warrior's cheeks? Her heart fluttered at that thought that Maren had gone through all that extra work for her.

"No, but I can ask. They can be quite closed-mouthed when they want to be though. No promises!" Maren nodded thankful, smiling that smile of hers.

"So, north-west? How come?" Elsa asked the warrior and suddenly Maren stood a little taller, pride and joy radiating off her in waves, her eyes sparkling.

"You should have seen them! After you rode off to Arendelle I talked to Yelena and we decided to follow your advice. And all of them seemed to speak as one, ready to take the risk and urged us to finally give the order to move. And Fara had some pretty good ideas about how to strengthen our defenses and Iloh too of all people. I….I was so proud of everyone….I nearly cried."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Elsa, feeling a rush of pride for her people, was suddenly hit by an image in her head, an image that made her nearly laugh out loud. Just with utmost restraint, she managed not to, pressing both hands on her mouth.

"What is so funny?"Honeymaren asked raising both eyebrows at her, looking a little crossed.

"Nothing!" the taller woman managed to get out, her whole body shaking. Maren had crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrow still in place but a smile was fighting its way on her lips.

"It's just…did you run straight to Yelena or ….. the last time I saw you, you were covered in mushroom squash….and….." Elsa had to stop, fighting gallantly against her laughter.

"I took a bath before, obviously." Maren said weakly, her smile grew bigger at Elsa's joy.

"I know! But…. I .…I can't get it out of my head. You …..all dutiful and proud…. standing there giving a big speech ….while…while your face….all red...!" the snow queen mimicked the typical posture of the warrior, arms crossed over her chest and back straight, trying to give her voice a deep raspy sound.

"Listen, everyone, I have something important to say!" she led her act fall, doubling over laughing with her whole body.

"I do not sound like that!" Maren said, pushing her softly, causing the taller woman to nearly lose her balance.

"Do I?" Maren asked more to herself, suddenly a little self-conscious, rubbing the back of her head. The taller woman managed to restrain herself enough to put a hand on Maren's shoulder. She looked her right in the eye.

"No!" She held the gaze for a few moments, increasing the tension.

"Well, maybe a little!" she said in her terrible imitation of Maren's voice, laughing loudly, propping herself of the smaller woman. The warrior rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. "Since when have you become so silly?" she asked Elsa drily. The fifth spirit managed to regain her composure with much effort.

"Well, since I started to spend time with you I think." Elsa answered, still a little breathless. Maren just shrugged her shoulders, turning to leave the cave.

"Come. It's time to go home." The warrior spoke with her calm voice and Elsa found her legs move by themselves, following the other, missing the knowing look Anna and Kristoff shared as she passed them, only one thought in her head.

_'Home' _

It was getting late so they made haste to reach the camp. With Maren 'walking' again Vakker and Sven found themselves struggling to keep up for the two had to wriggle trough many close standing trees and avoid big bushes. Warriors on guard duty had already greeted them as they passed the invisible border, then blending in so well with the forest again, that they were hard to spot even for trained eyes.

_'We are nearly there!'_

Elsa heard the settlement before she saw it, and even so, she felt bone-tired after a long day of riding, the anticipation to get there soon gave her new energy. One moment they were passing a tree and the next they found themselves in the camp, the experienced Vakker blocking Sven a little, so he would not storm on into a little group preparing dinner. The Northuldra close by greeted Elsa warmly and made a big fuss over Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, while a group of younger teens nearly stumbled over themselves to take care of Vakker and Sven, clearly trying to impress Maren with their thoughtfulness. The warrior obviously had to stifle a smile as she allowed them to lead her reindeer away, but reminded them to ask Kristoff for permission. The young men happily said yes, for Sven loved the company of other reindeer but he seemed a little embarrassed at how respectfully they addressed him.

"I can't get used it. When people talk to me like that…all formal and stuff." he explained, rubbing his neck.

"I get that. But don't worry; it will get easier with time." Elsa tried to offer comfort to her future brother-in-law. He gave her a thankful smile only to be hit from behind by a human battering ram in the form of Ryder. Both men greeted each other with joyous calls of their names, strong hugs and pats on the back that looked nearly painful! Elsa watched them amused, sharing a knowing look with her sister, but in hindsight, the fifth spirit should watch her own back, for Iloh knocked all air out of her lungs as she tackled-greeted her.

"Elsa! Oh, I am so glad your back. It felt so weird to break camp without you. Like leaving you behind."

"True." Alvor appeared at her right side, squeezing her shoulder fondly.

"You can say that again! Good thing you picked her up Honeymaren." Flippan materialized at her left and gave her a friendly push against her arm.

"Come on. I am not that helpless anymore! I would have found the camp without help." Elsa said, feeling a little touched that everyone seemed to have worried for her and offended that they seemed to think she was not capable to help herself at the same time. The looks she got from the three, spoke volumes, very skeptical, one eyebrow raised at the snow queen.

"I would have made it." Elsa said a little irritated now.

"Sure." Iloh said drily, making Anna and Kristoff laugh, both earning a sharp look from the fifth spirit.

"Enough Iloh, Elsa did find the clue before I met her and now we should take care of our guests. I am sure they want to take a bath and eat something. They had a long day. " Maren intervened gently, arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry, Honeymaren." Iloh said her face sheepish, like a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar, batting her eyelashes at the warrior. Maren rolled her eyes at that but smiled. "Uh, about that! We already prepared everything for you at the spring. Come you guys, I take you." Ryder said to Anna, Kristoff and Olaf gesturing to follow him.

"No thank you. Can you tell me where Yelena is? I promised her we would take a walk when I visit next time." Olaf asked the young herder politely. Ryder pointed in the direction of the chiefs lavvu and of went the little snowmen to visit his friend. As he walked past Elsa he hugged her legs, and she felt her anger melt away as she stroked his head.

"Have fun! See you for dinner?" she spoke softly. Olaf nodded and waved at her as he waddled off and Elsa found herself dragged along by Iloh as the little group followed Ryder to the hot spring.

Among the Northuldra cleanliness was a virtue! So it seemed natural that taking a bath has turned into a well-practiced ritual among Elsa's people, with many rules and traditions were family and friends met up every day, washing each other's hair with self-made soap, knead ornament into it that made the hair shiny and smooth and braided it. It was a sign of great affection and trust to let someone outside of family wash your hair or scrub your back.

As Maren and Ryder had invited her along for bath time on her second day with the tribe, she had nearly died of embarrassment, thinking that, like in Arendelle, bathing required to be naked. Both siblings had looked dumbfounded at her red face as she stumbled over her words, trying to explain why she did not want to go with them. As Elsa finally managed to tell them she was endlessly thankful for Maren's kindness as she explained. The sharp punch to Ryder's shoulder that stopped that annoying giggle of his was much appreciated too. She had felt incredibly silly that day.

For modesty, the Northuldra wore a thin but opaque garment woven around their hips that ended shortly over the knee that offered cover but also allowed them to clean themselves. The women additionally covered their chest with a strapless piece made out of the same garment. Like Ryder had promised everything was prepared and together with Anna, she entered on of the small goahti's that been set up to change clothes. Her sister seemed ridiculous exited as she undressed and put on the foreign garments.

"So how do I look?"

"Like you are ready for a good wash." Elsa laughed taking in Anna's still somewhat smeared face. Suddenly the eyes of her little sister turned soft, her smile was bittersweet.

"Mother had worn something like this too…." She trailed off, feeling the garment between her fingers.

"Yes, I know." Elsa said warmly, reached for Anna's hand and held it tight, eyes soft as she pulled her along. As they reached the hot spring Anna's loud 'wow' was something Elsa could sympathies with. The hot spring or springs, in that case, were beautiful. It were too many to count, some were tiny, only offering space for one, some were very big, like a small lake, all connected through small waterfalls with a little river, hot water from each spring merging, turning into an impressive waterfall some distance away. The smell was absolutely bewitching! A mix of the herbs and flowers that grew close to the spring and the many soaps and ornaments the Northuldra made themselves. Quite a few of the tribe mingled in the springs, cleaning themselves of a hard day's work.

Nokk was there too, playing around with some children again, clearly enjoying all the different herbs and colors in the water, proofing yet again that the nothing the Northuldra made harmed nature.

_'What is it with you and frolicking around with children lately? Is this why you have not been answering me before?_' Elsa asked her fellow spirit without words.

Nokk only sends her the vague feeling of warm sun and the joy it brought to make someone else laugh to her like this was an answer at all. Elsa just rolled her eyes and followed her sister, who had gone ahead to join the little group at the spring Ryder had picked for them. Kristoff was already in a wild splash battle with the shepherd, clearly enjoying himself not caring at all that he was half-naked. Iloh was in the middle of washing Alvor's hair and Flippan gave his arms and upper body a good scrub with a ruff bark-flannel.

As Elsa's eyes fell on Venling that brushed Fen's hair and Linga that did not hold still as she babbled on, making it very hard for an endless patient Gelwa to wash her hair, she drew in a sharp breath as a thought hit with great urgency.

_'The painting! Oh by Athohallan why am I so stupid!'_

Elsa screamed so loud in her thoughts that Nokk jumped a little, shooting her and irritated look before turning back to her game. How could she forget to warn Linga that Anna and Kristoff were coming along? That painting was supposed to be a surprise and now her endless curios sister would see it, cause that little gremlin always finds everything, no matter how well it is hidden!

_'Just ask my favorite chocolate bar!'_ She was close to storm of to Venlings goahti, hide the painting in Athollan, the only place safe from her sister, as Trad appeared next to her. "Relax. We have hidden it well." He was smiling. Both shot a quick glance to Maren's back, who was standing a little further away, close to the small waterfall to wash off the worst of what looked like three days' worth of filth and grind.

_'Of course, Maren would have thought this far ahead and send Trad home first!'_

"Elsa?" she turned to see that Anna was waiting for her, one hand outstretched for her to take it. As Elsa's gazes found the big man again, he was smiling as he gestured Elsa to step ahead of him. Linga saw the sisters and her face light up like the sun.

"ELSA! ANNA!" everyone at the spring flinched, birds fled the tree's close by. That girl could scream!

"Linga, not so loud!"

"Uh sorry mama!" the girl whispered, hands pressed to her mouth, but still smiling madly as she hugged Elsa around her legs for a moment. The snow queen ruffled her hair as she passed the little artist to sit next to Venling, Fen and Gelwa, changing pleasantries with the young mother, allowing Fen to give her a hug and was more than surprised when Glewa asked her to wash her hair. It was very rare that stern girl asked anyone for help so Elsa felt more than a little honored and quickly got to work. It did not surprise the fifth spirit that Linga greeted Anna enthusiastically; both had taken a liking to each other after meeting at Anna's first visit. It was endearing to see how her sister talked to Linga, clearly interested in what she was saying. Elsa turned and saw the look on Kristoff's face as he watched his fiancée and the little girl interact before he was tackled by Ryder, both submerging with a loud splash, and a thought came to her that made her smile.

_'Becoming an aunt would be nice.'_

Elsa rinsed the soap out of Gelwa's hair, taking extra care not get anything in her eyes, drying it a little with a towel, brushed it thoroughly and rebraided it deftly. The little girl thanked her quietly; almost shy, puzzling Elsa with her unusual behavior. The eyes of the snow queen lingering a moment on the girl, trying to read her face before Linga rushed Gelwa in a playful sneak attack, failing miserably but still got the wanted outcome - a wild water war, destroying all of Elsa hard work on Gelwa's braid, both girls squealing with joy as Ryder and Kristoff joined them.

"Come on Fen! You too!" Linga encouraged her little sister, who happily waddled over, met halve way by Gelwa who held her steady as both walked to the others, the splash fight quitting down somewhat to be more suitable for a two-year-old. Elsa smiled as she noticed how extra careful Gelwa was with the younger girl. Suddenly she was doused with water, turned only to see Iloh with a wicked grin on her face – Anna who had set next to her had quickly jumped aside, watching with wide eyes.

"Bath time, oh high and mighty spirit!" and before Elsa knew it her head was competently washed by Iloh who barely could contain her giggle, as Elsa did not make a move to avenge herself.

"You are lucky you are so good at head massages!" the snow queen growled lowly, sitting very straight, her face stern and cold - everyone close enough to hear had to stifle a giggle.

"That good?" Anna asked, with one eyebrow raised, giving her sister a half-smile she could not see, for her eyes were still closed in absolute bliss.

"You have no idea!" she sighed, Iloh's eyes softening at that.

"My massages are not bad either! Interested Anna?" Ryder, who had forsaken the game, appeared next to her, held up comp and the young queen happily agreed. Both soon chattered freely with each other as Ryder worked. Slowly the kids and Kristoff had tired themselves out all coming to the rim of the spring, lazing around, conversations easy and light. Elsa and Anna had been done washing for a while as Honeymaren finally joined them, leaving Trad at the waterfall, the burly warrior cleaning himself thoroughly. For the first time, Elsa realized how tired the woman looked, as she stole a quick glance at her, trying not to stare at her well-trained body.

With a content sigh Maren set down next to Anna, her Arms probed on top of the rim as she leaned with her back against it – tired yes but also relaxed and happy.

"By the spirits, what have you been doing on patrol? You took ages!" Iloh asked, clearly curious.

"Ah, you know just this and that. Nothing special."

"Really? You looked like someone had thrown you in sh…"

"Iloh!" Alvor warned the younger woman, but Maren only laughed.

"That's what you look like when you are on the move for nearly three days and two whole nights!" she explained. Elsa could tell that the eyes of the warrior were getting heavy, the warmth and comfort of the spring lulling her in.

"But all is done? We can prepare for the feast?" Alvor asked.

"Yes, don't worry. We did our part. All is as safe as it could be. "

"Feast? Kristoff asked Ryder

"Yepp, Aru's birthday get-together. You know what? You and Anna should come too! It's tomorrow. And believe me, we Northuldra a big on proposals and birthday parties! " "Ohh, that's who you bought the gift for?" Kristoff asked Elsa.

"Yes."

"Awww you bought a gift for the old grump! Elsa, that is so nice of you." Venling seemed a little surprised but pleased.

"Aru had been so kind to me while Anna and Kristoff were in Corona. So I figured it would be appropriate."

"Wait, that stick in the mood was 'kind' to you! We are talking about my brother right?" Venling direly vitrified making Elsa laugh.

"You really have to stay. It's always nice. We do dances and plays, and music and we cook the best we have to offer." Alvor said, her face serious as she notified you of the death of a loved one not the joys of a feast. But Kristoff seemed sold anyway.

"Uh Anna, can we stay? That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah sure. Do you need help with that?" Anna asked suddenly, pointing at Maren's loose hair, still in need of a comb and some ointment. The warrior had been drowsing of a little and needed a second to register that Anna was talking to her, then it clicked and a warm smile graced Maren's lips. She scooched a little so Anna could sit behind her. Armed with a comb the queen got to work.

"Thanks." Maren said, clearly very grateful that she could rest her tired arms. Elsa noticed how an unsettling gleam filled Anna's eyes. She knew that look. Her sister had a plan. "You are welcome Honeymaren."

"Anna, how often have I told you that you can call me Maren."

"Your friends call you that right?"

"Ähm..yes?"

"And as your friend you would do me a favor, right?"

"…yes…." the warrior carefully offered.

_'Too late, Maren! You are already in her net!'_ Elsa covered her smile with her hand.

"I want you to teach me how to fight like a Northuldra!"

"What?!"

"Don't worry! I have thought this trough. You come with Elsa on Nokk every Friday a bit earlier for game night, we train and then you can play with us. You can bring Ryder too if you want!"

Maren's brother 'woohoo'-ed loudly and Kristoff made winning gesture with his fist, both on board with the idea and if Elsa was honest, she liked it too, very much so. "But….Yelena…..I….."

"Don't worry I talk to Yelena!" and without missing a beat, she sprung up to change back into her clothes and find the tribe leader, leaving Maren to look dumbfounded after her, her hair only half-finished. All present had good laugh at the warrior's expanse, only Elsa trying to contain her mirth a little. A sigh of defeat escaped Maren than she looked at snow queen.

"Well, I walked right into that on. I am not getting out of this, am I?"

"No." Elsa answered simply, taking Anna's place behind the smaller woman, gently finishing the job her sister had started. Maren just shrugged and accepted her fate gallantly. As all returned for dinner it did not surprise Elsa to find Anna with the tribe leader in a lively conversation, Olaf sitting next to them, and by the look on Anna's face, she was sure that Friday game nights were going to be interesting from now on.

The next day was very busy. Every one of the tribe was bustling about, decorating, cooking and for some even rehearsals were in order. Aru, try as he might come across as strict and stern had proven with his choice of entertainment acts that he was quite nice and considerate. One act was a play called 'The Wolf on the hunt' and was the favorite of his nieces, both girls hugged their uncle, thanking him over and over.

The other was the dance of 'Lightning and Thunder' that got older kids and teens pretty excited, first among them his two boys – Riffan and Faru. As both rushed off to tell their mother's, Alvor and Fara about the great news, the normally so humorless tailor nearly died of laughter as he saw the confused face of Anna as she tried to figure out the foreign family constellation, before calming down and explained the facts to her.

Elsa felt for her sister. She had not fared better in understanding as Alvor, who had carried both kids, very patiently and kindly explained how the boys had come to be without any physical contact between the tailor and the healer. Elsa's head had been filled with pictures of cups and bone pipes, her mad blush that even colored her shoulders in a bright red, had nearly stayed there the whole day, causing a very concerned Maren to bug her so much to go to Rue for a checkup that she finally caved in and explained that no fever had caused the red on her face. Elsa was very grateful for Maren's kindness at that moment as the warrior clearly wanted to laugh, but restrained herself, not wanting to embarrass Elsa further.

Instead, she was comforting her, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"But why not marry and have children then?" Anna asked no judgment in her voice, only curiosity.

"I never was big on the whole romantic relationship thing. But I always wanted children and I respect Alvor and Fara. They are good women." Aru explained simply. Anna's face scrunched up in thought for a moment, then she seemed to come to a conclusion, shrugged and then started to ask questions about the 'Lighting and Thunder' dance while Kristoff sniggered. He seemed to be in the know about all Aru had just explained, a clear advantaged when one was raised by love experts.

There was a lot to do but the Northuldra were very efficient workers and Anna, Kristoff and Olaf helped were there could. Before late afternoon all was ready. The whole tribe sat down on soft blankest, talking, eating and drinking and even Elsa enjoyed the hustle-bustle around her. Suddenly all went quiet, the younger children pushed forward to get a good seat in the front row. Yelena and Rue appeared, both dressed up as reindeers, complete with antlers from last autumn. The children were listening, enchanted by Yelena's and Rue's exquisite speaking voices, but Elsa could not get over the fact how the two wise women looked!

They were her teachers and guardians in so many ways and both looked absolutely silly.

"Who stalks darkest nights?" Yelena asked. And all children and even some grown-ups answered.

"The wolf on the hunt!"

"Who has teeth' white as snow?" Rue followed.

"The wolf on the hunt!" came the answer.

Back and forth it goes a few times until the wolf on the hunt appeared! Or Maren in a costume that was quite intimidating, to be honest. The wolf's head was big, carved out of reindeer antlers and painted in pitch black, with a bright red tongue, stitched out of leftover garments, lolling out of its mouth. Inside Maren had some kind of big pipe that she could blow into, causing a horrible howling sound. The rest of her clothes were all black and a fake wolf's tail had been fastened at her belt, now dragging behind her as she howled and growled, her voice unnatural deep through the pipe.

The smaller kids were very into it, booing when the wolf tried to trick the reindeers to jump into his mouth, trying to swallow them whole, got scared when the big beast howled and cheered when the wise deer's tricked the creature, to step into the river, the current tacking the wolf away father downstream.

The applause turned too wild ruckus as the young ones cheered for the reindeers and Anna and Kristoff whistled to make their approval known.

There was a short break for Yelena and Rue to change and for Maren to get ready for the dance. She was joined by some of her comrades, including Fara and Trad, and Ryder who, as he told Elsa with a wink, may not be a fighter like his sister but sure as the water was wet, could dance just as good as ten Maren's.

It was already getting dark as Yelena and Rue returned to the onlookers, so fires and torches were light. As many big drums were positioned, the drummers taking their places behind them, waiting for their cue, Elsa could feel the tension and the excitement in the air.

Then suddenly all drummers acted as one, startling Elsa and some around her a little.

**Bum!Bum!Bum! **

A short pause. All attention was on them now.

**Bum!Bum!Bum!**

Another pause. At first, it was only one clapping a rhythm, soon others joined. It was a fast, done in a frantic succession, forming a rhythm of its own, only meeting the drummers at the loud and bone-shaking:

**Bum!Bum!Bum!**

And then they came from above, Maren, Ryder and the others. All clade in the short black pants, the woman additionally covered their chest with black bindings the men went bare-chested; every part of exposed skin was painted with the symbols of earth, fire, wind, water and ice – Elsa's snowflake.

The heart of the snow queen swelled at the sight of that.

Then there was only the haunting beat of the drums, frantic clapping of the audience and the wild mix of dancing and acrobatics, somersaults and dangerous jumps of high treetops, Ryder proving that he could indeed dance as good as his sister. The dancers were the lightning, the drums the thunder.

**Bum!Bum!Bum!**

The teens were losing it, starting to chant with the beat soon joining as good as they could, testing their strength and as the big finale has come and gone, the whole tribe cheering loudly, Elsa found herself missing the haunting sound of the drum, that made her bones shake and her ears ring in such weird and pleasant way.

After that, there was still music, but more casual, played by a young men Elsa did not recognize on an instrument that reminded the fifth spirit of a guitar, only slightly bigger and with a deeper sound. The fires were kept alight, food and drink were still available for everyone.

Elsa presented Aru with her gift and the fifth spirit smiled at how touched the tailor was, thanking her over and over again, even going so far as hugging Elsa. The look on Venling's face was priceless!

It was getting late; most of the children had been carried off to bed and as Anna yawned Yelena insisted she come along to the guest goahti's that had been set upt since the mist was gone. Anna only protested weakly as she was lead off by Kristoff and Yelena, all whishing Elsa good night. Olaf had gone with Venling at some point. The young mother had taken a liking to snowmen, offering him a place for the night.

The snow queen looked around.

_'Mmmh, it in the middle of the night, all are off to bed, that can only mean..'_

"Elsa."

_'There she is.' _

"Maren. Or should I say 'the wolf on the hunt'." She teased the smaller woman, who rolled her eyes ate her, giving Elsa a push with her shoulder.

"Not tired yet?" the warrior asked.

"No. You?"

"Actual yes! I was just turning in for tonight." Maren stretched her arms and stiffed a yawn.

"Before you do that I have something for you. Come." The warrior got a little more alert at that.

"What is it?" she asked, clearly curious. Elsa took the other's hand and lead her to her goahti, kindly build-up by Flippan and Alvor in her absence.

"In time you will know." she teased her, causing the smaller woman to laugh.

It took only a moment to reach her small home and even less to get the carefully warped book from her back.

"Here." Elsa said, watching Maren's face closely as she inspected the gift.

"Elsa…this is ….it is…..Thank you" there was wonder in her voice and as Maren's gaze found Elsa's, she felt the snow queen breathe hitch a little.

"You like it? I remembered that you nearly read all there is when it comes to Northuldra myths and legends and I thought that you might like some new stories. I loved that book when I was younger…so." Elsa knew she was rambling but she could not help herself, she was thankful as Maren only smiled, took on of Elsa's hands in hers and squeezing it fondly, almost tenderly, and for a second the fifth spirit could see something in the warrior's eyes, something that made her feel strong and weak at the same time, something that must be mirrored in her own gaze.

She barely heard as Maren wished her good night as turned around, vanishing between the other huts around them, leaving their hands connected for as long as possible, before letting go.

Elsa only stood there, her arm still in the air, looking after the warrior and probably, she thought, looking quite silly as she did so.


	5. Ring

Since her early childhood, Honeymaren knew she was a born warrior. It had shown in how fast she mastered the staff, how good she could aim with bow and arrow, even from the back of a running reindeer and how easily hand to hand combat came to her. Soon even older and heavier opponents could not keep up with her - even the strongest fall when you find their weak point. And Maren seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to finding the shortcomings of her sparring partners.

She always had been smart, brave and determined, fearing neither pain nor the hardships of training. Leadership came naturally to her, first with her brother, soon with the other kids, all looking up to her, not just for her skills but also for her kindness and good-natured generosity.

Yelena, always the sly one, did not miss the potential Maren was showing. In hopes to find a worthy successor the wise leader started to teach Maren herself and was able to add discipline to the mix of promising qualities the young girl possessed.

Only one thing came not easy to Maren: patience!

Not even Rue could help her to learn that existential virtue every leader needed. No, it was the mist itself that taught her that bitter lesson.

When Honeymaren turned fourteen, the natural disdain all Northuldra shared for the mist, turned into a blood-boiling hate, inflamed by a strong restless feeling in her and fueled by the wild strength of her youth she roamed the whole forest, examining the fog for a crack, a little hole she could slip through, getting help for her tribe, be free and finally see the sun, the sky, the world!

She tried everything. From diving into a river that flowed past the mist, nearly drowning in the process, to digging a tunnel under it, only to find no matter how deep she would go, the magical barrier was still intact, the fog clouding her eyes and filling her lungs when she reached a certain point, forcing her to give up or suffocate.

Yelena, in her infinite wisdom, had given Maren space, even going so far as talking to her family, and the whole tribe as she later found out, to leave her be. Even as Maren started to neglect her duties more and more, leaving the camp for long stretches at a time, days, sometimes even weeks, Yelena let her do so. Nearly two years did go by like this.

Her last attempt to pass the mist had not only nearly cost her life but had required a long journey. She had been on the move for three weeks, living off the land, avoiding Arendellian soldiers, angry spirits and predators skillfully, honoring the teachings of her elders and betters.

Further and further she rode north-west on Vakker until she reached the foothills of the Dyra pass, the great mountain range that had been the gateway to the other tribes in their land of stone and short grass, Maren had only heard stories about. Maybe up there the mist was weaker or not there at all – a thin hope, but her only hope for one could not see the difference between the natural mist clouding the mountain or its magical brother from below!

So she left Vakker at the foothills of Dyra, with a massage to ease the worst fears of her family and tribe safely strapped around her neck, sending her home. And then she climbed, higher and higher, her life reduced to long days of bitter progress that made her muscles scream in agony and short, freezing nights, were her resolve was tested, for the nights were the time where she missed her parents, her brother, her friends, the whole tribe so desperately that she sometimes thought she could hear their voices carried in the wind, singing the song for greeting a traveling tribe member, beckoning her to come home.

But she did not turn around, her pride and that weird restlessness in her forbade it. So she went on until she had lost count of the days and nights, until on early afternoon, after she surmounted a particularly hard ledge she found herself again before the mist, unchanging, relentlessly cruel in its mere existence, unmoving and uncaring.

Even though she knew it would amount to nothing she walked along the border the mist forced on her, her heart not really into the task anymore. Then one morning, without rage or tears she made her descend. As the night came she prepared her camp, build a small fire, sat down and did not move from this spot for three days. Only if nature wanted its right or she had to feed the fire she got up, but most of the time she just sat there, not thinking, not feeling anything at all. Until, as the night got closer the thought hit her how easy it would be to just let the fire burn out, fall asleep and the wake-up free….

So she let the fire burn, not bothering to feed it anymore, the last sizzle of the coals barley reaching her ears. And like it had waited for its cue, a wolf, strong and healthy, with a snow rabbit in its fangs had stood next to her, looking interested for a moment, studying this strange creature it had just encountered. For a few heartbeats girl and wolf held the gaze of the other until the animal decided it had seen enough, swiftly trotting past her. Maren rose to her feet, slightly wincing because of their stiffness, to look after it only to see a whole pack close by, some old and experienced hunters among them carried similar burdens as the one that joined them now, all trotting of in the distance to, as Maren knew, the den where the cubs were waiting eagerly for their return.

And suddenly the young Northhuldra saw clearly for the first time in months. With all the swiftness she could muster she got on her feet relighting the fire, melting some snow to refill her water skin, drinking eagerly, already feeling her strength returning as she shewed on some dried fish she had saved. The next few sunrises saw her climbing down, as fast as she could go, not hate and disdain giving her feet strength and speed but love, for she had finally understood. She would be like that wolf, who, like her, could not flee the mist but carried on doing what it could do; caring for his pack, his family, be strong for them until, maybe they could roam the wide tundra past the Dyra again, in two, ten or twenty years, maybe never – but she was not going to waste another minute with this senseless search.

How could she have been so blind? Luckily nature had spoken to her, and like her ancestors, she had listened.

As she reached the foot of the mountain she was only mildly surprised to find Vakker waiting for her. The message was gone from her neck, telling Maren that her trusted friend had returned to the camp to deliver it only to run straight back here. The young Northuldra hugged the animal tightly and felt the reindeer softly nibbling on her clothes. Tears welled up her eyes as she swung herself on the deer and without Maren having to do anything Vakker took off in a swift run to the camp!

_'Home' _

It was late afternoon many days later as she arrived, jumping of Vakker, bone-tired but eager to see her family. Other Northuldra recognized her, locking at her like she was a ghost, a shocked 'Honeymaren' followed her wherever she stepped next until she finally found her goahti, her father sat at its entrance like he always did, fixing a net with skillful fingers.

Suddenly she was too ashamed to speak to him, she could barely imagine how much sorrow she had burdened him with the last months but at this moment her father looked up. He needed only a second to register that his daughter was standing before him, and even less to leap up and pull Honeymaren in a bone-crushing hug, tears spilling from his eyes, endlessly thankful that nature had not taken his child but brought it back to him and saying so out loud.

Maren held on to her father just as tightly as she felt her own cheeks wetting, never wanting to let go. Then she heard her mother call her name and she lifted her head to see her stumbling towards them, her bow and arrows carelessly left behind on the ground.

_'She must have been on the hunt' _

Maren thought before she was with them, holding Maren's face with her hands, kissing her forehead before pulling her daughter against her as Maren's father hugged them both.

"MAREN!" Ryder came rushing in on Flink, the return of Vakker to the herd must have left only one conclusion for him. He barely waited until the reindeer had stopped as he jumped off her, nearly tackling all of them to the ground as he added himself to the family hug.

Maren heard some laughs that clearly were mixed with tears and as she looked up she saw that nearly all of the tribe had gathered around and…looking happy to see her!? Another pang of guilt had hit Maren hard at that. They should be angry with her, she had abended them for a foolish idea after all.

Maren's gaze found a small group of teenagers around her age, shyly standing back, giving the family space. But the young girl had recognized two faces among them she had nearly missed as much as her close kin.

"Fara! Trad!" she called weakly, gently losing the tight hug that holds her, walking towards the two, both meeting her halfway. Fara rammed into her front, crying, and Trad held her from behind, his arms long enough for both girls as he lifted them off the ground. That broke the ice and all her friends, peers and comrades came running, hugging her, patting their back so it hurt, ruffling trough her hair and calling her name over and over.

Alvor and Iloh surprised her the most, for the usual so stern Alvor laughed and smiled and hugged Maren like she had regained a sister. But Iloh, normally never short of snarky remark, cried a lot and punched Maren's shoulder in mock anger with all her strength, chastising her for being gone so long, making everyone around laugh. As Yelena appeared before them the joyfulness was gone in a flash, as all moved away from them, giving the tribe leader and Honeymaren space.

Maren saw as her mother roused to her feet, opening her mouth to defend her child, but Maren asked her with a gesture not to, surprising all around them, including Yelena. A sardonic half-smile and gleaming eyes looked upon Maren and suddenly she felt like a little child again even so she had out grown the leader in height since she was eleven.

"So, you have returned." No question, a statement.

"Yes."

"To stay?"

"Yes."

"Have you found what you have been looking for?"

"No….and yes."

At that one of her rare smiles graced Yelena's lips, as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head in mock disappointment as she fixated the young girl before her.

"Oh Nattura, what am I going to do with you?" she asked, a light tone in her voice, breaking the tension so the gathered friends and family let out a collective sigh of relief, but Maren held the gaze of her leader and found a deep understanding in the older woman's eyes. Yelena gave her a small nod, turning on her heels, wandering of, speaking to the girl while leaving.

"Rest for tonight but I accept that you for training tomorrow with the others."

"Yes, Yelena."

"Oh and before I forget." Yelena turned to her like she just thought of what came next.

"You are on night duty. For two months. See you in the morning."

And without even bothering to wait for Maren's weak 'Yes, Yelena.' she was gone, of to her goahti. The young girl had looked after her chief, a slightly pained expression on her face.

"She is going to make me patrol all night and then attend to early morning training isn't she?"

"She so is, for two whole months at that! But you kinda deserve it you know." Fara teased her friend, punching her maybe little more firmly on the shoulder than usual. Maren smiled at that, shrugging in agreement and accepted her fate.

"You know what we all deserve? That you take bath right now!" Iloh peeped up, her normal demeanor returning and all, including Maren herself, burst out laughing. Maren's father, always attentive, had gathered bathing supplies, a set of bathing garments, fresh clothes for his daughter, passing it on to Trad who wordlessly offered to carry it, so Maren could not smear dirt on them.

Ryder appeared next to his sister, caring is own bath gear, smiling madly at Maren and the young girl was surprised how much this kid had grown!

_'Not long I will have to look up to him.'_

As her friends started to drag her off to the hot spring close by, Maren stopped for a moment, searching the eyes of her mother and father, asking for permission like a much younger child would have done. Her parents smiled at her warmly, a wordless promise in their eyes to be there with a warm meal and open ears when her daughter returned. So, Maren side hugged her brother lovingly and pulled him along as she followed the others to the spring.

While bathing Maren found herself not only in the company of Ryder, Trad, and Fara but was also dotted on by Alvor, Iloh and many, many others that were her age, give or take a few years, all asking questions over questions of what she saw and what she tried to cross the mist.

"So, there is really no way out." Fara spoke, her jaw tight, accepting the hand Alvor offered her gratefully.

"No." Maren answered simply, arms crossed over her chest, all eyes that had looked at her somewhat hopeful got a bit dimmer, clouded by dark thoughts of imprisonment.

"But you know what? I don't care anymore."

Maren had to smile at the flabbergasted faces around her.

"I would rather spend my whole life in here, never seeing the clear sky, than spend a whole life apart from you, not be a Northuldra! I am glad that I was born here, among you. Let's make this work together, let's take care of each other and let's have fun while we are at it!"

Maren was not the only one that had to laugh at the slightly suggestive 'Hear! Hear!' Iloh offered, and all of them, no exceptions, put their right and left hands on the shoulders of their neighbors, until Fara put hers on Maren's right and Trad his on Maren's left shoulder, while she laid hers on her most trusted comrades and friends, her brother hugging her from behind like he always had when there were very little, and if Maren had been able to look at them from above now, she would have seen that they formed a ring, strengthen by trust, friendship and love.

As she sat there, looking into eyes that were gleaming again, clarity overcame her. She was born for this, to lead them, to serve them until her last breath and then, finally, this wild and restless part in her that had pushed her to go on her senseless quest in the first place, settled, planting a seed deep within her that would grow into something strong, reliable and unyielding.

At night, after she had eaten and talked with her family, allowing her parents to hold her like she had not since she was very young and did not hinder her brother to snuggle himself close to her side, Maren laid awake, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time.

_'I will wait, I will be patient. I don't believe that it's our destiny to be imprisoned here forever! So I will wait for the one to come who is stronger than I. The one to free us. But until then I will take care of my people….'_ It was her last coherent thought before sleep finally took her.

After her return, Honeymaren took her duties very seriously; all childlike mischiefs gone from her, replaced by calm confidence, all around her soon relyed on and the girl found herself not shying away from the responsibility but enjoying it.

One month into her punishment though Maren found something else that made living in the forest even more…bearable, besides her new resolve and drive. And even though this something was indeed very enjoyable it never interfered with her duties.

She had just turned sixteen and at the feast, that was held at midday, for Maren hat to patrol at night, the young warrior noticed that a lot of girls her age graced her with second or even third glances, smiling more or less shyly at her, giggling when she looked at them, turning away with a certain flip of their hair or holding her gaze with a challenge Maren was not familiar with, but she had made no secret of her preference since she was six, so she had an inkling of what it was.

Lakris, one of her comrades, used the time they spend alone on night patrol to her advantage. Maren always had thought of the other girl as smart and funny with a warm and inviting smile, and so the warrior found herself leaning in as Lakris reached up to kiss her. As their lips touched, something came to life within Maren, a new feeling, urgent and burning, simple yet endlessly complicated – lust.

Like all young adults in Maren's tribe, she had been educated by her parents all things sex-related and like all Northuldran-parents they had been honest and open, preparing their eldest daughter in an age-appropriate way on what she had to expect and be careful about. But…

_'Spirits'_ Maren thought, taking advantage of the slightly open mouth of her partner, deepening the kiss, earning a mesmerizing sound from the other.

_'OH SPIRITS'_

Nothing could have prepared her for this!

The rest of her punishment went by much faster with her companion at her side but the newfound restless energy pushed Maren on, the passion between her and Lakris frizzling out with no hard feelings.

Next Maren found Gorave, another comrade, taller and broader then Maren, with a rich laugh that shook her whole body, in an even shorter but just as passionate encounter, followed by Smil, an endlessly kind girl, that had an amazing sense of humor and Durfa, who was insanely beautiful and could render almost everyone speechless with a mere look.

And then Tykk came, who would act so deliciously shy before they kissed, but then nibble at her bottom lip in a way that it drove Maren wild with strong sensation, similar to the way she felt when she touched herself but so much better and as one afternoon, she and Tykk had taken refuge in one of Maren's many hideouts, the desire in the young warrior pushed her even further and the other girl eagerly went along. Their affair lasted for nearly three months before Tykk ended it. At the moment Maren had been hurt, not understanding why the other girl did not want to meet her anymore, later she realized that the other had felt Maren would, could not really settle for her, for she had sensed that restlessness in her that would push her forward eventually. And even though Maren herself thought differently, Tykk had been right.

With only a few months left to her eighteenth birthday, Maren accompanied Iloh for protection to gather plants and herbs for Rue, as suddenly the weather changed dramatically, forcing the two to take cover from the downpour in a nearby cave that was stocked with some supplies for a case like this. While the warrior quickly build a fire and started to prepare dinner, watching Iloh sort through the damage the rain had caused to the plants that they had picked. Maren had been among the few who had not been surprised that the old healer had chosen Iloh as an apprentice. The younger girl had a reputation for being a prankster and very noisy at times, but Maren had seen the way she had taken care of younger children when they got hurt, comforting them with a soothing voice and kind smile, instinctively knowing what was the best thing to do before Rue or Alvor arrived.

The young apprentice looked satisfied as she walked over to Maren, the plants spread out on a cloth to dry behind them.

"Lucky us, most of them are all right. That stuff spoils so fast when it is getting wet after it had been picked. A bit longer out in the rain and we could have started all over again." Maren smiled at the other. She had always liked Iloh, she was fun to be around and had a good head on her shoulders when push came to shove.

"Lucky us." Maren said, smiling as she passed a cup of coffee to Iloh.

It was not custom to drink coffee with dinner but Maren knew that the other always preferred the brew, no matter what time of day it was. The gleam in Iloh's unusual green eyes told the young warrior that her gesture had been greatly appreciated, the hand of the apprentice lingering a little longer than necessary on Maren's as she took the cup from her hands. Their eyes met and the warrior saw a clear invitation in these green orbs. Suddenly it hit Maren that Iloh had not just a reputation for being a prankster.

The Northuldra as a whole had never been shy over their desires, it was simply nature that spoke to them, nothing more, nothing less, and they just listened.

So it was not frowned upon to have more than one partner or have none at all, a lover of the same sex, switch partners frequently or, like in Iloh's case, a combination of all of the former. The look on Iloh's face caused the restlessness within Maren, which had been quite after Tykk, to jump back to life, eagerly pushing the young warrior. And like any good Northuldra she listened as nature spoke to her.

The 'agreement', as Maren had started to call it in her mind, for it could not be called a relationship in the classical sense in the warrior's opinion, was easy and fun. Sometimes would sneak off alone, enjoy an hour or two together, and then go their separate ways. There were no strings attached and no demands from neither of them to change at their procedure.

Like with all her 'agreements' Iloh was very discreet, even though Maren strongly suspected that the apprentice had other companions beside her, the warrior neither found out about them nor did she care.

As Maren grew older this weird restlessness that still resided within her, somewhat appeased by the meetings she had with Iloh, started to want more. Not just more sex but more…more.

It had frustrated the young Maren to no end that she could not seem to grasp it and more often than not she found herself scanning the familiar faces of her peers, as she searched for something or someone, only to suddenly snap out of it, asking herself what exactly she hoped to find.

Shortly after her twentieth birthday, she did not meet up with Iloh anymore. The apprentice took it in her stride as Maren told her so, an understanding in her eyes as she hit the shoulder of the warrior and skipped off to attend to her duties or maybe to another of her companions, or both. One could never know with that woman.

After Iloh she had no gotten intimate with anyone else, nor had she the desire to do so.

Until the royal sisters came to the forest, freeing them all.

Until Elsa decided to stay with the Northuldra.

At their first encounter, before the mist had fallen, she had only seen a threat in the magically gifted queen and her little entourage. Staff raised at the invaders, she had been more than ready to fight Elsa with all she had, until a small display of the snow queens magic, Olaf's story and the discovery of the sister's heritage ended all thoughts of battle, now replaced with the strong urge to help them.

Later, as she got to talk to Elsa in private in front of a fire, Maren felt for the other woman for she too was driven by something to a goal that lay in the unknown, like Maren once had been. Freely she shared her knowledge with Elsa, hoping to be of assistance. After Elsa had moved out again, with her sister and the weird little snow men in tow, to find the voice that called her, Maren found herself worrying about them – they were Northuldra after all, a part of her tribe, her responsibility. Not to mention both had been very kind and it must be said, Maren was enchanted by the queen, which moved with an elegance that was breathtaking. And the way she fought the fire Bruni had light in his fear, Maren knew Elsa was a force to reckon with, impressing the warrior greatly. But she had the tribe to look after and with the Earth Giants on the move there was no time to run after them. And the snow queen had proven she could fight so Maren tried not to worry, hoping that Elsa's magic was strong enough to protect them, and focused on the task at hand, helping her people to safety.

After the dam had been destroyed and the mist lifted it had taken the warrior a while to get over the sight of the clear sky, the brightness of the sun, founding it more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She felt younger, so much younger like she actually was and as Elsa returned, revealing herself to be the fifth spirit, the joy she felt was honest, nearly childlike and left her little at loss, for she could not explain why she would feel so happy for someone that was practically a stranger.

As the fifth spirit talked to Yelena and her about Ahtohallan, holding both of their hands, Maren could only look at her in awe, mesmerized by what this woman had achieved and as Maren spoke that Elsa belonged here, in the forest, with the Northuldra, the warrior believed in every word she said.

Elsa and her little entourage, now expanded with Mattias and the remaining Arendelleian soldiers, left before nightfall on the same day, all of them eager to return to the kingdom. Yelena and Maren herself saw them off, the tribe leader shaking hands with Mattias, both stiffly but honestly wishing each other luck. As Yelena turned to Anna, Maren found herself face to face with the fifth spirit.

"Thank you!" she said, her blue eyes and her white dress shining in the sun, and even though she looked every inch regal and strong, her smile was shy, making it easy to forget what power the snow queen possessed.

"For what?"

"For telling me about the fifth spirit. For trying to help me."

"No need, really. Anyone could have told you that. It's common knowledge among the Northuldra. It was nothing special."

Maren offered the other woman a warm smile. Elsa looked at her, her eyes, sharp like two rings of ice, searching for something in the warrior's face, and Maren felt her breath hitch in her throat, trying her hardest not to blush, strongly aware of the fact that the taller woman possessed a stunning beauty.

And then, nature spoke to her again in the most pleasant way, the feeling, that pull that led her into many arms, woke up again and the warrior was not surprised that it had chosen someone as gorgeous as Elsa.

But it was not quite the same….Maren could not put a finger on it but there was a certain difference in what she felt for Elsa now than with any other of her partners before, similar to the strange restlessness that made her set out on her senseless search, so long ago.

_'Similar yet not similar at all…what? That makes no sense, Nattura. Get a grip!'_

But Elsa spoke more, interrupting Maren's thoughts.

"Still, you approached me, not one of the others. So, thank you!"

Maren felt her knees turn weak as yet another wave of desire hit her she tried desperately to remember what Yelena had told her long ago.

_'As leader you can't always show how you really feel, Maren. Sometimes you must look brave even when you are terrified, act calm when your anger is burning. Keep your composure at all times for you are going to be the beacon of strength for your people, the one they all will look for guidance when hardship strikes.'_

How she had hated the long hours of mediating with her leader, or the endless breathing exercises she had to went through, all meant to tame her wild emotions, to help to see clearer when feelings were high. But now as she returned that dazzling smile that was offered to her, taking a deep breath to find her center again she could not be more thankful for the wise teachings she had been given. It would have not looked good if her emotions would have shown on her face right now. Drooling was frowned upon among the Northuldra.

"Elsa, have a save trip back to Arendelle."

The warrior nearly flinched; her leader was really quite on her feet. Yelena held the hand of the spirit, and Maren noticed how she said 'Arendelle' not 'home'.

_'Yelena, you sly fox'_ the warrior had to try hard to stifle her laugh.

"If I may….can I come…. " Elsa stumbled over her words and suddenly the shyness extended from her smile, her whole body language changing, reminding Maren of a much younger girl wanting something she thought she had no right to ask for. For moment Maren was confused, not understanding until Yelena enlightened her.

"You are more than welcomed to return for a visit or even to stay with us if you wish so. You are one of us!" The leader spoke calmly and in a surprising caring voice.

"Thank you! I will write to you. Gale has offered to deliver letters back and forth. But it might take a while. I have a responsibility to my kingdom and I have to talk to Anna and…" Elsa was rambling a bit and it was the cutest thing. That weird feeling gave Maren a little jolt and she had to straighten herself to follow the conversation again.

"Don't worry. We will not change our minds no matter how long it takes. Come when you are ready."

The smile that graced the queen's face was simply breathtaking and Maren thanked the spirits that her voice did not break as she spoke, sounding perfectly normal and confident.

"We will await your return Elsa."

It was the first time she had spoken the name of the other, immensely enjoying how the '-sa' of her name rolled off her tongue.

_'And that smile! By the spirits.'_

Then they were gone and Maren found herself drowned in work, work and more work, keeping her busy until, four days later, Elsa's first later reached Yelena, soon followed by one from Anna, starting a lively back and forth between the three. A change of power and a move this big had to well-planned after all.

Without anyone telling her to do so she build a goahti for Elsa, joined by her brother, who had this small and very annoying smile plastered on his face as they worked, like he knew something Maren did not - a sharp punch to his shoulder was his reward for his insolence.

And soon the days of Elsa's first stay came and Maren found herself as the personal guide of the snow queen, discovering that she licked more about Elsa than just her beauty, cherishing every moment they spent together, her heart beating in a familiar yet interlay new rhythm when she made the other woman smile or laugh. The warrior found herself showing her all she knew about life in the forest, wanting the adjustment period to go as smoothly as possible for her.

Before Anna's coronation, Maren felt touched how much Elsa seemed to look out for her too, being one of the few who managed to look through the warrior's confident act, as she tried to hide how much the prospect of dancing in front of so many strangers got to her.

And the dance, by the spirits that dance haunted her dreams sometimes - it seemed unreal how Elsa had moved that day, gliding with her across the dancefloor, causing the spark of desire in Maren's loins to turn into a roaring fire that made her whole body tingle - suddenly she was wild teenager again, and only her well-practiced patients and discipline kept her from doing something foolish, nearly kissing her right then and there on that dancefloor.

After coronation day came to an end, Maren had sat on the windowsill in her ridicoules large room and looked at the stars. If she had been mesmerized by the sky at daytime, she was awestruck by the night sky. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that something so beautiful was directly above her all her life. She looked up at the constellation, reminding her of Elsa's freckles and another pang of longing hit her, mixed with desire and…and ….what was that?

Maren could not say but right there she decided it was time to do something about these feelings. Nature had spoken after all and as always Maren was going to listen.

Most Northuldra were never ashamed or overly shy of their desires, but Elsa had been raised differently. The warrior did not know all the details of Elsa's youth in Arendelle but the reaction to the prospect of taking a bath with Ryder and herself had been very telling.

Maren knew if she wanted Elsa she had to charm her slow and steady.

So she did just that, spending time with Elsa whenever she could, like she had done before, offering to help her before someone else had the chance to, bringing her breakfast as she had to go on patrol so often she barley saw the other.

Yes, Maren thought she had it all figured it out but soon the warrior found herself head over heels, nearly driving her comrades crazy, her patrol habits, always very thoroughly had turned into an impossible and senseless ordeal, while the warrior told herself all that extra effort was just for the tribe, pushing herself to go great lengths for Elsa, going so far in lending her Vakker, or spending hours and hours experimenting with different light sources, so her surprise in the cave would look its absolute best.

The realization had hit her hard after Elsa had rushed of on Vakker back to Arendelle and the warrior washed off the black rubies, Gale had so kindly pushed her in **again**, that it was not normal to do so much for someone she only wanted to have sex with, the much more tender direction her feelings took finally clear to her.

Luckily she had been alone in the spring. She must have looked ridiculous as she froze in the middle of washing her hair, her face, still half red, graced with the most dumbfounded look she had ever seen, kindly mirrored by the water's surface.

_'I am such a fool!'_

How could she not have seen this?

Now the oh so bold warrior felt almost shy around Elsa, suddenly painfully aware of all the little things the taller woman did that made Maren's heart ache. Like the way her nose scrunched up when she sneezed, how she lifted one eyebrow teasingly before she gave a surprisingly witty remark or the simple fact that she missed her greatly when she was gone.

_'How did I not get this again?'_

The list got longer and longer every day and as Elsa even remembered that Maren liked myths and legends, passing an old childhood favorite on to her, the warrior felt how her nerves got the better of her in a way that had not happened since she was a young teen. She had wanted to kiss the other. Instead, she held her hand softly, looking into this endless blue that were Elsa's eyes, seeing something there that made her knees weak, before fleeing to her goahti, lying awake all night, even though she was bone tired, till the first rays of the morning sun called her to her duties.

Her duty, as Yelena told her sternly, was to accompany the queen, her fiancé, and a small delegation of the tribe, consisting of Elsa, Ryder, Iloh, Rue, Linga and Gelwa back to Arendelle and the latter back to the forest once business was finished there. The little snowmen had decided to stay with Yelena for a while, the friendship between her strict leader and the friendly snowmen baffled Maren. But it was also very cute, the warrior admitted. The way how Elsa said goodby to the little guy was also very cute, the snow queen promising to show him around in the forest and bring him back to Arendelle at next game night after she returned, giving Olaf a warm hug. Maren had to use all her self control to hold back her dopey smile.

_'HOW DID I MISS THIS AGAIN!'_

Rue wanted to ask the trolls for advice, maybe these magical creatures knew something that could ease the pain of old Ven even further. The fact that she choose Iloh, not Alvor to come with her could only mean that the end of Iloh's apprenticeship was close, the old healer obviously wanted to make some last tests before she made her final choice. Elsa and Ryder tacked along - game night was close and her little brother really wanted to explore the town more, he seemed to have endless wonder for the foreign way of living.

And Anna, immensely fond of Linga, noticing the longing gaze of the small girl as Kristoff had prepared a wagon for the trip back to Arendelle, had asked Venling if the small girl could come along too. After promising her mother to behave and do as she was told a happy Linga found herself sitting in the cart, chatting with Anna, Gelwa close at her side.

Poor Gelwa had been put on the spot by her friend. Linga had run off, returned shortly after with the taller girl in tow, like it was self-evident that when she was going, Gelwa was too.

Maren had felt a wave of affection for Anna's fiancé as Kristoff as simply lifted Gelwa up, sat her on the cart, smiling while saying: "The more the merrier, right? Or do you want to say 'bye' to your Gran-Ven before we go?"

"I already did. He was awake and Linga told him where we are going. She talks really fast but he is a good listener." Gelwa said, her eyes sparkling, clearly thankful she could come too.

"Hey! I don't talk fast! Do I talk fast?" Linga asked all around, talking incredibly quick and everyone had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes." Gelwa said simply, and the smaller girl seemed hurt.

"But it's fine. I like listening to you. So it's good that you talk so fast, that way I can hear more of it."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

Linga nearly choked Gelwa as she hugged her, the taller girl found herself saved by the snow queen herself. Maren's heart melted at the way Elsa talked to the girl, Gelwa's adoration clearly visible. An idea hit the warrior and she quickly went back to her goahti, getting something small she kept well hidden beneath a piece of cloth, safely packing it to the bow she had brought along for Anna's first lesson in the back of the wagon. She wondered if the one it was meant for would squeal like the queen as she met Elsa's questioning gaze. Maren felt caught for a second, frozen in the pricing blue eyes of the other, before catching herself, smiling and putting her index finger on her lips. She got a breathtaking smile in return, Elsa's eyes telling that she had guessed what the warrior had planned, before turning around, rejoining a conversation between Anna, Linga and Gelwa.

_'That woman is going to be the death of me!'_ Maren thought, her heart still fluttering, before she swung herself on Vakker, escorting the wagon, finally heading out.

They nearly reached the halfway point of the way back to Arendelle, it would only take two, maybe three hours before they reached a good spot to spend the night Maren knew from her last trip to the kingdom. Flink, Ryder's reindeer, and Sven were pulling the wagon, carrying all but Maren herself who had ridden a little ahead. As she returned to the wagon's side, she could see Iloh and Elsa fussing over Rue, who had been cushioned with so many fur-blankets and pelts that she sat little higher than the rest. Still, it was a hard trip for someone that age and the warrior was impressed with the ancient woman, seemingly unaffected by the ruff journey, even laughing boastful at something Iloh had said, and judging by Elsa's red face and the way the sisters held Linga's and Gelwa's ears shut it must have been something dirty.

The warrior's smile turned into a long and exhausted yawn and in hindsight, Maren wished she had been brave enough to kiss Elsa. She would have been tired too but at least it would have been a more than worthy reason to lose a yet another proper night's sleep, instead of running off like a coward.

Even though her pride gave her an ugly sting, Maren had to except that she had reached her limit. She needed some hours of sleep or she was going to collapse, soon. With a sigh she let Vakker run close next to the cart. She must looked as tired as she felt if the sympathetic look in Elsa's eyes and the snarky remark of Iloh were any indication. "Spirits, you look like sh….you really need some rest." Iloh restrained herself after a stern look from Elsa graced her.

"Yes. I do. Very much so. Anna? Willing to relive a comrade?"

"Wait, what? Me!? Sure of course! Yes, what should I do."

The excitement and eagerness of the red-head were heartening to see and even though she nearly fell asleep, Maren found herself smiling.

"First let's switch places."

The warrior simply spoke and like it was nothing she stood on Vakkers back and with an easy hop joined the others in the wagon, helping Anna on her trusted reindeer that trotted on, steady like the sunrise, making it as easy as possible for the queen to get on her back. Maren let her gaze roam the posture of Anna approvingly.

That woman knew how to ride a reindeer!

"Now what?" the queen asked eagerly.

"Tell me what you see around you. What do you hear? Use all your senses."

Anna took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand. "I see grass and hills and some small bushes, all is moving with a slight breeze, I can hear birds sing. Oh and the weather is good. We have a clear sky!"

"Very good. Now keep an eye on these things. If anything changes you wake me."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Simple enough right?"

"Mmmh, yes.." came the slightly distracted answer, Anna already scanning the area for anything that might look suspicious, making Maren smile. Now really feeling her exhaustion the warrior moved to the back of cart where the others already had prepared a makeshift bed out of one or two fur-blankets for her, kindly offered by Rue.

"Thanks." Maren spoke with a great, tired sigh as she laid down on her back, relishing in the thankful ache her mussels gave for finally being able to rest.

"Yelena is pushing you too hard, little leader. I will talk to her once we are back home." Rue spoke kindly, giving Maren an affectionate pat on the head.

"No. It's fine. It is not her fault I am this tired."

"Oh, whose fault is it then?" Rue's whole demeanor told Maren that she already had a pretty good guess what had caused the restless night for the warrior. Maren was not really thinking through what she said next.

"My own. I…could not stop reading last night. It was intriguing …"

For a split second Elsa's and Maren's gaze found each other, and the warrior felt a rush as she found the eyes of the other charged like yesterday night. Maren felt quite lucky she was lying down at that moment.

"Ah well I will call you little bookworm from now on. Sleep, we will watch over you for a change." Rue seriously tugged her in, earning a chuckle from all around them, including Maren herself.

"Rue, stop that! I am not a kid anymore!"

"You have been awake 'reading' all night like an insulant child. Maybe a lullaby will help to settle you."

And with her wonderful deep voice Rue sang, a mischievous yet kind smile gracing her lips.

_Where the north wind meets the sea _

_There's a river full of memory _

"Rue, stop…" But then Linga joined in, her clear and strong voice complementing Rue's greatly. Iloh added her surprisingly soft tone to the mix, an unusual gleam of affection and thankfulness for the ever-vigilant protector in her eyes, and Gelwa encouraged by Linga, let her beautiful voice be heard, giving Maren's heart a nearly painful squeeze. That girl could sing! In her half-asleep state, Maren vowed that she would work even harder so that Gelwa had more reasons to let her voice be heard.

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound _

_For in this river all is found_

The warrior's pride pushed her to make one last attempt to stop them, lifting herself back on her arm, but then Elsa decided it was time to sing along and adjusted Maren's blanket with such tender care that it took all drive out of the smaller woman, who let herself be tugged back in, suddenly all obedient.

_In her waters, deep and true _

_Lie the answers and a path for you _

_Dive down deep into her sound _

_But not too far or you'll be drowned_

Vaguely she heard her brother and Kristoff sing too, but she already had drifted off into the half asleep she always fell back on when taking a short rest on patrol, one ear open for her surroundings.

_Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear _

_And in her song, all magic flows _

_But can you brave what you most fear? _

_Can you face what the river knows? _

_Where the north wind meets the sea _

_There's a mother full of memory _

_Come, my darling, homeward bound _

_When all is lost, then all is found_

Maren did not know how long she dosed like this, the song had ended, but the wagon was still moving. She heard Elsa's quiet voice as she told Linga and Gelwa a story to pass the time, something about a reindeer-king and a princess fighting an endless winter as suddenly the little hairs on Maren's neck stood up, someone or something was watching them.

She jolted up, grabbing her bow and arrows she had placed close by, making everyone around her flinch, Anna's call ringing in her ears. The queen had noticed something too pointing to a little stone formation close by as she already lead Vakker back to the wagon, switching places with the warrior. Maren did not take her eyes of the formation until the tiniest movement, quite literary the blink of an eye, told her what was watching them.

Close to her, Maren could hear the sizzling of Elsa's magic and she turned to the spirit, calming her with a smile as she fastened her weapon around her shoulder.

"Ura." she said and the Northuldra, minus Elsa, among them relaxed visibly.

"What?" Elsa may not know what an Ura was but she seemed to put her trust in the warrior, dismissing her magic. Before Maren could explain the Ura decided to show itself.

The small formation moved and groaned like someone who woke up from a long sleep might do, but in a much deeper voice, sounding more like the echo you hear when you are high up in the mountains.

Slowly the Ura stood up. It looked like a small mountain that got skillfully crafted into a humanoid form, standing on two legs, scratching itself, yawing as his stone-grey eyes watched them mildly curious before turning and wandering off, roughly in the direction of the forest.

Even though it was twice as tall as a fully grown man and certainly weighted a lot, its steps were surprisingly soft and silent, barley shacking the ground. The group was quiet for a while until an awestruck 'WOW' from Linga broke the stunned silence, the setting sun reminding Maren that a camp waited to be set up and hungry travelers needed to be fed.

A quick look around showed her that they were not far from the spot the warrior had hoped to reach. Urging the others to follow her, they reached their destination. While setting up camp Maren showed Anna how the travel gohati was built up, leaving the queen impressed how little time it took when practiced hands took care of the task.

As they preparing dinner the two sisters and Kristoff were full of questions about the Ura. Rue and Maren answered the best they could, sharing all they knew.

"So, they are like distant relatives of the trolls?" Kristoff asked as he cut some vegetables for dinner.

"Yes, they're mad of similar stern stuff and are even stronger, but just as peaceful and kind as long you don't force them to defend themselves." Maren explained.

"Do they have magic?" Elsa asked and then smiled at the quick but very impressive sketch of the Ura Linga proudly showed her. The girl had drawn on a dismissed invitation from the Southern Ilse to some big dance, long forgotten in Anna's bag.

"Yes, but not much, little spirit. Certainly not like you. They used it to put themselves together when they get broken or to clean any soiled water. They love water and they enjoy drinking any kind of liquid."

"Uh, when it stays in the forest we should invite it to have some blueberry frizz with us. Everyone loves that."

Rue chuckled at Linga's excitement, ruffling the girl's head lovingly.

"But be always polite to an Ura. No one had ever insulted one and lived to tell the story."

"Are they native to the forest?" Anna asked.

"They were before the mist. They migrate every year for some months higher up the Dyra pass. All Ura had left the forest as it fell, shutting them out while it imprisoned us. They must have wandered miles and miles around their old home when they are showing up here. It looks like they are returning now."

Maren felt worry tighten her chest. First the unbidden guests at the border, then the Huldred and now this! The others at home had no clue. Fara was a vigilant warrior and good replacement, Maren knew her friend could handle this situation well and there was no real danger if one was alert but she had to fight the urge to jump back on Vakker and rush home making sure everyone was fine. Maren did not show how he felt as she stirred dinner. Long ago Yelena had taught her that a good leader had to delegate and have faith in her people.

_'You cannot do everything on your own! You need the tribe just like they need you.'_

Suddenly a cool hand grazed her elbow, a subtle, reassuring touch, none of the other's saw. Maren turned slightly, nearly missing the understanding look Elsa gave her before she stood up like she wanted to get something out of her bag that still laid in the wagon, a little out of the light of the fire. She took a longer than normal but no one seemed to notice and as she returned with some bowls and spoons Maren could have sworn that she saw Gale fly off with back to the Northuldra camp, carrying something that was defiantly no leave. Elsa set back next to her passing the tableware around and as she gave Maren a bowl there was a deliberate touch the warrior's hand, combined with meaningfully raised eyebrows and a little smile, which told the smaller woman all she needed to know.

_'This woman is going to be the death of me!_' Maren repeated in her head as her heart fluttered, her blood pulsing in her ears and she felt sad and weirdly relieved as she had to leave Elsa's side, starting her night patrol around the small camp.

_'You are such a coward!'_

She did not wake Kristoff to relive her, nor Anna as it was time for her turn, feeling too strongly to sleep anyway. She fed the fire, stepping outside its light a little have a better view of the stars. Normally their beauty would ease her mind but this night it seemed to work in her favor. Sighing in defeat she accepted that sleep was not for her.

"Can't sleep again?"

Maren spun around; finding the reason for her turmoil looking at her with these understanding blue eyes and the warrior had to fight her nerves down again.

_'Calm down! What is it with you when she is around lately?!'_

"No. Since I cannot, why disturb someone who seems perfectly able to? " The warrior pointed to the goahti, a light snore could be heard, telling the world that Anna slept peacefully. Elsa laughed at that, as quietly as she could, so she would not wake anyone, and Maren's heart swelled with affection for the other woman.

"Anna never had trouble falling asleep." she managed to say after calming down somewhat.

"Or stay that way?" Maren added dryly, making Elsa snort-laugh, and then she laughed about the snort-laugh, looking so adorable that Maren's heart nearly sprang out of her chest. Suddenly the warrior felt very foolish. What exactly was she afraid of? Elsa?

_'No you big pile of reindeer-dung! You are afraid that for once it will mean more, than just the satisfaction of your needs, you big fat coward.'_

"Can't argue with that." Elsa said, holding her side.

"Mind if join you? I don't think I can go back to sleep either. We could keep each other company." Elsa offered further, smiling her dazzling smile.

_'Come on Nattura. Relax! It's Elsa, just Elsa.'_

And with a deep calming breath her nervousness lost its sting, making space for an all-engulfing warmth that spilled from her chest, spreading through her whole body. Never had the young warrior felt something like this and it took her moment to find her voice again.

"I would love that." The warrior said, sat down by the fire, gesturing for the other to join her. Maren was certain her eyes must have betrayed her, conveying some of the intense emotions she felt right now to the taller woman. Was there a blush on Elsa's cheeks? Or was it just the light of the fire? Maren could not tell for sure but she decided to take it as a good sign anyway, now was the time to act, trust her feelings, her instincts, nature itself, no matter how scary it might be. The warrior reached for the other's hand, holding it firmly but loose enough so Elsa could pull back at any time.

"Thank you."

"Uh?"

"For sending the message about the Ura back home. I know it's stupid to worry but…"

"It's not stupid." Elsa said with resolve.

"Its kind, thoughtful and caring and…."

Suddenly the whole demeanor of the snow queen changed. She averted her eyes, looking down at their joined hands, seemingly braving herself before taking a leap of faith, then reconnecting their gaze, rendering the warrior nearly speechless with the intense emotion burning in them.

"We are friends right?"

"Right." Maren said without thinking twice about it.

"When I ask you a question you will answer truthfully, right?"

"Right."

"Then …I…I don't know ….What is that between us? Is it what I think it is?"

For a second there was only dumbstruck silence in Maren's head. Never had she thought Elsa would speak so openly. The warrior knew what a profound step that was for the other, what it must have taken her to lay her feelings so bare.

_'And they think I am the brave one.'_

Her free hand moved on its own accord, reaching up, putting some stray wisps of Elsa's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know….. I think so…. But whatever it is, it must be something very important, because I really, really, really, really don't want to mess this up!"

"That many 'really'-s?"

Maren laughed breathily as she pulled the other closer to her side, her heart pounding strongly in her ears that she felt Elsa lean into her, huddling together close to the fire, a ring of light, shielding them from the darkness around them. The warrior let her arm find its way around Elsa's hips, chaste, not in any way provocative, similar to the way she had held while dancing. The snow queen had loosened the grip of her hand only so she could stroke the inside of Maren's palm lovingly with attentive almost shy fingers, sending the most delicious tingles down the warrior's spine.

_'Be true. Be brave like she had been.'_

"Yes, that many. To be honest, it never had felt like that before and it scared me somewhat."

At that Elsa lifted her head a little to look her directly in the eyes, blue oceans, deep and beautiful bore into her, searching for something Maren had no name for, their faces so close that the warrior could count Elsa's freckles if she wanted to.

"You are scared of me?"

There was an old pain in her voice, deep and dark and suffocating and Maren trusted her instincts that screamed at her to lean forward, finally sealing her lips with Elsa's. It was a chaste kiss but eagerly met by the other, burning her so much more than everything that came before Elsa, full of promise for the future, leaving Maren short of breath as they parted.

"No, never. It just…. usually does not feel this way. It's different."

"Oh…." Elsa averted her eyes, her gaze directed inward, not really seeing anything, thinking. What exactly crossed her mind Maren could not guess even when she desperately wanted to.

"A good different?" Elsa asked after a while, her eyes meeting Maren's again, which was more than happy to be sitting down.

_'Oh spirits! Be brave, be brave, be brave..._'

"Yes, a really…really... really ….really good different."

With every 'really' Maren leaned in closer, aiming for another kiss, earning a giggle from Elsa, finding her eagerly participating and the ground shaking? Why was the ground shaking?!

Both women sprang up, but before they could do much more than a hundred Ura came into view, marching at a quick pace. For a second Maren was worried they would trample through camp but Elsa thought fast, raising a protective ring of ice around the small campsite, high enough so the Ura had to walk around it.

Somewhere behind her she could hear Vakker, Flink and Sven, their nervous calls mixed with the soothing voices of Kristoff and Ryder, and as she turned she could see Iloh and Anna helping Rue, while Gelwa stood close by, holding on to Linga who in turn clung to her like her life depended on it. Elsa rushed past her to the two girls, speaking reassuring words, pulling them close to as she stood protectively over them, their faces buried in Elsa's simple travel pants.

"What is going on? Earth Giant's?"

Maren could hear Rue speak to Iloh.

"No, more Ura. Many more." Her apprentice answered, a little shaken but mostly calm, ignoring the ruff wake up call.

"I thought they only travel by day?" Ryder appeared next to the goahti, his eyes round, clearly trying to calm his nerves.

"They do. Something must have scared them." The ancient healer said.

"They don't look scared to me!" Anna added and as Maren looked more closely she could see the young queen was right. In the breaking dawn, the warrior could see a spring in their step and gleam in their eyes. Then a sound came to life like an avalanche crushing into a valley, deep and thundering, yet not as menacing and with a melody to it. The Ura were singing!

Encouraged by this realization Maren jumped on the wagon, grabbed one of Kristoff's picks the burley men took anywhere with him, quickly reaching the top of Elsa's ice wall with the useful tool. Calling loudly to the nearest Ura, a male, greeting him politely she soon found herself face to face with the tall creature, who's power radiated from every movement – yet his eyes were kind as he looked upon Maren.

"Oh, a Northuldra!" he said clearly happy, taking in Maren's trademark clothes and heat, his voice like a deep echo of the howling north wind at the Dyra pass.

"I am sorry to keep you, but we were wondering why so many of you traveled by night? Is there something wrong? Can we help?"

The question of the warrior was met with a rumbling laugh and a fond look in the eyes of the Ura.

"Don't worry, little Northuldra. Home is calling us!"

The last sentences he called loudly to the other Ura around him, all answering with a cheer that sounded like two boulders smashing together, before he turned around, flowing his companions to the forest. As the Ura walked away he called over his shoulder.

"We will be careful not to step on any of your people, little Northuldra!"

And gone he was, singing along with the rest as a new song started.

_'Well, that sounds reassuring for sure…'_

Elegantly Maren sprung off the wall on to the wagon, and down to the ground, rejoining the others.

"It's fine. There are just exited to get home. That's all."

All calmed down at that, Rue already sitting down by the fire making coffee, her blindness not hindering her in the slightest, while Iloh and Kristoff put together a quick breakfast and Anna and Ryder starting to pack up and hooking up Sven and Flink to the wagon. Only Gelwa seemed still shaken, her small hand holding on tightly to Elsa's pants while the other was held by Linga, who looked a little worried for her friend.

The snow queen bent down, fondly stroking the cheek of the girl, while talking in a soft voice and even though Maren could not understand what she said it must have been the right thing – Gelwa's eyes light up, eagerness and joy replacing fear as she stormed of with Linga in tow, helping with breakfast. Elsa got back on her feet, a somewhat apoplectic look on her face as she walked over to Maren. The warrior crossed her arms over her chest, eyebrows raised at the taller woman.

"What did you say to her? That look on your face is not very reassuring."

She tried to sound stern, but Maren could not keep the smile out of her voice, even if she was just teasing, the closeness, the memory of the kiss, only a few minutes in the past, torturing her in the most pleasurable way, urging her to do it all over again and more, her heart fluttering nearly out of her chest.

"I may have told her that you would take her along on Vakker. I hope that was ok?"

As Elsa spoke to her, her blue eyes send her a different message. Maren found the same joy mirrored in them, the same longing she felt looking back at her, but there was a question in them too.

_'Later? When we are alone?'_ Elsa's eyes asked her, and Maren found herself agreeing. There was no shame, no fear behind that request, only the need for it to be just them for now, get used to this new something between them until they felt safe and sure enough to let other people know.

"Of course." Maren said, smiling, letting her eyes say the rest.

Gelwa had at some point fallen asleep, and only Maren's quick reflexes had saved the girl from falling off. Thanks to Vakker's soft step the warrior had not to stop as she passed the girl over to Elsa's waiting arms. The snow queen laid Gelwa next to Linga, already passed out on a makeshift bed; similar to the one Maren had slept in one day before. In their sleep, both girls scooched closer together, their hands nearly touching, causing Maren to smile before she let Vakker run faster, scouting a little ahead.

They arrived shortly before noon in Arendelle, thanks to the early start. Greeted by a happy but surprised Mattias who was in the middle of the preparing some kind of drill as far as Maren could guess. A group of young soldiers, all in full armor and sword and shield at the ready, stood to attention. Maren rolled her eyes at them.

_'Pfft, armor….makes you move like a slug and can still get priced by a good bow. What's the point?'_

"Your majesty, good to see you back save and sound. And you brought guests."

The general greeted his monarch with a little bow and warm smile and looked over the little group fondly, his gaze lingering a moment too long on Maren, telling the warrior that this man was up to something.

"Mattias." Anna greeted him with a glint of mischief in her eyes that told Maren that the two did not great each other so formally when alone. With a look to the group of soldiers the queen added.

"What is going on here?"

"Ah, well I wanted to prove a point. These young rips here thought that the years in the forest could not have been that hard because the Northuldra only had 'sticks' to fight. So I thought a little demonstration of some techniques I picked up from fighting people who only had 'sticks' would show them what is what. But…"

"But?" Maren asked him, shooting him a knowing look. Mattias smiled broadened.

"But now you are here it would be so kind of you to lend a hand?"

"Look, I feel honored and all that but I am really tired and.."

"You could play 'Ring' with them." Mattias interrupted her, speaking in a sing-song voice, smiling as Maren's head perked up, eyes shining.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I can really hit them? Not holding back like in training?"

"Yepp! But please no broken bones and casualties. Deal?" the general offered Maren his hand.

"Deal!" the warrior took the hand, shaking it before getting her weapon, feeling almost giddy as she stepped to the soldiers who watched her as she drew a big circle with her staff around herself than standing confidently in the half of the makeshift ring that was further away from the soldiers, casually holding her weapon in one hand, the other resting on her hip, waiting for the fun to begin.

Behind her, Maren could hear her brother speaking to Mattias.

"Awww look how happy she is. It's like an early birthday present for her. Thanks!"

The general chuckled at that before speaking to his fighters.

"Soldiers, this is Honeymaren Nattura of the Northuldra, armed with just a 'stick' as you call it. And your job is it to get this woman out of the ring. You manage to do that you win. If she knocks you out or you leave the ring once you entered it, you're out. You got one try! Enjoy! Go!"

All in all, it where ten opponents, nine that could be a real threat if she wasn't careful but the first to enter the ring was a breeze, is overly confident act wasting time the poor fool desperately needed for his defense as Maren rushed forward, giving his armor two fast and sharp whacks with her staff, that could not hurt him but the meatal vibrated with the force of the hit, stunning him temporally, his ears probably ringing, allowing Maren to give him a simple push, causing him to fall outside the ring and out of the game. Like she had expected, the remaining nine were more careful now, realizing that she was no pushover.

The next three opponents did better, their defense was good but their offense lacked bite and their stamina was lackluster, so it was easy for Maren to tire them out and send them packing with one strong charge, all nearly fleeing out of the ring.

Two, a lean woman and a thin but very fast man tried their luck together this time, but Maren, even faster, took full use of the longer range the staff provided her with, as she disarmed both with a quick hit to the wrist each, before knocking both out of the ring.

The last four, in an act of desperation, charged her all at once, not realizing that their number did not matter anymore, let them be four or forty. Maren was beyond fatigue, not feeling the pain when one of them landed a lucky hit.

She was born for this, to fight, to defend, born for the ring, seemingly endless energy pulsing through her as she found their weak points with deadly precision, knocked them out, one by one.

A big man who had put up a good fight, scrambled backward from her, desperate to escape these burning eyes and seemed immensely relieved as the warrior stopped at the line of the ring he had crossed, leaving him be, turning around for the next opponent only to find none left.

Realizing she had won, she took deep calming breaths, taming this part of her again as Yelena had shown her. As she turned to around she was lifted off the ground as Ryder hugged her, saying something along the line of 'That's my sister' before setting her back on the ground, where she got an approving hit on the shoulder from Iloh, while Linga babbled on 'how cool that was', already searching feverishly for a piece of paper to draw on.

Gelwa just looked at her intensely and Maren knew that while fighting the girl had mesmerized every move she had made like she herself had done when she had watched Yelena spar. The girl flinched as Anna gave her little, friendly shove whispering so loudly so Maren could hear her.

"She so has to teach us!" and to Maren's surprised Gelwa smiled at the queen, nodding and giggling as Anna ruffled her hair. Both sisters seemed to have a gift with children.

"So, this was fun. But our guests need some rest and a good meal, oh and I am sure you all want to take a bath or a shower?"

Anna asked around, while Mattias bowed, thanking Maren with a short nod and wandered off to look after his insolent in the end beaten soldiers.

"Oh yes, please! I can't wait to use your showers again. They're so nice." Iloh said, joining arms with the queen, both happily chatting away as they walked inside the castle, followed by Rue who was led by Gelwa while Linga scrambled along, furiously sketching on paper she had gotten from who knows were.

As Maren turned to take care of the wagon, Vakker, Flink and Sven her brother turned right on her heels and pushed in the direction Anna and the rest had walked off to, nearly ramming into Elsa who had lingered behind somewhat.

"Nope, you get a shower, eat something and then sleep! Tomorrow we see the Trolls and you can't look like a living dead. Of you go!" he made a shooing gesture with his hand, and Maren rolled her eyes at him but did turn around and followed Elsa inside, who a sardonic smile on her face, scanned the face of the warrior. Maren looked at the snow queen, eyebrow quizzically raised at the taller woman.

"What?"

"You enjoyed that!"

"What? No..." that did even sounded unconvincing in Marens ears.

"Beating up these poor soldiers. I like to remind you that they are my people too. So don't look so smug when you hit them."

"Of course! I will do that." she said, now an expression on her face that would have been fitting at the dying moments of her mother. A big snowball, thrown directly in her face and the mesmerizing laugh of Elsa, were her rewards.

A bath and a warm place to sleep sounded too good to pass up. Even if it pained Maren greatly to leave Elsa's side, finding the tension between them quite enjoyable, she needed the rest and with the promise to rejoin them at late noon for Anna's first bow lesson she excused herself after a quick put together brunch, scrubbed herself thoroughly and was fast asleep before she hit the covers, her body not even caring anymore that the beds in Arendelle were too soft for her.

With a jolt she woke up, a knock and an exited call from Anna was her only warning before the queen rushed into her room like a whirlwind, pulled Maren out of bed. It felt like getting tossed around by an angry Gale and Elsa had to come to her rescue, reminding her sister very sternly that it was impolite to barge in on your guest like this, before dragging the redhead out of the room giving Maren some privacy.

For someone that excitable Anna did very well at her first lesson, managing to follow the instruction quickly and correctly, but Gelwa left her flabbergasted how good she was. How old was she? Four?

_'Well, next month she turns five but still….I barley could pull back the bowstring at that age!'_

Gelwa was clearly touched as Maren unpacked the little bundle she had brought along, revealing the first bow she had as child.

"For me?" the girl asked, suddenly shy, not daring to touch the gift that was offered to her.

"Yes. I learned to shoot with this bow. But I was a little older than you. But you are tall and strong for your age so it should fit. Try if you can pull back the string."

The warrior smiled at the girl, encouraging her to take the bow and as she finally reached for it her face was graced with an open smile, honest and bright, and Maren felt herself smile back, eyes soft.

After a good hour, Maren declared the lesson over, seeing how fatigue plagued her pupils.

"Damn….my arms are falling off." Anna groaned – Gelwa said nothing but flexed her fingers, again and again, to ease the stiffness in them as Maren took the bow from the girl, safely putting it aside until the next lesson.

"You will live. It gets easier every time you do it. Again and again and again….."

The warrior was interrupted by a very loud very, undignified groan from the queen.

Maren was glad that everyone wanted to turn in early, all eager to catch up on to some sleep before visiting the trolls. So the warrior finally found herself alone with Elsa again, this time not in front of a campfire but in one of the smaller rooms the royal family used to spend some quality time after dinner together. Both had offered to put away the domino game Gelwa and Linga had greatly enjoyed.

As the door clicked behind them and steps got quieter and quieter as they walked down the hall, Maren looked at Elsa, who pretended not to notice as she deliberately put piece by piece in the little box in front of her, a barely hidden smile gracing her face and a playful gleam in her eyes Maren was more than happy about.

The warrior scooted a little closer, still looking at the taller woman who in turn looked anywhere but her, even though she had to work harder not to laugh.

"Hey!" Maren said in her deepest register, causing blue eyes to find hers for a second before Elsa rolled them dramatically, laughing and pulling her hat over her eyes, making Maren grin like an idiot that they still could be playful around each other – the kiss had not turned things awkward between them, it just added a delicious tension to all their interactions

"You are supposed to but the pieces back in the box." Elsa said as she would to a disobedient child and Maren heard the little click as she put yet another of the small dotted stones were it belonged.

"But how? I can't see."

Maren said dramatically as tried to feel her surroundings with her hands, hat still over her eyes. Elsa laughed at that, and the warrior felt her lifting her hat up, gazing at Maren's eyes as she tenderly adjusted the hat as it had been before, then let her fingers wander down to her face, gracing Maren's jawline before holding her face tenderly and pulling her in, Elsa kissing her this time, softly, perfect.

After they broke the kiss Maren pulled the other woman closer, her heart swelling at how Elsa leaned into her again, trusting her completely, both getting to know each other again on a new level, as tender hands brushed trough hair or caressed innocent places of exposed skin. Maren learned that night that Elsa seemed to be fascinated with her hands, drawing the lines on her palm with her own elegant fingers, and turned nearly into a puddle as the warrior combed lazily through her hair with her fingers. How long they sat there, talking, laughing sometimes kissing, Maren could not say but it most has been quite a while.

Still, as Maren found herself finally in bed and could hear the first birds already greeting the crack of dawn, she could not find it in herself to care.

The next day was interesting, to say the least. It started at the breakfast table were Linga presented her newest masterpiece to the warrior. It was a very…..vibrant depiction of Honeymaren's sparring match the day before. As she looked at the drawing she nearly choked on her tea and it took a while to find her voice again.

"Linga….that is….ahhh..I don't think there was so much blood involved and…oh my spirit did I decapitate this poor guy? And where is my foot?!"

Elsa who sat next to her, leaned over to catch a glimpse too, her eyes grew big at what she saw.

"Oh, there is your foot. How are you still standing?"

She took the drawing from Maren, looking at it only a moment longer before passing it to Ryder who nearly barfed all over the table.

"She can still stand because Homeymaren is a the strongest warrior there is. She doesn't need two feet to stand upright!"

Linga punched the air and Gelwa laughed so hard she nearly cried.

The picture had reached Iloh who was immensely impressed.

"Wow, the details on the insides on the decapitated guy's neck a pretty accurate. Nice work!"

"But Linga that is not at all what happened. It looks like I murdered a bunch of people and then stood over their corpses, laughing like a maniac."

"I know. But it is more dramatic that way!"

Anna shrugged at that before reaching for the picture.

"How bad can it be? All art, in a nutshell, am I righAHHHHHH!"

One short look had been enough for the queen and she passed it on to Kristoff, the poor guy looked as white as his egg, which he was defiantly not eating anymore. The drawing found its way back to Maren who looked at it one more time, before folding it, safely putting it in her robe.

"Venling is going to kill me when she sees this." She mumbled under her breath, drinking more tea.

"Don't worry." Elsa spoke, one of her eyebrows raised and Maren knew what was coming, her heart beating faster.

"You are Honeymaren, the strongest warrior there is who doesn't even need two feet to stand upright. What's the worst that could happen?"

Silence and Maren really wanted them to be alone right now.

_'Spirits, I want to kiss you.'_

Maren thought before the table erupted into laughter and her eyes must have betrayed her, causing the taller woman to blush ever so slightly before she turned away averting her eyes.

The trip to the trolls was short and uneventful but the adoptive family of Kristoff was something else. They were no doubt beyond helpful and kind, Grand Pabbie, Rue and Iloh talking shop for hours, the experienced troll-healer suggesting to try a combination of a special mushroom that only grew in some old tunnels, build by trolls eons, ago and sweet wood root.

But as most of the trolls had rushed off to look for them a small group had gathered in a circle around Honeymaren. Their leader, a female called Bulda, examined her thoroughly, even going so far as in checking her teeth, and telling some of the children to jump on her back, testing her strength. After three of the little but heavy guys Maren went down but the trolls still seemed happy.

"Uh, a tough one! Very good! Perfect!"

Bulda would say over and over again and Maren was very happy as enough mushrooms were gathered and they could go back to the castle.

Back at the castle, Maren took care of the reindeer this time. Elsa would spend the night with a sister sleepover anyway, so she told Ryder to catch some rest.

Sven seemed to feel that his last night with Vakker had arrived and it would take while bevor seeing her again. At all times he stayed close to her and she even mad room for him in her stall, making Maren smile as the male laid beside her. One must give it to Sven; that reindeer had confidence. Most males in the herd were somewhat wary of Vakker, her size and strength intimidating them.

"Good night you two." She said fondly, leaving some carrots for the two, patting Flink carefully, leaving the share for the already asleep animal close to her. As she laid in her own room it surprised her how strongly you could miss someone who was only a few steps away. Early the next morning Maren, Elsa and the small delegation of the tribe head home, the sisters saying goodbye with a soft hug, the fifth spirit promising to be punctual for game night.

This time, Vakker pulled the wagon, Ryder flowing them on Flink, a laughing Gelwa in front of him and a little less confident Linga clinging at his back. Rue, again cushioned with a hundred blankets, talked with Iloh and Elsa. Iloh seemed very confident that the mushrooms the trolls provided them with would work, explaining to Elsa how exactly they wanted to process the new ingredient and Maren could tell how immensely proud Rue was of her apprentice.

Soon they had made camp. It was close to the place they had used on the way to Arendelle and by the look Elsa gave her, Maren knew she thought the same. As soon night had fallen, the rest of the group fast asleep, Elsa wasted no time with talking.

Maren smiled, heart pounding so strongly she was sure Elsa could feel it as she pulled the other woman closer, warping her arms around her waist, while the taller woman let both of her hands met behind the warrior's neck, stroking the little hairs there, two perfect rings connecting them as Maren closed the distance and Elsa met her halfway. And then, this feeling she had been afraid of, gave her nearly painful jolt as it finally found its place next to that, what had grown out of the first seed that love and dedication to her people had planted there, promising to flourish into something equally strong and lasting, something she was only beginning to grasp, as she got lost in the feel of warm lips on hers. But by the spirits, did she love every step of the way.


	6. Hearth

**Author's Note**

In the parts, I called the huts the Northuldra used a lavvu, but it's a goahti. You learn something new evry day right, am I right! I will change this so be not confused if I say goahti now instead of lavvu. And check out how the stuff is built! So fucking clever! Take care everyone! Stay safe and healthy in this crazy times!

Here is a link: watch?v=VoXbDhDEgdg

* * *

Not like Elsa felt it much but the days and especially the nights grew crisp. Winter was approaching fast and slowly but surely it got quitter in the forest, the hustle and bustle of working Northuldra got less and less. Supplies had been stocked plenty for the cold time of the year, the reindeer needing little taking care of, living mostly free in the forest, and the hard-working Northuldra found themselves with more leisure time than usual, their task mostly reduced to things they could do inside, like weaving baskets or sewing. Heading the practical need for warmth and the longing of the heart for company, families would huddle together in their goahti, close to a small fire lit in the middle of the small hut, working, playing, eating, telling each other story's over a hot drink, only leaving the comfort of their home for a quick walk to a friend or another family member to repeat the process all over again and Elsa found herself marvel at how her people managed to turn a time of hardship and renunciation into something so delightful and comfortable. These bitter months of snowstorms and deadly cold temperatures her tribe called 'The time of the hearth'.

As Maren enumerated games and foods that were especially good around this time of year, Elsa - in a very comfortable position, cuddled up to the warrior's chest, Maren's one hand lazily combing through her hair, her other hand captured in Elsa's own, her pale fingers caressing the darker skin of companions palm – listened attentively, enjoying the slight rumble in Maren's chest when she spoke.

They lay in the hollow, well hidden from prying eyes and Elsa found the 'nouon' - moss that grew there indeed so soft and comfortable like Maren had said it would be. It was their last meeting before Maren would head out on an extended patrol early next morning, accompanied by Fara and Trad, checking one last time if all was ready for winter and the border save, before harsher and even colder weather would prevent anyone straining too far from camp.

That meant two weeks on the move, and Elsa, already plagued by a strong sense of forlornness when she was only thinking about Maren being away that long, had a pretty good guess how much she was going to miss her when she was actually gone. It baffled Elsa how much had changed since she had met Maren, her life all soft touches and stolen moments now, not a suffocating room with a bed, four walls and a stuffed penguin as sole company.

Nearly two months had passed since the trip to Arendelle, where the warrior had kissed her for the first time under the stars, close to the fire followed by a night in the castle where everyone else had long gone to bed, just the two of them in a small room, where the second kiss was closely flowed by the third and the fourth until Elsa lost count. And then on their way back home, as they had made camp and Elsa found her patience tested as she had to settle Gelwa and Linga down first, feign sleep for far too long until the deep breaths of Ryder, Iloh and Rue told her that she was finally free to join Maren on her watch, where she made it pretty hard for the warrior to perform her task, brown eyes speaking to Elsa again, convening something profound and wonderful.

After they arrived home Maren had been nothing but respectful of Elsa's wish to keep this exciting development between them for now, arranging secret meetings with a skill that was unheard of and impressing Elsa with her knowledge of the forest hiding spots, that seemed vast even for someone that had spent her whole life between its clearings and valleys.

The fifth spirit lost count of where she had kissed Maren - in caves of all shapes and sizes, behind waterfalls, the loud rushing of the water nearly drowning whispered words meant for Elsa's ears alone, on trees so tall that without the help of the warrior would have not been able to climb them without magic, the dizziness of being so high above the ground soothed by a steady grip and adoring tenderness Maren showered her with.

Even if keeping it a secret added the thrill of being discovered to their relationship, Elsa had been thinking lately that it was an awfully lot of extra work the two of them had to go through just to kiss each other, the benefits of an official courtship, the Northuldra called anything before marriage, became more evident every day. Elsa felt a pleasant warmth in her chest as she thought of how Maren had reacted as she had shyly brought up the subject of making them official the first time.

_Shortly after the return from Arendelle they had spent a whole night far away from camp at a small river, Maren under the pretext of night-fishing for the tribe, not an unusual thing for her to do if she wanted some time alone, and still do something useful and Elsa simply left, allegedly heading a call from one of her fellow spirits. The snow queen hated to admit it but she got a bit lost, the river being in a part of the woods she had not been familiar with at the time, luckily a friendly push from Gale had shown her the right direction. The sun had nearly set as she finally found Maren and the warrior had greeted her very enthusiastically, her addictive tenderness leaving Elsa speechless and immensely giddy. _

_The fifth spirit had looked in Maren's eyes that night, dark and warm pools that pulled her in, and found nothing but adoration, kindness and such profound certainty in her feelings looking back at her that she had suddenly felt guilty. Here was this beautiful woman, strong, steady and reliable, yet full of good humor, endlessly patient and thoughtful, always the best for all in mind, treating Elsa like she was the most important thing in the world and she could not even bring herself to hold Maren's hand in front of others. She had averted her eyes. Still, Maren had caught the sudden change in her mood, like always, able to tell when something was bothering her. _

_"What is it?" Maren had asked, her voice low as she held her hands in hers, reassuring Elsa by drawing lovely patterns with her thumb on her cool skin. _

_"Nothing." Elsa had very eloquently tried to wriggle herself out of this talk, suddenly unusually tongue-tied around the smaller woman. _

_"Elsa." the warrior said, not in a scolding tone, just reminding her that she was save here, with just the two of them, a promise in her voice she would listen and help the best she could. _

_Elsa had met Maren's gaze, holding it, her eyes nearly looking golden in the glow of the small fire at their campsite, and just like that Elsa had started talking without realizing it, revealing her thoughts and worries like it was the most normal thing in the world. _

_"I feel…. I know this is not what you deserve." she had said and after seeing the question in Maren's eyes more words fell out of her. _

_"All this secrecy, this hiding I accept you to put up with, just because I…I" _

_Tears sprung to her eyes, unbidden but unstoppable, and a breathy sob had made speaking impossible, a terrible feeling of inadequacy flooded her - she was not worthy, broken. Maren had not hesitated a second, pulling her against her side, so she could lean her head on her shoulder, circling one arm around her, offering her free hand to Elsa. A watery smile had stolen itself on the snow queen's lips as her shy, pale fingertips met with the darker palm of her companion, cherishing the familiar feel of it. _

_Elsa loved Maren's hands; they told her so much of the warrior's life before she met her. As she traced a small scar, a remnant of a bow string that had snapped, and a burn mark, left by Maren's first attempt to light a fire on her own, she felt her breath even out again, the overwhelming feeling calmed down by the solid presence next to her. _

_"That is what has been bothering you? Oh, Elsa." _

_Again she did not spoke scolding or accusing even but in an understanding tone as she had held Elsa close._

_ "Listen." Maren started again. _

_"I may not know all the details of your childhood but I know that you grew up very….differently from what I am used to….what most Arendellians are used to for that matter…..and…well, there is really no way I can say more without insulting your parents and I think we have not reached that point in our relationship."_

_ Elsa had to laugh at the dry statement, suddenly very tired as she snuggled closer to Maren so her head rested on the warrior's chest, close under the other's chin. The smaller woman shifted a little so Elsa could lean more comfortably into her, and the snow queen let herself be tucked in. _

_"I know this stuff can be difficult for you sometimes. Heck, it can be difficult for someone that has not lived through what you endured. Talk to me when you feel unsure. Or talk to your sister or Venling, Alvor or Iloh…on second thought don't ask Iloh about that stuff. Whatever she ends up telling you, will make you look like Brunni when he is using his flames." _

_Elsa felt herself smile but punched the warrior weakly on the arm. _

_"You are evil." She said, more timed than she wanted to, but she could hear the rumble of Maren's laugh close to her ear _

_"What I want to say is: you set the pace here Elsa. I follow." _

_It sounded so simple and with Maren it was. _

_"Just give me a short heads up when you tell everyone so I can brace myself for Fara's smug face and prevent Ryder and Trad to plan our wedding." Elsa had looked at that comment, eyes wide and a small smile on her lips. _

_"What?! I mean Ryder sure…but Trad likes weddings?" _

_"Like? Ha, he loves them. You should have been there when Fara and Alvor tied the knot. He was a mess, crying like a waterfall all through the ceremony!" _

_Maren had thrown herself into a retelling of the wedding, interrupted by laughs the warrior could barely hold back. But at some point, Elsa felt her exhaustion catching up with her and she had fallen asleep, held by strong arms and lulled in by Maren's voice, feeling safe, understood and loved._

Like she felt now, held by the same arms, only the snow queen's heart had changed; finally brave enough for the next step.

To show the affection she held for Maren openly was a prospect that made her heart beat faster, the old pressure in her chest gaining even more momentum, feeling so good that it nearly hurt. But the fifth spirit had learned her lesson - just marching into camp, kissing Maren for everyone to see was not only an impossible task for her more reserved nature but also like a slap in the face for the people closest to her.

She would tell Anna before anyone else, in person. That was the least her sister deserved and Kristoff too of course. Game night tomorrow evening was the perfect opportunity, with Ryder tagging along she only had four more people to talk to.

Venling, Iloh, Alvor and Flippan changed her life in an equally profound way Maren had done. Never before had Elsa friends like them or friends in general for that were not her sister, or her sister's fiancé, or reindeer, or a walking, talking snowmen she created herself. All four made her feel so supported, including her in their lives in a way that only a few people had done before, thankful that she was around. She wanted to return the favor, being just as open to them as they were to her.

After game night, Elsa decided was the best opportunity!

Maren choosed this moment to untangled her hand from Elsa's locks, pulling her even closer, nuzzling her hair lovingly with her nose, before telling a story of how Ryder had nearly managed to burn the goahti down as he tried to make bread with their mother, both being a total disaster when it came to baking and only the quick thinking of the sibling's father had saved the family home. Cooking? No problem! But spirits help them all if flour was involved when mother and son Nattura, were close to a hearth.

Like their children both had gone out of their way to help Elsa adjust, inviting her more often than not to family dinner, even if Maren was on patrol so Ryder had started calling her his stand-in-sister. It was meant as a joke but Elsa was not so sure if the Nattura's were above adopting her even if she was in her mid-twenties. And if she was honest, she was also not sure if she would stop them.

Fiskar Nattura was a fisher of the tribe, kind, attentive and soft-spoken. Tall and very handsome, his daughter's likeness to him came painfully clear when he smiled. Elsa loved to listen to him when he told stories of Little Maren and Ryder, his blue eyes, he had passed on to his son, full of love and pride he held for his children.

His wife, Skjolda, was by far the smallest of the four, barley reaching Maren's shoulder, but lean and powerful; her body strengthened by the years of hunting and tracking for the tribe, giving Elsa the impression that if provoked, this woman was a force to reckon with. Still, she seemed to be the embodiment of the dotting mother, sometimes forgetting how old her children already were and treating them accordingly, and Elsa could not help herself, but love it as the woman started to act that way around her too, realizing how much she craved a mother figure in her life. Briefly, she wondered if both would be fine with Maren and her laying together like that if they would still treat her the same when they knew, and for the first time, she felt somewhat unsure of her plan.

But before she could think too much about it, Maren shifted their positon again so she could kiss this recently discovered spot under Elsa's right ear that left the snow queen's mind pleasantly blank, causing her to let out a breathy sigh and the strong feeling in her chest to spread, wander downward, nourishing something hot, greedy and, as an ashamed Elsa had to admit, possessive.

Elsa may not be experienced but that didn't mean she was naive either. She knew what this feeling meant and even though she welcomed the new sensation, she felt not quite ready for it. The fifth spirit leaned up, planting a loving but chaste kiss on the warrior's lips. As she parted she looked into Maren's eyes trying to convey how she felt with her gaze alone, before opening her mouth to say so too but Maren, as always, seemed to understand, a quick kiss preventing Elsa to start one of her famous rambles. The careful hand that had wandered downward, caressing Elsa's arm, her side, stopping shortly over her hip, lingering there, asking for permission to wander deeper in more…scandalous territory had retreated immediately, taking the same way back up before pulling Elsa back against her chest, resuming combing through her hair just as loving as before.

Reassured Elsa let herself be held again until slight tremble went through the body under her. Elsa perked up.

"Are you cold?" The pause that followed was a second too long, brown eyes darting around before meeting hers.

"No."

Elsa giggled softly, it was endearing when Maren tried to lie. She was so bad at it!

"Maren, you are shivering. Let's get you somewhere warm."

The snow queen said matter of factly, untangling herself from the smaller woman, already heading out of their hiding spot but two strong arms grabbed her, pulling her back, causing Elsa to yelp before she found herself in the same position she just had tried to get out of. It was not like she minded but…

"Maren, it's getting really cold and I am not exactly the best heat source." she tried to reason with the other. The grip around her only tightens in response and Elsa felt her heart grow soft as she reached out, holding the warriors face in her hands forcing her to hold her gaze.

How she loved her face! In the past weeks, she had studied every curve, mesmerized every line, knowing it by heart… and by lips. But her eyes were by far her most striking feature. Even now, tinted with sadness, they held certain warmth meant only for her, touching something deep inside of her, connecting them on a level Elsa had never thought possible.

"Maren…" she began again, but Maren interrupted her by sitting up, pulling Elsa in her lap, touching her forehead to hers, holding her close in a nearly desperate fashion.

"I know…I just…" the warrior took a deep breath, losing the grip around the snow queen somewhat, leaning back a little so she could look Elsa in the eyes again and the spirit felt her breath hitch in her throat. How can someone be so beautiful?

_'Not now! She is trying to tell you something!' _

"Sorry, I was being foolish. I just…I will miss you, you know!"

Elsa was sure her heart was going to leap out of her chest any moment when this woman kept going like this. Forming a coherent thought got nearly impossible; yet Elsa was still able to answer.

"I will miss you too."

She could only hope Maren understood how much she meant it, but as she wanted to lean forward to show her in a much more efficient way, a loud rumbling could be heard in the distance, deep and threatening for all who heard it the first time. Sadly for those who called the forest home, this sound had become a nearly daily occurrence. With the return of the Ura, unrest had moved with them into the forest. The new magical residence butting heads with the Earth Giants on any possible occasion, reaching from territorial disagreements to a 'funny look' one of the Ura supposedly had given Samantha at one point! The behavior of both parties was maddening petty-minded, nearly always ended a big yell-fight, as their insulted each other in a language that sounded like breaking stone and avalanches uprooting trees while crashing into a valley, using a colorful vocabulary that made Elsa was very grateful that no one but her seemed to understand it.

With an annoyed sigh she left Honeymaren's warm embrace and the hollow, looking around, seeing some birds fleeing from the west and the tops of trees shaking, the head of one of the Earth Giants, nearly fully covered by a huge tree. Another rumble disturbed the tranquility of the forest and Elsa groaned.

"They can't be at it again!? I settled them yesterday! And the day before…and the day before that… "

"You have to give them time. After 34 years an there was bound to be an adjustment period. It will work out eventually. I am sure!" Maren looked sympathetically at her.

"Your right…..but I really wish they would hurry up. The Ura get along greatly with Nokk and Gael. And they got used pretty fast to Bruni, but with Earth-Giants … they are so...so…"

"Hart-headed?" Maren offered eyes full of her usual playfulness. Elsa waved her hand in halve helpless, halve annoyed gesture, unnerved enough that she did not even comment the bad pun. Suddenly there was ear pricing screeching, sounding nearly similar to a scream as the big tree that had hidden one Earth Giant from view, fell, hitting the ground with a loud crash.

"Samantha I swear…" she said quietly, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

There was a small snort at the name Olaf had given one of the Earth Giants but instead of jesting Maren said: "Want to take Vakker? It's quite far."

The spirit's mood instantly improved at the kind offer and as she looked at the smaller woman, she felt the strong urge to just let the Ura and Earth Giants fight until the bitter end, while she spend her time in a much more pleasant way but instead she said.

"No, there is a small pond close by, I call Nokk there." Elsa said, and then, not able to restrain herself, leaned forward and planted a kiss on Maren's cheek; only halve joking as she warned the warrior.

"And don't let Samantha hear that you think her name is funny. She had grown quite fond of it."

Even with this small display of affection she had given outside their sanctuary, still too far away for anyone to see, yet unhidden, the tremendous effect this had on Maren was clearly to see. The warrior's gaze set Elsa's skin on fire, all playfulness was gone from her, replaced by an intensity that was exhilarating and nerve-wracking at the same time. Even as it delighted her how easy it was to get this delicious reaction out of the other, Elsa still turned around, running in the direction of the fight, knowing if she stayed she or Maren might do something Elsa was not ready for and would keep them both from fulfilling their duties.

"Will I see you at dinner?" Maren called after her, as she ran over the small clearing.

As another loud rumble was heard, Elsa answered: "I'll do my best!"

A sudden impulse stopped her dead in her tracks, turning sharply facing the warrior.

"Maren!" she called out. The other woman had not moved, her burning eyes still following Elsa.

"Yes?"

"This your heads up!" Elsa did not wait to see if Maren understood, running again in the direction of the quarrel, diving into the tree line.

Elsa found Nokk waiting for her at the pond, clearly sharing Elsa's feelings about the whole situation, stomping her foot in a very impatient manner, her whole face screaming _'Let's get this over with'_.

With practice ease she mounted her fellow spirit, freezing her in the progress and the proud water spirit took off, faster than any horse ore reindeer ever could. Elsa arrived just in time on the clearing the Earth Giants and Ura stood facing each other, to stop an overly eager Ura from throwing a big rock at Samantha. For creatures like them, it was little more than a shove, still, it was childish and unnecessary.

Suddenly angry the snow queen let the ground under the culprit freeze over, with an effortless wave of her hand, making her slip, and the rock falling out of her grasp. Stopping Nokk before the leader of the Ura, an older male called Stavkirke, and Samantha, Elsa wasted no time with being polite, the last days of sorting their petty disputes finally caught up with her.

Stavkirke was quite small and, compared to the other member of his species, very weak but his cleverness had easily outdone all his contenders efforts to gain leadership. He was eloquent and normally very diplomatic, making it easy for Yelena to negotiate essentials for a peaceful life together in the forest. But the Earth Giant's seemed to trigger something in the normally so calm Ura, making him stubborn and unreasonable. His mouth, normally forming a patient smile was now pressed into a strict line, nearly hidden between some kind of moss that grew around it, giving the impression of a proud beard. As he saw the fifth spirit he already starts to complain and justify, while Samantha's thoughts pushed against her consciousness, defending herself.

"Enough!" she said loudly, forbidding Stavkirke to speak with a raised hand and banishing her fellow spirit with an angry push from her mind.

"Listen, I don't want to hear what happened or who started it, but you have to get along somehow. Just look at what you did!" she pointed at the uprooted tree close by. It was old and huge, its fallen crown spread out, its nearly leave-less branches sadly reaching up, like a climber in his last attempt to grab on to something that could prevent its fall.

"That tree was probably over a hundred years old! And what when next time you fight it is not just a tree you hurt? What if next time you harm animal….one of your own…. or a Northuldra ?!"

That had hit home! The Ura had always been immensely fond of the tribe, the first days of their return were spent in big part catching up with some of the older Northuldra, drinking the blueberry frizz the children, led by Linga, offered them, enjoying the sweet taste and laughing about the way it would tickle the throat. Their sadness had been honest as they found some of their friends gone, old age or sickness demanding their tribute.

Bringing Earth Giant's and the Northuldra back together had required a lot of work on Elsa's part, spending nearly a whole month on Samantha's or one other Giant's shoulder, reminding them constantly to be mindful of their step and to lay or sit down more gently for a careless movement caused the earth to shake, leaving the tribe on edge. 34 years of being a threat had taken their toll and the spirits of the earth were not as cute or approachable as Brunni or Gael or even Nokk, which could be aloof and even scary at times but had shown her soft side quite a lot lately. Still, it had gotten better and better with each day and now, when the huge forms of spirits were resting close to a river or on a clearing, basking in the hot sun of the now gone summer, the young and bold of the tribe had climbed them for sport, testing each other how far they could go while the Giant's watched them, enjoying their excitement and pleased to see how good some of the contenders were getting, always ready to catch anyone that fell, while curious onlookers had relaxed in the pleasant shadow, eating and drinking and shouting good-natured advice and encouragement up to the climbers.

The prospect of hurting any Northuldra or even worse…..

To say that both parties looked shocked was the understatement of the century, the guilt clearly visible even on the stoic faces of Samantha and her peers. The whole lot of them looked so crestfallen that Elsa's anger lost its momentum, and as she looked from one to the next she had to hide her smile, as she spoke, her tone still strict but less sharp, filled with a little more understanding this time.

"Believe me; I understand that adjusting to change can be hard. I had lived most of my life in a castle, shielded from the outside world, hiding my powers…. but it's so much easier when you accept the help that is offered to you as I did."

Elsa felt her heart soften as she realized how many people she had now in her life, all so ready to help her, filling her to the brim with joy and the strong urge to be there for them in any way she could!

"So, why don't we all sit down and I try to help figure this out." Elsa said, dismounting Nokk and sitting down on the ground, while her fellow spirit settled behind her, with Elsa leaning against the water spirit, partly to keep it frozen and partly to sit more comfortable.

And then Elsa waited, her intuition telling her once again to not break the silence. Then slowly, and very carefully Samantha set down too, followed by the Ura that had tried to throw the stone, then another Earth Giant, one by one all settling down, ready to try and listen to reason, until only Stavkirke remained standing.

He looked at Elsa, his sharp eyes boring into her for a long moment. Elsa held his gaze, not backing down and then, and slowly, very slowly he sat down himself, arms still crossed defiantly, but listening. Elsa had to hide her smile as she settled for a long debate.

The daylight had been long gone, the full moon stood proudly above and one could see so many stars that it would take a lifetime to count them, as the dispute was finally settled with the Ura promising to stick more to the south-west of the forest and Samantha agreeing to roam the north with her comrades, keeping a respectful distance, calling a truce until the winter was over, sparing the Northuldra further hassle during the tuff time of year.

It was a modest start but it was a start none the less and Elsa considered it win.

One by one the Ura and the Earth Giants set out, vanishing in the forest until only Elsa, Nokk and Samantha remained. The huge spirit looked sadly at the tree that she, so Elsa mused, had uprooted in her anger.

_'Is it ok if we part here? I think someone needs to talk.'_ Elsa asked Nokk silently.

A wave of understanding reached the fifth spirit and before she dismissed her magic a thought of something else.

_'Would be fine with you if Ryder and I travel by reindeer? I would sleep much better if I knew you, Brunni and Gale keep an eye on them while I am gone.'_

Reassurance dribbled into her consciousness like a warm summer rain, mixed with a friendly nudge to her mind that felt refreshing like the first sip of water after a drought, a clear _'Don't worry'_ as she allowed Elsa to lean into her, pat her snout for a moment before the snow queen dismissed her magic and the proud water spirit sunk into the earth, merging with the water underground, following the path of the Ura.

As Elsa turned around, she saw that Samantha had not moved an inch, still staring at the tree, deep in thought, her face even grimmer than usual. Elsa walked over to her fellow spirit, standing close to her towering figure. There they stood, the giant and the human, so different, yet the same, both being connected with nature and each other in way only they could truly understand.

_'Anger, like fear, is a bad advisor.'_

Elsa reached out in a friendly tone, not having the heart to scold her friend while she looked so sad and guilty. Samantha let out a deep sigh like rumble and a _'Sorry'_ thundered through Elsa's mind.

_'It's alright, we all make mistakes. You know, the Northuldra always need good wood. You could bring it to them?'_

That suggestion was met with eager agreement, offering Elsa her hand, lifting her up and sitting her on her shoulder, only to lift the giant tree up too and place it on her other shoulder like it weighed nothing. Elsa saw that the darkness of the night slowly fading, the sky now a lighter blue instead of the nearly pitch black of the night and even though Samantha's big steps guaranteed quick progress, she knew she would not be able to say goodbye to Maren before she headed out. A pang of longing hit her hard, she could barely wait to find Ryder and head out to Arendelle, finally taking the next step.

They reached camp as the sun started rising, the first early raisers greeting both spirits happily, throwing themselves into cutting the tree and soon other's, woken by Samantha's arrival joined the workers, thanking Samantha over and over again, while some older children started one of their usual climbing contests. Elsa could feel the happiness of her fellow spirit and knew she would spend her whole day with the tribe, enjoying their songs and the laughter of the young ones as they raced each other to the top.

The Earth Giant must have felt her eagerness to get going, offering her hand again so the smaller spirit could stand on it, lowering her slowly to the ground. As Samantha did so, Elsa felt her reach out to her, filling her mind with something solid and comforting, strong like the foundations of the earth itself.

_'Don't worry, it will be fine.'_ the Earth Giant wanted to say and Elsa understood that Samantha did not only mean the quarrel with the Ura. When she thought about it, Nokk had been unusual attentive too. By Ahtohallan, was she so easy to read? She started to think that her secret was well…not much of a secret.

_'Thank you!'_ and with a last gentle nudge to the consciousness of her fellow spirit she stormed off to find Ryder. Samantha had kindly put her down close to Ryder's goahti, and as Elsa knocked loudly at the door of the small hut, she had forgotten how early it still was and that Maren's brother could sleep like a log, not even an Earth Giant could disturb his sleep. A fact she remembered fast as very tired looking reindeer herder opened the door, looking at Elsa with sleep fogged eyes.

"Sorry for waking you."

"You don't look the least bit sorry." Ryder answered in a very tired voice while yawning and stretching extensively. It was true! Elsa knew she was grinning from ear to ear, her whole body brimming with the need to get going, barely able to keep her composure.

"Sorry again. But I asked Nokk to stay behind to keep an eye on the Earth Giants and the Ura, so we have to travel bye…"

"Reindeer!" All exhaustion was gone from Ryder, the fog of sleep lifted from him, his usual energy returning as his favorite travel option was mentioned. His favorite everything to be honest.

"Yes, and that would take a little longer than with Nokk so we…"

"Should get going as soon as possible. Yes! Just give me a second! Grab your stuff and meet me by the herd in fifteen!" and 'WHAMM', the door closed again, leaving Elsa not even enough time for an 'Alright', but she did not care as she rushed off to her goahti.

It did not surprise Elsa that Venling was up and about, with Trad riding alongside Maren. The young mother just left her goahti, with Fen, Linga and Gelwa in tow, heading to get some breakfast; the later obviously had spent the night with her friend again, the two had many sleepovers lately and when Elsa was home she could hear their whispered conversation and stifled giggles. They're friendship was simply heartwarming. As Linga saw her she quickly turned to her mother, pulling at her robe, saying something that Elsa could not understand, then running off with Gelwa in tow, the taller girl having trouble keeping up with the sharp pace the Linga was setting.

"Morning. Where are they off to?" she asked Venling, accepting the hug she was offered as a greeting, before giving into Fen's happy 'up', holding the small girl that played with her hair, trying, as always, to mimic the movements of weaving it. Fen had started lately to watch everyone like a hawk that fixed his or her braid, endlessly fascinated by the task, always trying to do it too, with minimal success of course. But it was adorable to watch her try, her little face all serious concentration, her still clumsy hands producing a more than messy, little braid in Elsa's white-blond locks, but she let her be, feeling her heart grow tender as the little girl started to tell her about her morning while she worked, at least Elsa thought she was talking about that – Fen was very good at understanding what one said to her but talking itself still needed some work.

"They are fetching Fiskar. He was looking for you after we saw Trad, Fara and Maren off earlier. I told them to bring him along to breakfast." Venling explained. That surprised Elsa a little, what could Maren's father want from her?

"I see, let's meet him then. I just grab my stuff real quick."

"Oh, right! You are visiting your sister…sorry, I forgot." Venling apologized as she took Fen from her.

"Ah, don't worry. Ryder may be waiting a little longer but he surely won't mind if bring some breakfast along."

"You can say that again!" Venling said, a smile on her kind face as she promised to wait for Elsa to get her things while trying to prevent Fen from braiding her hair now. As Elsa entered her goahti, she was not prepared for another pang of longing to hit her. Close to the cold hearth stood a little basket filled with all kinds of nuts Elsa loved the most. Even though Maren had to get up early she still found the time to gather breakfast for her and had been so thoughtful to not leave it out for anyone to see, even now respecting Elsa's wish of privacy. If Maren kept going like that Elsa was sure her heart would just give out one of these days.

_'Can too much happiness kill you?'_

She grabbed some walnuts, putting the basket with the remaining ones carefully away, knowing the content would keep until she returned. Elsa took her bag she had packed the day before and re-joined mother and daughter outside, offering both some of walnuts, smiling at how Linga stuffed the nuts in her and her mother's mouth.

Happily munching away on their little snack, they reached a bigger cooking place close to the center of the camp, were a small group eagerly worked, preparing breakfast for everyone and Elsa saw it as a sign that Alvor, Iloh and Flippan were among the few that already ate breakfast, so she quickly took her chance, inviting all four to dinner as soon she returned from Arendelle.

"Uhh, dinner with the fifth spirit!? What an honor!" Iloh jested; still, she seemed very happy and even a little touched that she was invited.

"Not to mention cooked by the fifth spirit!" Flippan added, giving Elsa a friendly nudge with his elbow while looking just as touched as Iloh.

"We will be there Elsa." Alvor gifted her one of her rare smiles, Venling nodding eagerly next to her, her mouth to full to speak as her daughter fed her bread for breakfast.

"You need some food for the way. Here let me…" Alvor began to pack a little food ration for her and Ryder, but at this moment Linga, with Brunni sitting on her head, and Gelwa with Fiskar in tow, appeared.

"Don't bother Alvor. My wife has packed enough food for ten Elsa's and one Ryder." he said friendly, showing of the big ration pack that was indeed filled to the brim with food. All but Gelwa laughed lightly at the comment.

"Why only one Ryder?" the girl asked, looking up to the tall men, not getting the joke. Fiskar Nattura smiled kindly, crossing his arms over his chest, bending a little as he spoke to Gelwa like he was sharing a big secret.

"Because there is not enough food in the world so my son could ever be satisfied." The normally so stern girl giggled in a way Elsa heard just a few times, when Linga and her had stayed up late and whispered to each other, and it warmed Elsa's heart to see how much she had come out of her shell since she befriended the small artist. Speaking of Linga.

"Uh, why have your bag with you, Elsa? Are you going to Arendelle? Can you say 'hi' to your sister and Kristoff for me? Can you bring another of these great brushes Anna brought along that one time? There are really good and-"

"Linga. It is not polite to just ask for gifts like this." Venling scolded her lightly.

"But it is not a gift, but an 'investment in the future'. At least Anna called it like that." Linga announced proudly.

"She did?" her mother asked, not really convinced.

"Yapp, 'sponsor the youth of today for a bright tomorrow', or something like that but it sounded important!"

"Well, if the queen said so it will be done, little paintbrush." Elsa said, giving Venling a reassuring look that her daughter's request did not overstep any boundaries, booping the Linga's nose, earning a giggle from the girl.

As looked up she could see Gelwa still talk with Fiskar and an idea came to her.

_'Linga is not the only one who is getting a souvenir.'_ Elsa decided on a whim before Bruni made a leap of faith from Linga's head trusting that Elsa would catch him and the lizard was lucky the fifth spirit was so swift.

"Hey there, little guy. How are you?" Elsa cooed as the fire spirit looked at her, liking his eye and happily breeped a 'hello' before climbing up on Elsa's arm, up to her shoulder to rub his head against her cheek, as a cat might do. Something warm bloomed in Elsa's mind, comforting and bright as her fellow spirit reached out to her.

_'You too, mmhhh? I am too easy to read…'_

Another look and a reassuring breep and of Bruni went, climbing the same way down he had come up, before jumping back on Linga's head, who took a step forward to make it easier for him. Elsa flinched as Gelwa appeared next to the smaller girl and Brunni made another daring jump, but a little too far to the right. A hard landing seemed inevitable but luckily for him Gelwa swiftly sidestepped, so he could land on her head, looking like he had planned this outcome all along. The two girls shared a glance with each other, Linga grinning madly and Gelwa with an excited gleam in her eyes, before both looked up at Bruni who seemed to have the same idea. With another fearless jump of the fire-lizard a new game began, were Bruni would jump blindly from Linga's or Gelwa's head, while one or the other tried to catch him. All three seemed to have a lot of fun and soon more children joined them, their laughter reaching even Samantha high above them, who watched with interest what Brunni was up too. As Elsa took in this wild catching game, she felt immense gratitude that this was her life, her home now.

_'How did I became so lucky?' _

_"_Where is Ryder? Is he not going with you Elsa?" Fiskar asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh no, he still coming, but I had to change plans last seconds. We wanted to take Nokk but I asked if she could stay here and watch the Ura and the Earth Giants for me. So he is preparing the reindeer for the way."

"Of course, a wise choice. I bet my son was very happy." He said, his eyes full of good humor.

"You could say that." With an easy laugh, he offered to walk with her, carrying the ration pack to the herd and Elsa happily took the offer, having to carry quite a lot herself already, saying a quick goodbye to everyone before joining Fiskar who had walked a little ahead.

"So, these rock-heads had been keeping you busy?" Fiskar asked and Elsa had to look up to return his smile.

"Yes, but this time they are really making an effort. Or so it seems."

"Ah, well 34 years is a long time. An adjustment period was bond to be."

Elsa had to hide a smile – father and daughter did not only look alike but seemed to have the same thought patterns.

"But I must say…" Fiskar added, leaning down a little, whispering as he wanted to make sure just Elsa could hear him.

"I may have been young when the Ura got shut out of the forest but I know that 34 years did nothing to smooth over their stubbornness and hot temper. I know that they are mostly friendly but be careful Elsa! You have your magic to protect you but there are many and not weak! There are like the reindeer, kind when handled right but anger them and they can be dangerous."

The fifth spirit thought of the Ura who had tried to throw a stone at Samantha and could only agree. Yet was so much honest concern in his voice that Elsa felt a wave of affection for this man, which worried about her, the fifth spirit none the less, a powerful magical being, like a father would have over his daughter.

"I will be careful. Don't worry." Elsa said, and following a sudden impulse, she gave him a friendly shove wither shoulder, just like Maren would have done and by the amused spark in his blue eyes she knew she had done the right thing, cheering him up and eased his concern somewhat.

"Well, if the fifth spirit says I should not worry, I will do so!" he said, bowing his head a little. Elsa accepted the gesture like a queen would have done, back strait chin raised proudly, granting a small nod of approval. Both could only hold their act for that long before breaking out in soft laughter only to get roughly interrupted by Ryder.

"Elsa! There you are! Are you ready? Let's go." he bellowed, arriving with a mad dash on Flink, his reindeer. He skillfully halted the animal at the last second before hitting Elsa and his father, jumping nimbly of Flink's back, grinning madly at Elsa and then at the ration bag his father carried.

"Uh, breakfast!"

"Ah, I don't think so!" Fiskar said, easily holding the bag up with one hand, out of reach for his son. Ryder was not small for a Northuldra, quite the opposite, but his father was nearly half a head taller, yet the herder tried everything in his power to reach the food he so desperately wanted.

"Ryder, stop that." Fiskar that dryly, simply standing there, ignoring the desperate tries of his son to reach the bag.

"That is for your trip. You should have eaten breakfast with everyone. It's the most important -"

"-meal of the day. I know but there was no time, father. Sometimes a master-herder has to do what he has to do!"

"There is always time for the important things, Ryder." Fiskar said, yet he opened the bag and gave his son a piece of bread, smiling and sharing a look with Elsa as Ryder dug in like a wolf.

The snow queen tried and failed not to smile as she asked: "So, master-herder which reindeer did you pick for me?"

"Oh, Yhough dgonna tho dlove thas!"

"What?!" Elsa and Fiskar asked like one, and Elsa wondered how Ryder was able to open his mouth at all. He swallowed his hug bite down, with considerable effort on his part, while his father rolled his eyes dramatically at his son, making Elsa laugh.

"You are going to love this!" His smile got even bigger as he whistled a different pattern, similar to that Maren used to call Vakker, but just as swiftly Clover arrived, closely followed by….

"Sir Jorgenbjorgen!" Elsa was nearly pushed to the ground as young reindeer greeted her. He had grown quite a lot, possessing all the awkward charm of an adolescent reindeer, his legs still somewhat too long and his antlers a little too short for his body, but Elsa had a feeling that he would be magnificent when he was all grown up. His fur was very light sandy color, still as soft as the day he was born, shining white-golden in the right light, and he was the sweetest deer anyone could wish for. His eyes where a deep, dark brown and sometimes so full of understanding that went far beyond that of a normal reindeer, at least in Elsa's opinion, reminding her of Sven. While still scratching him, Elsa got a shove to her side. She looked up and found herself face to face with Sir Jorgenbjorgen's mother. Clover was a picky one, distant and proud, her affection not easily earned, but Elsa seemed to be one of the few chosen once. She was a beautiful animal, her fur a slightly darker brown than her sons, with a rich gold hue to it, her antlers quite big for a female. The fifth spirit felt like she was greeting the queen of the herd as she petted the reindeer's snout softly.

"I thought you could ride on Clover so Jorgen can come with us. He is still too small for you to ride on him but a longer tour will be good for him and you two can spend some time together." Ryder explained, smiling, clearly proud of his idea.

"Sir Jorgenbjorgen." Elsa said.

"What?" Ryder asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"His name is Sir Jorgenbjorgen, not Jorgen." She corrected him, not for the first time, making him giggle.

"Sorry." Ryder said, not the least bit sorry his giggle turning into a laugh. Elsa put on her best ice-witch face, stern and cold, her blue eyes pricing the insolent herder who started to look a little concerned.

"You were right." Elsa said, face an unchanging mask, voice low.

"I….was?" Ryder asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"I love this!" Elsa said, before breaking character, laughing with Fiskar about the relive flooding Ryder's face.

"Come, let's get going!" Elsa said eagerly, not feeling her sleepless night, mounting Clover with ease, but before she could storm off, Fiskar stopped her with a hand on Clover's neck, looking up to her.

"Elsa, when you come back, please have dinner with us? I bake your favorite." He asked, and this moment, as stood there and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling, Elsa was hit by a variation of many emotions, consisting of affection for this man that welcomed her with open arms in his home, again and again, treating her like family, of missing her own father desperately and at the same time being mad at him for…. a lot of things he had done…. Elsa took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew that repressing these feelings was not healthy; she had learned that lesson the hard way.

_'Conceal it don't feel it…yeah thanks for that dad!_' she thought and for a moment she felt something bitter and grim bubble in her chest, but then she thought of Maren, of Anna and Kristoff, of Ryder and all the others and just knowing that so many were there to listen to her when she was ready to talk, helping her with whatever she had to deal with, made her feel better, eased the burden and the bitterness faded in the background, not suppressed or forgotten, but held at bay, so she could enjoy the moment and be happy.

"I'll be there." She answered and Fiskar's smile got even brighter.

"Yes we both are going to be there! Let's move!" Ryder appeared next to her on Flink, caring the ration bag now, looking just as excited as Elsa felt to finally get going but they found themselves interrupted yet again.

"Elsa, a moment please." Yelena appeared like a ghost next Fiskar, startling humans and reindeers alike as the stern leader spoke. "Of course." the fifth spirit was still a little shaken, slightly out of breath and with a hand on her heart.

"Could you bring this to your sister? I tried to call Gale but she did not answer." Yelena said, small smirk on her face as she passed scroll to the fifth spirit, and Elsa had the suspicion that she had spooked them on purpose. "Sure," Elsa said taking the scroll that looked much fancier than usual, decorated with a small tassel.

"What is this?"

"An invitation." was the simple answer.

"For what?" Elsa asked, trying to remember if she had forgotten and important holiday.

"So your sister may leave her mark alongside you, like your mother and your mother's mother did before you." Yelena solemnly spoke, her eyes kind as she met Elsa's gaze.

"You set a date?!"

"I set a date." her leader confirmed.

Without wasting one more second she gave Clover a push in her sides, setting a brisk pace, not caring if it was rude to rush off like this or if Ryder was able to follow, knowing by Yelena's laugh that ringed in her ear that they understood the need to get to her sister as soon as possible. Feeling Sir Jorgenbjorgen at her side, her smile wide, her whole body so full with energy that she thought she could fly like Gael as she rushed to Anna. It was finally time!

As Ryder cached up to her, she had not even reached the borders of the forest. His reindeer Flink was a swift beast, gifted with just as much high energy as her rider, looking like a gray flash as she rushed past her. Ryder laughed, glancing back at Elsa, clearly challenging her. She did not even need to urge Clover on, the proud animal was not backing down, speeding up, and Elsa was impressed that Sir Jorgenbjorgen was not only able to match his mother's pace but enjoyed the mad dash. They chased each other for a while but soon they slowed their pace, so the reindeers would not tire out to fast, settling for an easy pace, riding alongside each other.

Like always when she talked to Ryder she was reminded why everyone loved to spend time with him. He was fun-loving and easy-going, yet reliable and trustworthy, especially when it came to reindeer. Good at keeping secrets and always trying his hardest to help you when you were in trouble. He mostly had a good sense when he could crack a joke and when to be serious, and when one of her moods hit her and Maren was on guard duty or patrolled the borders, an invisible force always seemed to pull him to her, finding Elsa no matter where she had gone to do some 'spirit-stuff' where in truth she had just distanced herself so she could mope in private, easily managing to cheer her up whenever she felt especially forlorn when missing Anna, or thinking of her parent's or her own choices was tinted with too much bitterness.

He was no fighter like his sister, serving the tribe as an excellent reindeer herder, but he was just as brave, ready to defend his people even with his 'limited abilities in punching someone', as he once put it.

Ryder's unbreakable loyalty to Maren was endearing, looking up to and challenging his sister at the same time, making Elsa snort-laugh when he made a particularly good prank on Maren's expense. The more she got to know about him the more she found to love about the jovial young man that had all but adopted her as a second sister.

Soon they reached the four stone pillars, each representing one of the four elements, which marked the end of the forest. All was peaceful and quiet, the perfect tranquil morning, until suddenly the all too familiar feeling of being watched hit Elsa, causing her to stop Clover, letting Ryder pass her, who happily explained why it was riding without a saddle and bridle as all Northuldra did, was good for the connection between mount and rider, not noticing that his travel companion had stopped following him.

Elsa scanned her surroundings quickly, her eyes searching for the source of that feeling, finding her quickly this time, hiding behind the stone pillar that represented the earth, peaking at Elsa like she had done so many times the past two months.

The Huldred was a beautiful creature, looking mostly like a human, but much more gorgeous than any mortal could ever dream to be, her skin dark like wet earth and her hair the deepest black the fifth spirit has ever seen with some kind of magic making it flow in the air like it was moving through water, unpredictable and mesmerizing. Elsa was pretty sure that the Huldred, like herself sometimes, used magic to make her clothes, that looked like grass and flowers had decided to grow around her, fitting her perfectly and making it even harder to spot her in the wilderness sometimes.

But right now the forest nymph was quite bold as she left the cover of the pillar, letting her breathtaking eyes, which had the color of red leaves in autumn, take in Ryder's back, darting around more as if searching for something, before meeting Elsa's gaze. For a moment they just looked, estimating each other like so many times before, when suddenly the Huldred tilted her head somewhat like Brunni had done over a year ago when she had first met him, her full lips smiling the slightest bit?

'Or am I imagining things?' Elsa thought, before mimicking the movement, earning a…..yes a laugh! It must be a laugh, even so, it sounded unlike anything Elsa had ever heard, like softly rustling leaves combined with the song of the reeds when a storm took hold of it - beautiful, just like everything of this creature.

Slowly Elsa tried to dismount Clover, approaching the Huldred and maybe even talk to her but sadly Ryder choose that moment to notice that she was not beside him anymore, calling her name loudly, making spirit and forest nymph jump. Elsa turned to Ryder, gesturing him to be quiet before turning back to the Huldred, only to find that the mere seconds the snow queen had needed to do that, had been enough for the magical creature to vanish as she had never been there to begin with.

"What is it?" Ryder seemed to have picked up that something was going on, not able to make out if it was a threat, as he and Flink appeared next to her, bracing himself for anything.

"It was the Huldred."

"Again?! Has she said anything this time?" Ryder asked, relaxing visibly.

The forest nymph was no threat, at least not if you didn't show braveness, strength and fighting spirit worthy of a ballad or two. Still, Elsa thought it was kind of weird that she had not approached her properly yet, always watching her, just watching, and never uttering a single word.

"No, nothing. I don't get this behavior!" Elsa could not help but feel irritated. She did not fancy to be stalked like this.

"Maybe she is shy?" Ryder asked her as led Flink back to her side, shrugging. Elsa was more than happy that he could not see inside her head at this moment, as she remembered how she talked with Maren about her concerns.

_"Maybe she is shy?" she had said, but much more smugly than her brother. _

_"It can be hard to maintain the ability to speak around you. I share the sentiment sometimes." she had said further, combining it with a suggestive quirk to her eyebrow, causing Elsa to blush, still she had met the warrior halfway, the touch of soft lips on hers had banished every worry from her mind. Feeling her blood rush to her cheeks at the memory she hurried to answer._

"Maybe, but you can bet she will not tell us. Let's get going. It's still early and we can cover a lot of ground, I don't want to be late for game night and risk Anna's wrath because an unsure nymph cannot make up her mind."

And off they went, now faster, but not as fast as before, laughing at Sir Jorgenbjorgen's antics as he rushed between Flink and his mother, back and forth, trying to animate them for another mad chase.

As the sun went down and Elsa and Ryder made camp, they had made excellent progress. Early noon tomorrow they would reach Arendelle. There was no need to cook for Skjolda's ration pack was more than enough and even though Elsa felt a little robbed of Ryder's excellent stew, the candied walnuts of his mother made up for that. Soon they had settled for the night. Ryder had not bothered to bring a tent, trusting Elsa to provide a roof over their heads if necessary, holding off the chill of night by laying close to the fire, covered with a thick blanket and the warm body of Flink he leaned against, using her as a pillow. Elsa had mimicked him, only differences being that her pillow was Clover and a very cuddly Sir Jorgenbjorgen had his head in her lap, relishing in her patting him.

The snow queen smiled as the young reindeer slowly fell asleep, his breathing got deep and slow and Elsa felt her heart grow soft at that sight. Sir Jorgenbjoregn's cuteness must have distracted her a little, for only now he noticed that Ryder got unusually quiet, as he nervously fumbled with his hat in his hands, his mouth opening , only to shut tight the next second, shaking his head obviously trying to say something.

"Ryder? Is everything alright?" Elsa asked, her tone soft.

"No…yes….I…." he stumbled over his words, before taking a deep breath, calming himself down before speaking again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"And you promise not to laugh?" Elsa reached out, putting a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Of course not!" she tried to put as much honesty in these words as possible, feeling how vulnerable he was right now.

"Is….ahm..is Flippan seeing Issun?" That surprised Elsa for a second, trying to deduce what Ryder could want from either until it clicked. She could not contain her smile. "Flippan or Issun?" she asked and Ryder blushed so hard, that he could put Brunni to shame.

"Issun." he admitted timidly. Elsa smile widened, she did not know much about small, lean young men, only that he was good friends with Flippan and he could play the lute beautifully as he had proven at Arru's birthday, but the few times they talked he struck her as particularly sweet, just like the small cakes he so skillfully baked.

"No, don't worry. They just friends. Flippan is pretty occupied with Anda right now."

"Oh, good, good…" Ryder trailed off, going back to pull his hat between his hands, nearly ripping the poor thing apart before managing to say: "Could you ask Flippan what he…if he..…I mean if it's not too much..."

Elsa took mercy on the poor guy: "I will talk to him as soon as we get back."

"Really?" Ryder looked so excited that she had to hold back her laughter.

"Really."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and before Elsa could do anything to stop him, he actually got up and hug-tackled her, in way that reminded her of Anna, making Elsa shriek and laugh, causing Clover to huff at their antics and Sir Jorgenbjorgen to wake, jawing drowsily, before shifting a little so his head was resting close next to Elsa's leg. Flink only lazily opened one eye before going back to sleep, already more than used to her rider's weird behavior. It took Ryder a while to calm down again, yet he was still brimming with energy, not able to sleep by a long shoot and so they stayed awake, looking at the stars, talking about everything that came to mind. Both used Clover as a pillow now and warmed Elsa's heart that it seemed so natural for him to stay close to her, having no problem with this kind of casual physical contact.

"So, now you know the deepest secret of my heart, is there, oh all mighty spirit, someone of us mere mortals that was able to catch your eye?" he asked, acting all dramatic, making Elsa laugh slightly. For a moment she contemplated to not tell him – the first person she wanted to tell was Anna, but as he asked so directly it would feel like lying, like she wanted to hide it further and….now she had taken too long to say anything making the answer obvious anyway so….

"Well, yes." She said, suddenly very nervous.

"And it's more than just 'catch my eye' by now. I…"

"UHHHH, its Maren, right?" Elsa had not expected this, nearly choking on her own spit, rolling on her side so she did not cough in Ryder's face, his laugh ringing in her ears as he patted her back.

"How…" She tried to say while still gasping for air, but stopped altogether as she turned and saw his dry smile.

"Really? Elsa, I hate it to break it to you but everyone knows!"

Elsa was silent for a moment, eyes wide, blinking once, twice, then groaning loudly, suddenly frustrated with herself!

"Am I that easy to read?!"

"If it helps, it was not you that tipped me off." Ryder said, his smile genuine now, eyes soft.

"Uh?"

"It was Maren. It's been a while since I saw her that happy. Since you came to live with us she is floating on air!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Now it was Elsa's turn to blush, picking the rims of her blanket, trying to hide the pang of longing that hit her, it was all she could do to keep from rushing back home. She flinched just a little as Ryder put his arm around her, in a very Un-Ryder-like hug, soft and full of honest affection.

"Thank you, for telling me though …. for trusting me!" he added quietly as the snow queen looked quizzical at him.

Elsa had no words! She could have said that she should be the one that was thankful, for his openness and support, for everything he had done for her without being asked to. But as she found herself held by the other, like a brother would have done, amazed at how easy she could relax into the touch, she suddenly knew that she did not had to say anything at all, that he had her back as Anna would, and that she had his. So they laid there in comfortable silence, leaning into each other and looking at the stars until sleep found them.

"I am starting to think that even the baker knows I am courting Maren."

Elsa voice sounded muffled and defeated, as she had laid her face flat on the table, shielding it with her arms. They had reached Arendelle like planned, quickly found Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and the queen had declared that some hot chocolate was in order to celebrate their arrival. Elsa had wanted to get the reveal over with as quickly as possible, finally sharing her 'big secret', only to find that to the Arendellian half of her family, was just as much in the know about her relationship with Maren than Ryder had been. Her sister had one arm around her shoulder and she could feel her body shaking as she tried to hold in her laugh.

"Oh you mean Linda? Yeah, she told me to say 'Hi' to you and your lady friend." Olaf said simply before emptying his cup with one swing into his mouth, the hot liquid going right through the back of his head, leaving a big mark on the carpet, while Anna and Ryder nearly choked, crying and laughing at the same time, at Elsa's expanse and Olaf's mistake. Elsa raised her face high enough to glare at the two, only find Kristoff smiling sympathetically at her, refilling her cup with some more chocolate. She mouthed a 'thank you' before leaning back against her chair, grateful for the warm sweetness of her drink.

"Just one question sis, who kissed who first, and when and where did it happened exactly? I have a bet with Yelena going."

Elsa spite out her drink, hitting poor Kristoff right in the face!

"WHAT! YELENA TOO! Oh, I am so sorry Kristoff." She said, helping the mountain man to clean himself with a napkin.

"So?" Anna probed further like nothing had happened.

"Really Anna?" Elsa asked, looking at her sister, finding in her eyes the same determination that had saved her life, twice, and so with a big sigh she gave up, before dramatically let her forehead fall back on the table, hiding her face behind her arms again.

"Maren kissed me and it was on the way back to Arendelle after Aru's birthday, happy?" Elsa said, face buried in her arms, voice muffled again.

"NOOOO, damn it! We were both right with Maren kissing you but I thought you already did it earlier….that sly fox won! I can't believe it! Why can you not be a bit braver Elsa?"

Mentioning her leader made her remembering something else, and she took out Anna's invitation out of her robe and dropped unceremoniously in her sister lap without even looking up.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

She heard rustling as her sister removed the tassel, then silence as Anna read. Nothing out of the ordinary there but then….was Anna sobbing?! Elsa all but shot up, eyes full of concern as she looked at her sister, trying to find the reason she cried. Anna just sat there, holding her invitation, pointing at something on the paper and bawling her eyes out, making Elsa wonder what Yelena could have written that caused such an emotional outburst. Not able to say anything Anna handed over the invitation before Kristoff took her in his arms and Elsa read, with Ryder looking over her shoulder.

_To take your rightful place among your ancestors You, Anna Uthale of Arendelle are invited….._

She could not read further, her eyes filling with tears of her own as she softly touched the name Yelena had written behind Anna's.

_'Uthale…the last name of our mother…our name'_

"Oh Elsa!" she heard her sister say who sounded like she suddenly had a bad cold before she gently loosened Kristoff's hug and fell into Elsa's arms, both sisters holding onto each other, overwhelmed by what Yelena had presented them with. Elsa was not sure how long it took but eventually, she felt how Anna calmed down, leaning back a little, while still holding on to her.

"Yelena is the worst! She could have warned me at least!" she said breathily while wiping the last stray tears off her face and Elsa felt a wet laugh bubble in her chest.

"Well, Anna Uthale of Arendelle, I hate to be the one that tells you this but: 'Welcome to the Northuldra'!"

Making Ryder laugh softly, giving Elsa a friendly shove.

"After rediscovering our mother's last name my surprise is going look so lame!" Anna said half angry as she let an envelope appear seemingly out of nowhere and shoved into Elsa's hands. One short look at the words Anna had written in her neat hand let Elsa's tears fall freely again, as she hugged her sister close to her again.

"At least I know if you bring a plus one to my wedding, Elsa Uthale of Arendelle." Anna laughed.

The next two days went by in simple happiness. Elsa and Anna hit the town with Sir Jorgenbjorgen as their close companion, buying Linga her paintbrush and for Gelwa Elsa chose something that made Anna quirk an eyebrow.

"Are you sure she likes this? I mean a girl her age…"

"Oh believe me this one will love it!" Elsa's intuition had spoken to her loudly and she had learned to trust the advice it gave.

"If you say so." Anna said shrugging. Game night was a delight, even though Elsa had to admit to herself that she was not getting better at charades at all. The early sunrise the next morning found Elsa and Ryder on the way back home, with an official invitation for all Northuldra to the royal wedding. Clover and Flink, excited to get home again, rushed on, their step swift, reaching the Forest in record time. Only Sir Jorgenbjorgen lingered behind more than usual, looking a little sad that his little adventure was over.

Arriving home and bringing her people the message of her sister's wedding, mad the whole tribe brim with joy! The prospect of celebrating again in Arendlle clearly exited everyone, Yelena, blushing a little after receiving a long hug from the fifth spirit for finding her mother's maiden name, already made plans for a big gesture and Linga was silent for a whole minute, starring at Elsa with big eyes before rushing off to find Gelwa, to tell everything and checking on her painting.

As she had promised Elsa served her friends dinner, this time not nervous anymore about her revelation. As Venling, Iloh, Alvor and Flippan were settled with food and drinks she simply said it, not making much of a fuss anymore.

"I know that it will be no surprise for any of you but Maren and I are courting." she said while stoking the small fire.

"Tea anyone?" she asked further, looking up only to be greeted four pairs of eyes staring at her, all four frozen to the spot, the soup on Flippan's spoon slowly dripping back into his bowl and the soft crackle of the fire were the only sounds in the small hut.

"Ah come one! Don't tell me that **you** didn't know?"

More silence and Elsa started to get a little nervous with the four looking at her like that, their faces not betraying what they thought.

"No, that's not it." Venling finally said softly.

"We knew for a while, but Elsa…did you invite us here to tell us? Was that the reason?" the young mother asked.

"Ahm…yes." Elsa admitted, not really sure what to expect and a little surprised by the intense reaction of her friends. Carefully Venling put aside her bowl, before scooting closer, pressing into her side and hugging her in a way only a few people had done before in Elsa's life. The snow queen was only granted time enough to lay an uncertain hand on Venling's back before she felt Alvor lean into her other side, sharing the space with Iloh, who had rolled into a little ball leaning her head against Elsa's arm. It was funny with these two when strong emotions hit them, both seemed to work in reverse, Alvor's normally stern face suddenly all tender, open and smiling and Iloh's nearly constant smile gone, her beautiful green eyes shimmering in a suspicious way.

"Thank you, for putting your trust in us. We know what this means coming from you!" Alvor spoke simply and Iloh sniffled somewhat, turning her face so Elsa could not see it.

"Jepp, thank you, great spirit!" Flippan, letting himself fall onto the women's lap's, laying on his back, stretching out like a cat, grinning up at Elsa, breaking the heavy mood.

"Ohhh Flippan!" Iloh complained, sounding indeed like she had a bad cold.

"You three are worse than Ryder." the snow queen teased fondly, losing the tight hug she was engulfed in a little so she could turn Iloh around to face her, wipe her tears with a quickly summoned ice-handkerchief, acting like a dotting mother, making the younger woman giggled despite her tears.

"He was also really touchy-feely but he did not cry."

"Ah come one Elsa! Have mercy! It's not our fault that we love you." Flippan said nonchalantly, still was clear to Elsa that he meant what he said, her throat suddenly to tight to speak.

"But let's talk about something else….you mentioned Ryder? Is the young herder seeing someone? Or is he just better at keeping it a secret than a certain someone I know?" Elsa rolled her eyes at the young men before giving him a little push, rolling him off her lap, making the three women close to her break into laughter.

"Why are you asking?" not believing for a second that he would just ask randomly about Ryder's love life all of the sudden.

"Well, a certain friend of mine, I won't tell you who it is but his name begins with an 'I' and ends with an '-ssun', is immensely fond of Maren's little brother." Flippan said, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively up to Elsa.

"Really?! Oh you are going to love this." the fifth spirit sing-songed.

It turned out that also the other three loved what Elsa had to report, Iloh and Flippan already planning scams to set poor Ryder and Issun up, while Alvor reasoned them out of the worst of them.

"Iloh, it could kill them both if you lead a bear to Issun so Ryder has to defend him."

"Ohh you are so unromantic! "

"It's not about being romantic but more about what is feasible. Ryder is no warrior, not even a hunter. He would still try to defend Issun, I give you that, but he most likely die."

"But it would be so dramatic….I already can see it! Ryder laying on the ground Issun over him, confessing his undying love to.."

"A corpse! Because Ryder will be dead as a doornail!"

"What is a nail?"

"Something the Arendellians use to build their big houses, right Elsa?"

"Wait? You don't use nails to build these?" the snow queen asked astounded, pointing at the roof of her goahti. She knew how the lighter tent version was set up, indispensable for longer trips but she yet had to learn to build the more permanent home Maren and Ryder had provided her with. Listening fascinated as Venling started to explained, while Flippan sniggered about her childish wonder at that mundane task. They talked until late into the night, joking, laughing and even though Elsa was a powerful magical being, the fifth spirit of the forest and bridge between humans and the magic of nature, at this moment she felt simply happy to have found these four kind, funny patient people, now connected through something she had only read about in her childhood – friendship.

It was one week before Maren, Fara and Trad were bound to return home and Elsa hoped that they would hurry! The cold may never bother her, but even Elsa could tell that winter was very close, the cold wind's cutting unpleasant through clothes, leaving her people shivering retreating more and more into their homes. The first snow was not far, Elsa could feel it in the air.

_'One week, Elsa! One week than you see her again!'_

"Your turn."

"Uh?"

"Your turn!" Gelwa repeated again her eyes fixed on the chessboard Elsa had gifted her.

"Oh, sorry!" Elsa apologized, making her move, and biting back a laugh at Gelwa's highly concentrated face as she tried to figure out what to do next. The girl was too cute for her own good!

Like Elsa had guessed Gelwa was a natural, taking in everything Elsa taught her. The heart of the snow queen nearly melted as she remembered the sparkle in Gelwa's eyes as she unpacked the gift, fascinated with the beautifully crafted figures. Her joy was so honest and heartfelt that Elsa let the girl come over, every evening to play, surprising how talkative the kid could be when it was just them.

Sometimes, like now, Linga would accompany her friend, even though it was clear the smaller girl was bored out of her mind by the game itself but loved to draw the figurines, even going so far as to draft some with a design more akin to the Northuldra. Elsa particularly liked the rook that looked like Samantha.

Right now she was working on the pawns but had run out of paper.

"Take some of mine. You now were it is, right?" Elsa said friendly, smiling warmly at the girls' excited nod. Turning her attention back to the game, she saw Gelwa had already made her move.

"Uh, very good, Gelwa!" Elsa praised her, holding back a laugh again at how proud she looked.

"Alright, let's turn it up a notch." She said, lining her knight up to devastating blow against Gelwa's defense, folding her hands, resting her chin on them, watching intensely how her young opponent would answer her challenge until a little gasp from Linga made her turn around. As expected she found the girl, her feed surrounded by blank papers, holding something in her hands….something she must had pulled from under Elsa's straw mat...

_'Oh no!'_

Linga slowly looked up, showing Elsa the gruesome and very exaggerated painting of Maren's fight in Arendelle, the same picture the warrior had taken from the small artist, putting it in her robe and Elsa could see how behind the small, cute face the wheels turning, going through all possibilities how the picture could have gotten under Elsa's bed, smiling madly, her usual overexcited gleam shining in her eyes. Elsa's deep blush betrayed her, telling the girl all she needed to know. It must have happened as Maren had spent some of the night with her, skillfully using the cover of the dark to sneak in, staying a few hours before leaving just as silently as she had come. It was a fond memory of tender kisses but the picture must have fallen out at one point or laid aside by the warrior herself. Elsa had found it after Maren had gone to her own goahti and hide it so Vengling, who was now a frequent guest in her home, would not find it. She had planned to return it later but she must have forgotten it and ….

_'Damn!'_

"Linga…" she started but the girl rushed past her like lightning, ripping the door open, the picture sawing behind her like a flag as she jumped outside before bellowing so loud that Elsa was sure even Anna and Kristoff back in Arendelle could hear her:

**"MAMA, HONEYMAREN AND ELSA ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER !"**

Elsa cringed at the phrasing...

_'Why me?'_

The camp was dead silent, the normal noises of work and pleasant conversations gone in a flash, until slowly exited whispers ignited everywhere around the camp and Elsa had her face buried in her hands, groaning.

"Your turn." A soft voice made look through her fingers, finding Gelwa, still sitting in front of her, smiling shyly. Elsa let her hands fall from her face, sighing deeply, returning the smile that was offered, before contemplating her next move.

That the fifth spirit and their future leader were courting, was big news within the tribe. Some said that it was a great honor that one of her spirits had chosen a Nothuldra as her mate, but most were simply happy for Maren and by extension, Elsa. The snow queen had a lot of talks the days that followed, a weird mix of congratulations and stern warnings to be good to Honeymaren, quite often in the same conversation. And Elsa would have taken some offense but all came out of a place of caring and love for Maren that grew up among them and dedicated her life to protect them.

Dinner with the Nattura's, always a pleasant experience, had gained a certain tendency for teary eyes on Skjolda's part and Fiska's face must be hurting by the constant smile he now carried around. Yet when talking to Elsa they tried to act like before, politely giving her space, not wanting to come off as pushy, and Elsa was more than thankful for that. Between teaching Gelwa chess, looking after the Earth Giant's and the Ura, spending time with her friends and having dinner with the Nattura's the week flew by until one morning, she was greeted by the sight of Vakker, freshly groomed, and surrounded by children, enjoying the attention she received from all sides. Elsa's heart skipped a beat at the sight, knowing what it meant. Suddenly Venling's loud voice made everyone flinch nearby, proving that the little artist had her strong projection from her mother's side.

"LINGA! What in the name of nature is this?!"

"Umm my picture of Maren's big battle in Arendelle."

"WHAT?!"

_'Alright, better find Maren fast..'_ Elsa thought, rushing off to find the warrior.

When Maren and her comrades had returned to camp it was still dark, but all three had been so eager to get home, not caring if they were losing a little sleep! Without waking anyone their first took care of their reindeer, all three in dire need of a brush, some water and food.

Fara had to save her sleeve from being eaten by Ventisk, her reindeer more than one time. Big strong and nearly black like Vakker, his older sister, he was gifted also with an immense appetite. Hitis, Trad's reindeer and also a brother Ventisk and Vakker, was smaller, his fur much lighter but he was just as strong and faster than any of his older siblings.

Maren smiled as she watched the three, fur now clean and shining, as they greedily ate and drank their fill, knowing that unlike her brothers, Vakker would soon go to camp, meeting the children, and bugging everyone she could find to pat her. That big oaf was such a softie!

And even though every fiber of her being urged her to find Elsa, showing of some of her soft side too, she knew, she needed a good, long bath before she could show herself to anyone. So the three trotted off to the spring, getting fresh clothes and bathing materials from one of the changing- goahti's, conveniently placed by them for their return.

The bath was a delight, her acing mussels thanking her profoundly as she eased herself in the hot water. It took a while to get the dirt of such a long patrol of her body, especially the long hair of Fara and herself needed a lot of work. Thankfully Trad had become quite skillful at getting even the worst filth out of long hair - living with Linga, that had a real talent to get all kinds of colors in her locks would do that to you.

The sun was rising already; Elsa would be up soon and suddenly in haste, Maren submerging herself into the warm water, scrubbing again, wanting nothing more than to get back home. Back to Elsa!

"Ahh that feels so good!" Fara said, stretching her arms overhead, clearly relishing in the feel of her freshly washed hair and the soft rustling of clean clothes on her skin.

"You can say that again." Trad agreed in his deep, soothing voice.

"Ahh that feels so good!" Fara said, grinning at her bad joke, while Trad rolled his eyes at her.

"Very funny!" he said dryly

"I know."

"I swear your jokes are worse than the ones my dad used to make."

"What can I say? I am the queen of the dad-jokes."

"The bad dad-jokes!"

Maren who walked between the two did not really listen to their banter, her eyes scanned her surroundings, trying to find a glimpse of white-blond hair. Where was she? Someone like Elsa stood out among the tribe.

_'And what had she meant with: this is your heads up?'_ Maren thought for the thousandth time since she left camp two weeks ago.

That thought had haunted her!

No matter what she did or how tired she was it always popped up in her head, staying there for hours, making concentrating on the simplest task an ordeal! What had she tried to say? Was it what Maren thought it was? Or not?

_'Spirits Elsa, could you be even vaguer next time before running off into the woods, please? I am enjoying it so much!'_ Maren nearly screamed in her head!

Most of her people were awake by now, preparing breakfast, or heading out to hunt, fish or tend to the reindeer, greeting the returning warriors. But something was weird about the way they said 'hello' to them, or more specific: her!

There were smiling in a strange way, some sniggered, others winked at her?! A small group of older teens, mostly girls, giggled and some even blushed as Maren passed them.

"Alright, what is going on here?" the warrior had stopped abruptly, her comrades bumping into her before looking at her like question marks.

"The way everybody is looking at me." Maren said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making the girls close by laugh madly now.

"Pfft, you wish. They're looking at me! I am the hot one of us three." Fara said nonchalantly, boxing her shoulder before spotting Alvor working close by, rushing to her and all but swept the healer of her feet, earning a happy call of the stern woman, only to silence her with a deep kiss. Maren could only shake her head at these two; both were impossible at times. She turned around to continue her search, but she did not had to go far.

Seemingly out of nowhere Elsa was there and the weird behavior of her fellow tribe members faded into the background as a slender had found hers, Elsa's face so close she could count her freckles before she leaned in giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. As they parted, it took Maren a moment to remember that there were not alone, that Elsa had kissed her in front of everyone. She smiled breathily at this woman, which made her heart ache in a painful but pleasant way. Maren wanted to say so much, do so much, but this was neither the time nor place for any of it.

So she settled with: "Please, be more specific with your 'heads up' next time."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, yet her smile looked somewhat apoplectic.

"Venling saw the picture Linga drew of your fight in Arendelle and is looking for you. Specific enough?"

And like on cue Venling appeared, Linga trotting behind her and Fen on her arm.

"Oh….yes this will do. Thank you!" Maren whispered to Elsa, earning a light laugh.

At this moment Venling had spotted Maren she marched up to her, shoving Fen in Trad's arms before turning her burning gaze to the warrior.

_'Oh spirits...this could take a while!'_

It indeed took a while to put Venling at ease again. Maren had to mobilize all her patience and a vow on her warriors-honor to convince the young mother that she did not kill these people for real, that Linga was not the witness to horrible battle caused by Maren's blood lust and that the picture was just the product of Linga's talent, some depictions on healing scrolls the small girl had looked at while helping Rue one time and her love for very….dramatic storytelling.

Yet the warrior would do it ten times over if the outcome was the same. She laid back on the soft blankets sprawled out close to Elsa's hearth, after preparing tea, minding the fire and thankfully accepting the quickly put together meal Elsa had gave her. She had prepared nut-pockets with the nuts Maren had gathered for her before she moved out. The warrior loved that dish in which the candied or roasted nuts were wrapped into sorrel-leaves than severed with a sauce that suited your taste. Elsa took the place next to her, after doing the dishes, and Maren gave her a steaming cup of mint tea, one of Elsa's favorites.

"Thank you." The snow queen said, gladly accepting the drink.

"It's your tea. I just made it."

"You gathered the leaves for me."

"Really? Well, this case: 'Thank you Maren' 'Hey no problem'!"

"You are such a dork!"

"Listening to Vengling it sounded like I am more of a mass murderer."

Elsa's face scrunched up adorably as she thought, making Maren suddenly very aware of how close there were sitting together.

"I know what you mean. It was a bit much to react like this…especially for Venling. Did you do something to anger her?"

Maren thought for a moment, remembering nothing out of the ordinary.

"Not that I am aware of…I will talk to her as soon as I can but now…" Maren said, pulling Elsa closer, loving how the taller woman leaned into her before their lips met for a long and deep kiss, that left both breathless as they parted.

"Now?" Elsa asked, breathing a little harder than normal.

"Now I want to hear everything about the great quest of revealing your greatest secret, which anybody knew about apparently."

Elsa giggled lightly, and Maren loved that sound, her eyes turning soft as she looked at the other. But then blue eyes found hers again and what she found there, let her breath hitch in her throat. Something was burning in Elsa's eyes, something hot and wanting and Maren could feel her blood rushing from her head, lower, fueling her desire, urging her on.

"Maybe later." Elsa said before leaning up, kissing her with something close to hunger behind it, making Maren groan into her mouth as she deepened the kiss, her skin on fire were cool and shy hands touched it. It felt so good, nearly unreal, her heart pounding in her chest the knocking ringing in her ears.

Wait! Knocking?

With great effort she pulled back, finding satisfaction in the way how Elsa leaned forward, following her touch a little before she too heard the knocking. Elsa reluctantly got up, smoothing out her clothes somewhat before opening the door. There with a small box held to her chest, stood Gelwa, smiling until she saw Maren sitting by the hearth, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Oh, sorry. Should I come back another time?" Maren felt her heart grow soft as she watched the tall girl standing there, not wanting to impose, sweet and considerate as they come. She shared a short gaze with Elsa, letting her eyes give the answer to the unspoken question.

"Of course not. It's your lesson after all!" Elsa said, stepping back so Gelwa could enter.

"Are you hungry? I have nut-pockets if you want."

"I love those!" Gelwa said happily, before unpacking the box, setting up some kind of game Maren was not familiar with.

"What is this?" she asked the girl.

"It's a game called chess. Elsa is teaching me how to play." Gelwa said proudly.

"Is she now? So what have you learned so far?" Maren asked and Gelwa through herself into explaining the rules and some of the maneuvers she learned already.

"Mhhhh…sounds easy. How is it when you play it?" Gelwa thought for a moment, her face looking absolutely adorable when she thought hard like this before slowly answering: "It is easy to understand but hard to master. Like with the bow or the sling!"

That made sense to Maren. "Ah, I see. Mind if I watch you play ?" Elsa sat down at the opposite of Glewa, passing the girl a bowl with nut-pockets and a cup of tea, smiling at the warrior.

"Be our guest, right Gelwa?" The girl simply nodded. And so Maren watched the two play, fascinated at how good Elsa was, explaining the more complicated moves with patience and kindness, and impressed at how well Gelwa could follow the instructions. At one point Maren made new tea and tended to the fire, then sitting down again, watching the game, and sometimes asking Gelwa questions only to get scolded by Elsa.

"Leave my student be! She has to concentrate." She would say sternly, but with a twinkle in her eyes, that made Maren smile. After a while the warrior, who had grasped the ground rules of the game, tried to help Gelwa inconspicuously, both teaming up against the former queen, sometimes succeeding sometimes not. It was getting late and Maren knew Gelwa had to get back home soon. She would bring her, after this last round as she watched the girl and the fifth spirit set up their figures. Maybe she could check in on Ven while she was at it. But for now, she would enjoy this moment of peace and the great company she was graced with this evening.

Unnoticed, even by Maren's sharp senses, the Huldred stood outside, hidden by the darkness of the night, hair flowing even though there was no wind, her red-brown eyes looking intensely at the door like she could see through it somehow. An angry little huff escaped her as she heard laughter from inside, jealousy burning her throat like acid! _How dare she!'_ she screamed in her mind, letting her anger fuel her power, and with one strong jolt of her magic, she disappeared into the darkness, reappearing close to the destroyed dam, at the little cave where she had spent time with her too. Another flash of anger and gone she was, into the darkness, jumping on the firefly-clearing, looking menacingly at the hollow before ripping out the 'noun'-moss with a spiteful joy.

_'Try to meet here now!'_

Her outburst had calmed her somewhat, her small triumph burning in her chest, as she joined the darkness, again and again, appearing here and there, playing a game only she knew the rules of.

Until, more by chance than by will, she appeared on the Dyra-pass, high up on the mountain, were the wind was screaming at her. For a moment she looked around, spotting something with her inhuman sharp eyes quite far of in the north-west. A group of people, about fifty in total, most on small horses, some on reindeer, all rushing in the direction of the forest, using a hidden way that was passable with their mounts, only much longer than the direct way.

The Huldred strained her eyes to see more of this strange group, and as she saw that all were armed to the teeth she understood who they were and what they wanted. A gloating smile spread across her beautiful face,her laugh echoing from the mountainside, for a moment even louder than the howling wind, startling some of the group and their mounts as they rushed on.

_'This is going to be so much fun!' _the Huldred thought before vanishing into the darkness, gone to a place only she knew.


	7. Interlude

**Author's Note**

So, I am planning the next chapter ('Family') right now and this is simply not fitting in, so I make an interlude out of it! Hence the name.

Had to change the rating to mature now! You have been warned ;-)

* * *

They were alone, far from prying eyes and eavesdroppers, hidden away in a cave, nearly invisible behind a waterfall, only someone who knew it was there would have found it and Elsa's companion was the only one who knew about that hideout.

The rushing of the water matched the rush in Elsa's blood well, the warmth of the small, smokeless fire she had ignited superfluous now, not only for Elsa herself but also for Maren. Heat radiated from the warrior in waves as she held Elsa close, kissing her, burning her with her mouth, and as Elsa tenderly bit down on Maren's bottom lip, the smaller woman leaned back, a captivating sound escaping her throat, a mix between a sigh and growl that send shivers down Elsa's spine.

Maren searched her gaze, and as the snow queen looked she found something hot and wanting in it, something primal that waited to be released but also the silent question for consent, the permission to go further. They had danced around this line for a while now, and for a moment everything halted in Elsa's mind as she was caught between thought and decision.

Snippets of memories came to her.

Maren with her at the campfire talking about the fifth spirit, Maren greeting her as she came to the forest and teaching her everything she needed to know, the dance at Anna's coronation, them goofing around at firefly-clearing, herself washing Maren's hair while the warrior relaxed in the hot spring, Maren kissing her under the stars close to the fire, the way Maren had fought those soldiers in Arendelle, all lithe and strong followed by a night in the castle, talking, laughing. The two of them using every hideout in the forest Maren knew to spend time alone, one tender moment chasing the other.

Things Elsa had more than struggled with came so easy with Maren, why should this be any different?

Very glad that she had chosen to wear one of her ice garments today Elsa made her choice. She closed her eyes, leaning forward, sealed the other woman's lips with a kiss, while simultaneously dismissing her magic, letting the dress vanish in seconds, taking the leap, trusting Maren as she laid herself bare before her.

It took the warrior a second to react, to grasp what had happened. Clearly Elsa had surprised her with her boldness but then Elsa found her kiss eagerly answered in a nearly desperate manner as Maren pulled her into her lap. The feel of her naked body against Maren's rough tunic send a rush of blood to her lower regions, leaving her light-headed, barley registering as Maren shifted a little so she could loosen her broad belt while Elsa still held her close, arms around her neck kissing the other deeply. With her mind still fogged it took her a while to notice what Maren was doing, and before Elsa could do much more than giving the other a bit more room to move, the warrior had already discarded her belt, got rid of her pants and tossed her tunic and undergarments aside, leaving nothing between them and as she pulled Elsa back so that she was straddling her lap.

There Maren slowed the pace, pulling her closer, kissing, giving her time to get used to the new sensation. A little unsure and almost shyly Elsa moved her hips forward, earning this enticing sound from before again. It felt so good to be this close, skin on skin, nearly overwhelming when one considered how Elsa grew up, and as Maren's hand slowly slid between them, confidently yet tenderly exploring the area, it was all Elsa could do but sling her arms around Maren's neck, pressing into her, all things on her mind burned away by the sweet fire between her legs as the thump of the warrior found her most sensitive spot, making her see stars, groaning loudly!

"Can I…I want to feel you, Elsa!" Maren's normally smooth voice was ruff with need. There was it again, that way how Maren always annunciated the '-sa' of her name, it drove Elsa wild! Instead of answering she kissed Maren again, grinding against her hand, feeling the other moaning in her mouth! Elsa felt Maren go very slowly, taking her time, and then finally one finger moved inward, upward, closer to the center of this fire in her.

There was a little pain, but not much, in a way only furthering her pleasure by the tender way Maren kissed her jaw, reassuring her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as she slowly started to move her hand, her finger gliding in and out, her thumb still remaining firmly in place, stroking sometimes firmly, sometimes tenderly. First, the pain remained, intertwined with pleasure that sends jolts down Elsa's spine but with each careful thrust the pain subsided, causing Elsa to resume moving her hip, meting Maren's hand slowly at first, then faster and faster, finding a nearly frantic rhythm that faltered only a little as the warrior added a second finger, pushing Elsa closer and closer and closer to…..to….

"Elsa!" Maren breathed before biting down, not strong enough to break the skin at her shoulder, but the little jolt of pain was enough to send Elsa tumbling over the edge, eyes shut as she fell, being burnt by this sizzling fire in her, as she clung to Maren, her walls contracting nearly painfully, keeping the fingers inside her firmly in place, wave after wave hitting her before finally her body gave out, all strength leaving her and only Maren's firm grip saved her from falling unceremoniously to the ground. As Elsa felt how Maren carefully pulled out of her, she let out a breathy sigh, feeling weirdly….. empty yet fulfilled? Did that make sense? It was hard to describe.

"Spirits, Elsa!" Maren, breath sill somewhat labored. Even though it took great effort Elsa leaned back a little, looking the other in the eye, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Maren, who smiled, kissing her sweetly. "That was….you sure you never did this before?"

Suddenly shy again, she hide her face in Maren's neck, a mad blush heating up her cheeks, spreading to her ears, neck and shoulders.

_'Was it too much? Have I come on too strongly?'_

She felt Maren's laugh rumble in her chest as she effortlessly turned them over, holding Elsa with one arm, keeping balance with the other as carefully lowering her down on the blanket they had brought along, hovering over Elsa, the face of the warrior full of disbelieve.

"Really?! You are getting flustered now!? After making me nearly lose it while barely touching me?"

Elsa's blush deepened even more, as she avoided eye contact, her face scrunched up as if in pain. "Have you been practicing with someone? You know you can tell me anything?" Maren sing-songed teasingly, knowing the answer, just wanting to mess with her, Elsa could tell.

_'She has way too much fun with this!'_

The snow queen shoot the warrior a dirty look and gave her a light punch on the arm.

"Of course not!" she said meeting Maren's eyes now. The warrior stopped grinning, her mood changing visibly. From her position, Elsa could see how her pupils were blown with desire and throat bobbing as Maren swallowed tickly.

"Have you been practicing alone?" she asked, her voice low again, like before, and the heat shot up in Elsa's face, making it so red that Bruni would have been proud of her, hiding it behind both hands as she turned on her side, curling in on herself, groaning with embarrassment. That made the warrior laugh again as she laid down at her side, pulling her in, holding and combing through her hair.

She had indeed been 'practicing alone'; her libido had a wild comeback as she found her calling and joined the Northuldra, her more stress-free life, giving her mind finally the time to wander elsewhere, in more pleasant territory, rediscovering a part of her she had only got to known briefly as puppetry had hit her. Meeting Maren had certainly helped too.

_'And watch her at training...'_

"Do you make different shapes each time?" the warrior asked.

"What?"

Confused Elsa let her hands fall from her face, looking at Maren who pointed at the walls of the cave. Elsa's eyes grew wide; her magic must have acted on its own accord! She had not even noticed as it had painted beautiful swirls and shapes that looked vaguely like flowers and leaves all across the walls around them. Some were reminding her of her snowflake and even as all of it was already melting again all gleamed nicely in the dim firelight.

"I don't know…that never happened when… it was just me." Elsa admitted, her blush had mostly vanished, only her cheeks still held a slight pink.

"Want to find out?" Maren whispered, her eyes gleaming with promise as she let her hand wander from her hair downwards, caressing her side before stopping at her hip, lingering there waiting for her decision.

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat, her heart beating wildly, as she shivered at the implication. She did not need to be asked twice before pulling Maren on top of her, kissing her deeply, sighing as skillful hands found her most tender place again, making her blind for everything else that was not this moment and this woman that held her close.

The Huldred was in a bad mood!

She had returned to the Dyra-pass to check on the process of her little surprise. That she was not the reason that the group of fifty warriors was on its way to the forest was a little detail that she chooses to ignore, especially when they served her needs so well!

But as she merged out of the darkness she found the storm that had blown over the mountain two days ago as she first spotted her little surprise was still in full swing, maybe even stronger than before, hindering the group greatly who had took refuge in a somewhat protected spot were there had light many fires, sitting close to them in small groups.

She could see four mortals that stood out slightly from the rest, huddled close together at a small fire, and by seeing the fine robes and gleaming amour there were wearing, not to forget that fact that they sat at the driest and most sheltered spot available, she concluded that they must be the leaders of the group.

Even with her fine eyes the Huldred could not make out all the details but two of them were woman, one small, still in her prime, slim and powerful, like a bowstring drawn all the way back, the other was tall and even as she was quite old she was still hefty and strong. But even her tall frame was nothing against this mountain of a man that sat next to her, casting his shadow over the fourth member of the little group, making it impossible to see more than that it was a man of normal size and stature.

The way they talked, their hunched shoulders all screamed defeat and like lighting, it hit the Huldred!

_'They give up! Noooo!'_ anger fueled her power as she joined the darkness, appeared here and there, throwing snow angrily in the air, making small animals tremble in their dens with the lashing out of her magic, having the fit of ten lifetimes until…..was this laughter? It sounded almost lie that what humans called a bell.

Frantically looking around she searched for its source. There! There was this pesky little wind spirit! She could see the leaves from last autumn in the snowstorm. How did these smelly reindeer-lovers call her again….Galle….Gell…she did not care! It was her fault the storm was still blowing, obviously wanting to protect the white spirit and the Northuldra, holding off the intruders with her powers, laughing while she was at it.

_'I will show you!'_

Her smile was beautiful, like everything on the Huldred, yet devious. With a jolt of her power, she jumped directly next Gale. The wind spirit, who had not seen her coming, was not able to prevent what happened next! The Huldred opened her mouth but no sound was to hear, even as it looked like she was singing with all her might. It was a song only meant for Gale, a song that shook the spirit even in her nearly formless state.

Like all of her kind, the Huldred could feel the deepest truth of one's being and weave a song that was intoxicating, pulling one in, leaving the one she sang for entranced and completely at the will of that voice that called out! For any onlooker, it must have looked funny to see the two magical beings facing each other, one with her mouth wide open but the effect was dramatic.

With glee the nymph saw how the spirit shrunk in on herself, looking like a miniature storm, sinking to the ground, trying to shield herself for that voice and nearly instantly the storm lost momentum slowly dying down, yet still, the wind spirit tried to keep it going! The Huldred felt how the spirit struggled, but now there was only the voice, in and around her and she lost the grip on the wind, the storm ending to fast to be natural. The Huldred used her magic to put the wind spirit in a cage of strong, thick roots and tightly woven grass she could even let grow here in this cold, harsh land.

The last thing she let Gale comprehend before she robbed of her of all contact to the outside world, were loudly yelled orders followed soon by the sounds of many hooves hitting thick snow and stone, and her own haughty smile! Then with one last flick of her hand, she left Gale in darkness and silence.


	8. Family

Uthol really whished her little sister could see her now keeping watch, like a true protector of the Northuldra. To be trusted with such an important task while just having turned sixteen made her feel immensely proud!  
The outpost, one of many that had been freshly repaired at the north-west border, was small, not leaving much space for Uthol and her two companions, who had to lay flat on their stomachs to avoid knocking their heads on the narrow ceiling. Uthol's short but powerful body screamed in protest from time to time at the uncomfortable position she had to stay in and her long hazelnut brown hair was getting in her eyes every time she shifted a little to ease her discomfort. Uthol had marveled at how well hidden the outpost was, so close to invisible as such a sturdy little shelter could get, and how good provide protection from the weather, but even more, she had marveled at her luck to spend her guard duty with these particular warriors.  
Lakris was about ten years older than her, also not very tall, lithe, and fast and her aim with the small bow all Northuldra used was only matched by Honeymaren herself. She was always kind to Uthol, patently teaching her younger comrade all she knew, which was a lot.  
Sterk, one of the oldest warriors was jovial fellow, always a joke on his lips, the silver stubbles on his chin matched his shoulder-length hair. Uthol admired them both, wishing she could be just like them when she was older, well, minus the stubbles of course.  
The young girl lay in the middle, with her superiors on her sides, the senior warriors telling her exiting and sometimes embarrassing stories of themselves when they were Uthol's age, to pass the time. Luckily all three were still vigilant and it was Uthol who spotted them first, her sharp eyes seeing a mass of moving shadows in the fading daylight as they rushed down the mountain, seeing the weird symbols they sprouted on their weapons and clothes. As she told them, Sterk and Lakris knew instantly who there were. Both shared a grim look as they saw who lead the small band of warriors before Lakris turned to Uthol.  
"Listen, do remember the way back?"  
The young girl heard the tension in Lakris' voice and answered short and fast, trying to sound brave, no matter how hard her heart was beating in her chest.  
"Yes."  
"And where the reindeer wait for you?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, ride back to the camp and tell Yelena and Maren that the other tribes are coming. There about fifty as far we can tell, and armed to the teeth and their leaders are with them. Understood?"  
"Back to camp, find Yelena and or Honeymaren, and tell them fifty warriors of the tribes plus their leaders are coming."  
"Good, tell them also, that I take three of us, follow them and keep an eye on them. The rest of us will stay at the border in case more are coming until further notice. Understood?"  
"You plus three follow them, rest stays behind and secures the border. Understood!"  
Lakris smiled at Uthol, patting her on the back.  
Sterk put a hand on her back too, his normally joyful eyes suddenly grim and dark, a funny fire burning in them that scared Uthol for a second. The certainty that, if things got dire, that this fire was the last thing some of the intruders were going to see, hit her hard.  
But as he spoke, his voice was friendly as usual.  
"Be swift Uthol, every moment you keep moving is a moment more the others at camp can prepare but be careful too. Don't overdo it! It helps no one if you don't arrive home at all. Got it?"  
"Yes."  
"Good! Now go!"  
And like an arrow let loose from the string she turned around, grabbed the small provision bag close to the exit, hurried through the trap door on the ground, crawling through the narrow tunnel that leads her into the forest.  
The other tribes?! Uthol had only heard stories about them, not particularly bad ones but the fact that there were so heavily armed, had their leaders in tow, and the way Lakirs and Sterk had reacted made her stomach flip in a very unpleasant way. As she crawled on through the tunnel, her breath coming out in labored huffs she really hoped that the other guards among the border had been vigilant as well, the thought alone of other dangers crossing the border, heading for the camp, made her go even faster.  
Woll, her reindeer waited for her close at the end of the tunnel.  
She mounted him and let him run at full speed, through the night and the early morning, the thought of her little sister, mother, and fathers, her tribe, her family in danger made her untouchable for any kind of fatigue.  
She reached a little clearing where four reindeer peacefully dug in the snow for food or ate the hay that had been left for them. How Ryder managed to make them stay here and wait, so far from the heard and without binding them was a riddle to Uthol but she had no time to waste and think about it.  
With a heartfelt 'Thanks buddy' she jumped off him, stumbled a little but Woll grabbed her by the collar of her robe and steadied her, before giving her a push in the direction of the next reindeer that already came running to her. Just like he urged her to hurry and Uthol did him this favor, jumping on the fresh reindeer, a male called Bull, and rushed off to the next place were a rested reindeer was waiting for her, arranged along the fastest way home.

It was adorable, Elsa decided. Simply the cutest thing that she had seen in a long time as she watched Gelwa and Maren sit on the floor of the resting-hut, the face of the warrior scrunched up adorably as she tried to follow Gelwa who patiently explained a complicated chess move for what felt like for the hundredth time. Maren had grasped the ground rules easily by watching them but had problems to understand the more advanced aspects of the game, yet she did her best, being an absolute sweetheart while she was at it.  
Ven, Gelwa's great-grandfather, seemed to have similar thoughts. The old man laughed softly as he leaned a little closer to Elsa as she passed him his medicine he thankfully accepted, whispering:  
"A little longer and the head of our soon-to-be-leader is going to pop!"  
Elsa sniggered, hiding her smile behind her hand. The brew the healers had managed to make out of the mushrooms the trolls had given them had done wonders for Ven.  
It did not heal him but eased his pain greatly, let him sleep more easily through the night, regaining some of his strength.  
This was mostly thanks to Iloh's hard work, which had developed an incredibly complicated way of processing the mushrooms. Elsa had visited her one time in the goahti she had occupied for this work, seeing the apparatus that she had built out of hollow bones, a big stone basin, and some reindeer skin. It looked more than weird and Elsa had only begun to understand how it worked, but somehow it managed to gain a thick liquid, that when drunken or applied to a wound soothed pain almost instantly and quickened their healing progress dramatically.  
The medicine gave Elsa the opportunity to get to know a much wittier side of the old man, one of his remarks making the fifth spirit laugh so hard that she had spilled the tea she was holding at the moment. But to Gelwa he was always kind, the special bond between these two more than obvious. Being the last family members alive would do that to you; Elsa understood that better than most and was thankful for Iloh's determination and cleverness. Thanks to her both had more time together.  
"You might be right." Elsa answered smiling as Ven took the medicine and drank it all in go. He shuddered as he gave Elsa the bowl back.  
"Yuk, that stuff is horrible. If it would not help so much I swear…"  
"It is medicine Gran-Ven. It's not supposed to taste good." Gelwa reasoned, sprung to her feet, quickly rushed to Elsa's side, putting her hands on Elsa's knee as she looked in the bowl, probably to check if it was really empty and Elsa smiled while bending her hand a bit so the girl could see better. As Elsa looked up again she was a little surprised about the odd look on Ven's face as he watched them. Was that relive on his features?  
"Relax girl, I drank it all!" he said kindly, reaching out to poke her playfully in the side, but Gelwa, always quick on her feet, avoided his approaching finger by hiding behind Elsa's back, giggling madly. Ven smiled at the obvious joy of his great-granddaughter, leaning back, looking relaxed and comfortable. He glanced to the side and his smile got a sardonic touch to it.  
"You better go back to your pupil! I think she needs your attention far more than I do." he said and all three turned around to Maren, which had her eyes glued to the chessboard, one hand covering her mouth, while slowly moving her other hand to a pawn, before freezing, shaking her head, obviously trying her best but looking completely out of her element. Elsa smiled, eyes soft.  
_'Oh Maren, you are too cute for your own good!'_  
Suddenly it looked like revelation had dawned on Maren's face as she left the pawn alone and grabbed the bishop and Elsa felt how Gelwa straightened a little behind her, holding her breath, probably watching Maren just as intensely as the warrior was looking at the board. Slowly, very slowly Maren moved the figure over the board placing it close to a knight, and at that Gelwa led out a silent, disappointed sigh, before stepping forward, looking back to share a knowing look with Elsa, smiling as she rushed back to her pupil.  
"Not quite, but it was better this time. Here I show you again."  
Quickly she said the figures up, demonstrating how it should be done. It was Maren's turn to sigh discreetly, scratching her head, before focusing on what Gelwa said to her.

"You sure you will be fine, Ven?" Elsa asked for probably the hundredth time and it was a clear sign how much Ven seemed to like her as he stopped himself from rolling his eyes and biting back a sarcastic remark.  
"Yes Elsa, I will be fine. Aru is coming any minute."  
Like on cue there were steps outside the small goahti.  
"Ah, there is this humorless son of a …."  
Like lighting Elsa's hand's shoot forward, covering Gelwa's ears, which looked curiously, still trying to hear what was going on.  
"VEN! Child present!"  
With a loud 'Bam' the door flew open and Aru, laden with what looked like a hundred tunics marched in like he owned the place, talking very loud, slowly forming the words like Ven was not just sick but also deaf.  
"**HELLO YOU OLD FAR ..**"  
"ARU!" Elsa said appalled, still covering Gelwa's ears as she gently pushed her over to Maren, who made the girl laugh as she took over, the calloused hands of the warrior covering her ears now like Gelwa was some kind of weirdly shaped baton in a very unique relay race.  
"Do you talk like that when your sons are around? Or your nieces?" she said sternly to the tailor, who rubbed his neck and had at least the decency to look guilty. Ven, on the other hand, sniggered about his friend's misfortune, unknowingly drawing the wrath of the snow queen upon himself.  
"And you!" she said, straightened herself to her full height, face strict, her finger pointed accusingly on the old man, causing Ven to actually shrink back a little into his bed.  
"Really, you should know better and set a good example for Gelwa."  
"Sorry Elsa." both men said, trying their best to look as remorseful as possible, yet their eyes were gleaming too much for it to be heartfelt. Feeling that she was not taken seriously she gave them one cold look, taking the air in sharply through her nose, turning around aiming for the door. She heard barely contained laughter behind her, and startled both men as she turned around, quick like lightning, and for someone who did not know her she could have looked frightening, with her eyes like blue fire and the air around sizzling with carefully contained magic.  
As Aru cleared his throat to speak his face was suspiciously neutral.  
"Ahem, I nearly forgot to tell you…Yelena was looking for you. She wants to talk as soon as you can spare a moment."  
His lips quivering slightly and Ven tried to look anywhere but Elsa, biting his lip.  
Elsa rolled her eyes at them, turning around, ignored them distinctively accept for a short nod to incline she had got the message from Yelena, instead watching Maren and Gelwa get ready to head out.  
"Do I have to wear all of it? I just go to Linga's." Gelwa said, her voice muffled by her thick winter coat as she struggled to get it over her head.  
"It's freezing outside and who knows? What starts as a short walk can turn into much more very fast." Maren said patiently, already in full gear, helping the poor girl with her coat.  
Her head now free, Elsa felt her mood brighten again at the sight, covering her mouth with her hand discreetly so Gelwa would not see her grin. The Girl's hair was disheveled and stood from her head in the most adorable way, her face the picture of annoyance, just adding to her cuteness.  
"Don't forget your hat." Maren said unimpressed, smoothing out the unruly locks before her. That small gesture had an immense effect on the girl. She held very still, as Maren put the hat on the now straight hair, her eyes glued to Maren, estimating her intensely until suddenly, like she realized what she was doing, she averted her gaze shyly, grabbing her mittens, putting them on while mumbling a quiet 'Thank You'. The warrior glanced at her, clearly surprised by the sudden change in the girl's behavior.  
"You are welcome." Maren offered carefully, smiling kindly, trying to put the girl at ease and as Gelwa almost timidly quirked the side of her mouth up, in the tiniest smile Elsa had seen, the snow queen stood corrected! This was the cutest thing she had seen in a long time.

As soon as Elsa closed the door behind her, she heard the two men laughing, probably about her, talking to each other in a way that would put even the foulest mouthed sailor of Arendelle harbor to shame.  
The cause of their merriment touched the bridge of her nose elegantly with her index and middle fingers, a sigh of defeat escaping her.  
"I give up with this two…."  
Maren gave her a gentle nudge with her shoulder, her eyes laughing.  
"Ah, give them a break. I think it's kind of cute that they get along so well. It's good for Ven to have a friend. Well, for Aru too of course." she said, looking ahead, checking if Gelwa was still close by. It was snowing so much that she was hard to see but from times to times Elsa could see her as she jumped, trying to catch the snowflakes with her mouth.  
"Maybe you're right." Elsa mumbled still a little cross, as all three walked through the silent camp. It was still noon but the cold winter and the persistent snowfall had forced the Northuldra to retreat into their homes for the bigger part of the day, only leaving the warmth of the hearth to do the absolutely necessary. They're were the only ones outside, accept from a young warrior on guard duty Elsa did not recognize who greeted Gelwa, by ruffling her head, the little cap she wore covering her eyes now as she tried to find her way blindly, child and guard laughing gleefully. He had a kind smile for Elsa and stood a little straighter as he recognized Maren next her, he lowered his head a little, a weird mix of a bow and a nod, and the respectful 'Honeymaren' still sounded weird in Elsa's ears, but she could sympathies with his effort to be precise and to the point as he gave Maren a quick report. Elsa smiled slightly as she saw how tiered the poor guy looked, clearly it was one of his first guard duties in wintertime, and she could see the red marks on his cheeks the cold winter air had left, but he looked eager to keep going.  
Maren had that effect on people; her simple presence seemed to be enough so everyone tried their best, going the extra mile without thinking twice about it. Elsa had yet to understand how Maren managed to do that, seemingly without trying at all. So she watched her closely as she talked to the young man, trying to catch a hint of what was her secret, but could not find anything out of the ordinary. As they walked on, leaving the young guard to his duty, Elsa still watched her out of the corner of her eyes, admiring the elegant curve of the warrior's jawline and the wonderful contrast of her dark hair against the white surroundings and a spark of desire to shot through her. Maybe, if they were quick about it she could still meet Yelena afterward…  
"What are you looking at?" Maren asked her, her voice teasing, pulling Elsa out of her lewd thoughts. Not wanting to give the other the satisfaction of having her caught ogling and the simple fact that Gelwa was close by and heard everything they said, Elsa fought her blush, smiling innocently at the smaller woman.  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how you looked as you tried to understand what Gelwa was showing you." she said before reaching out to pinch the warrior's cheek.  
"You were so cute!" Elsa cooed, laughing at the annoyed look of the warrior as she swatted Elsa's hand away.  
"I don't get this game. I mean I understand how the figures have to be moved but the rest…." She made a dramatic gesture with her hand, mimicking something flying over her head, letting out a frustrated sigh. Elsa could not help the laugh that escaped her.  
"Don't worry. I am pretty sure you still made Gelwa's day." she whispered earning a pleased smile from the warrior.  
"But you are really bad at playing chess." Elsa jested and had to laugh again, hard, as Maren shoot her another dirty look. But her gaze quickly lost its sting as the snow queen, now calmed down, reached out, tenderly putting some loose strands of dark hair behind her ear, stepping a little closer, while letting her hand wander down the warrior's arm. An innocent gesture but Elsa could see by the way Maren's back straightens a little as she sucked in the cold air sharply, that she too thought of the cave and what had taken place there, what exactly they had done to make the spirit draw different shapes on the wall.  
_'Two days is way too long.'_  
Maren must have read her mind, her eyes dark with something promising as she swallowed thickly, her voice hoarse she spoke.  
"I have to check on Vakker and after that, I met with Fara for a patrol around camp but I am free later. You can come over if you want. I'll cook dinner." Maren carefully offered, even now giving Elsa space to back out if she wanted to.  
Elsa could feel her plus drumming in her ears, in a strong rhythm that slowly but surely became a familiar guest.  
"I would love to." She said simply, very sure that she matched Maren's wide smile, then something was tugging at her ice tunic, making her jump a little.  
She had forgotten that Gelwa was with them and as Elsa looked ahead she saw that Venling's goahti was just a few steps away.  
"Thank you for bringing me." The tall girl said politely and Elsa felt her smile widening.  
"You are welcome. See you tomorrow for your lesson?"  
Gelwa nodded eagerly, waved Maren good by before rushing off to the door of the small hut and it warmed Elsa's heart as she heard Anna's signature knock. The girl must have it picked up from the queen when there last visited Arendelle.  
Not a second later the door flew open, and like the hawk grabs its prey, the upper half of Linga shoot out of the hut, her hands digging into Gelwa's shoulder's, as the taller girl allowed her friend to pull her in, nearly flying over the door step, both laughing like maniacs as there started what sounded like a battle to the death in the goahti.  
"**GIRLS!** Be careful inside. I know you're happy to see each other but please calm down."  
Trad's soothing voice could be heard and after a sheepish 'Sorry' both girls started to play a less rowdy game Elsa could not see. She heard Fen's happy 'Gelwa' before the door closed again, muffling the ruckus.  
Elsa laughed lightly as she turned to Maren who smiled warmly at her.  
"Maybe we should not bring Gelwa over so much; Venling and Trad would certainly thank us for it." Elsa said, not really meaning it though. By the way, both girls faces light up when there saw each other it would come close to crime to keep these two apart.  
"Ah, I have the feeling we would fail miserably at keeping them separated, even if we tried." Maren had an odd expression on her face Elsa could not read, topped off with a somewhat knowing smile. Elsa looked at the warrior, an eyebrow raised, asking a silent question but Maren only shacked her head, smiling at her again.  
"It's just a feeling, doesn't have to mean anything. See you later." She said, and Elsa, knowing she would not get more out of her now, kissed her before the warrior rushed off, vanishing into the snow fall, like only a Northuldra could, her steps nearly silent even on the fresh snow.

Elsa did not even have to knock. Before her knuckles could touch the wood Yelena's voice startled her.  
"Come in."  
Of course, Yelena would hear her steps, no matter how hard she tried to be silent like Maren. She opened the door and entered.  
Elsa loved the home of the tribe leader. It was a bit bigger than a normal goahti, filled to the brim with hand-written books and scrolls, all containing the knowledge and history of the Northuldra. The hut was always clean, and the comforting smell of old, but well-stored paper mixed wonderfully with a good tea or strong coffee Yelena made so skillfully at her hearth.  
Between many important locking symbols and insignias that were carved into the wooden walls, were nearly just as many little art pieces that locked more like something a child would make. There were even some colorful flowers drawn on the wall, Linga's handiwork, Elsa could tell and many other little gifts that were not made out love and respect for the strong matriarch, that brought the tribe though hard times.  
"Sit down."  
"Thank you!"  
Yelena was smiling at Elsa, or to be more specific, the corner of her mouth rose slightly as she offered the fifth spirit the place next to her, filling a second cup with tea.  
"What do you want to talk about? " Elsa asked, while accepting the hot brew and as the enticing smell of peppermint reached her nose, she hummed in appreciation before drinking.  
_'Perfect.'_  
A very light laugh next to her let Elsa's eyes shoot up, catching Yelena 'smiling' at her again.  
"Ah, so straight to the point? Maren is rubbing off on you." Yelena simply stated, now really smiling as she saw how red Elsa's face could get in a matter of seconds.  
"Listen Elsa, I will make this short, for I have work waiting for me and you being expected by a very eager warrior, I have no doubt. First I want you to know that I approve of this union and that I am happy for you both."  
Elsa felt big 'BUT' coming up, and swallowed thickly as she felt the normally so comfortable atmosphere she shared with the older woman grew a little tense around them.  
As the tribe heard of the courtship between Maren and her, Elsa had a lot of these conversations, with Ryder, Fara and Trad, Rue, Aru, plus a lot of tribe members she barely knew and even Venling, Iloh, Alvor and Flippan had found some words on that matter. But most had been none formal chats, held in good-natured fun, more teasing than really meant serious, well more or less at least but this felt much more like being scrutinized by an unforgiving future in-law.  
"I just want to make sure that you know what you get yourself into."  
Elsa was dumbfounded. She had not expected that. It nearly sounded like…Maren was bad for her?! What?  
'That's a new one!'  
"Maren is the future leader of the Northuldra, and as such has far more responsibilities than most members of the tribe. She will have to make tuff decisions; choices not all are going to be happy with, the burden a leader has to carry. So what I want you to remember is this: never forget what this would mean for her future, and by extension, your future, if you decide to take the next step."  
_'Oh Yelena..!'_ Elsa felt her gaze turn soft, as all tension left her body, understanding what Yelena was trying to do. Maren's future position would indeed mean more responsibilities, not just for Maren but for her too if she decided to stick with warrior.  
This sometimes grumpy, stern and lovely woman tried to prevent her from rushing into this relationship, not thinking it through, not measuring the consequences and hurting Maren and herself as a result. This woman, just like her prodigy, could be ridiculously sweet and thoughtful, even when she hide it behind a strict face, but what did she mean by…  
"Next step?" she asked as she sipped on her tea.  
"Marriage." Yelena said like she was talking about the weather.  
Elsa nearly choked on her tea **again** (_'I really have to stop drinking when I am talking to people!'_) and was suddenly more than a little confused as to where this conversation was heading.  
"What?!"  
"At the end of all courting there is marriage." the leader spoke simply.  
"Yes, but Yelena, I think two months of courting is far too early to even think of ...you know…" Elsa said, feeling how hot her face was at the moment as she helplessly waved her hand in the air, trying to say the 'M'-word out loud.  
"Marriage?" Yelena spoke dryly.  
"Yes, that!"  
"Look, a lot of things you chosen to leave behind as you abducted as queen will be part of your life again, if you stay with Maren that is, especially now since we have bonded so closely with Arendelle and I have seen how Maren looks at you, and believe me I have heard the way she talks about you. A lot! I know she loves you dearly and most of all, I know her! She will do all in her power to make you happy but she cannot neglect her duties in the progress. The conflict when you put her on the spot would break her heart. Be aware of that!"  
At that Elsa could not fight the silly little smile on her face. Nor could she stop herself to ask:  
"She said she loves me?"  
Yelena gifted her a sardonic look.  
"Really? Of all I have said just now, you only caught that?"  
"No, I have been listening. And I have thought about this of course and I think Maren and I are taking the same risk here."  
Yelena looked mildly surprised as she sipped on her tea.  
"What do mean?"  
"Well, I am the fifth spirit, I am connected to my fellow spirits and the forest itself in a way I am only beginning to understand. I belong here, close to Ahtohallan, with or without the tribe. I love living with you and I think of myself as a Northuldra, don't get me wrong but if push comes to shove I have to choose nature, the tribe, Maren will come in second.  
When Maren suddenly decides to go on an insane power trip, overhunting, cutting trees left and right, I would have stop her. It would be hard but I would do it.  
Not to forget that I am still technically a princess of Arendelle, and therefore I will never escape all my responsibilities there anyway, nor do I want too. That would only make Anna look like she is too weak as queen to control me to some extent.  
I will have to balance all that somehow, protecting the peace, just like Maren. So maybe if we help each other carry the load it will get easier for us both in the end."  
It was weird how Yelena managed to make her feel like a little child again with a mere look, young and unexperienced under this measuring gaze of sharp light brown eyes.  
_'Maybe'_ she thought, as she tried to meet this knowing gaze _'Maybe it's because next to her that is exactly what I am.'_  
"Fair enough, but Elsa," Yelena said, her tone now even more serious, her eyes never leaving her, and Elsa sat a little straighter, nervously waiting for the older woman to continue.  
"I must say something that you will not like to hear but you have too! Listen."  
Elsa nodded; preparing her for the blow, for Yelena was always true to her word.  
"You have the tendency to hide things that bother you and to rush blindly into danger, trying to protect everyone, while forgetting yourself, hurting the ones closes to you in the progress. "  
There it was, the sharp blow - the truth always hurts the most.  
"You have shared a lot of your past with me, an honor, coming from you, I know, and from what Anna and I had talked about I could fill in the gaps well enough. I know what you have been through, but child, please heed my advice for it is a simple truth and necessary if you want 'to share the load' with Maren, as you said."  
A warm hand found hers, soothing the sudden sting behind Elsa's eyes.  
"Don't let the past rule you so you repeat bad decisions and break her heart by shutting her out. First and foremost **talk to her, no secrets!** Be all mysterious like you want when it comes to the rest of us but trust her as she trusts you!"  
The strong emotion in Yelena's voice surprised Elsa, thankfulness for this woman folded her chest, her normally strict face softened, caring for her people like a mother would do.  
Elsa could see the exact moment the heartfelt sincerity got too much for Yelena. No wonder she always tried to keep her face neutral, for it was like an open book if she was not careful.  
"And don't you dare to turn Maren into a lovesick fool! I need this woman at her best." she said briskly, confident that she made her point, her face all stern again as she made a shooing gesture with her hand, indicating that Elsa was dismissed, making the snow queen laugh while some tears escaped at the corner of Elsa's eyes. Without thinking twice about it the spirit hugged the leader so strongly she pushed the air out of Yelena's lungs in a little huff.  
"Thank you!"  
"For what? For calling you secretive and brash and unpredictable?"  
"No, for caring so much. About Maren, about me, about us all." Elsa said simply and laughed again as Yelena sprouted a proud blush, yet keeping her face stern and strict like usual.  
"Of you go now I have work to do!" the leader said, in a nearly unfriendly manner and Elsa left, still laughing as he closed the door behind her.

It was still snowing as Elsa made her way to Maren's goahti, partly thinking about Yelena's sound advice and barely containing the mad energy that wanted her to run to her destination and kiss the warrior until there both out of breath and…..  
_'Get a grip Elsa! You are acting like a teenager here.'_  
Elsa scolded herself, and the next second she nearly got a heart attack as a loud 'boom' right behind her ringed in her ears.  
Out of one of the gohati's close to her she could see smoke rising and a muffled 'By the spirits' as the only warning before the door swung open, giving way for more smoke and a coughing Iloh. It was a testament to how often this occurred in the last weeks, as the doors of the gohati's close by opened just for a moment, mildly concerned faces checked if Iloh was still alive, before all jammed them shut again in perfect sync.  
"Don't worry…. I am fine, don't need…help or anything!" Iloh said breathlessly but rolling her eyes none the less, before having another coughing fit, bending over putting one hand on knees and the other on her mouth as her body shook violently.  
Elsa rushed to her side, worry written on her face.  
"Iloh! Are you alright?"  
"Am fine…. smoke..…don't worry….no fire..." the young woman managed to say between labored breathing pointing at the hut behind her. Elsa did not need to hear more, with an easy flick of her hand she let a little snowstorm whisk away most of the thick cloud that rose of the goahti. It was an unnatural thing this smoke, to thick and with a weird dark purple color to be natural, making Elsa kind of weary of it. It was a byproduct of Iloh's method to make Ven's medicine but thanks to Elsa's magic it evaporating quickly.  
"Iloh, I know we need the medicine for Ven but this getting too dangerous for you and the tribe. You nearly suffocated and the smoke can be seen from miles away. We need to find another way to…Iloh?!"  
The apprentice did not listen, rushed past Elsa into the goathi, franticly checking the medicine she had produced and looking through some papers that were a little dirty at the rims but mostly seemed fine. The apprentice smiled apoplectic at Elsa, and the snow queen raised an eyebrow at her, folding her arms over her chest.  
"Sorry, but I promise this is the last time I am using …this!"  
The sad remains of Iloh's apparatus chose that moment to completely crumble in on itself, a cloud of purple dirt flying through the air causing Elsa and Iloh to shield their eyes and mouths as they stepped back.  
"Obviously." Elsa said dryly, catching Iloh's gaze before smiling at the sheepish impression on her friend's face.

"Well, at least we have enough to bring Ven through the winter and even a little back up for spring. Now I have enough time to think of a better design with sturdier material. Do you think I could use the forge at the palace?"  
They sat in one of the many hot springs, Iloh covering herself in the hot water as much as she could, enjoying the fact that it had stopped snowing. The cleaning effort on the battered goahti, Elsa had graciously offered to help with, had been successful and quite fast but had left both women in need of a good cleaning too. Elsa, already freshly washed, worked on Iloh's long mane, the young apprentice clearly enjoying the careful touch of Elsa's slightly cool hand.  
"Sure but please stop flirting with Franz. The poor guy is going to smash his fingers with his hammer one of these days."  
"It's not my fault that his arms are to die for! And his mustache is so adorable."  
"He is married Iloh."  
"Oh, his wife can join us if she wants. I like red-heads and certainly don't mind sharing."  
"You are shameless!"  
Elsa said, laughing at the audacity of her friend, playfully splashing some water at her face, knowing that, besides her lewd words her friend never would really push herself between a couple, well unless said couple invited her of course.  
Iloh shifted slightly, her shoulders tense, a sudden and odd shyness in her posture. Under her normal show of bravado, there was something bothering her friend but Elsa knew that pushing her to share would help nothing at all. So she kept silent, giving the apprentices space, as she carefully rinsed the dark locks of her friend with water from the spring, afterward brushing it thoroughly, before starting to weave it into a complicated pattern she knew Iloh loved.  
"You are really good at that." Iloh complimented quietly, as she as she looked at it in the ice mirror Elsa had easily summoned, admiring the well-crafted result.  
"I had some practice." Elsa said, smiling as she remembered how Anna had taught her after Elsa's coronation, as the two sisters had played catch up, chasing the lost years of their childhoods by having slumber party after slumber party, playing silly games, drinking more hot chocolate then could be good for anyone and weaving each other's hair. Elsa could still hear Anna's laugh when an attempt was especially bad.  
"I see." Iloh said, her voice solemn.  
"It looks like you had some practice in a different field too."  
Iloh pointed at her shoulder, where a little purple streak peeked from Elsa's bathing garments, as Maren had lost her restraint in a very pleasurable moment, biting down on the spirit's shoulder.  
It was just a shadow of Iloh's usual teasing, stiff and awkward, so that Elsa did not even blush, her concern for her friend growing by the minute.  
"Iloh? Is everything alright?" Elsa asked carefully like she was talking to an easily spooked animal.  
Her friend looked at her for a second, before taking a deep breath, ignoring the cold, straighten her shoulders so they reached above the water, like bracing herself for something hard, then she said incredibly fast, putting even Linga to shame so that Elsa had trouble to follow.  
"I-know-you-will-hate-me-for-this-but-Maren-I-had-a-thing-not-a –thing-thing-but-my-kind-of-thing-you know- But-it-was-really-long-ago-way-before-the-mist-fell-and-you-move- here-so-please-don't-turn-me-into-an-ice-cube!" she finished, her eyes squeezed shut as if awaiting the blow.  
The fifth spirit looked at her, blinked once then twice and then…  
"Hey! I was being sincere for once!" Iloh said, appalled that her words were not taken seriously, for Elsa laughed with her whole body, so loud she was pretty sure she could be heard back at camp.  
"So that what has been bothering you?" Elsa said after calming down, wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes.  
"Oh Iloh, Maren told me about her….past, all about it. So don't worry, we are good." Elsa said, pointing between the two of them, as minor laughing fit shook her body again.  
The younger woman looked extremely relived, letting out the breath she was holding in one long sigh, her hand on her chest like she was trying to calm her hammering heart.  
"And you are really ok with that?" Iloh's skeptical look surprised Elsa a little.  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Well, the people in Arendelle did not strike me as particularly open-minded when it comes to that kind of stuff, sometimes it feels like all are virgins there until they marry and you grew up among them so I figured…" lloh trailed off, her hand making a vague gesture to make her point.  
"Arendelle is not **that** closeminded! Besides I did grew up more or a less in a room and I cannot expect everyone to have the same range of experiences that I have, or lack thereof to be more precise."  
It was a testament at how far Elsa had come, that she could keep the bitterness mostly out of her voice, yet there was still regret of so many missed opportunities.  
Iloh's green eyes were filled with understanding, as she pursed her lips as and nodded her head.  
"Yeah, same here."  
Elsa looked like a question mark and Iloh giggled, her old carefree nature rising back to the surface, shining bright like the sun.  
"I may have not grown up in a room but in a confided space none the less, filled to the brim with angry spirits, Arendellian soldiers and predators. All my life I had only know this," she pointed at the surrounding area, meaning the whole forest in all its beauty and danger: "- my tribe and the mist. That is a pretty small world too, you know. Granted I got my fellow Northuldra to keep me company, and some I got to know very well," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Elsa roll her eyes at the younger woman:"- but most things were very restricted and supervised, I could not even go gathering herbs in the woods without a warrior coming along for protection, never really a moment just for you, always on alert, carefully measuring each step like it was your last, because it very much could be.  
The first time I strolled alone through the woods after you and Anna freed us, seeing the sun and a clear sky above me...it was…. I have no words for it!"  
She did not need them to make Elsa understand. As Iloh sighed deeply closing her eyes for a moment, Elsa reached out to touch her shoulder, reading the younger woman's face like an open book, for it was like looking at her past self as she stood on a mountainside, singing, free for the first time in forever.  
"There so much for me to learn and to experience, for all of us. So, you are actually in good company there, oh,spirit of ice and snow!" she said, bowing slightly to Elsa, a mischievous smile on her face.  
Elsa looked at her, thankful for the surprising wise words of her friend, both laughing lightly at Iloh's silly gesture.  
"Geez Elsa! At least put a towel over your shoulders! I am already freezing to death just by looking at you."  
Both women jumped at the loud voice of Flippan who had creeped up on them like a shadow.  
"Spirits Fillppan!"  
Iloh had her hand clutched to her heart, a shaky breath escaping her.  
At least the young mean had the decency to look guilty.  
"Sorry…I just can't see Elsa sitting nearly naked like that in the snow! Are really not cold?"  
"Not in the slightest," Elsa answered simply, smiling as Flippan shuddered as he looked at the now queen sitting on the edge of the spring, only her feet dangling in the warm water, her bare shoulders, stomach, and legs hit by the icy wind unfiltered.  
"What is it? Or did just come here to tremble before Elsa's power and resilience?"  
Iloh jested, earning a light swat on her arm from Elsa.  
"Na, Alvor said I should get you two and then head straight for the healing hut."  
"What's going on? Did something happened?"  
"Beats me." Flippan said, shrugging.  
"She just looked out of the door as I passed by, said I should find you two and come straight back. I am not arguing with that woman so…"  
"Mmmmh…well, let's get a move on then. Are you coming, Elsa?" Iloh asked, her teeth chattering as she jumped out of the hot water, grabbed her towel and slung it tightly around herself as she jogged of to change into warmer clothes.  
Elsa took her sweet time, stretching herself and feeling the snow with her feet as she was on the beach basking in the sun not in standing halve naked in near knee-high snow. She was more than a little satisfied at the nearly pained look on Flippan's face as she held the towel in her hand, not covering anything, as she strolled back to change too. She could feel the boring gaze of the young men on her back and she had stifled a laugh as she counted in her head.  
'Three...two...one…'  
"Please Elsa, just put that damn towel over your shoulder!"  
Elsa laugh could be heard loud and clear through the crisp air like the song of a bird, finally free after many years of sitting in a cage.

The Huldred could hear it too, even from her vantage point far off, in a high pine, well hidden behind its evergreen needles, bathing in her nearly giddy anticipation for what was soon to come.  
'Oh you will have nothing to laugh about then….'  
The past days she had lingered close to camp, watching and listening.  
She leaned back at the tree trunk as the white spirit, or Elsa, as the mortals called her, walked out of the Huldred's sight.  
'Elsa? What a silly name.' she thought as she lashed out with her magic, aiming at nothing in particular as she let little flowers bloom to their full beauty only to let them shrivel and die in a matter of seconds, relishing in the fear of the little birds and rodents that dwelled in the tree, their little hearts trembling before her anger and power.  
'Like it should be.' she thought to herself, more than content to wait and see how 'Elsa' would handle herself.

"So Alvor, what is it….Venling?! Are you alright?" Iloh asked, her loud entrance came to a complete halt as she saw the young mother, her voice full of concern as she rushed to Venling's side, as they entered the healing hut a few minutes later.  
Venling sat close to the fire that burned in the middle of the hut, tears streaming down her face, but Elsa was sure she never saw anyone look so happy in her entire life.  
Rue sat next to Venling, holding her hand, her blind eyes also suspiciously wet as she offered Venling her silent support. Alvor made tea for them all, her eyes burning with happiness, her straight lips lifted to the slightest smile.  
Venling pulled Iloh in for a hug, still crying as she tried to speak between heavy sobs and this face splitting grin plastered on her face.  
"More than fine! I am pregnant!"  
Silence and Elsa found her own feelings of utter astonishment, surprise slowly giving way to a giddy joy mirrored in Flippan's and Iloh's faces, even though she did not squeal earsplittingly like Iloh or let out a loud 'whooowhoo' sound like Flippan.  
Out of all things she had not accepted that, her smile though was so wide it nearly hurt as she calmly walked over to Venling and found her hug eagerly answered, her shoulder getting wet from the tear struck face of her friend.  
"I am so happy for you." Elsa said, putting all the sincerity she could muster into the words, feeling her own tears in the corner of her eyes.  
"Thank you." Her friend said.  
"Does Trad know? Where is he?"  
"No, Rue and Alvor just confirmed the pregnancy and I have to calm down first before I go home or Trad will freak out, he probably thinking Ahtohallan knows what by the way I stormed out." Venling said wiping her tear struck face.  
"By the way you stormed out? What did you do?" Flippan asked, eyebrows raised.  
"Well, I felt weird for months, restless and I exploded for the slightest reason, like I did with Maren and that stupid picture…Sorry by the way for yelling at her like that. She is not mad is she?" Venling asked Elsa, and the snow queen smiled and waved her hand as if to chase away the concerns of the young mother.  
"Ah you know her, she is fine. I'll tell her later, but what about you storming out?"  
"Well I felt ill a few hours ago and it just clicked in the middle of Trad trying to tell me something and I kind of just…got up and left…." Venling said sheepishly looking extremely guilty for leaving her partner like that.  
Elsa could see the scene unfold before her inner eye; the dumbfounded face of Trad as Venling abruptly got up and shuts the door loudly, leaving him unable to follow her while he had three kids to look after, Fen probably in his lap, babbling about her day, and the chatterbox that was Linga, playing with a giggling Gelwa.  
All of it burning in her mind, and she had to press her hand on her mouth to smother her laugh.  
"Aww poor guy!" Elsa managed to say, nearly choking on her words, before restraining herself summoning an ice tissue offering it to her friend, the slight coolness soothed Venling's eyes, all puffy from crying.  
"You better go to him. You look fine. Go!" she said to her friend, as she did not rose to her feet, urging her to leave to bring the news home, but there was a slight hint of uneasiness in her eyes, only for a second but Elsa saw it none the less, and her intuition spoke to her again, as she laid an arm around Venling's shoulder, pulling her into her side.  
"Nervous?" the snow queen asked her, eyes soft with understanding.  
Venling took a deep, slightly shuddering breath before admitting: "A little."  
And then she was like a dam that broke!  
"I mean we did not even talk about having children, it was not exactly planned and what about Linga and Fen? I have not even thought about what it will mean for…"  
"Easy there, my dear!" Rue's deep voice was soothing; her smile kind as she reached for Venling's hand, her soft grip combined with the warm side hug Elsa provided seemed to ground the young mother again, making way for reason.  
"You are talking about the same Trad I know? I am very sure he will be over the moon and back. He will be more than thrilled to hear that he is going to be a father."  
As Rue spoke Flippan had appeared behind Venling, holding her coat in his hands. Elsa softly let go so the he could help the young mother into it. Venling let it happened, listening almost intensely as Elsa spoke.  
"Linga has already proven to be a great big sister and Fen will jump at the chance as soon as she is able too."  
Iloh pushed Venling's hat in Elsa's hand and the snow queen carefully adjusted at to his rightful place.  
"I think the only thing you have to worry about is to remember the way home. Come we bring you." Alvor, already in complete gear, offered kindly holding out her hand to help Venling up.  
"Thank you." Venling said simply, the gratefulness overflowing in her voice as she followed them all outside, the door of the healing hut closed with soft click.

After bringing Venling home it had been dark outside as she finally got to Maren's goahti and let herself in, finding the warrior waiting for her, a delightful fire burning in the hearth. She had looked at the smaller woman sitting there, already in comfortable sleeping garments, reading in the book Elsa had gifted her, patting the free space next to her with the hand that was not holding the book, without looking up, a bowl with stew waiting for the snow queen close by. But as Elsa sat down and took in the way how the slightly loose collar of her robe showed of the smooth skin of her neck, and the way her hair glowed in the fire light, and remembered how she had missed her the past few hours, food had suddenly been the last thing on her mind. It had not taken long to convince Maren that there were better ways to pass the time than reading.

Elsa woke at the crack of dawn, laying on the side, her face close to Maren's and two strong arms holding her in a loose hug was, not ready to face the world outside of their little bubble just yet.  
So she lay very still, basking in Maren's warm presence, wondering how she got to experience all these new wonderful things with this insanely beautiful woman. She was so lucky!  
In her sleep Maren sighed before pulling her closer, weaving her arms around Elsa's middle, her face now resting against Elsa's bare chest and the taller woman warped her arms around Maren's neck, holding her tenderly, burring her nose in the black locks beneath her, taking in the sent that surrounded her, a mix of pine needles, fresh air, wood and something that she could only describe as Maren.  
It smelled good Elsa decided! Save, like home and as she lay there, limps intertwined with this wonderful woman, she felt content, blissful even and her mind began to wander to a place it had not even considered possible for her before. Being with Maren and, more recently, the talk with Yelena and hearing the news that Venling's family was growing again had planted a little a thought in her head, a wish she never had before, for all the burdens she had to carry mostly alone for so long had left little room to really think about it.  
Wanting her own family was something that exited and scared her at the same time, yet she was close to certain she wanted it and who she wanted it with. But not just yet, they were not together long, Elsa knew, not long enough to seriously consider such a life-changing decision anyway, and she did not want to ruin things by rushing them both into it. So she folded that thought lovingly, storing it close to her heart, deciding to wait and see what time and life would do to it.  
The spirit felt her limps grow heavy, feeling so comfortable that sleep pulled at her again until Maren started to shift slightly.  
"Morning." she mumbled drowsily, stretching her legs leisurely before kissing Elsa's collarbone, then her jaw, her cheek and then her lips, in an adoring way that felt almost felt like being worshiped.  
"Morning."  
"Slept well?"  
"Very well, not long enough though." She answered the warrior, nuzzling closer, so their foreheads touched.  
"Ahaha, and whose fault was that?" Maren teased, suddenly playful, rolling them around so she was on top of Elsa now, and the snow queen could not hold back the laugh that bubbled up in her chest.  
"Mine." Elsa said, softly cupping Maren's face and she could feel how the warrior melted against her, the disarming honesty of her answer made the warrior's kisses even tenderer than before. And Elsa relished in the pillowy feel of the smaller woman's lips.  
It was simple bliss until Elsa stomach decided had been ignored long enough. The deep grumble sounded almost angry and Maren's eyes grew big, before both broke out into laughter.  
"Alright, let's get up. I'll better feed you." The warrior said, and with energy that nearly felt like an affront to Elsa, she jumped up, made herself presentable in a flash and was already stocking the fire to prepare breakfast , while in the meantime Elsa only managed to get dressed and that only because she had chosen her ice dress today.  
"Slow morning?" Maren asked, passing her a cup of coffee.  
"Thank you and yes the slowest…"  
"Was 'the talk' with Yelena that hard?" Maren smiled at her, putting air quotes to the words 'the talk' with one hand, the other one being busy holding her own cup.  
Elsa quirked an eyebrow at her.  
"How do you know that she gave me 'the talk'?"  
"I saw her in the morning and believe me I know that look anywhere! That face that brings certain doom to the one she has picked for of her lecture and usually that's me but I had gotten mine already. So I figured it was your turn. But by the spirits, I thought mine was long, but yours?! Yelena can be brutal, when she is in the mood. More than half a day was a bit much even for her." Maren said, her eyes sympathetic.  
Elsa was confused for a second, not understanding how Maren could think she had been with Yelena all the time, had she not told Maren what she had done that day….  
_'No, you have left little room for talk.'_ she thought, and a guilty expression appeared on her face before she could help it. Of course, Maren picked up on it, like always, concern ruling the warrior's face now.  
With Yelena's words still ringing in her ears, she said: "To be honest I only stayed with Yelena for maybe half an hour."  
Maren's whole existence seemingly turned into pure disbelief.  
"What?"  
"Yes, we talked, we had tea and after that I wanted to come to you but then I met Iloh and she had a little accident while making the medicine, and needed help cleaning up, and then Alvor called us to the healing hut and..."  
"Wait, wait, wait!"  
Maren stopped her, utter betrayal now on her face.  
"Yelena made you tea?"  
"Yes." Elsa said hesitantly.  
"I don't believe it!"  
Indignant was the only word that could describe Maren now and she looked absolutely adorable.  
"I had to listen for three hours about traditions and how important it is that I got your back no matter what because you are the fifth spirit and things will be quite unorthodox because of that and that I should be careful to not put you on the spot because you are half Arendellian and that I should be mindful of your magic and understanding that you are still the sister of the queen and technically a princess of Arendelle and therefore would have more responsibilities than other members of the tribe, which means you would have lesser time to spare for me and on and on.  
Like I would even expect you to be my good little wife and stay at home or something like that! And don't remind me of the part where she said I should honor your wishes at all times when we are **alone** together!"  
Elsa nearly snorted at the way Maren emphasized 'alone', for it was a perfect imitation of how Yelena would have said it, and it was very easy to grasp what the stern leader actually meant.  
"What is she even thinking I am doing with you? She made it sound like I would hit you over the head with my staff and drag you in my hut as soon as I get the chance. And Elsa…." she took a deep breath, her hand gripping Elsa's shoulder in a nearly painful way: "…she gave me advice…..tips what to do when we….."  
She could not finish the sentence, letting go of Elsa's shoulder the warrior let herself fall onto her back, one arm over her eyes.  
"It was the worst, half way through I wished Bruni would have mercy and just set me on fire! And the worst part is: I had not a single drop of tea throughout!"  
Elsa tried, she really tried but she could not help it. No matter how strong she pressed her hands on her mouth or how much she tried to think of something sad she could not win this fight, this epic battle of her will against the bombastic laugh that wanted to get out of her.  
So, she accepted her defeat with all its consequences.  
Elsa could almost feel the disbelieving look of the warrior on her but she could not see for herself. Her eyes were shut tightly as she laughed so hard it almost hurt, but she did feel two strong arms easily pushing her down, resting at both her sides now as a firm body hovered over her, yet she laughed and laughed, tears now streaming down her face!  
"I can't believe it! I had to suffer through hell while you had nice little chat, drinking tea and now you are laughing at me?"  
Elsa calmed down enough to turn on her back, looking up suggestively into these brown eyes and she felt how Maren's hands grip at the furs under them tighten, as she let herself sank a little lower, closer to the spirit. Tenderly she reached for Maren's neck, playing with the soft hairs at the base of it as she pulled her down and leaned up a little so she could whisper into the other's ear, her tone low, in the way that Elsa had learned, made Maren go wild.  
"And afterward I had time for a nice long bath! How long did Yelena keep you again?" she asked, not knowing in the slightest were this playfulness was coming from, but as always, it was so easy to just be with Maren.  
The look on smaller woman's face however was priceless and the former queen broke out into a very undignified laugh again.  
"You vile woman!" was the last thing Elsa heard before Maren launched herself at her, taking revenge by attacking Elsa sensitive sides mercilessly, making her shriek in between her mad giggles. The snow queen was close to begging for forgiveness as loud 'bam' could be heard and something very strong pulled Maren of her.  
That something turned out to be Trad, looking absolutely bonkers with happiness as he held Maren in a vice-like hug so the woman's feet did not touch the ground, yelling at the top of his lungs:** "I am going to be a dad, Maren!"**  
He hugged his friend even tighter and Elsa, who was pretty sure she heard some bones crack, winced sympathetically.  
"Trad, let her down." Elsa could hear Fara's voice outside.  
Luckily the burley warrior did as he was told right away, dropping Maren on her feet leaving her gasping for air and rubbing her rips.  
Elsa turned to find the tall warrior entering the hut with an almost bored expression like Trad had gone around camp, hugging everyone nearly to death before announcing that he would be a father soon. Which he probably did!  
As she saw the fifth spirit sit there, on the bed of her best friend none the less, a wolfish grin spread on her face as she looked at her still heaving friend.  
But Maren did not even notice it. As she regained her breath and footing she hugged Trad tightly around his middle, her voice thick with emotion as she congratulated him.  
The snow queen saw how the smug expression vanished from Fara's face, replaced by a genuine smile before turning to Elsa, eyebrow only slightly raised at her.  
"Morning!"  
It was subtle but the way she said it made very clear that she knew that Elsa had stayed the night and that it was not an innocent sleepover.  
"Morning." Elsa replayed calmly, only her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.  
"Ah, spirits!" Maren said wiping her eyes: "What a day."  
"And it will get even better! I want to propose of course, but I think we all noticed that its winter so no flowers or butterflies so we….." he looked at all three women like an uncle who had a very pretty gift for his favorite nieces. As Elsa noticed that Maren and Fara suddenly looked terrified, she became somewhat uneasy for what Trad had in mind.  
"…make them by hand!"  
The two female warriors groaned, trying desperately to stop him, but Trad was not listening, already storming out of the hut leaving the door open.  
"Making them by hand? Does he mean..?" Elsa asked.  
"Yes, craft them out of things you collect in the woods, nuts, pine cones. And then hang them in the trees. It's a hassle, that's why no one is proposing in winter anymore."  
"Alone for gathering the material will take days!" Maren took a deep sigh but before anything more could be said Trad appeared again with two huge baskets full of nuts, dried flowers, small pieces of colored cloths, pine cones, in short, all you need to prepare a winter-proposal. Elsa nearly laughed again as she saw the flabbergasted faces of Maren and Fara.  
"How….when did you collect all that stuff?" Fara asked as she roamed through the basket, clearly impressed by the sheer mass of it.  
"Ah, just here and there you know. I wanted to be able to choose when exactly I am going to ask her. Come, let's get to it!" he said sitting down, working away, and humming while he was at it. Elsa felt her heart grow soft, knowing to have so much material to work with he had to have started gathering a long time ago, next to his warrior duties and the chores he did at home it must have been an exhausting progress.  
Maren seemed to think the same and as Elsa looked at her she knew Trad would get his flowers and butterflies.  
"I make us coffee. Breakfast anyone?" Maren said as she stoked the fire.  
"Here!" Elsa, Fara and Trad said as one and Maren rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
"Sit with me Elsa, I'll show you how it's done!" Fara boasted, waving her over making the fifth spirit smile at her overconfidence before she sat down next to the scared warrior and got to work.

It was thanks to Gale's dependability when it came to carrying messages between the sisters back and forth that Elsa knew something was wrong. She had just stepped outside, after spending the whole day in Maren's goahti, crafting little butterflies and flowers, only interrupted once by her chess lesson with Gelwa. Elsa had to admit that Fara was indeed very good at making those little trinkets, her butterflies looking extraordinarily beautiful.  
Elsa had laughed with the other three and learning quite a lot about Maren, her two oldest friends had indeed many interesting tales to tell.  
She just had intended to send a small note to Anna, wanting to let her know that there was a high possibility for her to be invited to a Northuldra wedding soon, only to find her call for Gale unanswered. She waited a moment, then another but nothing.  
That had never happened!  
It was not unusual for the wind spirit to not answer everyone that called for her, or to vanish to Ahtohallan knows were for a couple of days, chasing over the wildest ocean or across the highest mountain she could find but never without telling Elsa and she always answered when one of the sisters called her.  
Always!  
She reached out for her other fellow spirits and her urgency let them answer imminently. But no one had seen Gale, or had contact with her for nearly three days. Samantha had 'talked' with her last, as she rushed past the Earth Giant to the Dyra-pass, something she loved to do as Elsa had learned, playing wild games around the high cliffs.  
A heavy feeling sat in her stomach and as she was still pondering what course of action was the best Maren stepped outside.  
"Trying to escape?" she jested but as she saw her face all playfulness was gone in a moment.  
"What's wrong?"  
Straight to the point and ready to help, strong and reliable, in short: Maren.  
"Gale is not answering!"  
"Could it be that she is just too far away? Like this one time she visited Corona for a couple of days alone?"  
"When she does that she normally gives me a heads up."  
Between Maren's eyes appeared a small line, a clear sign that she was worried and a testament at how well Maren knew her and how good she had listened when they talked that she understood exactly what that could mean and what Elsa had to do.  
"Any idea where to look for her?"  
"Samantha said she wanted to head to the Dyra-pass. I will start there."  
"The mountain is dangerous, Elsa. Should I come with you?"  
"No, don't worry! I have my experiences with high, lonely mountains and it's probably nothing. When I get there I will find her playing her usual games I am sure, not answering just to mess with me."  
Elsa tried a reassuring smile but Maren looked thoughtful for a moment, and very serious, reminding Elsa very much of Yelena.  
"Maybe but I better talk to Yelena and set everyone on alert, make sure they stay close to camp just in case. Do you ride with Nokk?"  
"Yes, Nokk is fast. With her, I can reach the mountain in a few hours."  
"Ah, that is fast!" Maren said, shaking her head in admiration before leading Elsa to the nearest water source, a small frozen pond. With a wave of her hand Elsa melted the ice and in an instant Nokk appeared, somewhat close to worry gleaming in her eyes, her head shooting forward to meet Elsa's hand, freezing her fellow spirit in a flash. The snow queen let Maren help her mount Nokk, reaching for the warrior's hand, holding it tightly in her own.  
Maren looked up to her, her gaze intense, begging her to be careful!  
"If you are not back in by tomorrow I am coming for you! If anything happens to you send me a sign like you did with Anna when you…were in Athollan."  
She did not say 'when you died…' and Elsa remembered vividly how emotional the warrior had gotten when Elsa had told what really had happened in the river full of memory.  
"Don't worry! I will be back before you know it!" Elsa tried to reassure her, bending down to kiss her, giving the hand of the warrior one last reassuring squeeze before rushing off to the mountain, feeling worry stricken eyes following her until she vanished between the trees.

Uthol had never been so tired in her whole life. She had rode for days, eating and sleeping on reindeer back, her muscles screaming at her to rest, but she could not. She had to keep going, her tribe, her family could be in danger if she did not get back in time. And so she did not stop, on and on, her reindeer, Mirth, was a good beast that knew the way well and they were close, only a little bit further and then what felt like an entirety she heard someone call out to her, she knew the voice everywhere, her little sister, but why was she yelling, and why was Uthol suddenly looking up at the sky… someone was pulling her over the ground, the snow pleasantly cool on her back….that someone was breathing hard with effort and there…another much deeper voice….then she was swept up into two strong arms, that easily carried her.  
"Uthol?" her sister and the deeper voice said again and again loudly shaking her softly to keep her awake.  
"Stay with us!" the voices were urgent, fearful but there was no reason, she had made it, she had only to…..to…tell …..talk to…..  
"Yelena….Honeymaren…." she mumbled and then darkness took her.

_'At least I know I can trust my instinct.'_ Maren thought. Elsa had left an hour ago and leaving Maren with a heavy heart and barely enough time to talk with Yelena about what actions should be taken as Loh, a young warrior in training, had stumbled upon her sister who had looked like on the brink of death, sitting on a reindeer, falling in and out of consciousness and at the end of the back of her mount, and Loh had to drag her along, yelling for help until Ryder had heard her and came to her aid caring the young warrior to the healing hut.  
Uthol was fine, thank the spirits, only tired and dehydrated, nothing life-threatening as Rue had reassured them but the message she brought was concerning, to say the least.  
Luckily Yelena was a wise and experienced leader, forming a quick plan of action.  
Invite them in as honored guests, prepare an honest attempt to resume old friendships and alliances, but careful, closely watching until eventual, hidden intentions were reviled.  
'Keep your friends close but your enemy's closer' the leader of all Northuldra had said 'and this was a little bit of both'.  
_'Yelena, you sly fox!'_  
As Maren walked through the camp, Fara and Trad close to her sides as she passed Yelena's orders on to the most suited for the task, she could feel the burning looks of her friends on her back.  
After she requested Issun to bake is best for fifty and tasked a group of older teens to build up more gohatis, Fara could not hold back anymore.  
"I can't believe she wants to host them!"  
"What do want her to do instead? Hide from them? Fight them? That is not the best way to treat allies." Maren said. She could sympathize with her friend but Yelena's plan was the best way to deal with the situation.  
"They may have been our allies 34 years ago. Send them packing I say! They are what? Fifty? It would not take us half an hour to send them back to where they had crawled out of."  
"Exactly."  
"What?"  
"There are four tribes, so each delegation is no more than a dozen. Why come with so little men power when they want to fight us? As far as we know they come with no ill will."  
"Have you listened to Uthol? They are armed."  
"I am also armed when I ride to Arendelle, this means nothing!"  
"They sneaked around or border for weeks, Maren. They are planning something!"  
"Do you think I don't know this?"  
Maren stopped abruptly, turning around to face Fara's fierce eyes, the whole posture of her friend tense, one hand balled into a fist and Maren regretted her harsh tone immediately.  
Trad looked uneasy from one to the other.  
"Or that Yelena doesn't? Of course, they plan something! But we don't know what exactly." Maren tried to sound calm, putting a hand firmly on Fara's shoulder, and she felt how her whole body relaxed.  
"Look, each tribe on their own is no real danger for us but they are coming together! If the four tribes are working together and declare war against us it could get dangerous! We have to at least try to reestablish old alliances, as we did with Arendelle. That's why we….**I** need your help, Fara!"  
The defiant streak that had appeared around Fara's jawline as she heard of Yelena's plan vanished with a deep sigh.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Maren felt a smile tugging at her lips as she gave Fara a pat on her shoulder, before turning around, giving orders as she walked.  
"Take eight and meet up with Lakris and her scouts, send one to the guards at the border. They probably are dying to know what's going on back there. With the rest you keep an eye on these guys. I want to know everything! Send messengers back and forth. But don't show yourself and take care that they don't find the camp. They are only coming in here when we are ready and not a second sooner."  
"Got it!"  
"Trad, please see to it that everyone stays close to camp and no wandering off alone for anyone! Essential work, like tending to the reindeer will only happen supervised. Three guards minimum. Oh, and could you ask Venling to take inventory of our food stocks? Just in case. She can take every help she needs for that."  
"Of course."  
"Good, I look for Ryder, the reindeer have to stay close to camp as well, we may need them fast and after that, I will set up a new routine for the guards in and around camp if you need to find me!  
Fara, I await your first messenger in the morning."  
"Sure."  
Maren turned around again, her brow furrowed with concern.  
"And take care! Both of you!"  
Fara snorted and Trad rolled his eyes at her, but both were smiling.  
"Yes, mum! Relax, we got this." The other woman said.  
"I know you do, but I am not talking about our visitors alone. Elsa told me that Gale is not answering her and none of the other spirits have seen her either. I can't say if these two things are connected, but my instinct tells me that there is something else lingering in the shadows just waiting to strike while we have our attention elsewhere."  
"Mmmhhh, your instincts tend to be right." Trad said, his posture and deep voice radiated calmness, putting on a façade for the tribe members that were busy around them, efficiently carrying out orders that were given to them, but Maren could see worry flash in his eyes, probably thinking about his family and the new life that was on the way.  
Suddenly Maren saw Gelwa's image in her mind, prominent, everything else fading in the background for a moment, and she let her eyes roam around if she could spot the tall girl close by and felt slightly uneasy as she could not see her anywhere. Pushing the weird mix of emotion to the side to decipher later she focused on her friends again.  
"I hope not this time, but let's not leave anything to chance."  
Both nodded and without much further ado got to it, leaving Maren behind, who took a deep calming breath, trying to find her center again.  
_'Fara only meant well. Calm yourself Nattura, Elsa is fine! You can't snap like that!'_  
It had felt like a punch in the gut as Uthol brought her message home, knowing that Elsa was out there, alone and without a clue on what was waiting for her.  
Maren's imagination was not helping; showing her pictures of Elsa being ambushed or hunted down, a faceless warrior drawing back the bowstring as far as it would go, aiming carefully at Elsa's exposed back with deadly precision…..  
_'No! Calm yourself!'_  
Maren resolutely straightened her back; her tribe needed her strength and Elsa was already too far ahead, probably halfway to the mountain by now if Nokk's speed was even remotely close to what Elsa had told her.  
Not to forget that the tall woman was the powerful fifth spirit, and probably safer than any of them right now, protected by her magic.  
Love and Pride swelled in her chest, as she thought how far Elsa had come. Gone was the inexperienced outsider who was barely able to find her way around in the woods! Nearly a year of living and learning from her people had changed Elsa profoundly, made her stronger, physically and mentally, more aware of her surroundings, in tune with nature like a true Northuldra, like a spirit of the forest should be.  
She had to trust Elsa to take care of herself and call for help when she needed it.  
'Have faith in her Nattura and now see to your duties as she does to hers!' she thought and went to find her brother and make sure Gelwa was taken care of.

She was intrigued; the Huldred could not deny it! The mortals…Northuldra they called themselves were a fascinating bunch. She had spied on them, not bothering to follow the white spirit as she rushed off to look for Galle…Gelle, whatever, for she would not be able to free her in time anyway…her little surprise would be here by then, she would make sure of that!  
Yet she could not help but admire the slyness of white-haired leader, and the precision the whole tribe was able to work as one.  
She had witnessed how the apparatus built by the young woman called Iloh, had worked before it had reached the end of its life span and was impressed by the cleverness of it, marveling at the new drafts this Iloh had scribbled on some paper, that showed a new, much sturdier version.  
Even the youngest of them were capable of amazing things….this girl….Linga could draw images that almost looked like the real thing or change reality in the most pleasing way, so much so that is was hard to look away!  
Not to mention this Ryder-dear, like this Issun called him, seemed capable to talk to the animals by the way the reindeer listened to him.  
Then Uthol…yes that was her name…what she had done was a feat of extraordinary endurance for a mortal…  
And this Honeymaren, yes the Huldred could see now why the white spirit, this Elsa preferred this one so much….  
When The Huldred was done having her fun maybe with the white spirit…maybe he already found a new plaything!

Gale regained her senses again. What had happened? How long was she out? Why was there only darkness, silence?  
The Huldred!  
Wild anger shot through her, and suddenly she felt like a storm over the darkest ocean, dangerous and unforgiving. The wind spirit fumed as she remembered how this nymph had surprised her, dared to bewitch her and put her in this cage, made out of strong roots and veins, as Gale tried to prevent that the foreign warriors crossed the border.  
The way they had talked…outrageous….calling Elsa a witch, something evil and dangerous that needed to be 'taken care of' and thanks to the blasted nymph the whole lot of them was on their way now, of to do Atohlan knows what to Elsa, the tribe, the forest!  
Desperately she tried to reach Elsa, Nokk, Bruni, Samantha, anyone, but none answered. No one could hear her through this good for nothing roots. The magic of the Huldred was blocking her, Gale could feel it.  
She had to get out, now. She had to warn everyone, protect Elsa, protect them all!  
There was little room left in her cage, therefore little air, making it harder for her, but if she could just puncture the roots a little, one small hole, a little gap would be enough, giving way for more air. So with all the might a spirit of the air possessed she fought against her prison, leashed out against surprising strong wood and leaves, again and again, wind cutting like small blades. Soon she will be free and then she will show these insolent fools with their spears and swords her might.  
And the Huldred?!

Oh, she was going to regret the day she decided to mess with Gale, spirit of the wind!


	9. Of Searching And Reminiscing

Elsa was lucky that Lakris saw her before she could run straight into the intruders. The capable warrior appearing out of nowhere in Elsa's path and Nokk had to come to a sharp halt, her frozen hooves leaving deep marks in the ground beneath them. Lakris demanded silence from both spirits with a raised index finger to her lips and beckoning to follow her with a jerk of her head. Leaving Nokk at a small creek close by, Elsa rushed after Lakris, a rare sense of pride flowing through her as she was able to be just as silent as the other woman. Lakris, who had sneaked a little ahead, lay flat on her stomach and as Elsa reached her she mimicked the movement.  
The spot for observing was well chosen, rendering them practically invisible.  
Elsa did not like what she saw. The men and women that had set up camp were all fighters, fierce-looking and heavily armed and she did not need Lakris pointing out who these four close the biggest fire were. She had seen enough dukes, kings, and queens in her time to know a leader when she saw one. Two women and two men, one of them huge like a small hill – she could not make out more details for they were too far away.  
As she watched this group from afar, Elsa was not surprised as worry made her throat feel tight, her old foe fear rising in her chest. Her bright imagination became her enemy for a moment as well as it showed her terrible images of her friends running off as fast as they could, falling to the ground as they fled, never to rise again and Maren fighting, desperately defending, struggling, the light in her beautiful brown dying as she made the ultimate sacrifice in the line of duty. And then for a mere second, she saw Gelwa's image, her freckled face and her bright brown eyes burning behind her eyes and ice-cold panic gripped at her heart, so strong that she had to take a deep, calming breath and violently push reason forward. Lakris was here, which meant the camp would not be hit by a surprise attack. The resourceful woman had probably sent someone back to camp by now. Elsa could nearly see it and felt more at ease already as the thought of Yelena shooing everyone around like a strict mother, giving calm orders left and right, while working just as much as everyone else. And Maren, seemingly everywhere at once, her helping hand always finding the one that needed it most, easing fear and uneasiness with her mere presence, making sure that everyone was safe and sound, including Gelwa. She looked at Lakris next to her, silently telling her that she had seen enough, and followed her back to Nokk.  
On the way there, Elsa told Lakris about Gale before the warrior put her up to speed, precise and in a whispered tone that was probably not necessary anymore since they were already quite far of but the Northuldra were not known to be careless. Elsa only half listened, partly because it only confirmed what she already had guessed herself but also while the memory of that weird powerful feeling of dread as her mind told her Gelwa could be in danger, still send light pulses through her, urging her to return home and find the girl. She fought her magic down that wanted to protect something that was not there. The intensity of the feeling baffled her, leaving her unsure what to do about it.

_'Talk to Maren'_ was her first thought, but then she was suddenly unsure, suddenly not brave enough to go deeper into why she did not want to talk with Maren about that particular subject just jet….  
_'Too soon!'_ her own mind yelled at her.  
_'Anna! Yes talking with Anna would be a great help. Alvor, Venling, or Rue would be a good choice…maybe Yelena too…..'_  
Nook came in sight and Elsa decided she had to push that issue aside for now! She had to find Gale first, as fast as she could then she could return home, help deal with these intruders and then there will be enough time to figure out that new feeling.  
Elsa must have still looked quite worried, for Lakris smiled knowingly at her as their eyes met.  
"Elsa, we got this. Uthol will be back home by now. Yelena will have already cooked up a good plan and Maren will send reinforcements soon. Go, look for our wind spirit, and make sure she is ok." She said friendly only guessing a small part of what was occupying Elsa's mind.  
Touched by the honest concern for Gale in the warrior's voice and the kind smile, Elsa gave herself a little push.  
_'Trust Maren as she trusts you. She, Gelwa and the others will be fine.'_  
"Thank you." Elsa said quietly, smiling at Lakris.  
"Just be careful when you head back to camp. We see to it that they go a little more south so it will be best when you take the opposite direction."  
Elsa nodded but could not help and ask: "How will you do that?"  
There was a sly smile on the Lakris' face that made Elsa very happy that she was not part of intruders close by.  
"We have our ways." She said simply before giving Elsa a friendly pat on the back, turning and vanishing into her surroundings like a shadow.  
With new urgency Elsa mounted Nokk again, freezing her quickly and rushed on to the mountain, focusing on the task at hand, hoping that her fellow spirit was alright.

_'Where is that girl!?'_  
Maren may be able to hide it, but she was worried.  
The sun was rising slowly, and even the dim light was more than welcome to Maren after another sleepless night.  
Thanks to the amazing effort of her people, they had made remarkable progress for the few hours they had worked! All of them had pushed through the night with her, something that was not her order, yet they had done it without batting an eye, even most of the children had to be sent to bed, Yelena's strict words probably still ringing in their ears but Maren could tell that she was just as proud of them as she was.  
She had already made a new patrol routine and looked into it that essential workers always had some guards with them and a few minutes ago Fara's first messenger had arrived, telling her that Lakris had caught Elsa before she was spotted by their 'guests', easing Maren's concerns greatly and that they would lead them off to the south, into a little valley that would take some time to go through and was very easy to supervise without being seen.  
The goahti's were coming along nicely and even the reindeer were already taken care of. A group of six lead by her brother had done quickly what she asked for and now she could see Ryder helping Issun prepare the food for their 'guests'. The herder taking care of all none baked foods while Issun skillfully baking over an open fire. Under better circumstances, it would have been fun to tease her little brother, who blushed always when Issun gave him no more than a smile or a look, but the adorable scene was lost on Maren as only stopped for a few short words, telling them to get some rest soon, before rushing past them, searching the camp, a tight feeling in her chest.  
Where was Gelwa? Only a few hours ago she took a peek into the resting hut to make sure both were alright, seeing a peaceful slumbering Ven and Gelwa, curled into a little ball, her blanket neatly covering her as she slept very quietly, her soft breathing barely audible next to the content snores of her great grand-father.  
In the earliest morning hours, after Fara's messenger had left camp with orders for the scouts, Maren felt her feed leading her back to the hut to check again. She knew she was crossing the line of overbearing but she simply could not help it, this new sense of protectiveness, which was so different from all that came before, pushed her forward.  
As she found Gelwa's straw mat empty, it was like a punch in the gut.  
Her hope to find her with Linga and therefore with Venling did not pan out and she had to try very hard to not let her worry show on her face, acting all nonchalant so Linga would not get worried about her friend.  
"Can I come and help looking for her?" the little artist had asked, her eyes big, nervously shifting on her place and besides everything Maren smiled, Linga's concern for her friend was touching.  
"Don't worry little paintbrush, I am sure she is not far. Would it be fine if I send her over when I find her?" she asked Venling.  
"Of course! It would be our pleasure." The young mother smiled, and Linga eagerly nodded.  
"She can help us count! Right, Fen?"  
The little girl babbled happily, the word 'Gelwa' the only one Maren could make out as she turned around and continued her search.  
But she was not with Rue, Flippan or Riffan and Faru, who she had been playing more often lately. The two boys were impressed by the younger girl that could easily keep up with them and had included her more and more in their daring games and plans or trained with her after fighting lessons, with Linga mostly staying at the sidelines when the three 'rolled around in the mud', as the artist put it while drawing picture after picture in a sketchbook, a gift from Anna. Only joining in when the four challenged each other to a race for the top of the highest tree they could find.  
All that and more rushed through Maren's head as she desperately scanned the area, hoping to see the familiar outline of the tall girl as a hand found her shoulder, making her flinch.  
"Hey, you looked pretty out of it back there. Can I help?"  
Ryder… of course her brother would look right through her act. He always knew when something was up so she did not bother trying to hide it.  
"I cannot find Gelwa anywhere. She is not in camp." Maren spoke quietly, her voice full of worry.  
It baffled her a little to see that Ryder was not surprised that the tall girl was not around, an understanding but also a sad smile on his face.  
"Ah, I bet she wants some time to herself."  
"What are you tal…."  
And then it hit her well-aimed blow.  
_'Damn Nattura! Why are you so stupid!'_ she shielded herself.  
"Thanks, Ry, I think I know where she is! Can you tell Yelena that I will be back before dinner? Just in case she is looking for me."  
"I got you covered." He said and Maren was very thankful that out of all people in this world this was her brother.  
"And get some sleep!"  
"Yes mum!" her brother said rolling his eyes.  
Without even the time for a response, she turned around, running to the tree line, whistled for Vakker, and rushed north as fast as her reindeer could go.

Not even the swiftest horse of Arendelle or fittest reindeer of the Enchanted Forest could match Nokk's speed and endurance and so Elsa found herself at the foothills of Dyra, only a few hours after she left the camp, asking Nokk go at a slow pace in hopes to see Gale throwing snow around, playing one of her games and listened closely, in hopes catch the wind's spirit bell-like laugh, anything that could give a hint of her whereabouts but nothing! No trace of her magic and still no answer to her call. So she leads Nokk further up the mountain and even as fresh snow had covered most of the tracks, Elsa could, thanks to Maren's teachings, still make out a good portion of them, marking the place where the intruders had entered Northuldra territory. Intuition spoke to Elsa again and she asked Nokk to flow the tracks, discovering the narrow passage that made it possible to ride over the pass to the lands of the other tribes and as both spirits carefully made their way up, looking out for Gale, possible dangers, anything out of the ordinary really, Elsa tried to remember what Yelena had taught her about them.

_'With us, there are five tribes: the Northuldra, people of the sun and protectors of the Enchanted Forest. But you know that already._  
_Then there are the Nord, closest to us in costumes and habits, living further north of the Dyra, on the wide grassland that you can find there. Like us there ride on reindeer and have a close relationship with them. They tamed owls and hawks, and with their help, they have become masterful hunters.'_

The strong conviction that Ryder could teach the Nord one or two things when it came to reindeer had overcome her. No one understood these friendly beasts as good as him.

_'The Etela are aloof and proud, living the farthest up north where it is cold and harsh and life is a fight every second of the day. Their horses are big and strong and hard to tame but fiercely loyal to their rider. They can be sneaky and stubborn but there have honor and principals and in battle, there are persistent and ferrous like a bear.'_  
_'Who? Rider or horse?'_  
Elsa had asked making Yelena laugh.  
_'Both'_ the leader had said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
_'An Etela never surrenders; they die first before they give you any quarter! So think before you pick a fight with them.'_

Elsa had nodded, hearing the serious tone of her leader and _made a mental note to head her advice!_

_'Then there are the Lansa, they live west of the Dyra, close to hot geysers and hot like the water that shoots out of mother earth is their temper, no doubt but they have a great love for arts and crafts. I remember I was no older than five, walking through the village and being mesmerized by their drawings and sculptures and even the smallest of everyday objects was tastefully crested. They ride on reindeer but you always could find a few small horses among their mounts. But their bows do not just look pretty, make no mistake! It's said that some of them can shoot off the wings of a fly. Granted I have never seen it done though but I have seen them shoot birds out of the sky, that had been mere dots in the endless blue...'_

At that Elsa had thought of Linga and her amazing art, and an image of the whole tribe of Lingas in different sizes and ages that fought over paintbrushes and the best paper had nearly made her laugh. Now she thought more of their deadly aim with the bow and how easy it would be to shot a certain someone of Vakker's back.

_'And last but not least there are the Itaan,_' Yelena had continued: _' they live in the far east of the Dyra close to its foothills, most of them are big like small mountains themselves. There ride on tiny but immensely strong horses and the difference in size could look funny but with their thick armor and their sharp battle axes, there are a fearsome sight when they charge you and only the bravest prevail against them! Like no other tribe they can bend the metal to their will. They seem simple but they have a knack for building and ingenuity. Endlessly curious when they find something new.' _

The Northuldra were no novice when it came to working with metal but there was little to find in the forest without cutting trees and digging deep holes into the earth and most preferred wood and stone much more anyway. Elsa had not been living long in the forest as Maren had shown her one of the few objects that had been forged in her new home. In Maren's goahti a small, artistically most pleasing, wooden casket had been placed in Elsa's lap and she had marveled at the reindeers and runes carved into it.  
After an encouraging nod from Maren, she had opened it and her eyes had widened a little. Inside was masterfully crafted spear tip, long as her forearm and gleaming in the light of the fire. Carefully Maren had taken the spear tip with both hands and holding it out so Elsa could tack it from her. It had felt cool and surprisingly heavy in Elsa's hand, sharp so it could cut a single hair in two, lethal and beautiful at the same time.  
Elsa had looked quizzically at Maren, not sure why the warrior showed her that and why she looked so grim.  
_'You only know the Northuldra as peaceful, defending themselves when threatened yes but never killing needlessly, only for food, and only that what is necessary to make it through winter. But it was not always like this. Very long ago, as the forest was still young before even Arendelle came to be, our ancestors roamed the forest and the lands that lay behind it, killing everyone that was not like them, not believing in nature and its magic, spilling their blood, soiling the ground beneath their feet in the name of the spirits until the sprits had enough, their wrath was terrible, putting the tribe back into its place, killing many as punishment until Rauha Huldra came. He became the first great leader, brought order and peace and under him his warriors took of the deadly spear tip, putting it safely away, only keeping it for the direst of situations, were only one way is left open to you and as a reminder of the blood, they're spilled without reason. From his leadership and wise teachings originated many traditions and costumes we still follow to this day, thanks to him we became the Northuldra, the people of the sun, as you and I got to know them!'_  
Elsa had listened intrigued, shocked that not only her Arendellian heritage had a dark tint to it, but as she thought about it, it was kind of a naive thing to be surprised about. Everyone and Everything had its dark side.  
Another thought came to her.  
_'This is not written down in any of the scrolls Yelena gave me.'_  
This had made Maren laugh lightly, a broad smile gracing her face.  
_'Of course, you read them all already!'_ she had said fondly, her eyes resting warmly on her, and Elsa's heart had fluttered in her chest. The warrior had taken the spear tip from her again, placing it carefully back in its casket.  
_'There is actually not a lot of our history written down. We Northuldra always have taught our past by telling it to each other, that we write things down for future generations to come is a relatively new thing Yelena has started only a few months before you came and freed us. She has not yet started with the important ones, she says her handwriting, especially in Arendellian has to get better first.'_  
Elsa had laughed at that, for some of the letters and runes looked indeed a bit skew like someone had to get back into the art of writing neatly.  
_'But this story….we don't share it with outsiders Elsa, for it's our burden, a constant reminder to do better every day and not repeat mistakes of the past.'_  
Elsa brow had furrowed as she thought about Maren's words, until…  
_'So I am not an outsider anymore?'_  
She had expected Maren to laugh again, to smile, to jest her back but no such thing came. Maren's gaze was intense but tender and her expression sincere as she spoke, her voice sagely and deep.  
_'Not anymore or ever again.'_

These honest words had made Elsa's heart go incredibly fast, nearly leaping out of her chest, and even only thinking about this conversation, like she did now, had the same effect.  
She had to give herself a little push, scanning the area more toughly for anything unusual but nothing except the remains of old fires were the intruders must have rested for a while.  
But as she wanted to turn around she saw it, a little red dot, barely visible amongst the blinding white of the snow.  
Elsa nearly stumbled over herself as she quickly made a makeshift tube for Nokk, thawing the ice she created with a swish of her so the water spirit had something to stand on, as Elsa jumped off her, rushing to the small dot, pulling at it and revealing a leave of last autumn, touched by the magic of Gale, Elsa could feel it. So the wind spirit had been here, but where was she now?  
The fifth spirit let her eyes roam her surroundings again, looking for another clue.

Gale was getting angry, if she had a mouth she would have been foaming by now! These roots were so thick and she had so little air to work with. Sometimes she wished she could make her own air like Elsa could make snow.  
Furious Gale pushed against her cage, wind lashing out again and again until…..  
**Crack!**  
For a moment Gale was surprised, nearly dumbfounded as more air filled her prison.  
Oh, that blasted nymph was going to get it now!

_'There!'_  
Finally, Elsa had spotted something! A little higher up she could see something round, covered in snow, nearly invisible against the background. Rushing back to Nokk, refreezing her she asked her fellow spirit to run at full speed, helping her ascent with her magic. In mere minutes there stood before the strange structure and Elsa easily let the snow that covered it vanish, revealing something even more out of the ordinary.  
_'Roots? Up here? How…'_  
**Crack!**  
The loud sound echoed back from the mountainside, and in an explosion of small root bits, stone and snow the wind spirit broke free of her cage, nearly pushing Elsa of Nokk.  
Finally, she had found what she had been searching for!

The Huldred had made her decision. After her 'surprise' was over she wanted to play some more. First, she picked the untiring one, Uthol. Well, untiring for a mortal at least. It was easy for she was still sleeping, exhausted from her amazing feat! She had just had to wait until the young Northuldra was left alone for a moment; a mere second was enough for a quick kiss on the young girl's forehead unnoticed by everyone, marking her while she slept peacefully.  
Then she found Ryder-dear talking with the sly Yelena before he vanished in one of the little huts. He literally passed out as soon he laid down, her lips easily finding his forehead too.  
Then she had to endure disappointment as she joined the darkness and found sly Yelena still hustling about, no sign that she was going to rest soon or be alone for a moment. She also could not get to the little artist for she was with her mother, her scanning worriedly her surroundings like she looked for something or someone, nor could she find Honeymaren, her favorite so far.  
Ah just as well, she will have her chance soon enough, she could be patient if she wanted to, she just didn't want to be most of the time.  
She appeared here and there, watching from the shadows, to well-hidden for anyone to see.  
Then she found the smart one, Iloh, laden with a basket that looked heavy.  
She looked absolutely exhausted as she opened the door of the big hut where the Northuldra brought their sick.  
With a soft push of her magic, the Huldred was inside, her magic still hiding her, and she was overjoyed that the smart one was alone!  
The Huldred did not even had to wait very long, as a small bottle slipped for the third time out of the young woman's hand she let her head fall on her arms, groaning in frustration, before her breath got deeper, telling the Hulderd that she had fallen asleep. She didn't even wake as the nymph turned her head a little so she could place a kiss on her forehead as well.  
_'Some luck after all!'_ she thought, pleased with herself.  
Three out of six was not a bad start!


	10. Of Great Losses And Sweet Cakes

Maren had never been more thankful for Vakker's sure step. The way she had to take was rocky and steep and every moment she half feared seeing Gelwa, lying somewhere, badly hurt, face down in the snow. But to her surprise she found the hove tracks of another reindeer, clearly visible in the snow. She did not need to get of Vakker's back to know which deer Gelwa had managed to coax into carrying her, knowing the culprit all too well - Sir Jorgenbjorgen!  
_'That girl….unbelievable._' Maren thought and shook her head; half angry that Gelwa had deliberately disobeyed her orders but also very impressed and even a little proud how efficient she had implemented Maren's teachings. There had not been that much time for her to sneak out of the small hut she lived with Ven, moved unseen through the camp and managed to stay undetected by Ryder and his helpers as she made her way to the heard. Try as she might, Maren could not deny that Gelwa had learned her lessons well.  
'Unbelievable!  
There was no time to marvel more about Gelwa's deeds, for the next rocky hill Vakker climbed  
brought her in eyeshot of her goal.  
There on top of a hill, still covered in some early morning mist and freshly fallen snow, lay the grove of the ancestors, where all Northuldra found their final rest among those who came bevor them.

The grove was always a sight to behold, no matter what the season.  
In winter it had something peaceful about it, quite an undisturbed was the snow that covered it for only a few made the way to visit lost relatives and friends when the cold time of year heightened the risk to join them sooner than necessary.  
Yet there was a clear track, leading to a Sir Jorgenboregn in front of the tree line, digging in the snow for something eatable that survived the harsh cold. The young reindeer had grown quite a lot, his antler's slowly getting bigger and bigger and under his fur, that was such a light sandy color that he nearly looked white, lean muscles were growing. Soon Elsa would be able to ride on him but for Gelwa he was more than big enough, telling Maren that her first instinct had been right again.  
Sir Joregnbjoregn had at least the decency to look guilty as she arrived with Vakker, jumped off her back while giving him a stern look, but as soon she passed him by she could see him in the corner of her eye, as he tried to impress the much bigger female, giving it his all to look older than he was, showing off his growing strength.  
Vakker seemed only mildly interested, huffing at his antics before turning to the ground, digging for some food, the expression on her face made Maren pretty sure that both were thinking the same thing.  
_'Teenagers.'_  
Maren rolled her eyes and stepped beneath the trees of the grove.

It was like stepping into a world of near silence, the sound from the outside world dampened, Sir Jorgenbjoregn attempts to impress Vakker barely audible anymore. The trees stood so close that even without leaves the branches nearly drowned out any sound and in summer, when the branches where dressed in thick green, it was a quiet, serene place, only the rustling of the leaves and the birds singing mixed by little twinkling sounds, originating from the thousand small trinkets grieving tribe members had hung the surrounding fauna with.

Maren knew were exactly she would find the girl, her feet finding the way without her help, for she herself had picked the place and laid nearly all of the Gatar family, Gelwa's family, to their final rest.  
Her Grandfather had died as Gelwa's mother had been young and so she chose the big, strong oak, where he lay already, sleeping and waiting, their roots connecting them in an eternal embrace.  
'Together forever' Maren had thought bitterly that day as she had dug five graves for Gelwa's mother and father, her older brother, barely eight as he died, her grandmother and her aunt, only with Yelena and Alvor for help.  
Both women had stayed behind to care for the sick the rest of the tribe had been sent away, only moving after a heart to heart with Yelena and only under protest, to a safe distance, so the risk of catching the decease lay with as few people as possible.  
It had been devastating work and even after many years, Maren felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of the lives lost, snuffed out in mere days, ones so kind eyes, bright minds, and good hearts lost forever, only alive in memory now.  
_'And in Gelwa.'_ Maren thought as she found the girl in front of the very oak were the warrior had done her last service to her fellow Northuldra, to her friends and comrades.

Gelwa had not noticed her yet, to occupied with hanging little reindeer figurines on a branch she could not quite reach while humming a song with her beautiful voice.  
_'For her brother.'_ Maren thought and it felt like a punch in the gut again.  
The boy, Sternjel, had been small for his age, Maren remembered, coming after his mother in that regard.  
He had been sweet and attentive and so happy when Gelwa was born. He had been very good with the reindeer and the light brown eyes he shared with his father and sister had always looked kindly upon animals and humans alike.  
Ryder had liked him a lot and whenever the anniversary of his death came close her brother became very teary-eyed around Clover. The proud mother of Sir Jorgenbjoregn had been Sternjel's favorite.  
Maren had known Gelwa's aunt, father and grandmother very well, all three being fellow warriors and for a short time Gorave, Gelwa's aunt, had been a little more than just a friend to Maren.  
What Gorave and her had shared so long ago, hidden away so others could not disturb them, may have quickly faded out, but Maren had found herself blessed that their friendship didn't.  
The tall woman had been strong like the oak she now rested forever under, and steady like the seasons.  
When Gorave had your back, she had your back no matter what, a true friend and comrade to the very end.  
Dron, Gelwa's father, and Dera, her grandmother had been not as broad or strong like their in-law but they too had been tall, lean and fast and very good with the bow. Both could be a bit wily sometimes and had made the worst jokes only Gorave would laugh about, for all three had the same silly humor. But mother and son had been loyal to a fault, and as Maren had looked down upon them, laying in their graves, she could not bring herself to cover them with earth, asking Yelena and Alvor to take over, as she had turned to the other graves waiting for her attention.  
She had not known much about Gelwa's mother Goril but Gorave had looked up to her big sister, who did not even reach her shoulder, loved her greatly and the way Alvor, who had been good friends with Goril since childhood, had broken into tears on random occasions, even many months after her death told Maren a lot about her kindness and friendliness and how dearly she was missed.  
She could see them all in Gelwa and her heart squeezed painfully as she remembered.

The tall girl suddenly stopped in her task, probably feeling Maren's eyes on her and the warrior had to shake herself a little to get back in the here and now, angry that had she had allowed herself to get caught up in her own thoughts like that.  
She had not planned to be strict with Gelwa, maybe just a slight reminder that running off alone could be dangerous but as the girl turned around, locking eyes with Maren only for a moment, before averting her gaze to the ground, shoulders tight, admitting her guilt and awaiting her punishment, looking like Maren had yelled at her, even that flew… how did Elsa said again…. ah yes, flew out of the window.

Maren felt for the girl, a kind smile spreading and eyes soft she walked over, looked down at the remaining reindeer figurines, before sitting down on her knees.  
She looked to the side, meeting Gelwa's eyes again for only a mere second before the girl quickly turned away again; avoiding Maren's gaze like it was burning her.  
Maren's smile got a little sad tint to it, but she tried to hide it as she pointed at the figurines.  
"May I?" Maren asked and light brown eyes finally met hers, searching them for sternness or disappointment, but only finding kindness and love.  
There was silence for a moment, as both looked at each other, understanding filling the space between them before Gelwa nodded.  
Maren looked down at the figurines, each bound with a string so it could be hung up in the tree.  
They were pretty, and in some Maren recognize Linga's style, and a wave for affection for the small artist hit her, thankful that Gelwa had found such a faithful companion.  
The warrior sorted the reindeers carefully, before standing up and hanging them easily on the branches Gelwa had so much trouble reaching before, while the tall girl gave her timid suggestions were they would look best.  
When Maren was done with her work, both stepped back a little, taking in the picture before them.  
"Mmmhh, what do you think? Good?" Maren asked and Gelwa actually smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, it looks great. Thank you!"  
"You are welcome. Have you brought anything else?"  
At that, she looked suddenly very forlorn, an unhappy frown on her face as she fumbled with her hands, a habit she had not noticed Gelwa doing before Elsa came to the forest and the thought Gelwa might have adopted the gesture from Elsa squeezed her heart painfully again!

"No, I don't know what they liked most; I was too young when they died. Gran-Ven gets so sad when I ask about them, I well….." she trailed off, her voice sounding a little hoarse at the end.  
_'Spirits, between Elsa and that girl I am going to have a heart attack soon!'_ she thought, her chest tight, blinking tears away before she could upset the Gelwa further.  
Of course, she would be considered to a fault, trying her best not to upset Ven even at the coast of something so important like memories of her family, knowledge she must have desperately yearned for.  
Suddenly Gelwa acted very strangely, looking almost guilty like she was to about to do something that was forbidden, opening her mouth once, twice before finally talking very fast, like she was afraid to lose her courage if she was to slow.  
"Could you tell me about them? I know you were good friends with my aunt!"  
_'Strange.._' Maren thought but she knew Gelwas well by now, probing her would amount to nothing.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Everything!"  
She would have to talk to Ven about this hesitation to ask about her family, but for now, maybe this was enough, sharing all she knew of the Gatar family with Gelwa listening intensely.  
Maren lead her back to the reindeer, telling her about her aunt's strength and her fearlessness in battle, her laugh, that shook her whole body whenever Gelwa's father made one of his bad jokes, and as Maren assured Gelwa that her aim was just as good as her grandmother's, maybe even better, her little chest puffed out in pride, her eyes gleaming.

As they reached the animals, both peacefully munching on some moss they had dug out, Maren helped the girl on Vakker, ignoring the surprised look on her face, tensing up a little as Maren took her seat behind her, probably sensing the meaningful words that Maren's instinct demanded to be said out loud.  
"Gelwa, why didn't you ask anyone to go with you? Why sneaking out like that?"  
The girl shrunk a little into herself, her voice was very quiet, almost shy as she answered.  
"I didn't want to trouble Yelena and I was sure she would say no with the tribes coming and all. I thought it would be better to just go, be real quick about it and then go back before anyone noticed."  
Gelwa's honesty was disarming and Maren nearly snorted, her logic more than sound!  
It was true; Yelena would have been very unwilling to let Gelwa go, let alone spare a warrior to accompany her, Maren could not deny that.  
"Why didn't you ask me?"  
Gelwa thought for a moment, probably unsure if it was alright to speak the honest truth again.  
"You would have been nicer about it but in the end you would have said no too, to make sure I am safe." she said and for a moment Maren could only look down at the back of Gelwa's head, dumbfounded by her words. Then the warrior laughed, long and loud, her body shaking, surprised at how well Gelwa knew her.  
"True, I give you that! But Gelwa?" Maren said, her tone more somber now and the girl leaned back a little to look up, meeting Maren's gaze.  
"Listened to me now, for what I have to say is important, always remember it!"  
She looked into these light brown eyes, making sure Gelwa's attention was solely on her.  
"Never vanish like that again! What if had not noticed that you left and you had fallen of Sir Jorgenbjorgen? Or a predator would have found you? Or a snowstorm would have surprised you?  
No one would have known where you were and before we even noticed that you were gone it would already be too late. When you don't want to put your trust in Yelena, me or any of the grown-ups I cannot force you to, even when it would have done you good to listen to another opinion on your little adventure, one made by someone with more experience surviving in the forest, someone that could have told you that the groove would still be there when or 'guests' have left again and the forest would be safe again, but if you leave camp for whatever reason tell at least Linga or one of your other friends what you're up too! Or do you not trust them too?"  
Gelwa looked extremely guilty and was not able to hold Maren's gaze anymore, she looked down on Vakker's back.  
"I do.… I do trust …." she spoke with great effort, searching for words, her emotions too big for her to grasp and the warrior felt a painful squeeze in her chest, for the probably hundredth time in the last few hours, but she could not soften the blow for her, for it was the truth the girl needed to hear and feel.  
There was silence for a few moments, only Vakker's sure steps and Sir Jorgenbjorgens huffing as he pushed out his chest, trying to look his best for the older female as walked next to her and coming across pretty ridicules in the progress.  
"I am sorry."  
It was barely a whisper and had Maren nearly missed it, but she did not miss the small body that leaned into her, love exploded in her chest, sudden and infinite.  
It was a new kind of love she had never experienced before – strong, patient, all-engulfing, with a sharp, protective edge to it that feared nothing.  
"It is fine, I trust you to make a wiser choice next time."  
Maren was proud that she managed to let her voice sound natural, not revealing what had just settled in her heart and so she left it at that and Gelwa relaxed against her. But there was one more thing that needed to be said.  
"Gelwa?"  
The girl looked up again.  
"When you have questions about your family please don't hold back just because you are afraid to hurt someone. I will talk to Ven, I am sure he didn't mean to make you think you are not allowed to ask at all. But for the best stories about your mother, you could go to Alvor for a start."  
"Alvor knew mother?"  
"Best friends since childhood."  
Maren had to stifle a laugh at the surprised expression of the girl. The warrior could nearly see the wheels turning in her head as she reevaluated all the small gestures of the healer, seeing the strict woman a totally new light.  
"Why didn't she say anything?"  
Maren thought for a moment, trying to think of a reason but could think of none, only a dark premonition, an uneasy feeling she pushed back. There was no point in accusing someone without having proof.  
"I am not sure." Maren said truthfully: "I will talk to her too. But I am sure she will not mind if you talk to her."  
"I will go to her as soon as we are back!" she said, in her excitement reminding Maren of Linga.  
"But not before you have talked to Linga! Your poor friend looked pretty worried."  
Gelwa nodded, her eyes still gleaming at the prospect of hearing more about her mother soon.  
Maren smiled until a thought hit her.  
"Oh and one more thing."  
Gelwa looked up again, one eyebrow curiously raised, another one of Ela's habits she had adopted.  
"When Yelena asks you what I did when I found you, could you tell her I yelled at you for half an hour? That I was very strict with you? Or by the spirits, I will have the lecture of a lifetime!"  
At that Gelwa laughed, free and loud, making Maren smile as she dug her heels in Vakker's sides, letting her run at full speed back home, Sir Jorgenbjorgen running close at their sides.

To calm Gale down was hard work! Her fellow spirit was angry, her rage so hot and burning that it would have made Bruni proud! It took a little of her magic but finally, Gale settled down enough so Elsa was able to make sense of the snippets Gale bombarded her mind with!  
She saw the intruders, that Gale had kept at bay with her storm, the word ice-witch echoing over and over again in her head, and then the Huldred, taking the wind spirit by surprise, imprisoning her and only after Elsa reassured Gale that Maren and Yelena knew about the threat, were on high alert and that a council with the tribe was in order before one could decide the best course of action, Gale agreed to come with her.  
That the Huldred had intertwined like that was very concerning, her power surprising Elsa as she pondered about her motive.  
_'Why would she do that? What could she gain from this?_'  
She had to warn the others and talk with Yelena and Maren. She chided herself for not having anything to write on her and so she begged Nokk to run as fast as she could, and with the help of Gale, it felt like Elsa was flying home!

Maren and Gelwa reached camp it was only an hour before dinner and the warrior had barely time to witness how Linga tackled Gelwa to the ground, more than happy to see the taller girl and have a little chat with Alvor, the warrior had just wanted to ask why the healer had never mentioned to the girl that she knew her mother as Elsa stormed in on Nokk, the friendly breeze that ruffled her hair and stole her hat and the bell-like laugh told Maren that the fifth spirit had been successful in her search.  
The joy that swept through Maren as she saw Elsa again quickly vanished, replaced by worry as she heard what the Huldred had done to Gale! It was more than a little worrying and Yelena shared her concerns.  
Always the provident leader, she ordered a thorough search of the village to see if the nymph was or had been here, if anything had been changed, touched by magic or any out of the usual and ordered a messenger to find Fara, Lakris and the other scouts, give them the message that the Huldred had taken an interest in the spirits and probably the tribe, before moving on to the border and alert the guard there.  
"Tell them they should have always something at hand to clock their ears!" she said to Finbar a small but lean warrior, before shoving two pieces of clothes into his hands, turning around, giving Elsa and Maren a sign to follow her.  
For a moment Maren's eyes followed him as he sprinted to his reindeer to carry out his order, then she turned around, catching up with Elsa and Yelena, the leader asking the spirit to repeat what Gale had told her as they rushed to a destination only Yelena knew.  
"I see..."  
There was silence for a moment and Maren did not have to see Yelena's face to know that her brows were drawn down in concern, her mouth a thin line, her head bending down a little in thought.  
Then Maren could see by the way her shoulders straightened that a decision had been made.  
"As much as the nymph worries me, I am afraid the guests at our doorstep are the pressing matter. We cannot let them run around the forest forever so we will have to deal with her afterward. But I have an idea that might help."  
They rushed after their leader and as Maren opened her mouth to agree, Yelena stopped abruptly, and Maren saw Issun still backing.  
'I will tug him in personally if he is not going to bed soon!'  
"Issun, do you mind if I lend this and take some of these?" she pointed to a small basket and the little, in Maren's opinion, nauseatingly sweet, flat cakes the young man made so skillfully.  
"Of course not Yelena. Please take as much as you need." he said respectfully, and the leader grabbed the basket and filled it with the cakes.  
Suddenly Issun smiled.  
"Hey, Elsa! Catch!" and he through one of the cakes to the young woman who caught it and smiled at the nearly childlike happiness on the fifth spirit's face as she took a huge bite, obviously hungry like a bear.  
Her relish at the sweet taste nearly made Maren gag. Of course, Elsa noticed, her dislike of too sweet foods a more than welcome opportunity to jest the warrior and as an eyebrow was raised teasingly at her, Maren knew her fate.  
Slowly, without taking her eyes of the warrior, she lead the cake back to her mouth, taking a huge bite, and Maren could see the honey dripping out of it and the warrior had to lock away.  
"Yuck, Elsa that is disgusting! How can you eat one all alone? And not having a proper dinner at that!" she said, silently thanking Issun who passed her loaf of still warm bread, filled with herbs, mushroom and nuts, that she could share with Yelena.

Elsa only smiled slyly, at least as good as one could with the mouth full of sweet cake, chewing deliberately and letting out a long and leisurely 'mhmmmm' and Maren had to turn away, rolling her eyes breaking the bread wordlessly giving some to Yelena who gave a curt nod as thanks, looking equally grossed out by Elsa's eating habits, as she chewed her share eagerly.  
Now Maren rolled her eyes at her leader.  
"When was the last time you have eaten Yelena?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
"When was the last time **you** have eaten?" was the simple replay and just like that Maren found already short for an answer.  
_'I walked straight into that one!'_ she thought, took a bite from her bread and shoot Elsa a dirty look, who sniggered at her misfortune.

They followed their leader until they reached Venling's goahti, the young mother happily let them in, greeting Elsa especially warmly, glad her friend was save.  
Then there was wild ruckus as Linga all but tackled Elsa, ramming in her stomach like a whirlwind, knocking all the air out of the spirit, asking so many questions in quick succession that it was impossible to answer them all and Maren was flabbergasted how Fen was able to sleep through all that, sprawled out under thick fur blankets, comfortable close to the small fire.

Gelwa's hello much less wild, but the genuine joy as she saw Elsa, touched something deep within Maren that was hard to describe.  
She noticed that she gave Yelena a slightly worried side glance, probably wondering if Maren had told her everything about Gelwa's little adventure and had come now to punish her. But Yelena had not asked were Maren had been most of the day and the warrior had not told her.  
She caught the tall girl's eyes and winked discreetly at her, indicating that she had nothing to worry about and was rewarded with one of Gelwa's adorable half-smiles. The warrior turned slightly as she felt someone was watching her and saw that Elsa looked curiously, but just as discretely between Maren and the tall girl before fixing Maren again with a look that asked 'What is this about?'.  
Maren tried so hard to communicate wordlessly that she would tell her later, that she barely noticed what Yelena and Venling talked about.  
"Tea? Coffee?" the young mother asked, while wordlessly calming her daughter, who still bombarded Elsa with questions, even though she was clearly only half listening, coaxing her with practice eases to play dominos with Gelwa. The snow queen had brought the game along from one of her visits to Arendelle and Linga loved it.  
Yelena thanked Venling profoundly, pulling Maren down to sit, forcing a break for her tried feat.  
"Coffee for me, tea for those two! If you don't mind Venling." Yelena asked and the young mother was happy to comply.  
"Of course not." She said kindly and got to work.  
"When was the last time you sat down?" the older woman asked Maren as Venling prepared there beverages, a mirthful sparkle in the leader's eyes.  
"When was the last time **you** sat down?" Maren answered dryly and could not help the laugh that bubble up in her chest, the easy feeling of comradeship that connected her with the older woman strengthen as she joined in.  
She noticed how Venling gave Elsa, who sat next to her, a questioning look, probably hoping she could let her in on the joke. Maren turned slightly and saw how Elsa shrugged, stretching out her hands in a 'What-can-I-say-you-know-these-two' kind of way that made Venling laugh and Maren's heart flutter.

After Venling had given everyone a steaming cup, she turned to Maren, smiling proudly.  
"Before you ask: we are done!" she said, giving her the inventory list, written in Venling's neat hand on some paper she probably got from her eldest daughter.  
Maren must have looked as surprised as she felt, marveling at the efficiency of the young mother and her helpers, for all three women around her started giggling.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" the young mother asked, after calming down somewhat.  
"Well, not you if I am honest. I need Linga's assistance in this." Yelena said, sipping her coffee and Maren wished she had one too. Tea always mad her drowsy and there so much left to do but she would rather drink old puddle water than be impolite, and so he lifted the cup to her lips.  
The girl in question, which had been quietly playing with Gelwa, perked up, the usual gleam back in her eyes.  
"What can I do?"  
Her eagerness to help was heartening and Yelena's smile was genuine as she looked down at the girl.  
"Do you have more of these adorable wind chimes you made?"

Linga had indeed many wind chimes, and all were simply beautiful, so much so that even Maren herself thought about to ask Linga if she may have one herself.  
With the little artist's, the simple basket was now very pleasing for eye and ear.  
"What do we do with it?" Maren asked Yelena as she and Elsa followed her outside, heading for the woods.  
"**We** do nothing with it! I will head out and leave this as a gift for the Huldred, a peace offering. They are very wily creatures but love sweet and beautiful things. We must have angered her in some way and sometimes a simple apology can do wonders! I will try my luck. As for you two: go inside and** sleep**." Yelena said sternly, pointing at the door of Maren's own goahti. The warrior had not even noticed that they had reached her home.  
"Are you sure? I could help, my magic may…." Elsa offered but Yelena shook her head.  
"From what you have told me about her I think your power has drawn the Huldred to us and whatever she wants, she most likely wants from you. So, maybe I should go alone. Don't worry I doubt she will harm me.  
I see you both in the morning. Be ready, at noon we will welcome our guests!"  
And off she was into the woods, her light and silent step betraying her age.

Maren and Elsa stood next to each other, looking after Yelena than at each other, grinning sheepishly, before Elsa shrugged, opened the small wooden door and let herself in.  
Maren followed her, loving the way the spirit moved around her home, all casual and relaxed like it was her own, like she belonged here.  
"Sending us to bed like children?" Elsa said more to herself, shaking her head.  
"Well, at least she allowed us to have a sleepover." Maren joked, bending down to light a fire.

At that Elsa stopped, looking over her shoulder, fixating Maren as she sat on her knees in front of the hearth, freezing her to the spot, not needing her magic form this feat.  
Gone was the playfulness in her eyes, replaced with something smoldering, wanting, a look that made Maren's pulse drum wildly, her blood boiling in her veins.  
"She had to emphasis 'sleep' like that, didn't she?"  
Maren swallowed thickly, her voice a little tight as she answered.  
"Of course! That woman stops at nothing; she even tried to drug me with tea. I always get tired when I drink some in the evening."  
Maren was rambling a bit, she knew but when Elsa showed this side of her she could not help herself. It was hard to think clearly when most of your blood rushed downward.  
"I hope not too tired!" the fifth spirit said, turning around fully, facing Maren, her back to Maren's straw mat covered with thick fur blankets.  
Slowly Maren rose to her feet, not bothering with the fire anymore; the space between them filled with tension, which made everything else seem superfluous.  
They prepared, ready as they ever could be for tomorrow, the talk about their 'guests', the Huldred, Gelwa could wait a little while.  
For now, it was just them, alone.  
She got closer to Elsa, holding her gaze, a soft smile gracing the spirit's face and as Maren cupped her cheeks with her hands, pulling her downward, and as warm lips met hers, the warrior knew she would not be could tonight.

Anna knew Elsa was in trouble! Or Gale was at least.  
The queen of Arendelle had called for the wind spirit and she always, ALWAYS had answered before, never late for to carry her weekly later to Elsa, always on time for the replay.  
She may be the wildest spirt to most but to Anna Gale was reliable as a rock and she just knew when Gale was in trouble, which she was because she ALWAYS answered her call, Elsa was in trouble which she was because she was Elsa.  
Her sister would blindly rush forward to help her fellow spirit and perish without a second thought.  
So Anna had resolutely ordered Matthias and Kai to take over for some days, grabbed Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the sled and head to the forest, to Elsa….WHO WAS IN DANGER! She just knew it, panic gripping at her heart.  
She had begged Kristoff to not make camp, pushing through the night so they could reach the forest by noon tomorrow. Kristoff had caved at her fear-stricken face, asking Sven to go as fast he could.  
Olaf sat close to Anna, hugging her side, but Anna had only a little smile for him.  
_'I am coming, Elsa! Please be alright…'_

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	11. Of Old Guilt And Unexpected Guests

The eerie twilight of the winter evenings made moving safely in the forest a difficult task. Out of nowhere, or so it seemed, low hanging branches appeared just in the right height to hit you over the head or inexperienced roamers oversaw the rabbit hole on the next hill, making them stumble and fall hart on the frozen ground.

But not Yelena!

Her whole life she had spent here, in the land of her ancestors, and as she walked through the woods of her present, the sweet sound of Linga's wind chimes following her every step, she felt like traveling back in time, nearly seeing her childhood self, playing wild games with her friends, getting into trouble more often than she could count, chasing after the spirits that had been their allies at that time.

Such a carefree time, in which she only seemed to worry about when was the next time she could steal her favorite bread from the hearth of her mother, her only duty to obey her elders and betters, a task she did not take too seriously back then, for Yelena had always been stubborn and headstrong, even in her younger years, driving her parents crazy at times.

She had been the only child of the Sternic family, her parents, both gentle to the point of shyness, had little in common with their wild daughter.  
Mother and father had been great cabinetmakers, their woodwork highly regarded by everyone, had been a bit worried as their daughter showed no interest in the family profession, or for anything else that they considered proper, preferring to sneak into the woods, swimming with Nokk in the nearest pond, climbing an Earth Giant or race Gale until her legs could not carry her anymore, slumping down wherever the stood, may it be under a tree or in the soft grass of a meadow, falling asleep as soon she hit the ground and no matter how cold it was she always felt warm when she woke up, the ground beneath her plastered with little lizard tracks.

When she was not doing that she had rough play fights with much older kids, she won most of the time, earning respect from her peers.  
But their worries soon turned into pride as their daughter showed high potential in the fighting lessons, soon picked for advanced training, the first warrior in the family, an unyielding protector of the Northuldra.

Her years as a young warrior with her comrades at her side, on the back of Leder, her first reindeer, had been a time full of adventure. She had felt strong, ready to defend her people against all odds.

Even after all this time she remembered like it was yesterday, the wind in her, then dark brown hair as she rode along the border, the long hours of standing guard or the days of tracking a lynx or a wolf pack that came to close to the herd or the campsite.

There were good times and as Yelena rose in the ranks, soon considered the next in line, life remained good, even with all the added responsibilities, in big part thanks to Johtaja Lethia, the beloved leader that came before her.

His face was still fresh in her mind, his high cheekbones, big nose and eyes with the ever-present glint of good humor in them. Sometimes she missed his calming presence and sound advice more than she could tell.  
He had been a good teacher, able to tame her wild side, and much later, as she, long after she became his successor, had decided to marry his eldest son Hyv, he was the best father in law one could wish for.

Hyv had looked nothing like his father, who had been tall and thin, while the young man had been only half a head taller than Yelena herself, and always remained on the chubbier side but he made Yelena laugh so much that tears would run down her face, and he was kind and good and had the most mesmerizing green eyes, so unusual for a Nothuldra, that would reflect the moonlight in the most enticing way whenever they would sneak out alone to talk and sometimes not to talk at all, and so after spending yet another night gazing at the stars, she surprised them both as she asked him unceremoniously, without flowers or reindeers to marry her, breaking all tradition but he seemed not to care at all.

Thinking back was enough to make her heart flutter again! As he had said yes, his eyes were so full of love and happiness that it had took Yelena's breath away.  
As they announced their engagement their friends and family were happy for them, but also surprised, the whole tribe wondering how two so different people could end up together and gossiping about how the shy and sweet Hyv had managed to win over the powerful warrior that was Yelena.  
The moment as Hyv told his father at dinner, were Yelena was a constant guest at that point, that he would marry his successor, was one of the few times she ever saw her leader at a loss for words, surprised but proud of his son and immensely pleased with the prospect of Yelena becoming a part of the family.

But Yelena had more surprises for her people, by taking Hyv's name, even as it would have been traditional for him to take hers, with Yelena being next in line for leadership, but her adolescence as Yelena Sternic had been less than pleasing.  
The loss of her parents, when she turned sixteen, had been hard, and being an orphan at this age meant that she was young enough to feel lost and lonely but already old enough, to let her pride rule her and live alone, not excepting help from willing families that wanted to take her in. So she hoped for a better life as Yelena Lethia and Hyv gave her every reason to be hopeful.

They married when Yelena was twenty-two, on a gorgeous summer day and the whole tribe celebrated wildly but the two of them had soon retreated, of to a small campsite Hyv had prepared, weeks before the ceremony. It was a beautiful spot, far off from the tribe and well-hidden, a creek flowing close by and many white flowers growing there, a perfect place to spend their first days as a married couple.

He was a good husband, the care and the effort he had shown in preparing their honeymoon shined through in everything he did, always remaining understanding when she had to spend hours at Johtaja's side, slugging through council meetings, traveling to the other tribes, tending to alliances or spending long nights on patrol duty, not to mention the countless hours she trained herself or taught others in the art of fighting.

Yelena always hoped she was also a good wife to him, trying her best, not minding the effort it took to stay focused when he talked endlessly about the best respite for bread or the next cake he had invented, knowing he did the same whenever she told him about the newest fighting move she pulled of or how far she was able to shoot with her bow, forgetting her tired muscles when she saw his smile when she brought him his favorite flowers or the hazelnuts he so skillfully backed with and tried to be mindful about the many anniversaries he loved to celebrate like the day their first kissed or the day they're met, a thing that she, apart from their wedding day, had no head for.  
But the way his beautiful eyes light up whenever she brought him a gift on one of these days where he insisted to celebrate the most silliest things, made the tedious task of remembering them all, so, so worth it.

Yelena's hopes to be happier with her new last name were more than fulfilled. Not only Hyv at her side and Johtaja treating her like a daughter made life wonderful, but the whole Lethia-family had taken her in, treating her like one of their own, and Yelena who had missed out on feasts that were traditionally for close kin, threw herself into family life, never too tired for one of Hyv's relatives coming over or watching a nice when the exhausted parents needed a break, quickly rising in popularity of the children among the family thanks to her dry wit and welcoming nature.

There was only one could at her horizon, small at first but growing with every year of their marriage.  
After two years Yelena got nervous, dreading every month, hoping her circle would sit out, but every time, without fail it came, mocking her with its steadiness.  
She knew it was stupid and no one gave her a hard time about it, but she felt bad that she did not become pregnant, for it was Hyv's biggest wish to become a father and even though she could not know it, she felt in her heart that it was her fault somehow.  
Johtaja was a great support in this time, where she punished herself and withdrew a little from her husband, even though he had given her absolutely no reason too.

_'Give it time Yelena. Nature will take its course when it wants to.'_ he had said as he shared her worries with him, his eyes soft and full of understanding.

Yet she still felt like she had failed.  
Oh, how naive she had been, thinking she knew anything about failure back then.

King Runeard showed her what it was like to truly fail. He came to the forest, charmed her tribe, including herself, all deceived by the king of kind words for Runeard knew how to talk, to look like he meant well while following his dark intentions.  
Only after he build his dam, the Northuldra got suspicious as they saw the negative effect it had on nature but it was too late by then.

Johtaja tried anyway, hoping that it was a simple mistake by a well-meaning friend, only to be rewarded by a sword in his back.  
The fight that followed had been brutal but not as unforgiving as Yelena was to herself after the battle had died down, all realizing that they were cut off from the outside world and finding their leader slain.  
She blamed herself for not being more observant, more on alert.  
Why did she let Johtaja go alone to meet Runeard? Why had she not noticed anything? Why had she not seen the signs of treachery sooner?

So many whys, every single one a stab in Yelena's heart  
She had failed! Failed her leader, failed her husband, failed her whole tribe…she should have known, but she did not, she had trusted the King, thinking of him as harmless.  
Oh, how wrong she had been!

But Yelena had to learn that self-pity and doubt was a luxury she could not afford any longer!  
Angry spirits, which made certain areas of their already shrunken territory certain death traps, combined with the Arendellian soldiers and natural predators, like wolves and bears, who fought more fiercely for every scrap, now that their hunting grounds were limited too, all that made surviving harder than ever before, but Yelena pushed through, managing to turn the pain over her loss and failure into a relentless drive that let her overcome any problem, any obstacle with the wisdom and cunning of someone much older and soon the whole tribe trusted her word blindly.  
Yelena managed to negotiate a fragile peace with Mattias and after some time the Northuldra found themselves prosper again, the reward for their resilience and adaptability.

Never was she so thankful for the lessons Jothaja had given her and one early morning, as she made her usual round through the camp she could see that her people handled the situation admirably.  
It was not perfect by any means, there were many things that were not pleasant but they all had to live with, like a certain amount of guarding and supervision that cut into the personal freedoms of the individual. Yelena tried to keep these measures to a bare minimum but they were necessary to ensure the survival of the tribe as a whole.  
And it worked, all were healthy, well-fed and many children were born, a whole generation that may never have seen a clear sky but were strong and happy as they could be, true Northuldra to the very last.

Among them was Honeymaren, born on a stormy autumn day, nearly eleven years after the mist had first clouded the sky, and as she grew, Yelena finally understood what Johtaja had meant as she had asked him what seemed several lifetimes ago, what had made him so sure that she should be his successor.

The prospect of choosing the next leader had made Yelena more nervous than any other of her future duties.  
What if she made a mistake? Picked someone to soft-hearted for the task or someone that turned cold like ice or greedy, exploiting nature to the point of no repair?  
But Johtaja had only smiled, his eyebrows raised knowingly at her.

_'You will know.'_ he had stated simply, ignoring further probing of his successor, laughing lightly as desperate attempts to get more advice out of him.  
But with Honeymaren there was no doubt! She was the one, the next in line, strong and kind enough to lead the Northuldra when she was no more.

Rarely had her heart and mind spoken so loud and clear on a matter!

Life was good, in a way, her people made it so, refusing to give in to the disappear that the lack of freedom brought, doing their best with what they had, and even though she did not share it with anyone, not even with her husband, so no false hope could cloud their judgment, she believed firmly that being imprisoned forever was not the destiny of her people.

This nearly blind faith in this feeling was reassured, that after so many years, at a point where she already had accepted her fate to never have a child of her own, she became pregnant, the words of her mentor proven right.

_'Nature will take its course when it's want to.'_

It would be the same with the mist, when nature wanted to, she would free them, Yelena was sure of that.

Yelena had reached her destination as the night fell fully on the forest, the basket in her hand tinkled pleasantly in the soft, yet cold breeze, as she stepped on a beautiful clearing were in spring, many kinds of buttercups grew and the delightful rushing of a brook filled your ears, that had many big flat rocks in it that made it easy to cross.  
The simple but pretty flowers were said to be a favorite among the Huldreds, so she hoped that this one was no exception and that even snow-covered the clearing now, the memory of its beauty in spring was enough to draw the nymph here.

Heading to the brook she braced herself for the cold as she took off her shoes rolling up her sleeves and her trousers she got to work.  
Even in the dark Yelena had no problem to find what she needed, the full moon giving her enough light to work with as she collected some smooth pebbles of all shapes and sizes and began to build them on top of each other, balancing them to a high structure, that stood in the flowing water, something beautiful to catch the magical creatures eye.

She stoically ignored the coldness of the water as she worked, letting her mind wandered back to the time of her pregnancy and smile grazed her lips as he thought of how nervous she had been.  
For her first birth she was quite old and she feared that something could go wrong.  
Bearing a child was always a risk even for a younger and fitter body than hers; there was no way to deny that.  
But with Rue's help, nature gifted her with a beautiful and healthy daughter, coming in looks after her father, but much more wily and louder in her firsts moments on this earth than he had been in his whole life as she clenched her little fists in a feisty manner, taking her first breath and greeting the world with loud wailing.

They called her Iloh, after her grandmother, the late wife of Johtaja who had passed a few months prior, leaving Hyv heartbroken and made the birth of his daughter a very bittersweet experience.

Iloh was a wild little thing even in her younger years. No warrior by any means, but fierce like one. She was also kind, smart and eager to learn, but always full of mischief and soon she had a reputation, that she loved to uphold as it seems.  
None of her pranks were dangerous or really harmful and so Yelena only tried to appear strict with her daughter more to appease the last victim of her misdeeds, her heart never really into the scolding she gave her.  
Her daughter had her wrapped around her little finger, a fact Hyv chided her for but Yelena could not help herself, barely able to hide her pride when she watched her girl running through the camp, among many of her peers, her laugh, mingled with the jubilation of the others, rising up to the misty sky, a loud and carefree sound, that gave her hope and made it impossible for the normally stern leader to stay that way.

In moments like these she just knew that one day she would see the stars again, with Hyv and Iloh by her side, the moon like a big round jewel in the sky, teaching her daughter all the constellations she remembered, making all this worth it.

But it was not meant to be.  
Hyv's heart chooses a warm summer night to stop beating, his beautiful eyes closed in eternal sleep, to never see the stars again. Rue could not find any sign of a sickness or anything else that could have caused his death, sadly stating that for some the end came sooner than others.  
He had been not young anymore but not so old that Yelena would have expected his death in the near future and it had hit her hard, a blow she had not seen coming.

The pain Yelena felt was nearly unbearable, so much so that she wondered sometimes what she would have become of her when she did not had Iloh to take care of.  
The poor girl had just turned elven a few weeks before her father's death, so young and already forced deal with so much, first the mist and now this.

It was the first time that Yelena had seen her daughter truly forlorn, lost and it broke her heart, nearly making her forget her own pain, pushing her to move forward, making sure their child had a future like Hyv would have wanted her to!

Luckily time is a great healer, and bringer of many joys, like watching her daughter grow into a spirited young woman, finding her calling as a healer in training, witnessing how Maren grew into her role more and more every day, how all the children that had been born under her reign turned into responsible adults, many now with families of their own, how the elders of the tribe were happy and taken care of and the many, many celebrations that the Northuldra loved to have.

There were hard times too, losses to be mourned for no one lived forever but as year 35 of living under the mist came closer, Yelena had made her peace with the fact that she would not see the clear sky again, never ride freely on the plains, the wind in her hair, thankful of what she had been granted in life, hoping that at least her daughter would have the chance to be truly free one day.

And then Elsa and Anna came to the forest, and out of all people in the world, it were Runeard's granddaughters that fulfilled that wish, gifting her daughter the sky, the sun, the stars!  
And as Elsa revealed herself to be the fifth spirit Yelena could only marvel at the winding paths nature took sometimes.  
The first night free of the mist brought Yelena and Iloh together without any of them planning to, their steps leading them to a cliff that provided a perfect view on the clear sky, mother and daughter looking up to the stars and after a long pause, Yelena pointed at the first constellation she recognized.

_'This is the rabbit'_ she had said and her daughter had tilted her head and squeezed her eyes as if to see better.  
At this moment she had looked so much like her father that Yelena's chest felt tight all of a sudden.

_'How can you see a rabbit in this?'_

_'It takes some time and practice. Luckily you have all the time in the world to become good at this.'_

Iloh's green eyes that shined even in the light of the stars glistened a little, her smile had turned somewhat bittersweet as she leaned into her, burying her head into the crock of her neck, her arms around Yelena, holding on tight something that she had not since she was a child.  
There was silence for a while, not an uncomfortable one, but loaded with a feeling Yelena was sure she shared with her daughter.

_'I wish he were here now.'_

Yelena had not to ask who Iloh meant for she too wished it would be so.

_'But I am happy that you are still here. Thank you for your strength mother.'_

The wise leader had not seen this one coming, strong emotions rising in her, a wild mix of sadness, joy but mostly gratitude and love for the strong woman her sweet girl had grown into and that she had been there to witness it.

_'Anytime'_ she had managed to say, even though her voice nearly failed her, and she meant it, ready to face all these hardships again if it meant she could end up here again, with her daughter at her side and the stars above her.

It was remarkable how fast her people had accustomed to the new life, enjoying the freedoms it brought and were mindful of the dangers that appeared, the tribe flourishing more and more with every day and all made possible by Elsa and Anna and if anyone had told her that she would love the granddaughters of the man that had killed her beloved mentor, like there were her own she would have declared this poor soul crazy.

Anna found her way easily into her heart, being brave and determent, reminding her so much of Iloh at times.  
She enjoyed writing her letters that soon did not only contain matters of the state but turned into a weekly back and forth that was most enjoyable. She was a strong ally, smart and resourceful and a good friend on top.

Elsa was friendly and brave like her sister but to really warm up to her took longer.  
The young woman was much more reserved, able to hide her true feelings better than her younger sister and even though Yelena was just as polite to her as to anyone else, she could not help herself but feel a bit wary at first, Runeard's ability to hide his intentions and the dire consequences his treachery had brought still prominent in her mind even after all these years, and what if his granddaughter was made of the same stuff?

But nature had spoken, by making her the fifth spirit and time was not only a good healer but also a reveler of truth, and soon she saw Elsa for who she truly was, a kind-hearted, considered, somewhat awkward young woman, who had bravely faced her destiny, nearly sacrificing herself to fulfill her promise of freeing them.  
And day by day she learned more about the fifth spirit as she taught Elsa how to read and write Northuldran, helping her adjust as much as she could, watching her as she build friendships she had so long do without, witnessing the blossoming relationship with Maren, and all that brought Yelena more joy then she thought ever possible.

And now there were all in danger. Her daughter, Maren, Anna, her whole tribe and Elsa in particular, the report brought by the scout that Fara and Lakris sent had been more than concerning.  
Their visitor spoke little among themselves, the forest unnerving them as far the scouts could tell, but what they said…  
'Taking care of the witch' was the most polite thing they ushered in low whispers.  
And additionally the Northuldra had somehow managed to anger a magical being that worked against them as it seemed.

All this and more shoot through Yelena's head as she placed the final touches to her structure, knowing that something so unusual would please the Huldred immensely and combined with the basket full of treats hopefully draw her attention long enough to talk to her.  
She left the basket on one of the flat stones in the middle of the brook, stepped out of the water, wincing slightly had the cold snow at her feet and put on her shoes quickly, straighten her clothes, facing the brook before bowing her head respectfully, her voice sounding loud and clear across the clearing.

"I am Yelena Lethia, leader of the Northuldra and I have come to ask for your forgiveness, nymph of the forest, for one of us must have done something to anger you. Please accept our humble gifts and our apology."

The feeling of being watched crept up on Yelena, the air around her almost sizzling with magic as it got darker, the light of the moon dimming down significantly and as she looked up again she saw a shadowy figure standing in the river, the outlines of the Huldred barely visible, her hair moving in the air like there were underwater, her eyes gleaming red in the darkness as they fixated her with an intense look.

A lesser woman would have shrunken at this almost terrifying demonstration of power but not Yelena.  
She had not excepted that the nymph would show herself so quickly, almost like she had been waiting for her, but all the better, she thought as she bowed again, speaking to her respectfully, hoping to call at least a truce with the magical creature until their guests were gone, but to her surprise a sound she had heard only once, long ago when she had been a child, something that sounded like a mix of softly rustling leaves and the sound of the reeds when the wind blew through them.

Laughter?

The Huldred was laughing at her!?  
And as Yelena raised her head again she found herself directly in front of these hauntingly beautiful eyes, black hair swirling around her face, and before she could do more than draw in a sharp breath the Huldred leaned even closer and Yelena closed her eyes instinctively, only a blink, thinking for a crazy second that the nymph was going to kiss her but as she opened them again the darkness was gone, the moon shining brightly again and the Huldred stood close to her little sculpture the basket in one hand, smiling sweetly and as Yelena blinked again, she found herself alone, only the rushing of the water for company.

_'What was that?'_ Yelena thought, rubbing her forehead without noticing it, slightly disappointed with this outcome as she turned around to make her way back to camp. She did not know if she had been successful, she could only hope that she had gained the forgiveness of the nymph, for she sure had looked pleased before she had vanished….

_'Four out of six? This just gets better and better….'_ the Huldred thought as she lounged on a tree close to camp, eating another one of these tasty cakes the sly Yelena had brought her.  
She had barely believed her luck as one of her desired targets had come to her willingly, even bringing her a gift. She giggled to herself as she thought of the funny face the woman had made after she had received her mark, not releasing what had truly happened to her.

For the mortal it had only been a blink of an eye but in truth it had been much longer.  
As soon the lips of the nymph had touched the forehead of her chosen one, sly Yelena had fallen into a trance-like state, her eyes still closed, the mark of her magic giving the Huldred power over the silver-haired woman that send a pleasant tingle through her as he circled the older woman, pleased with her choice.  
Now she only needed the talented girl, Linga and of course the crown jewel of her collection, Honeymaren.

_'This is going to be so much fun!_' she thought, before leisurely picking another one of the cakes.  
There were really good! Maybe she would get Issun too…..oh she could see the face of the white spirit already!

_'No more cakes for you!'_

Her laugh was loud and pleased, full of spiteful joy and anticipation!

Elsa jolted awake, not sure what had woken her, but she was sure she had heard something, a strong gust of wind shaking the trees perhaps?  
_'Gale?'_ she asked the wind spirit, and reassurance flowed through her, as Gale offered to look around camp, and after a swift search could find nothing out of the ordinary.

Elsa laid still for a moment, listening intensely so she may catch whatever had woken her in the first place but it was quiet outside, only the hooting of an owl disturbed the tranquility of the night.

Elsa reminded herself that Maren had set up a tight net of guards all in and around camp, well-hidden and on high alert, the whole tribe ready to defend themselves, and combined with Gale keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble, Elsa felt safe, ready to take on anything that might lurk in the shadows.

She lay on her side, draped on fur blankets, the soft material of the blankets pleasant against her bare skin, looking behind her as the firm body, that was pressed into her back, shifted slightly.  
A strong arm held her in place, woven protectively around her waist, yet its grip still loose enough so Elsa could turn around fully, facing her companion.  
Maren slept peacefully, her bare chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm that soothed Elsa, yet a mere look at her slightly parted lips and exposed skin was enough to reignite that fire that had burned the spirt only a few hours ago in the most pleasant way.

Not able to resit she leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching softly, her hands carefully cupping Maren's face, hoping that the tender caresses of her thumbs were enough to wake the warrior.

She found her wishes fulfilled as brown eyes met hers, blinking in quick succession, still unfocused and clouded with sleep but as Elsa let her hands wander, gracing Maren's neck, her sides, leaning down and placing a longing kiss on her collarbone the snow queen found her need mirrored, eager hands founding the most pleasurable places with ease as Maren flipped them over so she was on top, her mouth crashing down on Elsa's and for a second the fifth spirit felt embarrassed for not being able to control her neediness, waking Maren up in the middle of the night even though she needed to be rested for tomorrow.

But she could not help herself, the new world Maren had shown her too good to not spend time in any opportunity she got, now that she knew how it felt to revel in it, a world of softness and intimacy but also of bruised lips and teeth that left marks on tender flesh, a world Elsa could not get enough of.

All thoughts of embarrassment were washed away as Maren put an arm under her, easily lifted her up and pulled her in her lap, shifting them both so she could intertwine their legs.  
Elsa, suddenly understanding what Maren was doing, eagerly helped her and as their centers touched and it was the most amazing feeling.

Then Maren started moving against her and all Elsa could do was to wrap her arms around Maren, clinging to her like a lifeline and answer the slow, yet desperate rhythm the other set, her whole world narrowing down to the woman that made her feel like no one did before and the connection between them.

With the steady pace and the soft bits she received it did not take Elsa long to reach her edge, her high sneaking up on her and Maren did not stop, continuing her movements, slow and steady without missing a beat, stretching out the amazing feeling for Elsa, holding her as she trembled in pure bliss.

A low growl was Elsa's reward as she too started to move her hips forward again, already feeling the familiar tightness growing anew as she encouraged the warrior by kissing every inch of tan skin she could reach.

Griping Elsa's hips, Maren picked up the pace, both seeking the same thing, and as Elsa came the second time, it was nearly painful, her blood pulsing through her, and without thinking she let her fingernails rake over Maren's back, so strong that it must have hurt, and after a few desperate thrusts, she felt Maren's body shaking against her.  
After they calmed down, they remained intertwined like this, breathing hard, so close to each other that a younger Elsa had never thought possible and this was enough the spark of desire in her again and even so she was bone-tired she rolled her hips forward again, wanting, needing only to hear Maren hiss in…pain?

"Ah, ah….careful, careful!" Maren spoke through clenched teeth, quickly but tenderly freeing herself, unraveling their legs and laying them down on the furs again, one arm around Elsa, holding her to her side and the other draped over her forehead, heaving.

"Elsa…..I can't again….give me a minute…" she said between labored breaths.

Reassured by the way Maren held her close, she leaned into her, allowing her pale fingers to draw soothing patterns over the lean muscles on the warrior's stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Ah yes…It's just… you know, too sensitive for anything right now."

Elsa tried, she really tried to not let her disappointment show, but as always, Maren caught on.  
The warrior's eyebrows nearly vanished behind her bangs, a mirthful smile in her face.

"You are actually disappointed! Aren't you?"

"I am not…" even in her own ears that sounded unconvincing and as she meets Maren's eyes she knew the truth was written all over her face, so strongly that the warrior could guess her true feelings even in the dark.  
And sure enough Maren burst out laughing, her whole body shaking as she tried to keep it down so her neighbors were not disturbed further.

"Stop laughing!" Elsa said, her brows furred as she tried to get out of the other's arms, feeling ashamed of herself, but before she could get away Maren pulled her back in and held her closer.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh, but Elsa! It was your third this night, are you never satisfied?" she teased her slightly, kissing Elsa tenderly on her forehead, her hands stroking her back and even though Maren's words annoyed her somewhat she could not resist the pull of these soft caresses, craving the other woman's touch to ridicules extend.

"I…I just…" she tried to explain herself, stumbling over her words, not really knowing what to say so Maren understood, really understood what their closeness, their connection meant to her.

"Hey, it's fine. I was just teasing you. It is actually very flattering, really." Maren spoke softly, now all jesting gone from her voice and as Elsa looked in her eyes again she saw love there, and she knew that Maren understood what she had tried to say.

Suddenly there was a concerned tint to Maren's gaze and as she opened her mouth to speak Elsa wondered what had the smaller woman so worried all of the sudden.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Uh? No." Elsa answered, surprised by the question while Maren seemed clearly surprised by her answer.

"Really?" the warrior looked unconvinced, one eyebrow raised as she looked at her closely, probably trying to see if she was hiding something.

"Yes. Sure, what Gale as told us about the nymph and our guest's sounds not very promising and the prospect of fifty armed warriors, who all seemed to share the believe that I am an actual witch, are coming for a visit is not very good one but I am not afraid.  
I have you, and the tribe and if it gets really dire, I have my magic."

Maren smile was like the sun, warm and full and Elsa happily welcomed her kiss.

"You have me." The warrior confirmed, after leaning back.

"But Elsa, please let your magic be the last resort, only when there is no other option left! Promise me that."

Maren sounded so serious all of a sudden, her words so urgent so that Elsa hurried to answer.

"I promise. But why? Do you think I am not strong enough to send them packing?" she teased, trying to lighten the mood again, but Maren's eyes remained full of worry as she spoke.

"No, I know you could probably defeat trice as much if you really wanted to but…" she sighed deeply: "- you would have to kill if just half is true what Yelena told me about the tribes. They will not back down easily and I really want to prevent a lifelong feud when there is a possibility for peace."

"Should I hide my magic?"

"No, you stick out no matter what. When they see you they will know who you are. It would be like me trying to hide my right hand, it would severe no purpose and would only make me look silly in the end.  
Use your magic like you always do, just skip the ice-spikes for now."

Elsa could not stop the giggle as she nodded, happy that the warrior did not seem so troubled anymore.

"Just be yourself so they can see that you are not someone that they have to fear. Make them see….you, the real you, so they could look past their bias like most people in Arendelle were able too. If we managed that I am sure there is nothing to worry about."

Love flowed through Elsa at Maren's words, strong and sure, before a thought hit Elsa suddenly.

"How was the relationship with the other tribes and Arendelle back then?"

"Well, from what Yelena told me we were the first to make contact with your grandfather and the other tribes were very wary of him. They decided to wait and see how our alliance would turn out and well…you know the rest."

Elsa frowned, displeased with her grandfather's legacy yet again. She had to give herself a little push to come back in the here and now.

"Then we can count ourselves lucky that Anna is not here right now."

"You can say that again! The queen of Arendelle, accompanied by her future husband who talks for his reindeer and a walking, talking snowmen! By the spirits, that would be something….."

Both laughed lightly at that, and suddenly Elsa felt how tired she was and she moved closer to Maren, snuggling into her, relishing how Maren shifted so she could lay more comfortable, loving the easy comfort it brought and the soft shaking of Maren's body…wait? Why was her body shaking? Was she…?

"Why are you laughing?" she said, her tone low but Maren did not seem to notice or care that she had entered dangerous territory.  
The warrior tried to catch herself, taking a deep breath, pushing her laughter down.

"Here I was thinking you are worried, scared even and that's why you threw yourself at me but it turns out you were just gagging for me!"

Hands that were much colder then usual poked the unprotected sides of the warrior, making Maren shriek and laugh at the same time.

It was nearly noon, nearly time. Yelena had sent a messenger to Lakris and Fara, giving her go to lead the guests into camp.  
All were ready but tense. Elsa could see Issun's hand shaking as he tried to work by the hearth, as usual, and Ryder who kindly took the knife from him to take over cutting vegetables, receiving a grateful smile in return before Issun looked for a task that did not require a steady hand.

Issun was not the only one that was on edge. Some of the younger warriors looked grim, barely able to stop their bodies from shaking, their older comrades acting extra calm to ease their nerves.

Venling, Alvor and all parents of the tribe had ushered their kids together, seeing to it that they stayed in the side of the camp closest to the reindeer, guarded by a group of handpicked warriors, so a quick escape was possible and it was a relief knowing that Gelwa was among them, probably playing with Linga and Fen.

Venling only stayed with them under protest, wanting to be at Trad's side and only her partner's plea and Yelena's stern reminder that she had a third child to think of, made her give in.  
Alvor had taken her place next to Rue but Iloh and Flippan did not leave Elsa's side, looking nervously around, making for two very adorable bodyguards.  
Yelena and Maren looked relaxed, almost unfazed by the tense situation, but Elsa saw the small line between Maren's eyes, that only appeared when she was worried and Yelena tried to keep her face even more stoic than usual to hide her true feelings.  
It was a weird experience for Elsa to see the two fret but she herself felt…not at ease, no….but prepared. She knew what was at stake but she trusted these two women, confident in their abilities and solve the situation peacefully.  
She searched Maren's eyes, smiling reassuringly at her, and a thankful gleam could be seen in the warrior's gaze.

Then the sound of rustling leaves, a reindeer running at full speed and a voice shouting made everyone jolt. The voice was encouraging the animal to go even faster, it was voice Elsa would always recognize.

"Anna?" she said out loud and everyone around turned their heads to Elsa only to jolt again as Sven crashed into camp, dragging the sled behind him full speed, Anna on reins, while Kristoff and Olaf held on to the vehicle for dear life. Some of the tribe had to jump aside to avoid being run over, screams of surprise could be heard everywhere.

"Elsa!" Anna jumped from the sled and into Elsa's arms.

"You are okay! I was so worried! Gale did not answer me, and she always does and I thought ….I thought…were you expecting us?"

If the situation was not so serious Elsa nearly would have laughed but as she saw how Yelena settled everyone down again, how quickly Ryder and Issun took care of Sven while three bulky warriors pushed the sled somewhere out of sight and how Maren talked fast to Kristoff, the face of her future brother in law scrunched up in concern, she quickly turned to her sister, the arrival of a much larger group reaching her ears.

"Listen, stay close to me and follow my lead. I explain everything later." she said as she gestured Olaf to stand behind her.

She smiled reassuringly at Anna, griping her hand and squeezing it tightly.

For a moment there was only confusion in Anna's eyes but then something steeled in their depths and as the sounds of many reindeer and horses came closer and closer, both sisters turned to face whatever was coming for them - hand in hand and ready!


	12. Of Many Meetings And Warm Hugs

They rushed into camp like they owned the place, fifty warrior's armed from head to toe, the armor some of them wore, gleaming in the sun, their mounts, some reindeer or small horses, some huge steeds, fierce-looking and intimidating, trampled the snow, mixing it with the dirt below, making it look like disgusting brown white mush. Fara lead them in, sitting tall on Ventisk, her imposing-looking reindeer and with her scared face and dark gaze, she looked almost dangerous.

_'She probably is dangerous, just not for you.'_ Elsa thought, understanding immediately why she had been chosen to lead their 'guests' into camp.

Out of nowhere, Lakris landed in front of the group, only the slight rustling of the leaves above her gave away where she had been coming from, adjusting her bow and quiver over her shoulder before calmly walking up to Yelena and Maren to give a quick report, before climbing up the closes tree, vanishing from sight again. Some of the mounts had spooked slightly at Lakris' sudden appearance, their riders calming them with reassuring pats on their necks and sides before letting their eyes wander to the trees surrounding them, probably trying to make out if there were more warriors hiding up in there, bow and arrow aimed down at them.

_'Maren _**_is_**_ right. Yelena is a sly fox!'_ Elsa thought, as she marveled at the simple trick, for now, the guests could not be sure how many warriors were up there, waiting for Yelena's command, a brilliant way of showing your force without shoving it in their faces, threatening them openly.

Eight of their guests in the front row dismounted, four among them walking with emphasized easiness, obviously trying to show no fear or concern and Elsa, did not need anyone to tell her that this were the leaders of the other tribes.

She remembered what Yelena had told her about the other tribes and tried to distinguish which one was which.

The Ittan among them were easy, for the two men were huge and wore metal armor that looked skillfully crafted like the ones in Arendelle. The older one of the two, in particular, looked like a mountainside on legs, nearly twice as tall than any of the men around him, and at least three times as wide. With his muscle packed, scarred arms and broad back he looked threatening, but Elsa could see something in his grizzled face, even though most of it was hidden among a proud, strawberry-blond beard. Something that went beyond the strict expression he showed now.

The young man at his side had not reached the enormous dimensions of the other but was on the best way to. Both looked very similar so Elsa mussed he was the son of the older one, or at least a very close relative.

The beautifully decorated bow of the tall, muscular women, with dark skin, pricing, almost black eyes and long white hair, told Elsa that this was the leader of the Lansa. It was remarkable how fit she still was for she looked like she was in her sixties, at the very least! She wore grey and white clothes, that made her look like an old but still strong wolf, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The woman next to her looked like an exact replica of the older one, only that her hair was still yet black.

_'Probably her daughter.'_

Suddenly a long-eared owl and a gyrfalcon shot from the sky, easily landing on the antlers of the reindeers that belonged to the woman, who could only be a little older than Elsa herself, and a young man who had dismounted the beasts a few moments ago, reveling them to be of the Nord.

_'The Nord have tamed owls and hawks and with their help became masterful hunters.'_

Elsa could hear the echo of Yelena's voice in her head as she looked at them.

The woman had brown hair and skin, her eyes blue like the sky above them, clad in clothes that shared the color of her eyes, just like the rest of her tribe was. She was small but lean, her whole being almost screaming authority, and like Yelena, she kept her face very neutral, so no one may see her true feelings, Elsa guessed.

The young man, with light skin and brown hair, was the only one that seemed relaxed, yet Elsa noticed that his hand laid at the handle of a long knife that hung at his belt, deceiving the impression he was trying to give.

_'That only leaves…'_

The Etelar leader was of normal size and stature, and it was remarkable how unremarkable he looked, as he stood there in his simple black tunic, smiling. It was the weirdest thing and never had Elsa seen such a face, that gave you nothing to hold on to, no feature that stood out, nothing in his grey eyes that gave away what he was thinking, only pleasant friendliness, which felt like a mask that hide the truth from the world. He glanced discreetly around, only stopping for the slightest moment at Elsa and Anna, taking in their joined hands and for the briefest second, Elsa's and his eyes met, a shiver running down her spine and by the way Anna held her hand tighter she knew her sister felt it too.

_'Relax Elsa, you can't judge people like this just because he reminds you of…..just be vigilant!' _

His companion was a different matter though.

The woman was about the same height and age as Maren, her yet black hair was woven into two practical braids, her storm grey eyes looked hard and unforgiving, a born fighter if Elsa ever saw one. Her eyes roamed around too, but much less discreet until there found Rue. Her arms, that she had crossed over her chest, unfolded, her eyes widened at the sight of the old, blind women, remained glued to her with an odd expression in them.

But before Elsa could think more about it Yelena spoke: "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! What an honor to greet you as guests again. Please, allow me to…"

"Ah let us skip this nonsense and come straight to the point shall we!" the leader of the Lansa spoke, her rough voice cutting through the cold air.

"Vil, that was uncalled for!" the mountain of a men spoke, his beard moving were his mouth was, his blue eyes pricing the hotheaded woman sternly.

He turned back to Yelena, addressing her more friendly: " Yelena Lethia, you may not remember me anymore for I was just a little lad as the forest fell, but I remember you well and it is good to see that you are still around and strong as ever. I am…"

"Alykas Fjell, how could I forget you? The smartest boy in all the north and the lands beyond that."

There was something friendly gleaming in the huge man's eyes, but before he could speak again the leader named Vil interrupted them rudely again.

"Cut the crap, Alykas! You want to see something uncalled for!? Then look at this!"

The tall woman pointed at Elsa and Anna, and the snow queen held on even tighter to Anna's hand, stepping forward a little, without even noticing to protect her little sister. At the same moment, she felt Iloh and at her side again, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Flippan moving closer to Anna's side, feeling Krsitoff's strong presence at her back. Above them there was the slightest rustling in the trees like a warrior up there had shifted his or her weight to be able to move quicker, if swift action was called for.

But Vil seemed not to notice or she simply did not care, as she marched closer to Elsa, speaking loudly, her words clearly intended to hurt.

"The witch standing at attendance for us, accompanied by the queen of the Arendelle, granddaughters of the scum that killed Johtjaja and build the dam that not just nearly destroyed the Enchanted Forest but our territories too!"

Before Elsa could do much more than wonder where this Vil had her information, Yelena intertwined, her voice not unfriendly but loud and clear, causing the tall woman to stop in her tracks.

"Their mother was Northuldra. Therefore they are people of the sun and have every right to be here!"

"Oh, please forgive me! A half-blood witch and halve-blood traitor queen, that makes everything better of course."

Vil's voice was dripping with sarcasm, as she came closer yet again, and Elsa felt the urge to lash out, protect her sister and stop this woman to speak like this about her, in her anger barely realizing that she had been insulted too.

Vil took one more step towards Anna and her and like this was the sign all had been waiting for, many things happened at once. Iloh stepped in front of Elsa and Anna, pushing them back a little, shielding them with her body gripping Elsa's free hand to prevent the spirit from using her magic, speaking fearlessly to the much taller woman.

"This is close enough!"

Flippan mirrored Iloh, gesturing Anna to stay close while Elsa felt how Kristoff laid a calming hand on the shoulder of each sister.

The other Northuldra around them seemed to move as one, all stepping a little closer, making sure there were not standing alone.

To top it all off, Lakris and three other warriors dropped out of the trees, landing deftly on their feet, bow and arrow ready in a second, all aiming at Vil.

"Step back!"

Lakris's voice, normally so friendly, was deep almost threatening, as she fixated the Lansa-leader.

Vil's warriors tensed visibly but she gave them a sign to not do anything.

Even though Elsa did not want to; she must admit that this woman was fearless! She only raised her eyebrows, looking at Elsa, taunting her like she was not in mortal dangerou at all!

"What is it, witch? Not strong enough to face me alone?"

She hit her chest with her fists, a loud and clear 'come at me if you are brave enough' but Elsa did not fall for it, the promise she gave Maren still fresh in her mind. A disparaging smile came to Vil's lips, and like proven a point or something like that she turned before her eyes fell on something behind Elsa.

"Hahah, really Yelena? What happened to your craftsmanship? Look at this ugly thing!"

Elsa turned her eyes to where Vil was pointing, feeling many around her do the same, finding Olaf with an appalled expression on his face. The proud chief obvious thought that he was some kind of statue.

"That is not a very nice thing to say!" he spoke so everyone could hear him, stepping forward before Elsa could stop him, his little stick hands on his middle, looking like a stern mother, scolding her child.

The effect was enormous!

Instantly Vil jumped back, bellowing 'Witchcraft!', her face full of horror, the gathered fighters drew their weapons at the same time while their leaders and their chosen successors tensed visibly. All except one. The small woman, leader of the Nord, looked at Olaf with great interest, blinking one, two times and then laughed. Laughed wholeheartedly, making her look even younger. The warriors lowered the weapons they had just drawn, looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Really Vil?! Witchcraft? Look at him, he is adorable."

"Adorable? Are you out of your mind? It's walking, talking snow! It's an abomination!"

The small woman rolled her eyes, before bending down in front of Olaf, smiling, asking him in a kind voice: " With whom do I have the pleasure if may ask?"

Olaf, always the perfect little gentlemen, made a perfect curtesy, which would have made any past queen and king of Arendelle proud, before answering: "I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

He had spoken like he was a highly honored duke, that announced his divine presence, not that he liked something so normal as a hug, and behind her, she could hear some of the tribe snigger at his antics and had Yelena the faintest hint of a smile on her face?

"Who doesn't?" the leader of the Nord spoke, still smiling, clearly fond of this little snowman.

She stood up, raised her right hand to her heart, bowing her head in a way that reminded Elsa of the greeting the Northuldra warriors had for each other.

"I am Lato Graugle. It is an honor to meet you, Olaf, giver of warm hugs and friendly greetings."

With one last smile for the snowman and another curious look for Elsa, Lato turned around, facing Yelena before repeating the greeting she had giving Olaf.

"And greetings to you, Yelena Lethia."

Lato accepted Yelena's bow before laughing lightly again, looking at the leader of the Etelar, the only one who had yet to usher a single word. "

I must say Taitava, your understanding of 'evil sorcery' is a little….off. I doubt that a witch would make something adorable."

She smiled again at Olaf, while he shyly kicked the dirt, giggling at the compliment.

"We have only been here for a few minutes, Lato."

His voice was like silk rolling off his tongue, deep and resonating in the most pleasant way.

"And would a witch not choose something that looks harmless to lure you in?"

His eyes found Elsa again, holding her gaze longer this time, a clear challenge, and Elsa tried not to blink, standing her ground again like she did with Vil.

"I highly doubt it! I have pretty good nose when it comes to people, and this woman is no witch."

Lato spoke confidently, her warriors put back their weapons, like the word of their leader was a simple fact, but none of the other chiefs seemed to agree. Silences hang over them, and Elsa felt many doubtful eyes on her.

"We will see. But where are my manners? I am Taitava Sint, leader of the Etelar. Please accept my humble greetings, Yelena Lethia of the Northuldra."

A short bow and without even waiting for an answer he continued.

"As pleasant as it is to talk about your newest…additions to your tribe, that is not why we are here."

_'Oh really? Gale, Lakris and Fara tell a different story!'_

Elsa thought and glanced at Yelena and Maren. If they had similar thoughts, they did not show it, their faces a mask of friendly attention that revealed nothing of their true thoughts.

"34 years ago you made a bad decision that affected us all, brought new problems and dangers to us, so we came to see if you are still strong enough to protect the forest and the spirits that live here, we demand the old trial of you, accept the challenge of the Proving, like tradition demands it."

Elsa did not understand anything! What was 'the Proving'? Old trials? She had no clue what this meant and that angered her a little. The past months she had less and less of these little hiccups where she had no clue what everyone was talking about. Normal when you were not raised in the forest, but by the great effect, Taitava's words had, it was probably something bad.

Iloh next to Elsa drew her breath in sharply, whispered conversations spread like a fire among her fellow Northuldra, the warriors among the crowd let their hands unconsciously wander to knives on belts, or grabbed the bow or staff tighter, their knuckles turning white, Fara, in particular, looked absolutely murderous.

But as Elsa looked to Maren and Yelena, both calm looking, yet Elsa could feel the surprise radiating from the two women. It was a mere look they shared, the snow queen knew that the two women had not expected this outcome and a dreadful feeling griped at Elsa's heart as Maren gave her leader the slightest nod.

_'What are you doing Maren?!'_

But before Elsa could do more than push her panic down, Yelena answered, her voice loud and all the commotion in the crowd stopped at once.

"We accept your challenge. But I am past my prime; therefore I choose my successor, Honymaren Nattura, to face the trials on my behalf."

Elsa's head started to spin, her fear for Maren jumped back into the forefront again.

_'Trap! A Trap, Maren! Don't!'_

The woman she loved was going to face some stupid probably dangerous ordeal, and by the looks on everyone's faces…..suddenly she had trouble breathing.

The firm grip of Anna's hand grounded her again, and combined silent comfort Iloh gave her and the calming presence of Flippan and Kristoff close by she managed to hold it all in until their guests were lead off to the gohati's that had been built for them, many Northuldra following to tend to their needs and probably keep an eye on them too.

As Ryder passed her to tend to the reindeer and horses of the other tribes, Elsa found her fear mirrored in them, he too desperately trying to keep calm. Issun was at his side, discretely giving his hand a soft squeeze the young herder thankfully accepted, before concentrating on his work.

The leaders and their successors followed Yelena and Maren, reaching Yelena's goahti, the taller ones among them bending down low to make it through the door. Maren was the last to go in, looking around like she searched for something, then her eyes found Elsa's and her brave warrior actually tried to smile for her, put her at ease, making her heart swell with love, so strong that she too tried to smile, helping Maren by not losing it completely before she knew what exactly was going on.

'But by Ahtohallan, If it is too dangerous I will use my magic and show them the witch they have been looking for! Promise or no promise.'

Mere seconds ago her surroundings had been so full, so many people everywhere, now it was only Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Iloh, Flippan and herself standing there, for everyone else had rushed off to tend to their duties. There was an eerie silence for a few moments in which Elsa could only hear the rapid beating of her heart.

Then….

"Well…that could have gone better!" Never in her life had Elsa agreed so wholeheartedly with anything her sister had said. But at least her fear was gone, replaced by the strong need to help Maren.

"Iloh, tell me all you know about the Proving."

The Huldred nearly squealed, squealed, with joy! Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought it would work out so well! The Proving!?

_'Perfect! Oh, white spirit, Elsa, or whatever they call you….you are in for a treat!'_

It was only sad that she most certainly would not be able to collect this Honeymaren after all, and for a moment she felt a little robbed of her toy. But then she thought of the fun that was waiting and shrugged the potential loss of.

_'Ah well, I will find something else to play with.'_

Pleased with herself she joined the darkness, vanishing without a trace.


	13. Of The Proving And Trust

Elsa sat very still in her goahti, feeling Anna gripping her hand tightly again as both sisters sat close to each other, intensely listening to Iloh, who shared all she knew about the Proving.  
Kristoff was glued to Anna's other side while Olaf sat in front of Elsa and Anna, leaning back against them, his mere presence a great comfort for the snow queen.  
Flippan was there too, preparing the tea and coffee for all.

"There are three trials in the Proving – the Trial of the Hunt, the Trial of Endurance, and the Trial of the Ring.  
At the Trial of the Hunt the contender, in this case, Maren gets a head start of an hour before the chosen hunters of the other tribes can go after her.  
They will try to catch her…without weapons!"

Iloh hurried to ad as Elsa had caused a snowstorm in the little hut that made Flippan nearly spill the tea, and let everyone inside shiver.  
The young man placed a warm cup of Elsa's tea in her hands, the simple gesture calmed the upset spirit immediately, reminding her that she was not alone with this problem, but had her family and friends at her side.  
She took a deep breath to make the snow go away again, gesturing for Iloh to continue.

"But there is a little twist in this trial. One of the hunters has a trinket of some sort, that the contender has to bring back, something small that is chosen by the contenders….wife, husband or …someone the contended might be courting…"

"What? I have to choose what Maren has to bring back?"

"And present to the hunters that are after Maren. It is a little ceremony to be true and when I know anything about my mother than that she would not let this chance pass her by to make you look more….like a human with feelings, not what they see in you. I bet she even asks you to lay the mushy stuff on thick!"

The snow was back, no storm, only a soft fall, not caused by dread this time, but embarrassment.  
Elsa felt her cheeks turn hot as she imagined herself acting like one of the 'fair maidens' in these prosy romance novels Anna loved so, swooning at the side of their knight and somehow always fainting at the smallest thing so they could be caught in strong arms.  
She almost cringed visibly at the thought that Yelena could ask her to do something like that, but she tried to restrain herself, knowing that Anna would jump at the chance to tease her, when she realized just how embarrassed she was but Anna seemed totally distracted.

"Your mother?"

"Yep I do have indeed a mother and did not just blossomed out of a mystical pool that reflected the moonlight."

Iloh seemed surprised about what she said herself, clearly loving it.

"Uh, I use that as my pick up line for next time. Sounds really great…"

"No, no I know you have a mother, because everyone has one….obviously. What I meant to say was: Who is your mother that she could make Elsa participating in a ritual?"

"Yelena, the leader of all Northuldra!" Iloh stated promptly, her nearly childish pride making Elsa smile.

"Wait, what? You are Yelena's daughter?"

"Yes.."

"But you look nothing alike! You are nothing alike! Not even a little!"

"Yeah I get that a lot. I come after my father. Lucky for me, he was the hot one." Iloh whispered, winking at Anna; giggling at her flabbergasted face.

"That is all very interesting but should we not come back to the real problem?"

Flippan's unusual solemn expression quickly brought them all back on track.

"So this trinket has to be brought back to the person who gave it to the hunters. The contender has till next sunrise. Maren will be the hunted and the hunter at the same time.  
Then there is the Trail of Endurance. The contender has to stand on high pole on one leg, for forty -eight hours, keeping her balance, with no food or water, no sleep. The trial ends after the time runs out or the contender gives up.  
And last but not least we have the Trial of the Ring. And you have seen it already."

Elsa blinked, trying to remember what Iloh could mean.

"The one time Mattias asked her to play 'Ring' with guards at the castle? When we visited Arendelle to see the trolls?"

"Exactly. There is a ring and Maren has to defend it against all fighters that chose to challenge her. When no more challengers step forward, Maren wins."

"Over how many days the trials are held?"

"A week."

"What happens when Maren wins?" Elsa asked, suddenly curious of the price for such an ordeal, cramped in such a short amount of time.

"She will be honored beyond belief and recognized as one of the strongest and bravest among the living, a blessed one. It's the way to prove ones worth, and by extension, our worth, that we are blessed by nature. And she can ask the tribes for the Great Favor, anything she wants." Iloh spoke simply, her eyes very serious.

"Anything?"

Elsa could barely believe what she heard.

"Anything."

"And they have to give it to her? Even when she asked to… I don't know get the firstborn child of every family or something crazy like that?" Anna asked, also astounded at this weird tradition.

"Yes."

Elsa took a deep breath, calming herself for the last question she had to ask Iloh.

"What if Maren loses?"

Iloh paused for a moment, confirming Elsa's fears.

"The tribes may ask anything they want of us …"

There was silence; even Anna seemed to be speechless for a moment.  
But only a moment!

"**That is absolutely insane!** When they can ask for literary anything, there are a thousand ways this could end very badly. Why did Yelena and Maren agree to this?" Anna could obviously not believe it that the normal so progressive Northuldra would participate in such a backward tradition and Elsa shared the sentiment.

But what was done, was done.  
Maren would compete to protect the tribe from ridiculously high demands at the cost of her own safety.  
The weirdest feeling overcame Elsa. Not the hot passionate anger that radiated in waves of her sister, but something colder, but just as threatening, like the quietness between blizzards in the mountains.

"That's it! I am telling them to stop this madness!" Anna stood, ignoring Kristoff's try to stop her.  
Elsa followed only a second later but no talk was on her mind.  
She was going to send the tribes' home, her magic already rising in her, her hands sizzling with its power! She was going to protect Maren and her people.

She was going to realize the wrath of the witch!

The mood was heavy in Yelena's goahti, and even though Maren tried not to show it, felt her inside burning with anger, as she placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of Vil Skog, who finally had condescended herself to tell them her full name, but with no formal greeting, no sign of respect a leader like Yelena deserved, from her position alone.

The nerve of that woman!

And the way she treated Elsa, insulted Anna…..  
Maren's fist balled, her anger now burning her throat too and by the challenging smile, Vil gave her it was clear that the old warrior knew exactly what Maren hid behind her friendly facade, shamelessly enjoying the fact that she could not act upon her impulses.

_'Spirits, please let me face her in the Ring!'_

At least her successor, Hankana Skog, seemed to possess some basic manners, speaking in a respectful voice whenever she addressed someone.  
The others were friendly enough as well.

Alykas Fjell and Vouri, his eldest son, gave little away from themselves, polite yes, but distant too, clearly estimating the situation.  
Lato Grauugle and her next in line, Usko Linien acted similar but more open, even laughed sometimes over one of Yelena's dry remarks. Clearly the two women seemed to get along well, a glimmer of hope at least but this Taitava Sint….it was hard to figure this one out.  
He was pleasant, friendly even but every time she looked him in the eyes, a strong instinct that nearly made her jolt up, urging her to attack or flee, overcame her and all her self-control was needed to stop herself. The same instinctively reaction she had when she found a snake on her path, silently waiting for someone to be careless enough to step to close.

_'Or like a spider in its web.'_

His daughter Gral was made of different stuff, not as subtle or smooth as her father, trying her best to be polite but it was clear that she rather be anywhere else than here. Maren had learned that Gral was not the successor of her father, as Taitava had corrected Yelena, his ever-present smile only slightly moving, but her older brother Harmaa, who stayed behind to take care of the Etelar.  
But one look at Gral was enough for Maren to know why Taitava had brought her along instead of his son – she was here for the Ring, a true adversary to look out for and the warrior in Maren felt the spark of excitement at the upcoming competition with her! It was weird how much she liked that feeling...

On and on they talked, about the details of the Proving, exchanging trivial pleasantries and Maren listened closely, watched each interaction like a hawk until something clicked in her mind, finally understanding why they had come, challenging the tribe in that way.  
It was in Taitava's ever pleasant smile, Gral's darting eyes, Alykas' and Vouri's stiff shoulders and Lato's and Usko's slightly furrowed brows.  
They were afraid!  
Some could hide it better than others, but it was now it was painfully clear to Maren.  
The way they spoke about the mist, the spirits and especially Elsa and they were more than warry of Anna and Arendelle…..  
Maren bit back a deep sigh.

_'Spirits.'_

Since the time of old the Proving had only been won by strongest, the bravest and the smartest – the ones blessed by nature itself.  
Trying to comprehend their thoughts Maren went through them step by step.  
If she won, she was a blessed one, and if a blessed one accepted Elsa in her tribe, put her under her protection how could she be a witch, a threat to them?

And if a blessed one approved the alliance with Arendelle, it was like nature itself approved of it.  
But when Maren loosed….well, the course of action was clear too when nature withdraw her blessing for the protector of the forest.  
It was maddening how much was at stake, and Maren felt reminded of that dance at Anna's coronation, but only ten times worse, for failure here could mean at best a tense peace and at worst case, war.

_'So, no pressure Maren, right?'_

"It is decided then! Tomorrow we hold the first trial." Yelena spoke, the rest of the room agreeing with her before the wise leader offered their high guests to show them to their goahti's.

"Rest now, Maren. You will need your strength." Yelena spoke simply and without saying more Maren understood the silent order.

_'Go find Elsa and Anna. Calm them down and then convince Elsa to play along.'_

One by one they left and Maren followed their every step, trying to find the nature of their true intentions.  
As there were gone Maren quickly made her way to Elsa's goahti, knowing the poor woman must feel like cat on hot bricks by now.  
As she reached her destination she could hear loud voices from inside:

"That's it! I am telling them to stop this madness!"

And just as Maren wanted to get the door, the small entrance to Elsa's home flew open, and Anna blinked at her, her righteous anger put on hold at Maren's sudden appearance, and close behind her was Elsa, and even though she looked absolutely murderous for a seacond, Maren could not help but smile as she dismissed her magic quickly.

"What are you two doing?" she asked as she stepped inside, raising an eyebrow at them both and it was amazing how a powerful spirit of nature and the queen of a large nation could look like two girls caught with the hands in the honeypot in mere moments.

"I….I" it was rare that Elsa stuttered like that, especially when she talked with her, but it only lasted for a moment, her shoulders straightened, standing tall, looking Maren straight in the eye.

"I will not let a stupid tradition get you killed. Iloh told me all about the Proving and I…."

"Elsa, its fine I am not going to die. That someone died had not happened for hundreds of years and…

"So it has happened?"

_'_ _Damn, walked right into this one, Nattura.'_

"Yes, but that was long ago."

"But it is still dangerous."

"Of course it's dangerous, Elsa. It is a trial to prove Northuldra's strength, to defend our place in this forest, as its protectors. Tomorrow, at the first trail –"

"Tomorrow?!"

'Damn Nattura, watch your mouth!'

"Yes, tomorrow."

Maren took a deep breath, slightly agitated at Elsa's rebellious look, blue eyes telling her that the 'ice-witch' would take things into her magical hands if not given a good reason not to.  
Their voices had gotten louder, both not really yelling at each other yet, not a fight but their first real disagreement and Maren could feel the other's in the room shift uncomfortably like most people do when they witness a quarrel between lovers.

"Do you understand why I have to do this?" the warrior tried to sound calm.

Elsa fixated her with an icy stare, blue flames burning high, her chest heaving slightly and in this moment Maren had never seen something more beautiful than this woman, ready to fight and protect her loved ones, not caring of her own safety.

"Why?" she asked, no demanded an answer, her voice unusual hard as she talked to the warrior.

Desire sparked in Maren's loins, surprising herself how much she felt drawn to this more forceful side of Elsa.

_'Concentrate! Now is not the time!'_ she thought, pushing her lewd thoughts down, taking a deep breath and folding her arms across her chest, calming herself with the familiar gesture.

"For me to face the Proving and win is the only way to convince the other tribes that we still blessed by nature and belong here, that you belong here, gain there respect and eventually reinstall old alliances."

"I am the fifth spirit! If they honor nature so much they should honor this fact by all means! Athollan has called me."

"The Northuldra believe in Athollan, Elsa. We respect the wisdom of the great mother but she is no part of their culture. There have they own 'Athollan's', you might say.  
Take the Nord for example; they believe in the great green owl, strong mother of the sky, whose eyes reflect the truth in one's heart for anyone to see or the Itaan. They honor Hálogi, the personified blue flame that gave them the heat to work their metal and planted the bright ideas in their minds.  
Athollan means nothing for any of them, but all except the judgment of the Proving."

Elsa's eyes still burned for a few moments, before her fighting spirit was replaced with concern, intense worry looking at Maren and love flooded the warrior' heart, strong and steady.  
She tried a smile, reaching for the other's hand, holding it tenderly, her once so smooth skin now a little ruff from living in the forest and a new wave of love hit her hard, speaking softly almost intimate, in that tone of voice she reserved for Elsa when there were alone, coaxing something new into her eyes besides the worry, something Maren could not quite place.

"Hey, do you think I roll on my back and let myself be beaten? You have seen how I crushed Trad last sparring match, right? Or these poor fools in Arendelle that thought I was just some tree-hugger with a stick?"

That made Elsa smile, her gaze all soft before she lowered her eyes, looking to the ground, obviously thinking, before sighing deeply, reconnecting their gaze again.

"Trust me." Maren spoke softly and her small smile grew a little even as she held her gaze cast downwards.

"I trust you." She spoke so quietly that Maren nearly missed it and with a sharp intake of breath blue eyes met hers again, now full of warmth.

"Seems like I have to pick something for you to bring back to me." she said quietly, smiling timid at Maren, before raising one eyebrow at her.

"But if they try anything fishy they get the ice-spikes treatment."

"I am counting on it." Maren answered, laughing lightly, her heart fluttering.

Someone cleared their throat close by and the warrior jolted slightly, realizing she had forgotten the others completely.  
Kristoff looked extremely uncomfortable, Olaf obvious to what was happening around him for he had one of Elsa's books in his little stick hands, reading intensely, Iloh and Flippan proudly sprouted cat-like grins on their faces and Anna, who had still had her hand against her mouth, indicating that she was the one that wanted Maren's attention, had slightly red cheeks but her grin fought with some other emotions, making her look she was in pain.

"Sorry!" it blurted out of her and Maren must have looked just as lost as she felt, for Anna hurried to continue.

"Sorry for rushing in like this. Me being here makes everything tenser and I should have thought before I-"

Maren stopped her right there with a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, it is fine. Neither Yelena nor I hold the worry for your sister against you. If I had been at your place, I would have done exactly the same."  
Anna looked immensely relieved at Maren's words.  
"Thank you. I still want to talk to Yelena though. Do you know where she is?"  
"Sure. I bring you."  
And with one last fond squeeze for Elsa's hand, she lead Anna out of the goahti.

Mere moments after Maren and Ann had left her little home, Elsa found herself alone, for Kristoff head out to find Ryder with Iloh and Flippan close at his heels, planning to help where there could and Olaf had wandered off at one point, probably finding some children to play with, asking them complex questions about life while they're where at it.  
Sighing deeply she roamed her humble passions for a trinket, the price Maren had to bring back to her, as a knock at her door interrupted her.

As she opened it, she found Gelwa, something clutched in her fist, smiling up at her.

"Hello, Elsa!" She said, clearly excited about something.

"Gelwa! What are you doing here? It is getting late; you should go back to your Gran-Ven."

"I know! Sorry, but everyone is talking about the Proving and Gran-Ven has told me about the price Maren has to bring back to you. And I thought you could take this!"

The girl opened her hand reviling the white queen of the chess game Elsa has gifted her.  
The snow queen's eyes widened a bit, touched at the thoughtfulness of the girl, and this strong feeling made a comeback, the urge to protect the young girl nearly overwhelming.

_'When all this mess is over, I talk to Anna.'_ Elsa thought pushed the complex emotions aside again, for more pressing matters were waiting, first and foremost to get Maren safely through the Proving.  
But as Elsa insisted to bring Gelwa back home, waiting until she had entered the small resting hut, she had a pretty good guess where this river of feelings was going to take her if she dared to go with its current.

As Elsa returned home, the sun had set and Maren was waiting for her inside, already laying in bed, and as Elsa joined her under the many fur blankets, they held each other close, the spirit relishing in the contact and by the way, Maren sank onto her side, the warrior seemed to feel the same.  
They did not say much, not needing too, even if most people would say that in this kind of situation, more talk was in order.

But for Elsa, chose only three words, knowing they would convey the depth of her worry and commitment better than any big speech she could ever give.

"I love you."

It came surprisingly easy over Elsa's lips. As she imagined this seance, she had stumbled more over her own tongue, was nervous, but now was now tremble in her voice.

Rarely she had felt so sure of anything in her life before.

Even in the dark, she could see how Maren's eyes light up, her happiness clear as day on her face.

"I love you too." she answered, no hesitation, her words full of honesty.

Being with Maren had taught her, that she could not melt, no matter how warm she felt.

_'Lucky me!'_ she thought, a slight smile on her face.

Knowing that both had to get up early tomorrow, made her succumb to the unavoidable and with one chaste kiss for the warrior, she snuggled even closer into Maren, breathing in her familiar sense, enjoying the warmth that radiated of her skin, allowing sleep to take her.


	14. The First Trial (Part One)

It was still dark outside as Elsa woke up, a razor-sharp plan in her mind how she could help Maren make it through the first Trial and something that felt like an icy claw scraping at her heart. Fear and uncertainty had not fallen asleep wit Elsa but rose with her as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Maren was already dressed, ready to get going and looking almost offensively awake for this early hour. With a smile the warrior passed her a cup of coffee, taking in her tired eyes with a sympathetic look.

"Sorry that you have to get up so early too."

"You are kidding? Nothing in the world could keep me from being there for you today. And I have a plan."

Elsa said, suddenly wide awake, not able to completely banish the worry out of her voice.

Eyebrows rose so high they nearly vanished behind dark bangs let Elsa quickly say: "I will do nothing! Like I promised, but I will ask Nokk and Gale to follow you, only following you, nothing else so I know when our guests do something that is against the rules and I have to freeze them. Easy! "

Elsa said, doing her best to come across as relaxed, but she could feel that Maren was looking right through her act.

"Good…that actually makes me feel safer. But don't tell Yelena, or anyone for that matter, it will only make them worry more. We have to look strong for the others, you and me."

_'We have to look strong? Oh, Maren.'_ Elsa thought, her breath hitching in her throat.

And then, as the warrior smiled reassuringly at her, and Elsa saw something soft gleam in this brown eyes she had learned to read so well over the past months, something grateful and deep - she understood something, not just with her mind but with her heart as well, really grasping what it meant to have someone at your side.

_'She trusts me.'_

This woman loved her, cherished and trusted her.

And now she was threatened, in danger while she fought for her people.

There it was again, the fear of losing her. Elsa tried to calm herself, thinking of the fact that the hunters were not allowed to carry weapons, but a little voice in the back of her head piped up, stating a simple truth.

_'Ah stone, picked up from the ground can crack a skull just as well as any club, or a sturdy branch swung by a strong arm, again and again, could do the trick too.'_

It was maddening, fear crashing down on her in waves, and Elsa could not even intervene like she wanted to. She had made a promise and Maren was so confident that she could make it, and as she stood there, in her strong and upright, a true protector of her people, Elsa believed that she could. But the fear of losing her was strong, almost overwhelming her but like always, Maren seemed to know what was going on in her mind.

"Don't worry Elsa. In this Trial, there are not even weapons allowed. I will be fine."

The snow queen fixated her; slightly displeased that Maren could read her so easily.

"But it's good to know you have my back, that you take care of me."

"Always." The spirit said simply, meaning it with all her heart.

_'So proof it, Elsa!'_

The spirit smiled at the warrior, pushing the wild mix of emotions down, while simultaneously reaching out for Gale and Nokk, asking them to stay close to Maren, protect her if necessary but never reveal themselves. Both spirits answered instantly, reassuring her that they would keep an eye out for Maren, sending Elsa calming waves and soft breezes that only she could feel – and suddenly she was more than thankful that she ended up with these particular spirits.

"They agreed to stay close to you. But maybe I could ask them -"

"They do enough already, Elsa. Now stop bugging these poor magical ladies and let's get going." Maren said kindly.

Elsa stood up, giving the warrior a quick kiss, before dressing, choosing an ice-dress but decorated with many symbols that were distinctly Northuldra, simply to make a point, earning a chuckle from Maren as she grabbed the white queen Gelwa had brought her yesterday, while the warrior put out the small fire she had used to make coffee.

They stepped outside, the black of the sky turning bluer with each second as they made their way to Yelena's gohati. Even though it was very early the whole tribe seemed awake, tense and worried judging by demeanor!

And close to Yelena's goahti, stood the leader herself, her hands clasped behind her back, Olaf at her side, the small snowman saying something that caused Yelena, even under these tense circumstances, to smile.

Kristoff had an arm around Anna, whispering in her ear, supportive and strong, like always and her sister leaned into him, but her eyes held this determent gleam, that Elsa knew all too well and suddenly she was very thankful that both had come, even if it made the situation tenser.

Maren's parents, Ryder, Fara and Trad, already waited in front of the slightly bigger hut of the leader.

To Elsa's surprise, Anna looked surprisingly fit, even though she was not an early riser, but Elsa saw how she pushed down a yawn discretely, making the snow queen smile as she stood next to her, after greeting everyone else.

"Tired?" she asked her younger sister, earning a reassuring look from her sister and as the red-head straightened her shoulders, she looked every ounce like a powerful queen. "Don't worry about me; I think Maren needs your attention more than I do!"

A snort next to Elsa made the two sisters turn to said warrior.

Maren stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, back straight the picture of absolute confidence.

"Don't worry." she said, first looking at the faces of the sisters, then turned her gaze to her family and friends, and then to the rest of the tribe that stood further away, nervously waiting, all incredibly concerned expressions on their faces.

"I got this." She said it with so much conviction, confidence radiating from her and all around her seemed to relax somewhat, eyes shone a bit brighter and some close by even laughed as Maren allowed her parents to fuss over her in a way that was more appropriate for a little child.

But the warrior stoically endured as her father evened out her clothes, seeing to it that her hat sat correctly on top of her head and evened out her hair. From where Elsa stood she could see that Skjolda did her best, as she looked at her daughter, her hands clutched together in front of her chest, but she seemed unable to hold back her tears, and like the first raindrops that came before a great storm, some hit her interwoven hands, leaving wet marks on her cheeks.

Maren's eyes turned from slightly amused upon her parent's affections to concerned in a second. Elsa knew that Skjolda was a very strong woman, fearless and proud; she probably cried only a handful of times in her life, and most certainly never in public.

"Mother." Maren tried to console her but she only made it worse, as she reached out to touch her mother's shoulder, the small woman started to cry in earnest and nothing Maren said seemed to console her.

Her warrior had clearly not counted on the deep love her family and tribe held for her, the wave of worry that crashed over her head.

Fiskar seemed just as emotional as his wife, even to though he managed to keep his tears at bay as he laid his arms around Skjolda, trying to provide some kind of comfort but the way he bore his fingers into her shoulders could have not been very reassuring.

Intuition gave Elsa direction again and with a look to Ryder, she signaled the young man with her eyes to follow her lead. The fifth spirit stepped next to the weeping mother, gently losing the death grip of her husband, while Ryder stood between his parents, serving as a bridge between the two, still connecting them, as he tried to be strong for his parents.

Elsa knew this was not easy for him as she saw the slightly forced way of his smile, that was only noticeable when one looked very closely and new him well. It was heartwarming to see how he tried to keep it together, and his efforts were rewarded, his mother stopped crying and his father seemed a little calmer as well. Elsa held the small woman next her close, speaking softly to her.

"Will you wait with me until the trial is over? I really could use the company."

To Elsa's surprise, Skjolda leaned into her, after letting out a breathy laugh, vigorously wiping her tears away.

"Thank you!" She whispered close to Elsa's ear before straightened up again, putting on a brave front, her hands only slightly shaking as she reached for her daughter, gently holding her by the shoulder.

"Please be careful."

Ryder hat managed in the meantime to calm his father down, the tall man reaching for the other shoulder of his eldest child, his eyes speaking, saying so much with them just like his daughter was able too.

"Of course!" Maren said, allowing her family to hold her shortly before the sounds of a group coming closer, caused her to step out of the family hug, giving them one last confident grin as she passed them by, taking her position to Yelena's right. They shared a look and nodded to each other before facing the group of the other tribes, the leader and her next-in-line, a gesture that showed familiarity and deep trust in each other and as they stood shoulder to shoulder, strong and unyielding, Elsa could feel how the rest of the fear the tribe vanished, transformed into a determination.

_'How are they doing this?'_ Elsa asked herself probably for the hundredth time she had come to life in the forest, as she admired the extraordinary ability to bring out the best in the people around them with their mere presence.

Their guests arrived, but this time none was caring a weapon or armor of any kind only Lato Garugel and her successor Usko had their birds on their shoulders.

The owl sat calmly on Lato's shoulder, not at all bothered, by the daylight or the many strangers around it. It was a funny little creature – with his brown soft-looking plumage, that was sprinkled with black and white dots, and the long feather ears on top of its head, it almost looked cute, comical even but its huge dark- yellow eyes, that shined even brighter thanks to the black, thick rings around its iris, it appeared that the bird was always displeased whit whatever his gaze fell upon, its huge pupils pitch black pools of disregard.

But the white gyrfalcon was unwilling to be here and showed it! Unhappily it flapped its wings from time to time, looked nervously around and as a young woman Elsa did not recognize, that stood relatively close to Usko, leaned forward the slightest bit, to see better, was enough to make the bird screech aggressively!

But by the way it skootched closer to Usko's head, leaning into him slightly, made it clear to Elsa that the poor animal was afraid more than anything else. Usko was murmuring to him, stroking the feathers at its chest softly, calming the bird easily, and reminding the snow queen of Ryder that spoke for and with the reindeer, coaxing them to do his bidding without doing much.

When this bird was similar well trained as the reindeer of the tribe, it would be hard for Maren to avoid its sharp eyes that could spot the warrior easily even when high up in the sky and the white feathers would provide excellent camouflage among snowed in branches.

_'Great…'_ Elsa thought displeased sighing discreetly.

Not all fifty that had come would participate in the hunting party that would go after Maren, only two from each tribe would be granted that honor.

As Lato and Usko stepped forward, announcing that they would provide the Nord portion of the party, Elsa found her fears confirmed that the birds would be a part of the hunt.

Alykas send two stout women called Kuo and Lema, for the Itaan. They had thick, musclebound arms like all Ittan seemed too, and with their light brown hair and blue eyes, they looked so much alike that Elsa was pretty sure they were twins.

Vil had chosen Hankana, her successor, and a very young man called Tann that barley had come of age by the looks of it, with blond hair and dark brown eyes. The many freckles that graced his pale cheeks and his slightly large front teeth made him look even younger, but if the proud Vil had chosen him as a member of the hunting party, he must be very skillful.

And the Etelar had chosen Gral, her grey eyes stoically looking ahead, avoiding to meet anyone's eyes and a small, very thin man, with very dark brown eyes, long grey hair and thick eyebrows. He was introduced as Orn his hollow cheeks and very strong hook nose giving Elsa the impression of a proud eagle, his hair swaying slightly in the cold breeze. Taitava stepped forward, his ever pleasant smile on his face as he spoke.

"We have chosen our participants as tradition demands it. We are ready. Have you chosen the prize that has to be brought back?"

That was Elsa cue, she stepped forward, standing next to Maren, presenting the white queen. Vil scoffed, but everyone else did not show their opinion that Elsa was the one that presented the trinket. Taitava's smile did not falter as he continued.

"Very well. We are ready and await your signal, Yelena Lethia."

The leader of the Northuldra looked up to the tree line waiting for the rising sun to appear above it. The minutes ticked by, no one spoke and as first rays of the sun touched Yelena's face, she gave a Maren a small nod, the sign for her to make the most of her head start. But the warrior seemed to think otherwise. She turned to Elsa, took her hand, and kissed her, in front of them all.

"Don't cancel your lesson with Gelwa this evening. I will be back by then." she whispered to Elsa, but the snow queen was sure that some of the hunting party had heard her.

The warrior turned, elegantly breaking into an easy run, vanishing into the forest like this was just a normal day for her, filled with patrols and fighting lessons. It had been a chaste kiss, nothing lewd but the fact that she used precious time to say goodbye in this way came across…a little cocky?!

_'Maren, what are you doing?'_ Elsa was not sure if she should be mad or amused…maybe a little bit of both?

Maren had one hour, then the hunters would be allowed to track her down.

To shorten their wait, Yelena let fires be light, provided food and warm drinks for all, while the hunters prepared themselves for the coming task. It always amazed Elsa how well the Northuldra seemed to be able to measure time, even though they had spent so long without a clear sky, for exactly one hour later Yelena, who had barely moved from her spot, only accepting coffee from her daughter, leaving it untouched, letting it turn cold in her hand, spoke again, loud and clear, all attention on her instantly on her.

"It is time. Elsa?" Elsa was allowed to choose the hunter that was supposed to hold on to the prize, without much thought she choose Lato, the smaller woman took the chess peace, both human and owl examining it carefully. After a moment Lato offered the spirit a small smile before putting the figurine into her broad belt, before leading the hunters out of the camp into the forest, leaving a whole tribe with heavy hearts full of uncertainty behind.

The spirit joined her sister who was talking with Skjolda, Ryder and Kristoff who were talking about reindeer but for once seemed not really into it and Fiskar who stared extremely worried into the forest.

Olaf stood next to Yelena again, the leader appeared like a statue once more, barely moving but as the snowmen laid a little stick- hand on her arm, she relaxed and as Iloh resolutely gave her mother another fresh coffee, almost ordering her to sit down with Rue, making the ancient healer laugh out loud, everyone else slowly settled down too for the long wait. Only some needed to work, or helped to provide for the guests.

Elsa sat next to Fiskar, who still looked glum and bumped into his side with her shoulder, just like his daughter would have done. That did the trick and made the man smiled thankfully at her and as Issun came over, offering the fisher some of his favorite tea, before moving on to Skjolda, tripping over himself to be helpful and supportive.

Elsa nearly laughed at his antics, only the dazzling smile Ryder gave the other man stopping her.

_'These two are the cutest...do Maren and I act like this too?' _Elsa thought, wishing that this was not the case

Fiskar on the other hand seemed to have not such reservations, as he sniggered slightly. Elsa smiled, happy that the tall man seemed to relax a little, leaning closer so only he could hear her whispered words.

"It's cute how much he tries isn't it?"

"Well, he better be. I don't hand out my children to just anyone!" he said, making them both laugh, before sipping at his tea, comfortable silence falling over them.

At one point Glewa appeared out of nowhere at Elsa side, making the spirit jump a little as she shy but also in a brisk fashion sat next to her, appearing a little surprised over her own boldness of seeking the spirit out like that. Elsa did not question the sudden urge in her, as she tenderly stroke Gelwa's cheek with her cool hand making the girl looked up at her, an unreadable expression in her so light brown eyes.

"Don't you worry! It's going to be alright." she said kindly, and as Gelwa carefully leaned into her side, stiff and tense, clearly unsure if she overstepped a line here, it surprised Elsa little how much her chest swelled at that gesture, how much space Gelwa had already claimed in her heart.

Carefully she held the girl closer to her side, one arm around her and as she felt Gelwa relax against her, she did not need to see to know that her eyes searched the tree line too as they waited together.

As soon Maren was out of sight she stopped running, thoroughly erasing every trace that could betray where she was going to go, before climbing the next tree close by. Hidden away by the branches she made her way back to camp, choosing a pine to hide in, its evergreen nature hiding her even in winter perfectly.

The warrior lay there, quite comfortably on a thick branch with a good view at the camp, silent as a shadow, letting the hour pass her by, witnessing who Elsa choose to carry the prize. Maren was more than pleased as she saw how Elsa picked Lato, a plan already forming in her mind.

Quickly heading back to where she had left her trail, she jumped back on her path quickly making her way through the forest leaving clear sings along the way the hunters would follow, before reaching a false trail that lead further east, on of many that the Northuldra created to mislead any unwanted trespassers.

A little more than a day ago Maren had renewed this particular one in preparation for their guests so she was pretty confident her little ruse would work. Connecting her new and old trail, she took to the trees again, taking a detour to the small river she often went fishing at night, when she needed some time to herself or more recently, time alone with Elsa.

But now, as she reached the small goahti that had been build there, well-hidden and always stocked with anything one needed to make a good catch, the tender moments she spend here with the fifth spirit lingered somewhere in the background of her mind, nearly overshadowed by something she had not felt in a long while!

The thrill of a challenge! How she loved that feeling, the excitement of having new opponents she could measure her strength and skill against, almost made her feel giddy and as she opened one small chest, looking down on its content, she could not wait to set in her plan into action.


	15. The First Trial (Part Two)

Gral Sint did not like this forest. Not the slightest bit.

And not just because she was used to more open plains where you could feel the cold wind, which blew over from the dark sea like any decent human should be able to.

But the trees here grew so thick, with many branches reaching into each other that even as most of them were bare for the season it still felt like a tomb of black and brown, thin bones closing over Gral's head, and she had to concentrate, forcing herself to breath calmly, only the thought of how much it would hurt her pride to lose it in front of the other members of the hunting party and the reassuring presence of Orn kept her from calling for her trusty mount and rushing back home, leaving this crazy and unnecessary measuring of power to her father.

What exactly was he trying to prove here? What could they possibly gain?  
When they had won the proving, which was more than certain in Gral's eyes, what then?  
It was very unlikely, even for the soft-hearted Northuldra, to just roll over and leave there land.  
War? Fighting against the overwhelming strength of the Northuldra?  
The Etelar where brave but even the bravest of fighters fell when enough lesser ones throw themselves against them.  
They would only stand a chance if they were able to gain the other tribes as allies but that seemed close to impossible.

'The Nord? To busy licking Yelena's feed.' Gral thought as she locked at Lato's back.  
The leader of the Nord had walked a little ahead, her owl sitting on her shoulder, checking the trail this Honemyaren Nattura had left behind the small Lansa-Runt at her side, both kneeling close to the ground.

The Itaan? Too small, too careful, too cautious to risk so many of their warriors in a battle they only could win with high losses, if at all.

Only the Lansa could be railed up easily, at least their leader Vill would be all for a battle but there was still her next-in-line, and Hankana was no fool like her older sister, as Gral had found out on the days of their journey to the forest and she would probably tame her sister's wild ambitions before she could do anything brash.

No, there was no reason to be her at all and the wish to be home, or at least that Harmaa would have come along at least….  
She missed her brother more than she would ever tell him, but at least he has not to walk around in this strange forest and –

A twig close by snapped and Gral spun around, her eyes scanning her surroundings, the small hairs on her neck standing up the clear feeling of being watched came over her and she nearly jumped ten feet in the air as one of the two identical-looking Itaan warriors bumped into her.  
Snarling an angered 'Careful' at them she spun around again, trying to make out a movement in the almost blinding white around her.

The prey was close! Gral could feel it.

The other seemed to have heard it too, Lato changing a look with her next-in-line before both let their birds fly high, hoping the animals would spot their prey.

"Orn." Gral said, her voice even, giving him a sign to go left, while she went right, carefully measuring each step as she went deeper under the hated roof of her heads, signaling the Nord and the Lansa of the group to stay back in case the prey made a run for it.

The two Itaan warriors followed her example, one staying close to Orn, while the other reminded a little behind Gral's back.  
For the life of her, Gral could not distinguish between the two women, but both were big and strong enough so the young Etelar warrior felt safer with one watching her back as they moved away from the group, further into unfamiliar territory.

Carefully Gral checked the ground for tracks, anything that tells her if it had been the next-in-line of the Northuldra or just an animal fleeing their approach, but was but there were none…..the snow looked completely untouched, except for one thing – a branch, snapped in half lay there, almost looking like….. it had been placed there on purpose …like they were supposed to see it.

A movement behind her, a gasp from her companion and as Gral turned around she was completely alone - slightly blurred snow the only indicator that someone had been with her only moments ago.

Gral searched long for the Itaan woman, but there was no trace of her, nothing that pointed her in direction and the Etelar decided not to risk meeting the Northuldran alone in her turf.  
So she heads back to the main group, where she found Orn had already returned with his Itaan-twin. The hefty woman seemed very distraught as she heard of her sister's fate, already making her way to where Gral had said she had vanished but Lato held her back.

"Wait. Remember the rules. No weapons, no killing. Don't worry your sister is fine. But that shows us that we should not underestimate her. She knows the forest like the back of her hand and she will use that against us…... Maybe we should stop following the track. Better we stay close together and camp on an easily defendable spot to fend her of. It will be harder for her to pick us of one by one in this way. We just wait her out. When the time is over she losses, no matter if we catch her or not."  
It had been a good idea, even though Gral would have preferred the open confrontation instead of this cat and mouse game Nattura was playing.

Yet Gral had to learn that Honeymaren, was not fooling around, even if her name was the dumbest she ever had heard.  
They had not even managed to find a good spot to take their stand as they lost the birds, the reliable animals not answering the calls of Lato and Usko anymore.

Next was the Lansa-Runt.

Gral only saw what happened because she had been looking in his direction by mere coincidence.  
The boy had been kneeling down and it looked like he had found something, already opening his mouth to speak, then it was like the ground itself opened, a hand grabbed the kid by the collar of his tunic and gone he was.  
A closer look revealed a trap door, so well hidden beneath the snow that is practically invisible and underneath was like a hiding spot of sorts, but man made, with a narrow escape tunnel, that lead.  
As Orn came crawling back out he could only report that the main tunnel split into three at one point and even if he had been able to determent which one of the three Nattura had taken, it would have to lead them right into another ambush, for sure.

Gral felt anger rise in her, the fact that one, unarmed woman played them all for fools leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.  
This was getting ridiculous! How was that even possible…..  
Another cracking sound close by and not only Gral turned around, the whole group scanning the woods around them suspiciously.

_'No, they are not suspicious…they are afraid!'_ Gral realized and she hated that next to the contempt for the weakness of the others, something stone-cold set in her stomach, her throat suddenly very dry as she understood that all the dark fairytales she heard as a kid, where being drowned by in invisible force that pulled you under even in the quietest of lakes, scorched to the bone by flames that appeared out of nowhere, suffocated on solid land with the wind teasingly brushing through your hair but never reaching your lungs, a bell-like laugh ringing in your ears while you gasped like a fish out of water or the earth simply vanished under your feed, burring you alive - were true! All true!  
And this dark forest, home of many nightmares and terrors had been Honeymaren Nattura's nursery.  
Suddenly she could find it in her to make fun of the woman's name again.

The next three hours were one of the worst in Gral's life!  
It was humiliating how easily Nattura was able to overwhelm them of even as they knew she was coming.  
They had completely underestimated how well the Northuldra knew their territory, and Nattura merciless used her superior knowledge of all the small tunnels and caves to separate them and the knowledge that she could appear at any time made the whole group jumpy, overreacting at the smallest sound.

They lost Orn and Usko as Nattura let a big, nearly black reindeer crashing into the group, pushing the unfortunate men close to a very high tree and like this had been her cue, Nattura was among the two and before anyone could do much more than blink, both men had a loose sling around there middle, while Nattura threw the sligend ends precisely, with an almost casual flick of her wrist, around the reindeers neck and the strong animal did not even falter a little in its run as it pulled the Etelear and the Nord upwards, the lose sling ends tightening, the robe sinning with effort and gone there were, vanished somewhere between the high branches, with Nattura close behind, climbing so fast and skillful like Gral had never seen any human do in her entire life.

Gral stood there with the remaining three of the hunting group, all more than astounded at what had just happened and as the robes fell to the ground, clearly cut by a knife, Hankana, obviously barely able to hold in her anger, grinded her teeth as she spoke: "You got to be kidding me!"

Gral could not agree with her more.

And then the ground started to shake and for a moment the Etelar warrior thought she was going to get a real-life demonstration of the terrible strength the Earth Spirits possessed but then the black reindeer came rushing back, the two slings still around its neck, a dozen more of its kind hot in its heal and Gral wasted no time, climbing the next tree, granted not as elegant as Nattura had done a few moments ago, but it worked well enough, Hankana's 'OH, come on!' barely audible over the thundering hooves.  
It was chaos – Gral could not see or hear anything of the others, could not tell if they had made it to the trees or not only for a moment she could make out Lato Grauugle sitting almost casually on a lower branch of a tree close by and as their eyes met for a moment the older woman seemed almost amused at the situation. Yet she reached inside her belt and threw something very small to Gral, who deftly caught it with one hand.

It was the small figurine, the token the ice witch had given Grauugle only a few hours before.

Gral looked again but the leader of Nord already had vanished and the young Etelar warrior did not need to be a seer to know that staying in the tree was a bad idea.  
So, she aimed and jumped down on the back of the black reindeer, clinging to the robes that still were around its neck, making her turn and rushing off, deeper into the woods.  
The reindeer was a good beast – friendly and sturdy, accepting her on her back without a fuss but little slow thanks to the trees and bushes hey had to avoid constantly.  
Gral was not sure what she could do now that she was alone, but she was going to at least try to make it as hard as possible to catch her.

But Nattura granted her no break, as she heard someone follow her, but as she turned around there was no one running behind her, yet she could clearly hear steps close by …..

_'By the…'_ then she heard the sharp intake of breath, right above her and even though she quickly looked up, she had only a split second to see Nattura jumping down from above, before she collided with her, dragging her of the reindeer, knocking all the air out of her as she collided with the ground.  
But Gral was a warrior, a true fighter and it took only a second and she was on her feet again, facing her opponent.  
That was something more her speed, no hiding, no sneaking but a face to face battle – honest and simple.

They circled each other, carefully, slowly, measuring each other.  
Gral had to admit that he had been underestimated this woman but she would not to the same mistake again.  
But then their eyes met, both stopped dead in their tracks, something passing between them something only a few of the people Gral knew would have understood.

Her brother? For sure!

Her mother? Most certainly!

Her father? Not so much!

The thought mad the Etelar warrior nearly laugh as she threw the little figurine to the other woman, and the fact that Nattura seemed to understand, only heightened the thrill Gral was feeling now.

Their fight would not be here, deep in the forest over a stupid figurine, with no witnesses.

No, they would clash in the Ring, the only judge Gral honored and she would pummel the other in the ground, right in front of all her leader, her family, her whole tribe and her so beloved ice witch.

Gral's victory would be glorious!

Elsa was nervous!  
And she was not the only one. No matter where she looked, Elsa saw worried faces or forced smiles. Even the warriors of the other tribes looked somewhat gloom…even when they were worried for their own, Elsa had no doubt.

The only thing that had happened was that Ryder reported discreetly to Yelena that some reindeer were missing, but as the leader had heard the it were all Maren's, she had told him not to worry, a slightly amused gleam in her eyes, a light shimmer before they were overcast with dark thoughts again.

This felt like her coronation all over again, only worse, yet she tried to keep it together.  
A sudden snowstorm would help no one, certainly not Maren or the others waiting with her for the return of the warrior.  
They sat outside despite the cold, close to one of the many fires and not for the first time she was thankful for Gelwa's kindness. The small girl seemed to feel the distress Skjolda was in and sweetly distracted her from the worries over her daughter by teaching the woman chess and even though it was clear as day what the young girl was trying to do, Skjolda seemed smitten, listening attentively and followed Gelwa's instructions the best she could. Ryder and Issun had taken to Fiskar, and the tall fisher seemed to enjoy it a lot to let Issun roast a bit, giving him a "hard time". Elsa felt sorry for the kind man, but it seemed to distract Fiskar well for now...she made a mental note to scold him later though.

_'She has much more talent for the game than her daughter.'_ Elsa thought, barely able to hold in her laughter as she reached out for Gale and Nokk, checking for the hundredth time if everything was alright. Nokk send her something that only could be translated as mental rolling of her eyes and Gale was…laughing?

But one look to the missing white queen on the board, replaced with a simple pebble was enough and Elsa's chest felt constricted again, her heart heavy, and she was more than thankful for Anna's reassuring presence by her side and as a very familiar hand reached over Gelwa's head, replaced the pebble with the queen…..what?

"Maren?" Elsa sad out loud, almost shouting and the whole camp seemed to jump around them, all looking a little dumbfounded, obviously, no one had expected to see Maren back so soon!

But there she stood, obviously just walking casually into camp, like it was any other day, smiling broadly, looking like she barely had broken a sweat and it was barely late noon.  
Elsa was no expert but the way the other Northuldra were all over Maren and the respectful glances she earned from most warriors of the other tribes, made Elsa very sure that this must be some kind of record.

Yet she could not find in her to care much, as great relief flowed through her and it eased her heart at how eagerly Maren hugged her back, as she threw herself at her, kissing her again, not caring that anybody could see them.  
Ryder interrupted and Elsa broke the kiss as he spoke out loud what the fifth spirit was thinking.

"Spirits, Maren! That was fast, even for you!"

"What can I say, Ry. I am good at what I do." Maren said, allowing her very emotional father to hug her, Skjolda seemed to have a better grip on her emotions now, but her hug looked almost painful and Elsa was sure that she could hear a few ribs crack.

"That is an understatement if I ever heard one!"

The hunting party came staggering back in, all looking a little ruffled but unharmed none the less.  
Lato had spoken. She was smiling as she removed the least bits of what had once been a fishing net from the wing of her owl, who seemed very unhappy, sending Maren an unforgiving look before turning around, her back facing them now.

"I assume that she had kept to the rules then?" came the ever pleasant voice of Taitava, his ever-present smile still gracing his lips, but his eyes were cold and fixated on his daughter Gral.  
But the woman seemed to have only eyes for Maren, something fearless gleaming in her grey eyes and as Elsa turned slightly she saw the same glint burning in these brown orbs Elsa had come to love so.

"She has won fair and square! The first trial is over." Lato said, all about her screaming graciousness in defeat, as she bowed slightly to Yelena and Maren.

"Well then I am sure after a little break-"

"No, no break. I want to start the second trial tomorrow at dawn." Maren spoke, her eyes never leaving Gral's, and the Etelar warrior smirked ever so slightly.

That seemed to even surprise the ever smooth Taitava, who hesitated for a moment before his smile returned.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking at Yelena and Maren.

The Northuldra leader did not even glance at Maren, acting like this did not surprise her at all.

"Yes, I shall let some of my people start with the preparation. We will be ready by dawn."

"Very well. Excuse us now." Taitava said, giving his warriors a sign to follow him.

The guests slowly retreated to the goahti's that had been built for them, all but one.  
Gral still stood there, meeting Maren's gaze and Elsa felt like she watched a battle of sorts.

"Gral! Come now." Taitava called his daughter. He did not raise his voice, he did not yell but Elsa could feel the burning anger under all this false composure.

Yet Gral only smiled at them, not a happy smile, but eager for….for what?

Elsa could not say, only that it unsettled her.

But what unsettled her most was that, as Gral turned around, following her father, Elsa could see Maren's eyes following the other warrior, the same eagerness burning in these brown eyes, she had come to love so much.


	16. Of Shy Beginnings

Elsa was worried; there was no way to deny it, as she sat on a log in front of the small fire, wringing her hands, alone, waiting.  
Her relief at seeing Maren back from the first trial save and sound wiped away bay ice-cold claws around her heart.  
And the way the warrior acted was not helping to ease her aching heart.

She was pretty sure that no one else suspected that something was off, all probably assuming that the bold move demanding the next trial to be held right after the first one just a tactic to unsettle the other tribes, just like the merciless pace Maren had set on The Hunt but Elsa knew better.  
Mare had told her herself, even though she did not mean to – this look in her eyes as she and Gral Sint had stood before one another, bodies tense like drawn bowstrings, looking ready to tear and strike, fighting without mercy, giving no quarter – Maren wanted that, with all its consequences.  
The more Elsa thought about it the more she feared the next days and most of all the last trial, The Ring, were these two would clash.

One look at the sun told Elsa that it was late noon. Only a few had stayed outside, carrying out Yelena's orders or got on with the necessary tasks of the day and for the first time in forever, Elsa could not find in her to join her tribe and help, for there were other pressing matters on her mind.

_'What is taking them so long!'_ Elsa thought, the need to talk to Maren drove her mad, as she waited close to Yelena's goahti where they both had vanished, blue eyes close to burning holes into the wooden structure with their intense gaze.  
She was close to just storm into the hut, demanding to have five minutes alone with Maren, knocking some sense into her, as a small hand found hers and like a reflex Elsa opened her intertwined fingers, holding on to the small comfort that was given and she did not need to look down to know that Gelwa stood by her side, her soulful eyes gazing worried up at her and Elsa's heart was suddenly full to the brim, overflowing in an almost painful manner.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, whispering so only Elsa could hear her, and a decision her heart had made already, finally reached her head.

She bent down, still holding Gelwa's hand, smiling reassuringly at her, knowing she had to look calm to not upset the girl further.

"All is fine, little nut." Elsa said, making the nickname up on the spot, thinking of the immense fondness the girl had for walnuts in particular, and as Elsa let her index finger touch her nose, Gelwa laughed in a way she had heard more and more often lately – free, open, happy, like a child should sound.

Like a child should **be** and she vowed silently in her mind to do all in her power to keep her that way!

_'So better get her out of the line of fire She does not need to witness this discussion.'_

"But could you do me a favor?"

"Of course!" the girl answered eagerly, happy to help like always.

"Could you stay with the Nattura's a little longer? Distract them a bit? Just so they don't think too much of tomorrow."

Gelwa's eyes started gleam happily, a big smile on her face as she nodded, giving Elsa's hand one last squeeze before rushing off, quickly finding Fiskar and Skjolda who were still fussed over by Ryder and Issun.  
A familiar feeling, the same she reserved for Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven spread through her chest as she watched the Nattura-parents greet Gelwa, a fond look in their eyes as they talked to her, saw the relieved expression on Issun's face, that Fiksar attention was now on someone else and the simply love-struck look Ryder gave the young man for trying so hard to get on Fiskar's good side.

_'I really have to talk to him not to give poor guy such a hard time.'_ the fifth spirit thought, succeeding to hold in her laugh about Issun's misfortune, as Gelwa pointed in Elsa's direction and all gathered gave her a small wave or a friendly nod and Fiskar looked like her wanted to call for Elsa to come along but his wife stopped him, shaking her head, speaking words Elsa could not hear.  
The tall man shrugged, smiling at Elsa before leading the way to the Nattura home, listening very intently to whatever Gelwa was telling him, Ryder and Issun close on their heels.  
Skjolda stayed behind, sharing a knowing look with Elsa, and then following her family, leaving the fifth spirit to her silent vigil for Maren to finally come out of this blasted goahti.

Worry was rising in her again but a mug with something hot was almost shoved into her hands and Anna sat next to her with a deep sigh, smiling, gesturing to the cup.

"Drink, it will help!" her sister spoke, leaving no room for argument.

As she lead the mug to her lips to drink whatever her sister has given her in infinite trust the smell of hot chocolate reached her and she looked at Anna with wonder before taking a hug sip, almost moaning at the delicious taste she had missed so much since she came here. She loved living in the forest but the way of life with the Northuldra allowed Elsa few possessions, much less than she was used too and so she had to allocate her supplies carefully, making chocolate a rare treat.

"I love you!" She said in earnest to Anna, before taking another deep sip, making the red-head laugh.

"You are welcome."

Finishing her chocolate Elsa wiped her mouth with an ice handkerchief, summoned by a quick flick of her hand before saying: "I can't believe you took the time to pack some chocolate before you came here. Wait, on second thought - I** can** believe you did that."

"Everything gets easier with chocolate! That is a simple fact of life. Try to prove me wrong."

Both laughed at that, and Anna leaned in, hugging her, while Elsa looked back into the mug, suddenly feeling a little guilty she had left nothing for Gelwa to taste.  
The girl never had hot chocolate before, only a little piece of Anna's favorite pralines as she visited Arendelle that one time. It had been a little too sweet for her, she had confessed, reminding Elsa much of Maren at this moment, who had also tried to be very polite about her dislike for the sweet treat that Elsa loved.  
All the while Linga next to her had stuffed her face with the delicacies like there was no tomorrow, making the taller girl laugh.  
But this was dark chocolate, with a rich flavor and much less sweet so it could be more suited for the girl's taste.

"Have you brought more? "

That mad Anna laugh again.

"When did you become so greedy?"

"Not for me! For Gelwa. She never had some." Elsa mumbled the last words more to herself, her mind wandering back to Maren, gaze fixated again on Yelena's goahti.

'_What is taking so long?! Come on Maren, I want to get this over with!'_

"You love her don't you?"  
That question confused Elsa a little.

"Of course I love her. Granted I could strangle her right now for being so reckless. I just don't get what she is trying to-"

Anna laughed again, louder is time, confusing Elsa even more.

"What is so funny?"

"I was not talking about Maren."

Elsa most have looked as confused as she felt for Anna's eyes got a soft, understanding quality to them, an almost amused smile on her face.

"I was talking about Gelwa."

Her sister spoke like she knew what impact her words would have, and sure enough – it was like an avalanche of emotions that had been tread lose.  
Uncertainty, fear, joy but mostly love crashed down her as she laughed breathily, not able to stop the big smile on her face as she spoke: "I'm not very subtle aren't I?"

Anna pretended to think very hard, crossing her arms over her chest, tilting her head while looking at Elsa:"Mmhhhh, no I am sorry, you are not. One could stand on top of the north mountain and still see what you feel."

Elsa looked down at her lap, wringing her hands, not able to bring herself to be embarrassed about her deep devotion she felt for Gelwa, maybe just a little overwhelmed.  
But happy, so happy!

She could feel Anna watching her from the corner of her eye, an amused expression on her face.

"So, are you going to make me an aunt or what?" she asked bluntly and Elsa was really happy that she had finished her chocolate this time around or she would have choked yet again.

"Anna!"

"What? You look at her like she is the cutest little munchkin ever, which she totally is, and the way she talks to you makes** me** think you hung up the moon or something. You love her, she loves you, you are old enough, you have the resources to raise her, you have Maren-"

"I have not talked to Maren yet."

"Then do it! Right after she comes out of this goahti."

Elsa was still conflicted.

"Don't you think it's too fast? Too rushed? I don't want to pressure her into anything-"

"Elsa, I am not talking about letting the girl live with you right away! All I am saying is to share your intentions of taking Gelwa in with Maren so she can get used to the thought, really think about it and then decide if she wants to do that with you. Don't wait any longer to make your feelings known. Be open with Maren. You two have to be on the same page for that. Like really, really sure you want to do this so you don't give the poor girl false hope."

Elsa looked at her little sister, one eyebrow raised.

"When did you become so wise?"

"I was always wise!" Anna answered, giving her sister a friendly shove, smiling challenging at her.  
But Elsa did not take this invitation to play this time, her heart overflowing again.

"True." Elsa spoke simply, and the smile Anna gave her was radiating, warm like the sun.

But the moment was cut short for finally the small door of Yelena's goahti opened and Maren stepped outside, quickly spotting Elsa, the smile of the warrior faltering a little as brown eyes met blue ones, yet Maren came over.  
Anna stood up, giving Elsa a pointed look before passing Maren, greeting her with chipper 'Hello and Bye' and gone she was, leaving the two alone.

The fifth spirit felt her fears and worries eased at Maren's concerned expression, and as the warrior took her hand in hers, drawing circles with her thumb over the back of it, it was nearly gone completely.

"Is everything alright?"

Elsa almost smiled – Maren was so sweet, so caring, always concerned about everyone's wellbeing. It took effort to stick to her plan, knowing what she wanted to say was important and the warrior needed to hear it. So, she pulled Maren her down to sit with her by the fire.

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath and an almost pleading look, Elsa spoke.

"Please just tell me that you are still aware that this is no game. Tell me that you are careful and aware of the danger, so I don't have to lose it and freeze anyone that looks remotely dangerous to an ice-stature."

Maren looked at her quizzically, obviously with no clue what Elsa meant but then understanding dawned on her face.

"You mean Gral don't you?"

Elsa nodded, watching Maren's reaction very closely.  
The warrior looked caught, a little guilty perhaps, but all of that was nearly overshadowed by barley contained gleam in her eyes, the lust for battle shining through – a thing Elsa saw only glimpse of till then and never understood in the slightest.

"Nothing runs past you." Maren said fondly, smiling at her before pulling her in close, and Elsa let it happen, loving how familiar it had become to touch and be touched by Maren in this way like it had always been so – a comfort even now as the warrior was the source of her worries.

"I am still very aware of the danger that walk hand in hand with 'The Proving' and I promise you to be careful as much as I can, it's just…..I never had an opponent of this caliber that I did not grow up with. It's exhilarating, to be honest!"

"Not helping Maren!" Elsa spoke drily, making the warrior laugh loudly.

"Sorry, but my promise still stands! I'll be as careful as I possibly can."

"Good." The fifth spirit spoke, leaning closer into Maren, put at ease somewhat now that she knew that her warrior still took this seriously.

They stayed like this for a moment, and Elsa was happy that Anna had left already or her sister would have teased her for how shamelessly she enjoyed being held by these wonderful strong arms.  
But then Maren started to move, disturbing Elsa in her very pleasing cuddling experience and even going as far as to give her a little squeeze, as if testing the feel of Elsa's body in her arms, before making an a displeased sound in the back of her throat, leaning back, looking Elsa straight in the eyes.

"What else is bothering you?

Elsa was the picture of surprise, so flabbergasted that she didn't even tried to deny it.  
With Anna's advice in mind, she took a deep breath and spoke: "It's about Gelwa."

For a second Maren looked caught off guard, but then her features turned all soft, a sheepish smile on her face.

"I am not very subtle, am I?"

_'What is she talking about?'_ Elsa thought trying to make sense of what Maren meant but then the bow she had gifted Gelwa came to mind, not any bow, but Maren's first bow, mad by Skjolda herself, a very generous gift indeed.  
Or the way Maren checked in on Gelwa, making sure she was well fed and taken care of, going out of her way to keep her happy and healthy, take on so many of the thousand other tiny tasks that needed to be done every day if you raised a child.

"No, you are not." Elsa simply spoke, tenderly smoothing out the collar of the smaller woman's tunic, tracing the hexagon shape that marked her Maren the next in line, with tender fingers, before admitting quietly: „But neither am I."

Raising her gaze to look at Maren's face, Elsa found her feelings mirrored – first confusion, then understanding followed by something warm, deep and true, their shared wish connecting them even further.

"Well, that is a big step." Maren said laughing breathily, breaking the tension.

"Very big! And we haven't been together that long…"

"No, we have not." Maren said, suddenly very serious: "We have to be absolutely sure before we talk to Gelwa about this. And we have to talk with Ven too. When we do this Elsa, we are in for the long-haul, even if we don't work out, we will still be Gelwa's parents! On this level, we have to work together no matter how we feel about each other. And we have to decide where we live and if we – "

Maren stopped dead in her tracks, shooting Elsa a quick glance before blushing madly.

"What?" Elsa asked, caught off guard by the sudden change of Maren's behavior, who had been so down to business, so eager to discuss the practical aspects of adopting Gelwa and now was a flustered mess, swallowing hard before she was able to speak again.  
"If we want to marry." Maren's voice was small, hoarse as she looked anywhere but Elsa, who in turn blushed madly.

"It's not needed for an adoption but it secures certain rights for Gelwa when it comes to her inheritance so we should talk about this too, among other things, not now! I mean…." Maren hurried to say, her voice fading out at the end and even though she was still red like a tomato, Elsa could not help but smile – Maren was simply endearing!

_'Too cute for her own good.'_ The fifth spirit thought before making a decision.

"Maybe we could start with something smaller?" Elsa offered carefully, her heart pounding in her chest, as she gently made Maren look at her.

"Maybe we could move in together first? To see how we work on a day to day basis before we drag poor Gelwa down with us?"

Elsa was pretty sure she never saw Maren so happy, her smile was radiating, making her even more beautiful than she already was.

"Yes, I would love that." The warrior spoke, her voice cracking a little with emotion, looking like a total love-struck fool and Elsa only did not laugh because she was pretty sure she looked exactly the same.

"Good, that's settled then. Come, I make you dinner while you rest for tomorrow. AH AH AH!" Elsa said, stopping Maren who clearly wanted to oppose:" You need your strength – so, eat and sleep, win this trial. But before we do that - answer me this!"

Elsa kept her voice all serious and stern.

"How could you tell that something was up by hugging me?"

It took a moment for Maren to catch on but as she did her laugh was deep and rich, a wonderful sound that Elsa never got tired of hearing.

"Normally you-"with her hand Maren drew a vague circle in the air, as she tried to think of the right word: "- _melt_ into me but your shoulders slightly stiff and your back was a little tense. It felt strange."

"Huh?! I do not _melt_ into you!" Elsa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, before standing, leading the way to the warrior's goahti.

"You so do!" Maren teased, looking very smug, and Elsa rolled her eyes, allowing Maren to take her hand, fingers intertwined, and happier then she had ever been.

The Huldred had watched the whole exchange, eavesdropping shamelessly.

'Gelwa, ey?'

She was pretty sure she had seen the tall girl already. When she was not with Honeymaren or the white spirit herself she was almost always accompanying the little artist.  
Another favorite of Ela she had to put on her list?  
_'One will see how it goes'_ she thought, looking up at the sky, watching the long-eared owl and the gyrfalcon draw circles over the camp.


	17. Of Evil Blueberries?

It was nice and cozy in the goahti of Venling Myk and Trad Skansomt and Gelwa was thankful she was allowed to stay once again overnight even though she knew that it was not only kindness that had made Trad with Faru and Riffan int tow, had come for her in the evening and brought her to stay with his intended and her daughters before he said good night to them and went to patrol around the settlement or whatever Honeymaren had ordered him to do.  
It was so she was out of the way in case of an attack her great-grandfather had to be moved quickly - she had not missed the four warriors Trad had talked too before they left in the direction of the resting huts to guard and fend off or, in the worse case, to take the sick and flee.

She knew her Gran-Ven was in good hands, protected by broad backs, strong arms and sharp eyes, yet she could not help and be a bit nervous about all the security measures Yelena and Honeymaren had taken, just in case.  
Many more grown-ups were up and about outside, warriors patrolling and others like Linga's mother Venling guarding the small door discreetly, disguising her vigil with tasks, like preparing food for the 'guests', in the light of the small fire in front of her goahti.  
Most of them, had their weapon of choice close by, just like Venling herself who had grabbed her bow and quiver before stepped outside, ignoring how her daughter's and the other children that were left in her care fell quite and tried to calm them with a warm smile and a soft 'good night', even though all of them understood the gravity of the situation.  
50 foreign warriors so close to their home was no joke and could easily turn into a disaster, Gelwa knew. Being born in the mist makes you resourceful quickly,and she had understood the reason for this sleepover just like the other children she lay next to now.

They had talked a bit before they had fallen asleep, and Gelwa was reassured and somewhat scared at the same time that even Faru as the eldest, was nervous – and he was almost ten!

Fen had fallen asleep hours ago, partly because she was rarely afraid of anything and partly she was only two and barely understood what was going on! The small girl contently gripped onto her older sister's pant leg, smiling so contently that Gelwa wondered what she was dreaming about.

But Gelwa could not sleep, even though she was tired. In a few hours the second trial began, the joy she had felt as Honeymaren had appeared out of nowhere again, the chess pice in hand and the daring tale of her first victory to tell, vapourize like a drop of water on thirsty ground. She was thinking, trying to keep the bad thoughts at bay, wringing her hands together without noticing that she was doing it.

To think she had been so happy only a few hours ago!  
The way Elsa had talked to her had made her feel special in a way she could not describe.  
And after that she had been allowed to spent a very delightful afternoon with the Nattura's, doing all she could to do to distract them, as Elsa had asked. Playing chess with Skjolda or listening to one Fiskar's funny stories while sharing all the sweet treats Ryder's snatched from Issun, who had only half-heartedly scolded them, as he saw how Gelwa enjoyed his food, had been great fun.

The girl liked Honeymaren's family. There were a happy bunch, kind and caring for each other as best as they could and even though she had fun, she could not help the familiar ache in her chest. The memory of own family may be somewhat dulled by time and the fact that she had been barely three when almost all of them had passed on, but she still remembered things like the friendly smile of her father, the calm confidence of her mother, the rich laugh of her aunt, the sweet singing voice of her brother, lulling her into sleep when she had disturbed the peaceful night, woken by one thing or another she could not remember.  
Distant echos of a life she had once been part of was all that was left of them. Or so she had thought!

_'Foolish'_ she had chided herself! What a foolish thought that only her Gran-Ven could tell her about them! Of course, they had friends and comrades outside of family.

'Why have I never asked anyone? ' she thought even though she knew the answer. It came not all from Gran-Ven who did not like to dwell on the past and be reminded of what had been lost.  
She had been to busy to closing herself off, to hide behind her Gran-Van's legs and after he got to sick to stand she had spent her days pushing anyone away, hiding in the resting hut, only emerging when she was bid to do her tasks or attend training – all out of fear of losing someone close to her again.  
She did not dare to count the nights she had woken up in the darkness, to check if Gran-Ven was still breathing, before laying down, her heart beating franticly in her chest as she watched the rising of her great-grandfather's chest until morning came.  
So, Gelwa had reasoned - with fewer people close to her, fewer chances of losing someone and she could focus all her efforts to keep her Gran-Van with her.

A good plan, a sound plan.

She even was successful. Gran – Ven was still around and Yelena and Rue had stopped pestering her about living somewhere else!

Yes, a good plan, a sound plan - and a lonely one.

And not as fool proof as Gelwa had thought! One person had been enough to let her carefully build card house crumble in on itself.  
Granted, it was a tad unfair because who could say no to the fifth spirit! As Elsa had come into the resting hut, it should have made Gelwas angry at how easily the woman had managed to get her to do what she wanted.  
Her attempt had been so obvious yet Gelwa had agreed to it. And this day outside, under the sun that rewarded her with a beautiful flower pot the Earth Giants had made her, the fireweed making her Gran-Ven smile so brightly like she had not seen in months.  
A good day where she had almost felt happy or at least something else as this weird state of numbness she had been in for so long only interrupted by intense peeks of fear of losing her great-grandfather.

It had been the practical need to clean her hands of the soil that still clung to them after digging out the fireweed that made Gelwa follow the fifth spirit to the river, where a few grown-ups wrestled with a large group of children more or less her age, all plastered with little footprints that Bruni obviously had left there. But that was only half the reason – she wanted to understand this spirit in human form better, see why she was able to make her give in so easily while her stubbornness had not even stopped at Yelena's wise authority or Rue's experienced advice, disregarding all their tries to open up to a new family, finding a place to live when one day, Gran-Ven...  
Gelwa could not even end the thought in her head without her chest getting tight, already the familiar pressure behind her eyes as she tried desperately to push down tears. An attempt she would have surely failed at if Linga had not chosen this moment to roll over in her sleep, clinging to Gelwa's side with a grip that was almost painful but more than welcome to the taller girl.

"Careful with the chair...blueberries are evil..." Linga mumbled in her sleep and Gelwa was thrown into a mad fit of barely contained laughter, her whole body shaking with mirth, yet Linga slept on, clinging to her like she was a stuffed animal.

_'Spirits, she is even talking when she is sleeping!'_ Gelwa thought fondly, finally getting her giggles under control, shifting a little so her friend could rest more comfortable against her.  
Leave it to Linga to make Gelwa feel better even when she was fast asleep.  
Another reason to be thankful to Elsa – without her, she would probably not become friends with the eldest daughter of the Myk family, who had so easily bonded with her like all of her other peers seemed unable to. It was almost like there had been afraid of Gelwa's silence, but not Linga. She had just walked right up to her, sat down next to her and talked and talked, easely filling the space between them in a way that coaxed Gelwa out of her shell and soon the taller girl found herself answering not only Linga's constant flow of questions but asking questions herself. She even found other friends like the two boys sleeping quietly, unlike their talkative cousin.  
It was a good feeling Gelwa decided and just as she wanted to close her eyes, finally tired enough for another try to fall asleep as she saw it!

The silhouette of a woman, almost invisible in the darkness, her hair flowing like it was underwater and eyes as firey as the red of the leaves she had played since she was born, staring at her with an intensity that felt inhuman.  
For a short moment, their gazes met and as Gelwa sat up, instinctively shielding Linga as best as she could, the strange woman made a sound, like she was just as surprised as Gelwa, before vanishing into thin air leaving the tall girl staring at the spot so close to them.  
Gelwa looked around, ready to fight if necessary, just like Honeymaren had taught her but there was only darkness and the muffled sounds from outside.

Had been real? Or had her half-asleep mind played a trick on her? Should she go and tell someone? But all were already so worried because of the ther tribe and when she told something like this it was pretty sure that Honeymaren would come too and she needed her rest for tomorrow! And what would Elsa think of her when she heard Gelwa was so easily scarred by something that was most likely just a dream or funny mood of one of the magical creatures of the forest?

With a deep breath, Gelwa stood up carefully so she did not wake the still sleeping Linga and resolutely walked to the dark spot where she had seen the woman.

But nothing, all was normal like it should be.

The door of the goahti opened and Venling entered, bow in hand looking surprised for a moment as she saw Gelwa standing there before she smiled down at the girl.

"Is everything alright?" She whispered, leaving the door half-open, her hands still on the handle.

Gelwa hesitated, not sure what to say next. Should she share what she thought she had seen?

Through the small gap, Gelwa could see the pole, so essential for the second trial, standing tall and dark amongst the other goahtis and made her decision.

"Everything is fine, I was just thirsty." Gelwa lied quickly and took a quick sip out of a water-skin, hanged close to the door for that purpose.

"Good, can you go back to bed now?" Venling asked kindly, placing her bow close to the door, and quietly preparing herself for bed.

"Yes. Who is on guard now?

The woman's smile widened as she put off her shoes:" Nothing goes by you, does it?"

Gelwa blushed a bit at the compliment before answering modestly:" According to Gran-Ven - very little."

"I think I agree with your Gran-Ven." Venling said, patting Gelwa's head fondly:"Skjolda and Ryder are on guard outside, and Trad and the other warriors have their eyes and ears everywhere. All safe to get some rest I would say."

Gelwa nodded already turning to get back to her bed but then -

"Get the net, coffee is still green." Linga mumbled, her hands reaching out, searching for the warm body that had laid next to her a few moments ago.  
Both Venling and Gelwa had to try very hard not to laugh out loud and wake everybody, and Venling gestured for the tall girl to lay back down so her duagther would calm again with Gelwa next to her, before finding her own furs and falling asleep within minutes.

Gelwa had trouble falling asleep again. Linga still lay on her side, yet again deep in slumber, content to snuggle close to her friend, only mumbling from time to time more or less incoherent words.

But as she lay there she could not help but look at the dark corner of the goahti.

Sleep did not come easily for Gelwa that night.

The Huldred was angry with herself. She had hesitated to long and so this wonderful chance to get both the little artist and this Gelwa at the same time!

Why?

For the first time in centauaries she had not just took what she wanted. And all she had to do was claim her price!

But she had not, could not!

And why had she fled as the child had seen her?

She tried to find the reason, thought hard but whenever she reached a certain point there was nothing, blackness hiding something aloof just out of reach, yet her heart contracted painfully in a way she had never felt before! Why could she not remember?

With a frustrated sound, half scream, half sob, she let a tree close by bloom to its fullest before letting it die, all in seconds – needing to spread the pain she was in and all small critters and birds fled in panic before her wrath.

It must be the white spirits fault somehow! Never before had the Huldred felt things like this, only after she met this Elsa and the Northuldra. All of them would pay for her suffering and -

The image of the two girls, sleeping close to each other, reminding her of something she could not grasp and all fight and anger left her at once as she was brought to her knees by a loning that left her raw, empty, her tears freezing in the cold snow below her.

Taitava Sint was impressed as he watched the Huldred sink into herself and cry, bent by a pain he could not see nor did he care for it. This creature was powerful and maybe even easier to obtain than the fifth spirit herself. He was an ambitious man but not a foolish one and trying to imprission her now, why he was alone would be very foolish. This creature could destroy him with a mere wink oh its hand if tried the direct approach.

But why try the direct approach?

He had almost a whole week left to see if this new development was of use for him.

_'And what an orpotunetie this could be!'_ he thought impressed yet again as the magical creature before him, vanished in an blink of an eye.

If it was so, he would make sure he got the most out of it.

Gelwa woke before the sun. Already dressed, hair and teeth brushed, she thanked a just woken and still quite tiered looking Venling for her hospitality before storming outside, the eyes of the others following her as she left.  
With a quick hello for Skjolda and Ryder she rushed on, her goal clear on her mind – whishing Maren luck for the second trial.  
And she found her already outside, dressed in her warmest clothes, facing Elsa talking to her quietly.

Gelwa wanted to greet them, but then she saw how serious their faces were – Elsa looked almost worried.  
Suddenly she felt like she was interrupting them and was it even alright for her to aproach Honeymaren like this? Maybe she should go, leave them be – what had she been thinking anyway?

But before she could make a decision, Elsa noticed her, smiling warmly gesturing for Honeymaren to look as well and as the warrior saw her she smiled too, even waved for Gelwa to come closer.

"Good Morning, Gelwa. I must say, you are one early riser." Honeymaren said friendly and Gelwa felt encouraged as she joined them.

"I wanted to wish you good luck for the trial." Gelwa said, still somewhat shy but trying to hide it as best as she could.

For a moment she thought she had done something wrong, as Honeymaren's smile faltered for a second, her eyes suddenly full of something odd, Gelwa could not place, but then her brown eyes shined again, her smile just as brihght as before, maybe even a little brighter and Gelwa laughed as the warrior playfully ruffeld the hat she wore until it was covering her eyes, blinding her.

"Thank you, Gelwa."the warrior spoke, as Elsa gently helped her to put the hat where it belonged:"I take all the luck I can get. So how about some breakfast before the sun comes up?"

Gelwa noded and her stomach growled in agreement, making Elsa laugh before she gently stroked her cheek and making the girl feel all warm and happy in a way she really hoped was not displayed on her face, only allowing herself to give the spirit a shy smile before running ahead, flowing her nose, hoping it would lead her to the fire Issun had cook duty.

Gral Sint did not like this forest!

It was not the cold – Gral was used to much harsher weather, but the fact that all things seemed to have a will of their own here.  
She only spend a few hours here but she had seen rocks moving on their own accord, haunting eyes on the surface of a pond, the fires just lighting up without anyone being near the fireplace and the wind?  
Gral was felt lucky she wore not a hat but a cape.  
Sure it was pushed and pulled around but at least she did not need to hunt after it like many of the Northuldran, who almost all wore hats, seemed to do.  
And these fools were laughing, saying things like 'Gale must be in a good mood today'.

All that was keeping her from just getting her horse and leave was the chance to fight Honeymaren, a worthy opnent she could messure herself against.  
Even her father would not be able to stop her.  
Where was her father anyway? The trial would start soon and it would look bad with him missing.  
The young woman looked around but could not spot him anywhere.

"Just great." she muttered under her breath, before getting up to search for her father but just then she saw him sitting at a campfire he had not been warming his hands at a few moments ago. Yet he acted like he had been here all along.

'_Strange_.' Gral thought, trying and failing to ignore the bad feeling in her stomach.

It was time! The sun was up and all was ready for the second trial and Gelwa tried to lisent Yelena and all the other leaders spoke their pice but all her focouse was on Honeymaren. This trial was not as dangerous as the others, but it was long and the nights were cold and the warrior had to spend two outside, balancing on this high pole.  
It seemed ridiculous, such an needless show of power and so different to everything of what Gelwa had been taught.  
Yet she could not help but admire at how easily Honeymaren climbed the pole, found her balance, soon looking like a statue that had always had been there, unmoving, overlooking the village.

A gentle hand sound its way on Gelwa's shoulder and as she looked up it was Elsa that met her gaze.

"Come Gelwa, Maren has to face this alone. But you could help me with somehting important."

One part of Gelwa wanted to stay were she was until the trail was over – but Elsa had asked for her help and so she relucantly followed the fift spirit, ready to do all she cpuld to help.


End file.
